Living Dead In Dallas: My Way
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: In this story, Eric and Sookie settle into married life, with a few speed bumps along the way including a pregnancy and issues within the vampire community. Lots of Lemons and Sequel to Dead Until Dark: My Way!
1. Chapter 1

**And, so we have it … the first chapter of the sequel to Dead Until Dark: My Way. This story will hopefully take into account the main goings on of Living Dead In Dallas, but also may incorporate some of the events in True Blood – such as the relationship with Eric and Godric. **

**Also, I can't remember half of the details involved in DUDMY so, any mistakes are mine! **

**Here's the link for The Girl All The Bad Guys Want. Check it out. It's a**** great song! ****http: / www. / watch?v= K3LDY Iz4iY4**** (just remove the spaces!) **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy! **

**This story picks up just after Eric and Sookie have gotten married (which they were planning on doing at the end of Dead Until Dark: My Way.)**

SPOV

"Well Sookie , how is married life so far?" Gran asked.

"I love it, and Eric is just incredible. I love him so much!" I gushed. Seriously, it is amazing!

"So, he is really that good?" Gran asked, and I immediately flushed with embarrassment.

"Gran!" I scolded.

"Well, don't forget, I was young once, I know what it is like to be in love!" Gran said, and I became even more embarrassed, if that were possible.

"You still haven't answered my question Sookie!" Gran smiled, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Nor am I going to" I said.

"Alright Gran, I really need to go … it's almost sunset and Eric and I have to go to Fangtasia tonight." I said, finishing my cup of tea , and rising up off of my seat.

"Sure, Sookie … I'll see you later" Gran said, she too getting up and coming around the table to give me a hug.

"Yeah … I'll give you a call maybe tomorrow Gran" I said, taking my keys out of my pocket and opening the door of the car so I could get in. Whenever I turned the key in the ignition, I heard Bowling For Soup's Girl All The Bad Guys Want (one of my all-time favourite songs!) come on the radio, I couldn't help but sing.

An hour later, I arrived safe and sound in Shreveport.

"Hello lover" Eric greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Eric" I replied as I wrapped both of my arms around him.

"How was Gran today?" Eric questioned.

"She is doing alright, you know gran. She is going on a trip with the descendants of the glorious dead tomorrow, so she's pretty excited about that." I said, snuggling closer to Eric.

"Good. You know I don't like it when Gran is upset. It makes me sad." Eric said, and I laughed.

Who knew that a 1000 year old vampire could be brought to his knees by a 70 year old woman?

"It's not funny lover. I also hate it when you cry, and when you are upset." Eric pouted.

He really was adorable.

"Come here, Eric …" I said, reaching up to pull his face down to mine, and planted one hell of a kiss on him, and Eric, being the opportunist that he is, took the opportunity to lift me onto the little breakfast bar, after he had pulled both my trousers and my underwear off.

"Hmm … lover … you are so wet for me." Eric said, as he bent down to lick my wet, dripping cunt.

"Yes, Eric …. I am so wet for you … only for you" I managed to groan out as my hands went straight into Eric's hair, pulling as hard as I could at it.

"Do you like that lover?" Eric smirked, looking straight into my eyes as he said so, but I couldn't form an answer because he began to lick and suck at my cunt once again, bringing me closer and closer to the edge with each lick, but just when I could see the edge of the cliff, Eric would back off and I would be forced to prolong much needed orgasm.

"Eric …" I cried, but I wasn't able to get much more than that out, for Eric had stood up, and impaled me on his big, long, hard cock.

"Jesus Christ … Eric …." I screamed, as he shoved himself in and out of me like only he could.

At vampire speed.

"ERIC!" I screamed, so loud I was sure Gran could hear me in Bon Temps , as I finally fell over the edge, but Eric just kept on going. Not surprisingly, I was having a hard time keeping up with Eric, but whenever I came down from my third orgasm, it seemed that Eric was ready to have his own.

"SOOKIE!" Eric shouted, as he came, taking me with him.

"Lover, that was incredible" Eric panted, as I slumped into his chest.

"Hmm … you are amazing" I said, leaning up to give him a kiss, which quickly deepened.

"Yes … that really was quite the show" Pam said from the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh My God" I said, as I quickly slid down off of the bench, and scrambled to gather up my clothes that were strewn all over the kitchen.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Pamela?" Eric gritted out.

"I came here because you two were due at Fangtasia over an hour ago. I tried calling." Pam said, smiling at my obvious discomfort.

"Fine." Eric said, obviously unhappy at his sexy times being interrupted.

I can't say that I was overly impressed either.

"Clear off Pamela, Sookie and I will meet you at Fangtasia in a moment" Eric snarled, making no move whatsoever to cover up his nakedness.

I swear, I will never understand him sometimes.

"Humpf. Fine. Don't take too long, you have a visitor waiting for you." Pam snarked, and then walked out the door.

"I am so sorry lover .. I didn't realise that she was there. You know I would never do that to you, lover" Eric immediately said, moving to my side, and helping to lift me off of the floor.

"That's alright, Eric. I know you wouldn't" I said, stretching up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on then … we had better get ready to go before Pam has a fit" Eric said, and carried me upstairs, and placing me down in the shower.

"Well … My sexy Viking, I don't know about you, but I think that Pam would be most upset if we were to turn up at Fangtasia, being completely and totally dirty, so we had better get cleaned off" I said, in my most seductive voice.

"Of course, and it wouldn't do to have Pam upset would it?" Eric answered, dipping his head down to mine once again.

It was safe to say that it was a long time before Eric and I made it to Fangtasia.

**Well … what do you think? Is it worth continuing? And, who do you think the visitor is? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Again … nothing much going on here. **

**Disclamer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Of course, and it wouldn't do to have Pam upset would it?" Eric answered, dipping his head down to mine once again.

It was safe to say that it was a long time before Eric and I made it to Fangtasia.

EPOV

"Come on lover … lets go and see who is waiting on us" I said as we walked in through the employee entrance. It just really was so much quicker and easier for everyone involved, especially when we were in a hurry or a rush, which seemed to be happening more and more.

Well, it had been happening ever since Sookie and I had gotten married. We just seemed to not be able to keep our hands off of each other.

"Finally!" Pam said, as we entered my office to find her sitting with her feet up on the desk, and the keyboard for the computer was sitting in her lap, as she punched each key.

Presumably, she was shopping. With my credit card. As was normal.

Seriously, I had a spoilt brat for a progeny, but honestly, I don't know what I would ever do without her. (And, if anyone questions me on that, I will deny it. To the true death.

"Pam … didn't you say that we had a visitor?" I asked her, my hand gripping Sookie's tighter.

"Yeah. I did. She's out in the main bar area." Pam answered.

"Pam … cut the bullshit. Who is the visitor?" I asked, becoming annoyed. Pam just smirked, as Sookie rubbed circles on the back of my hand. Surprisingly, it did actually calm me down.

"The Queen" Pam answered.

"Brilliant" I answered, just as I heard a knock on the door.

I turned around to see Queen Sophie Anne, and her second – in – command Andre were standing at the door.

"Come in, your majesty." I said, and then told Pam (my second in command) to shift it.

"Well, what can I do for you this evening?" I said, putting my own feet up on the table, and clasping my own hands on my lap, just as Sookie sat down on the couch, clasping her hands on her own lap.

"Where is my telepath?" the Queen screeched.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, growing angry. Sookie was mine.

"My telepath, Northman. I sent Compton here months ago to procure a telepath for me. He was unsuccessful but he did report to me that she was yours. So, I repeat, where is my telepath" Sophie said.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, who is the telepath in question?" I asked.

"Sookie Stackhouse" Andre said, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"Alright … lover, I think it is time that we made our little announcement to the queen and her progeny." I said, and Sookie got up off of the sofa, and settled down on my lap, resting her head against my chest.

"Your majesty … Andre" I continued "this is my wife, Sookie Northman. Lover … this, is Sophie Anne LeClerq, Queen of Louisiana, and her progeny Andre Paul. He is also her second in command."

"Hello" Sookie said, snuggling further down into my chest.

This is so not like my lover, I wonder what is wrong with her.

I will have to investigate.

However, I cannot do that now.

Her royal fucking majesty demanded my attentions right about now.

"Excuse me?" the Queen demanded when she realised that the telepath she wanted was my wife.

Yes, Mine.

Not hers.

Not if I had anything to do with it.

"Did I say something out of line, your majesty?" I inquired, soothing Sookie's back gently.

"NORTHMAN, HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU MARRY MY TELEPATH WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Sophie Anne screeched.

I tried to force myself not to laugh.

"Your majesty, you never gave an edict stating that vampires had to have your permission to marry, but nevertheless, Sookie and I did contact you to say that we were planning on getting married. In fact, we also invited you and Andre to the wedding ceremony. You chose to decline the invitation. That is of absolutely no concern to me. " I answered.

"Whatever, Northman. Are you bonded?" She continued.

Seriously. Fuck off. She was really beginning to annoy me.

"Yes, we are bonded. Sookie is mine, just as much as I am hers." I answered kissing the top of Sookie's head, as I heard Sookie's breathing even out.

She was sleeping.

"Doesn't matter anyways …. I want her. And since I am queen, I can simply take her. " Sophie continued.

"Respectfully, your majesty, you can't, we are bonded and pledged by ceremonial knife. I am the only vampire that has access to her. Any other vampire has to put their request through me. And, Sophie Anne, you don't. If you had have simply come out and said straight up that you wanted to use her services as a telepath, I would have at least considered the proposal, but you didn't. So, Sophie Anne, I want you to stay away from my Sookie" I said.

"Northman … you seriously underestimate me, I am your Queen, I can simply command you to hand her over." Sophie snapped, baring her fangs at me.

Seriously, she forgot I was twice her age sometimes, and that I could rip her head off with a flick of my wrist.

In an instant I was on my feet, and after leaving Sookie down on my office chair – something which both Sophie and Andre laughed at, and which gave me the advantage. I picked up the stake from the underside of the chair – I always kept one there, I never knew when I was going to need it, reached out, and shoved it into Sophie's chest.

She immediately crumbled into nothing before me, leaving a humungous pile of gloop on the floor.

I sighed. "What a mess" I commented, quickly becoming aroused.

Death and violence tend to have that effect on a vampire.

"You will die Northman" Andre screeched. "How dare you murder my Queen" he continued, beginning to run at me.

I just held out my hand, which collided with Andre's neck, and within seconds I had him suspended in mid-air.

All while Sookie slept.

"Now, I am going to give you a choice, Andre, either you swear fealty to me or die, which is it?" I growled.

He just growled at me.

I snapped his neck, and then called for Pam through our Maker child bond.

"What happened here?" I heard Sookie say from behind me, just as Pam said "What the fuck happened here?"

**Da. Da. Dah. Well … what do you think? **

**Review and let me know …. **

**Also, the last chapter didn't get so many reviews, so I might just make this fic short and sweet … so if you want longer fic … send me reviews and spread the word ! x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well … everybody was wondering whether Andre was finally dead … well we'll just have to wait and see …. **

**And … I went to see Battleship yesterday … it was fucking brilliant! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Now, I am going to give you a choice, Andre, either you swear fealty to me or die, which is it?" I growled.

He just growled at me.

I snapped his neck, and then called for Pam through our Maker child bond.

"What happened here?" I heard Sookie say from behind me, just as Pam said "What the fuck happened here?"

SPOV

One minute, I was sitting on Eric's lap, feeling like complete and utter crap, whilst Eric and Sophie Anne were having some sort of conversation – well, conversation was putting it mildly, it was more like a row, and then I must have fell asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up on the chair, with Eric standing in the middle of the office, midway between Pam and I, Andre lying on the floor with what looked like a broken neck and a pile of goo that (I am presuming) was once Queen Sophie Anne.

"Well, Sophie Anne wanted Sookie for her own, and she wouldn't accept that Sookie was mine. She was trying to steal Sookie from me, to split us up, to use her for her telepathic skills. To steal her body." Eric whined, and I would have laughed if Eric hadn't have sounded so …. Lost.

"So … instead of trying to strike a deal with the Queen, you decided that it would be best to kill – her" Pam said.

"She attacked me first … and anyways, why am I explaining myself to you. I am your maker and your sheriff. I don't need to explain anything to you." Eric growled at Pam.

"Eric" I said, chastising him.

"So … where do we go from here?" Pam asked, her face softening, but before Eric was able to answer, Andre had managed to pick himself up off of the floor, and had launched himself at Eric.

"You are no king of mine!" Andre screeched as he landed on top of Eric's back, and was trying to pull Eric's head off of his shoulders, but Eric was too fast for him as he turned around at vampire speed, effectively managing to knock Andre off of him, and then Pam was in front of him, and before I could blink, she had knocked Andre out cold.

"Master … should I kill him or take him downstairs to join our friend Bill? Pam asked.

"Take him downstairs" Eric answered, rubbing his temples.

"Come here, honey …" I sighed, taking pity on him even though I felt unsure about our new position, and I ill, I welcomed him into the cradle of my arms.

"Lover …. Why is my head hurting?" Eric said, and I laughed.

"Has the Viking Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 – Sorry, King of Louisiana, been taken down my a little headache?" I said, teasing him.

Eric just pouted.

"So … master, what are we doing now?" Pam asked, reappearing at the doorway.

"Well as much as I never ever intended to become King, I know that Sophie Anne would never ever have given up, and I simply cannot be without Sookie. If anything were happen to her, I would surely meet the sun, so we must continue … and now that I think on it, this was probably supposed to happen … you know, when you take into account everything that the prophecy said all those years ago. " Eric said, giving Sookie a peck on the lips.

"Remind me again what it was that the prophecy said." Pam said, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"The prophecy basically said that Sookie and I would get together and that due to us "great things would happen to the vampire community" Eric answered.

"Right. If this was supposed to happen … why are you moping around in here like a whiny bitch?" Pam said, rationalising the situation.

"I am not fucking moping, Pamela." Eric growled.

"Yes, you are" Pam and I answered simultaneously.

"Well … alright, fair enough, you got me there … so now that I am King, there are a lot of changes that have to be made. Firstly, I need to call Godric. I need his assistance here." Eric said, and I wondered who Godric was.

"Who is Godric?" I asked?

"Lover … Godric is my maker." Eric answered.

"So do you want me to call Godric … or are you going to do it?" Pam asked, bracing one hand on her hip and the other on the door.

"I had better do it. Pam are you ok to cover Fangtasia tonight? Sookie and I are going to head back home." Eric announced.

"Yeah … sure, I handle Fangtasia most nights anyways, since you two are too busy fucking each other's brains out." Pam snarked.

"Eric … it's alright. I just want to go home to sleep, you stay here with Pam" I said, yawning.

"Alright lover, I'll see you tonight" Eric said giving me a toe curling kiss.

"Yeah … I'll see you tonight" I answered, smiling in spite of myself, whilst I circled my arms around Eric's neck.

"Dear God … you too are so fucking sweet … I am going to barf" Pam said.

"Fuck off Pam" Eric growled, and I laughed before stretching up and giving Eric another kiss.

After another round of "fucking sweet" kisses from Eric, we eventually tore ourselves away from each other, and I walked out of the bar one happy wifey.

I proceeded to climb into the car and put on my own style of music.

Good, old decent Country, and if one thing was for certain, Lady Antebellum definitely had one thing right with their song Need You Now. Only I was lucky enough to have Eric.

I was singing along (out of tune and off key … naturally) as I sped the car out of Fantgasia's car park and out along the roads towards home.

Towards mine and Eric's home.

When, suddenly out of complete and utter no where, this figure with what looked to be a bull's head, appeared in front of the car. It immediately swiped its claws (hands?) through the front windshield, but I didn't wait to see what was going to happen next. Instead, I got out of the car, and began running at full speed back towards the bar.

And, of course The Thing, whatever it was began to chase me, advancing quickly on me, before stretching out one of it's claws, and slashing down my back. The last thing that I remember before passing out was seeing Eric standing in front of me.

**Well …. What do we think? Review and let me know …. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well … just so everybody knows … I am not on my holidays any more, so I might not be able to update as often but I will try … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

And, of course The Thing, whatever it was began to chase me, advancing quickly on me, before stretching out one of it's claws, and slashing down my back. The last thing that I remember before passing out was seeing Eric standing in front of me.

SPOV

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed as the pain seared up my back. I jerked and bucked all over the sofa where I was lying, trying to do anything to take the pain away.

Hold on a second … sofa? How the hell did I get here? Wasn't I running towards the bar – Fangtasia when I was attacked? But that thought was quickly pushed – no, sorry, shoved from my head whenever I felt another searing pain shoot up my back.

And then I felt my vision blur once again just before I passed out again.

I don't know how long I had passed out for, but when I came around again, Eric was sitting on another stool, with his hands clasped in his lap, leaning forward, wearing a completely different outfit that he had been wearing before I was attacked.

This time the outfit was a tracksuit. He looked like what I would imagine a human would look if he or she hadn't slept for a week.

"Eric" I croaked, my voice feeling dry and crackly.

"Lover … are you alright? How are you feeling? Lover … tell me, tell me you are alright, please … please" Eric begged, his own voice shaking, as he moved to my side, laying his shins on the floor, and moving the hair out of my face with his fingers.

He leaned forward to place a soft, chaste, but yet still passionate kiss on my lips. When he pulled back, I immediately mourned the loss of his lips on my mouth.

"Eric, what happened?" I asked since I had no idea about what happened after I had passed out.

"Lover … I don't know. When I found you, you were unconscious, and blood was pouring out of your back. I don't know much about human medicine, but I do know that being unconscious and bleeding severely is bad. Horrendously bad. Naturally, I tried to give you my blood, but your body rejected it. It started bouncing, and jerking around. Since I had no idea what it was, I didn't want to ingest it because I might not get all of it out, and because of that, it made no sense to do that. But … lover, rest assured, if you hadn't have come around, if you had have died, I'd have met the sun so that we would be together. But, I called Dr Ludwig. If she hadn't have gotten to you when she did, you would have almost certainly died. " Eric told me.

"So … am I a vampire now?" I asked.

"No … lover, I know you have no desire to become a vampire, even though you'd make an amazing one." Eric said.

"Great .. so how long was I passed out for?" I continued, reaching out to touch Eric's face.

"Three Days. Dr Ludwig should be here soon with your test results," Eric said.

"Test results?" I repeated in a questioning voice.

"Yeah … she took some tests to try to determine how far the poison had seeped into your system. Into your beautiful body" Eric admitted, smiling slightly, even though it wasn't a happy smile. It looked grim at best.

"Ludwig is here" Pam announced from the doorway. "Thank God you are awake Sookie" she continued, before showing the doctor in.

A few minutes later, a small hobbit – like woman, walked into the room.

"Move it , Northman . . . I like to see my patient's as I treat them and talk to them." Ludwig snapped.

Well … at least she was joyful.

Surprisingly, without a word, Eric moved from my side, and went to sit in his office chair. He also didn't take his eyes off of me. I tried not to be hurt with the fact that Eric had moved so easily, but the simple fact was that I was.

"Is it alright if I sit up. I am feeling kind of cramped lying here?" I asked, since I knew that doctor Ludwig would give me a straight answer.

"Sure, if you can that is, but you are to do nothing heavy for a little while. At least a week without doing anything. Especially no sex. You got that. Are you feeling me, Northman?" Eric nodded, before coming to stand beside me.

"Northman … come and give Sookie a little support here" Ludwig squeaked, and then proceeded to tell him which way he should sit. Eric was sitting on the sofa in an instant, and after another 15 minutes of shuffling, I was cradled in the protective circle of Eric's arms.

I was also naked … well not exactly naked … topless.

"Are there any clothes I can wear?" I asked, feeling embarrassed with my nakedness.

"Pam" Eric called, knowing she would be able to hear him. She was in the office in an instant, eyeing me appreciatively. "Get Sookie something to wear.

Pam returned with Eric's red robe, and I pulled it on.

"So … what were the results of the tests you did?" I asked, surprised with my own abruptness.

"Well … it seems that we managed to get all of the poison out of your system, and without any lasting damage to your organs either. You will, however, be left with a scar on your back, but if Northman rubs blood on it, the scar should fade. I also carried out various other tests in regards to your general health and well – being. Your blood pressure, cholesterol level and heart rate are fine. You are the appropriate weight for your height. But, I do also have to ask you, Sookie when was your last period?" Ludwig asked.

"3 days before our wedding … so about 5 weeks ago" I answered, and when I realised what she was asking, and comprehension dawned on me, and the pin dropped, my hands flew straight to my stomach, not knowing what to say.

"Sookie … you are pregnant" Ludwig announced.

**Well … what do you think? What will Eric's reaction be? **

**Also … I can't remember if I spelled out about Sookie being a fairy in DUDMY so in the next chapter, I am going to spell all that out. **


	5. Chapter 5

Well … not much happening here ….

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

SPOV

"3 days before our wedding … so about 5 weeks ago" I answered, and when I realised what she was asking, and comprehension dawned on me, and the pin dropped, my hands flew straight to my stomach, not knowing what to say.

"Sookie … you are pregnant" Ludwig announced.

EPOV

"What the fuck?" I said, before I was able to stop myself, as I quickly realised that the only way that Sookie could be pregnant would be if she had cheated on me. I was up off of the sofa in an instant, baring my fangs at Sookie.

"Who is he?" I yelled.

"Eric please … you are scaring me …" Sookie sobbed but I was too far gone to even notice what was going on, to even take anything in.

"Who is he?" I yelled, again.

"Eric … I love you … I would never, ever do that to you …" Sookie cried, but before I was able to say anything, I head a short, sharp voice come from behind me.

"I thought I told you to sit down, Northman" Doctor Ludwig growled at me, and I was so surprised that a tiny hobbit like creature like Doctor Amy Ludwig would dare to speak out of turn, that I immediately sat down on the sofa but I did not put my arms around Sookie as I had before. Instead, I resumed the position that I had taken up when Sookie was still unconscious. I sat with my hands clasped on my knees, leaning forwards, eyeing Doctor Ludwig suspiciously.

"Now … after your little escapade here, Northman, I realise that starting off with that little bombshell probably wasn't the best way to start, but your reaction to the fact that your wife is carrying your baby … yes, Northman, I said your baby, also tells me that you have absolutely no idea what Sookie is … and I am presuming that since you don't know, Sookie doesn't know either" Ludwig said.

"Again … what the fuck?" I repeated, eerily calmly, since I was still of the opinion that my wife, my lover, had cheated on me.

"Well … Sookie you are 1/8 fairy." Ludwig said, dropping her second (and hopefully last) bombshell of the evening.

"What?" Sookie asked, obviously completely confused but my millennium old brain had already everything all figured out.

"Lover … I am so, so sorry …" I said, leaning over to Sookie and covering her lips with mine in an earnest apology. I was beginning to get a little worried when Sookie didn't immediately kiss me back but when I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, her arms moved around the back of my neck.

I don't know how long we were like that, with my apologising profusely for my idiocy. I mean, I should have known that Sookie would never cheat on me, just as much as Sookie knows that I would never ever cheat on her.

Anyways, wouldn't I have felt something through the bond?

"Baby … I am so fucking sorry …. God, I am an idiot … please forgive me, lover … please … I don't know that I'd ever do without you, please …" I begged as I kissed Sookie, hoping against hope that she wouldn't leave me because I was a fucking idiot.

"I forgive you, Eric … if the roles were reversed, and you ended up pregnant and I was infertile, I would think that you had fucked someone else too … but I do need someone to explain this whole fairy thing" Sookie said, as she pulled back from our kiss. We both resumed our earlier position of Sookie being cuddled into my side and my arm wrapped around Sookie, with me running my fingers through her hair.

"Seriously … you two are far to fucking couply for your own good, you know that …" Ludwig noted, earning her a glare from me, as I continued to stroke Sookie's hair, as she snuggled into my side.

"So … somebody needs to start explaining how I ended up pregnant … because I thought that vampires couldn't have children" Sookie said, and she sounded exhausted.

"Well, Sookie, I don't quite know where to begin with that question" Ludwig said, "but I will try to explain for you. So … you know how human women come into heat every 28 days … well, since you are a fairy, you will only come into heat once every 112 days … 4 months, and during the time when you are in heat, which will last for 1 week. During this one week, your body will want to become pregnant through any means possible. It will do everything within its power to become pregnant. Even fertilising vampire sperm."

And, I couldn't help but smile at that explanation. I couldn't have put it better myself.

"So … you are saying that my … our baby will be born a vampire?" Sookie questioned, as she moved one of her hands to cover her stomach. I removed my fingers from Sookie's hair and put them on top of Sookie's hand, lacing her fingers through my own.

"No, the child will not be born a vampire. He or she will be born a dhampir." Ludwig said, and I furrowed my eyebrows in response. I'd never heard of a dhampir before.

"What's a dhampir?" Sookie asked, before I was able to.

"Well, technically, this baby won't be a dhampir since a dhampir is a half vampire, half human baby and your child will be 1/16 fae, 15/16 human, and ½ vampire, so …" Ludwig trailed off.

"So … how exactly is it that I am a fairy?" Sookie asked.

"Well … one of your grandparents must have had sex with a fairy once upon a time." Ludwig said.

"Will I have any special powers that come along with being fairy?" Sookie continued, and I found myself answering this question.

"Well, lover, since you are fairy, you will probably develop some special powers as you call them before you are 30, and since you are 27, some of these powers should start to manifest soon" I told her.

"And what are they?" Sookie said, looking up at me.

**So … what special powers should I give to Sookie? Review and let me know … **


	6. Chapter 6

Well … how goes it?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Enjoy!

EPOV

"Well, lover, since you are fairy, you will probably develop some special powers as you call them before you are 30, and since you are 27, some of these powers should start to manifest soon" I told her.

"And what are they?" Sookie said, looking up at me.

SPOV

"These powers can be absolutely anything but I do know for sure that your telepathy comes from the fae side of your family. However, some of the more common fairy traits are teleportation and, telekinesis." Eric told me, and I was mesmerised.

"What's telekinesis?" I asked.

"It's the ability to move things with your mind, lover. Just imagine what things you could move …" Eric wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I smirked as I blushed furiously. I hated that he could make me have that reaction to him, almost without even trying, but then again I usually did enjoy it when he used it to his advantage, which was fairly often.

"So, Sookie, I will have to see you again some time next week so that I can check out your scars to see that they are healing up nicely. In order to reduce the amount of scarring that you will be left with after everything has healed up, you should rub vampire blood on it twice a day until the scars are all healed up, which they should be by the time I see you next week." Ludwig said.

"Sure"

"I will come to your residence in Shreveport, this time next week. And I expect my payment in full" Ludwig said, packing up her equipment and walking out the door.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Doctor Ludwig" Eric said, as I snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Fuck off" she answered.

"Now, come on lover, lets get you home" Eric said, leaning down to give me a peck on the lips, and unusually for us, I was the one to deepen the kiss as my hand slid along the side of Eric's jaw as Eric oh so skilfully, slid his tongue into my mouth.

"For fucks sakes … seriously. I think I am gonna barf" Pam said as she entered the room once more.

"Pamela" Eric said, with a tone of warning.

"Eric" she smirked, as she sat down.

I just smiled, and laid my head on Eric's shoulder.

"Well, are you two lovebirds going to tell me what is going on?" Pam asked.

Eric looked down at me, and then I nodded.

"Pam, you need to know, that no matter what is said here, you must not repeat it to anyone. I will also let Godric know when he comes here, but in the mean time, you should know. " Eric said, and then took a deep breath before continuing. "Sookie is pregnant".

"What the hell. Sookie, how the fucking blazes could you do that to my maker, before sitting there like butter wouldn't melt in your mouth. And, Eric … how the hell can you sit there, knowing she screwed somebody else behind your back …" Pam yelled.

"Pamela. Shut up" Eric growled, baring his fangs at Pam.

Pam immediately was quiet, but she still cast dirty looks and death glares at me. If looks could kill, I'd be six foot under by now.

"Pam … the baby is Eric's." I told her, and her jaw dropped but she didn't stop giving me the death glare.

"How the fuck is that possible. Everybody knows that vampires can't sire any children in the traditional children. They can only turn people into vampires, as their progeny." Pam snarled, clearly not happy.

"Sookie is part fairy" Eric said, softly.

"But the fae are extinct" Pam said, folding her arms, whilst continuing to glare at me.

"They weren't when one of Sookie's grandparents fucked a fairy." Eric said. What a lovely way to put it.

"Brilliant … so when is this creepy vampire human fairy baby going to be born?" Pam asked, and she looked close to tears.

"In another eight months" I answered, leaning up to give Eric another kiss.

"So … in April then?" Pam continued.

"Yeah" Eric answered.

"You need to call Godric." Pam said, after another few moments of silence.

"I know I do, but I will do that first thing tomorrow night. Right now, I need to take my lover and baby Northman home." Eric said, smiling.

"Ugh. You make me sick" Pam snarked as she got up, and walked over to the door. "By the way … you are supposed to be on duty tomorrow night" she said as she left.

"Well that went well" I said, and I found myself close to tears. If Pam couldn't accept this baby, then none of the rest of the world will.

"Don't worry about it lover, I'll have a chat with her tomorrow night, and find out what the problem is. Once she gets over whatever problem it is that she has, everything will be fine, lover. I promise you" Eric soothed, as he picked me up, and within seconds we were back at the Corvette even though it was a good half mile away from Fangtasia, and I immediately began apologising profusely for the fact that the maenad … or whatever the fuck it was, put its hoof through the front wind screen.

"Lover … it wasn't your fault. I promise you." Eric said, and instead, abandoned the car in favour of flying us both – sorry, the three of us – home.

"Come on … lets go to bed Eric. I want you to hold me, but if you need to get back to Fangtasia, go ahead" I yawned, as Eric put me into the bed, without first taking his robe off of me.

"Lover … I am not leaving you alone tonight" Eric said, as he climbed up into the bed behind me, and wrapped his arms around me so that we were spooning. It wasn't long until I had nodded off.

**And so we have Pam's reaction …. Does anybody have any ideas as to why Pam is acting the way she is … review and let me know … **


	7. Chapter 7

**Again … not too much to say here, except for the fact that this chapter may require hankies. I know I nearly cried when I wrote it. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Lover … I am not leaving you alone tonight" Eric said, as he climbed up into the bed behind me, and wrapped his arms around me so that we were spooning. It wasn't long until I had nodded off.

EPOV

Whenever Sookie passed out from sheer exhaustion, I realised that now would be an excellent time to go and see Pam, despite what I had said to Sookie, but I knew that I desperately needed to talk to Pam while it was still fresh in everybody's mind. I stayed in bed for at least another hour before getting up and scribbling a note to Sookie, letting her know that I was heading back to Fangtasia so that I could have a little chat with Pam.

_Lover, (I wrote) _

_I am headed back to Fangtasia to sort out some business, you know, the business based on the earlier goings on in the evening and as well as the Pam situation. I should be back before you wake up and be all snuggled up beside you, just like I had never left in the first place, but if I am not back, when you wake up, I will be back by dawn. _

_I love you, _

_Eric_

_X _

There. I thought. Pam would be so proud. Or not. She'd probably tease me relentlessly, if she ever found the note, that was. But, unfortunately for me, she has already found quite a few of the little notes that I have written to Sookie in the past. Seriously, she wound wound me up and up, and watched me go. However, if the roles had been revered, I would probably – no scratch that – I would definitely have done exactly the same thing to her.

I carefully placed the note on my pillow, beside Sookie along with a red rose that I had pulled from the bunch of roses on our bedside table, I gave one long, lingering glance at Sookie's sleeping form before taking off into the night sky once again.

A few moments later, I landed outside of Fangtasia and I entered the club through the employees entrance. Within seconds, I was standing outside of my office, where I all I could hear was Pam's tears coming from inside of the office.

I took a deep, and unnecessary breath of fresh air, before opening the door to find Pam sitting in my office chair, her legs folded beneath her as her entire body shook and convulsed. Her hands and face were completely covered with the blood from her tears.

I gave myself a little shake before walking over to Pam. Yes, I know, I am a one thousand year old Viking vampire former Sherriff of Area 5, now King of Louisiana, and I still don't like crying women, no matter what their status / position is - whether they are a whore or a queen, my lover or my progeny, I don't like women crying.

Gods help me if this new baby is a girl. I don't know what I am going to do.

And, it's not like I could glamour Pam into stopping her tears, into forcing her to stop crying. But, I could of course, issue a maker's command to make her stop crying but why would I do something so cruel? Issuing a makers command would only make the issues worse, and not resolve them.

"Pam?" I said softly to her as I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, balancing my body weight on the balls of my feet. I used my hands to gently pull her arms away from her face.

"Hey … what is it … what is it that is wrong?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Nothing … Eric … I am just being stupid … don't worry about me … I'm fine …" she gave me a weak smile that wasn't fooling anyone, before getting up off of the chair and attempting to run out of the room at vampire speed, bust since I was so much older than she was, I grabbed her wrist, settling myself down in the chair and pulled Pam into my lap.

"Tell me, what has been bothering you Pam" I begged her.

"Do you really want to hear it, Eric?" Pam asked, still crying but this time, the tears were rolling silently down her face.

"Yes, Pam … I do … you know that I always want to hear if there is something that is bothering you, even if it just the fact that you can't find any decent shoes to buy on line with my credit card" I told her, cuddling her closer.

"So, I am jealous because Sookie is pregnant with your baby! Alright!" she said, and cried harder into my chest.

"Pam … look at me … just look at me" I said, gently, sliding my hand along her neck, just below her ear, and wiping her tears away with my thumbs as Pam slowly flickered her gaze up to meet mine.

"Pam … no matter what happens, you will always be my child. I don't love this new baby any more than I love you. I could never do that. I love you both equally, even though the new baby hasn't been born yet. I love you both equally, and unconditionally" I told her, hugging her closer.

"It's just that this new baby will be yours and Sookie's …. I feel like I will just become someone who is just simply there … I'm scared I … you won't feel like you are my maker … my father … my dad of sorts as well as this new baby's father" Pam cried, and my undead heart a little.

"Pam … you will always have a special place in my heart, just as there is space for my other progeny, Daniel, space for Godric, space for Sookie and space for the new baby. Don't ever forget that Pam" I said, and then held her until her tears stopped.

After Pam had calmed down, she lifted herself off of my lap, and went to get herself cleaned up. I spent the next few hours doing some paperwork that I had sorely neglected for the past few weeks, just for the sakes of something to do.

It must have been well after 3 in the morning when my phone rang.

**Well … who do we think it is ringing Eric? What did we think of the father – daughter chat between Eric and Pam … review and let me know … **


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much to say here, except for the fact that I am up to my eyeballs in assignments, so I might not be able to update as often as I'd like to, put I promise to write at every opportunity available to me – and as most of you already know, that includes during class and at break / lunch …**

**And, nobody guessed who it was on the phone … **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

EPOV

After Pam had calmed down, she lifted herself off of my lap, and went to get herself cleaned up. I spent the next few hours doing some paperwork that I had sorely neglected for the past few weeks, just for the sakes of something to do.

It must have been well after 3 in the morning when my phone rang.

EPOV

"Hello" I answered when I held the phone up to my ear after clicking the answer button on the phone.

"Hello, Eric" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Godric" I answered.

"How is married life treating you?" my maker asked.

"I love it. Sookie is incredible. Life couldn't be any better for me at the minute, especially since she is pregnant with my baby" I smiled, thoroughly enjoying this little catch up session with my maker.

"Eric … how can Sookie be pregnant with your baby. Vampires are infertile, except when they fuck a fairy _… Eric__" _Godric questioned, and I paused before answering, even though his tone had an air of command.

"Godric. I don't really feel comfortable in sharing that with you, just now, since we are speaking over the phone. It is a very real possibility that the office is bugged. Also, if you wouldn't mind, Godric, I'd well … Sookie and I would be most grateful if you could visit us for a while. A lot of things have come up in Area 5 and Louisiana that I could really, do with your help with." I asked him, hoping that he would agree to his visit.

"Yes, of course, Eric. There's something that I need your help with too" Godric said.

"Sure" I agreed, knowing that my maker wouldn't ask me if he didn't desperately need my help.

"So, when can you take a little time of to come and visit me?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"If it is alright with you and Sookie, I can leave Dallas at sunset, although I will have to find another place to stay.

"Don't be stupid, Godric. You can stay with Sookie and me. You don't have to go and stay in a hotel. Sookie wouldn't hear of it. Besides, don't you usually stay with us when you come to Louisiana?"

"Yeah, I do, but I didn't want to intrude on you and Sookie. On your marital home" Godric said.

"Don't talk shit Godric. Are you seriously so afraid of Sookie?" I laughed.

"It isn't funny, Eric." Godric said, sounding like a teenager, and I howled with laughter.

"Honestly, it is bloody hilarious. You are over 2,000 years old, and you can't handle a simple telling off from a 27 year old woman." I laughed.

"It was not fucking funny, Eric. How the hell was I supposed to know that there was blood trailing all over the floor behind me." Godric sighed.

"Godric. You were carrying an open bottle of true blood through the house upside down. I repeat. It was fucking hilarious" I laughed. Sookie had given him a whopping of a telling off that night.

Although, I can't complain, Sookie and I had fucked on the kitchen table later on that night. Ahh. Good times.

"Fine. It was funny. If you say so." Godric said, rather grumpily.

"So, are you bringing anyone with you, Godric?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"I don't know, do you think that I should bring anyone with me? Would it be better if I did?" Godric asked in return.

"Hmmm … I think that it would be better if you brought Elizabeth with you. You know how she always loves the chance to fawn over me every time that she sees me. Also, I was wondering if you could contact Nora and ask her to come too, just as soon as she can come. I will send out a makers call to Daniel and to get him to come. Pam is already here with me so I don't need to contact her." I told him.

"Jesus, you must really need our help. I will contact Nora and will see you at sunset." Godric said and then he hung up.

I just ended the call, sighed and then threw the phone down on the table in front of me, before leaning forward, placing my elbows on the table and rubbing my temples.

It had been a long stressful night.

While I was still resting in that position, I issued a makers call to both of my children, my progeny – Pam and Daniel, and Pam came into the office about twenty seconds later.

"Yes, Eric" she said, when she came into the room.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, and stretched my arms out to her so she could come sit on my lap.

"Yeah. Sorry for that earlier. I am feeling good now." Pam said, as she made herself comfortable on my lap.

"Good. Pam, please tell me if any other little thing is bothering you again in the future, please." I said to her.

"I will, Eric. Don't worry about that." She said.

"Also, Pam, Godric, Elizabeth, Daniel and possibly Nora will be arriving tomorrow night at sunset to help us with the little issues that have came up recently – i.e. the maenad attack, Sookie's pregnancy, our new position in the vampire hierarchy and Godric tells me that he also has an issue in Dallas that needs to be resolved." I told her, and she nodded.

"It will be great to see everyone again. We didn't really get a chance to catch up at the wedding." Pam said.

"No, we didn't. Anyways, Pam, I am going to be heading home. I need to fill Sookie in on everything before dawn" I said, getting up, and placing Pam down on my chair.

"Won't Sookie be asleep?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"She is awake at the minute. I can feel it" I told her, and walked out of the office, heading back home.

**So, what do we think of this one? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, everybody … here's the next one … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Won't Sookie be asleep?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"She is awake at the minute. I can feel it" I told her, and walked out of the office, heading back home.

SPOV

When I woke up, I felt strangely alone, and I turned around in the bed to find a red rose and letter lying on Eric's pillow. I smiled, as I picked up the rose and held it to my nose, smelling it, just simply enjoying the refreshing scent. After a few moments, I laid the flower back down on the bed before opening the note that Eric had left for me. I read it, and re – read it, glad that Eric was taking some time to sort out some of the issues between him and Pam. Obviously, since she was Eric's child, she was going to be feeling upset at the idea that Eric was going to be having another child – only this child wouldn't be a vampire – well, he or she would be part vampire. Pam must be thinking that Eric would be abandoning her because he was having a new baby.

Well, that would be how I would be feeling if it were me.

If you get what I mean.

And from the state of happiness that was radiating from Eric through the bond, I could hope that Pam and Eric had managed to sort through their issues and that Pam had finally understood that there was enough love in Eric for both Pam and this new baby. Instinctively, I moved the hand that wasn't holding the letter to my stomach and began to read the letter once again. I was lying in that position when Eric came in through the door.

"Hey, lover" he greeted as he stripped off his clothes and slid carefully into the bed beside me.

"Hey" I said, and moved my body so that my head was lying on Eric's chest. E moved his arm and wrapped it around my back. He was absently running his thumb up and down my back., being careful of my scar of course. I was drawing little circles on his chest, just as absently.

"Did you manage to get everything sorted out with Pam?" I asked moving my head so that I was looking up at Eric. He moved slightly to look down at me, and propped his head up on his other arm.

"Yeah. I did. It turns out that she thought that since you and I are having a baby together, she thought that I would abandon her. I just reassured her that she would always be my child, no matter what happens, since I chose her, just like I am choosing you and this new baby." Eric answered.

"Aww …. did Daddy Eric manage to convince Pam that everything would be alright?" I teased, since I knew he hated it when I called him Daddy Eric, but this time, Eric wasn't taking the bait.

"Yep. He did." Eric said, and just quirked his eyebrows at my use of "Daddy Eric". I stretched up and used my finger to pull the eyebrow back down again into its resting position.

Eric smirked and then playfully snapped his teeth together as if he were trying to bite my wrist. I laughed.

"And what of the vampire business?" I continued, after our playful moment had passed.

"Um … well … it is coming along nicely." Eric admitted rather sheepishly.

"Eric what is it that you are not telling me?" I asked, since I knew immediately he was hiding something – even without checking through the blood bond. He really could be a shitty liar when he wanted to be.

"Well … you know how I killed Sophie Anne and currently have Andre chained up in the basement at Fangtasia, alongside out dearest friend, Mr. Compton?" Eric said, and I nodded.

"Now, because Sophie Anne is dead, I am now King of Louisiana, and now, you, my lover, are my Queen." Eric revealed, and I gasped.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yes … and that is why Godric, Elizabeth, Nora and possibly Daniel will be arriving here tomorrow night. There is a lot that needs to be done in regards to our new position." Eric said, and through our bond, I could feel that Eric was calling Daniel to his side.

"Alright. Will they be staying here?" I asked, kissing Eric's bare chest.

"If that is alright with you, lover." Eric replied.

"Eric, you know that your maker and your progeny can stay here whenever. You don't have to ask me for permission." I told him.

"I know I don't have to ask you, but I do because we are equals. We always have been and we always will be." Eric said.

"What will every other vampire in Louisiana think about having a human for a queen?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Sookie … lover … you are part fae, as well as human and every vampire in Louisiana will look up to you as much as I do. Or they will be staked." Eric said, sincerely.

"Hmm …. Eric, you can't stake every vampire for disrespecting me." I told him.

"Not that it matters anyways, because you are amazing. You will make an excellent vampire Queen" Eric told me, and then leaned down to kiss me.

It wasn't long until we had rolled until I was lying flat on my back with Eric pretty much lying on top of me, and then suddenly, he pulled his mouth away from mine, and I groaned at the loss of contact between us. Eric just grinned devilishly before moving down my body and placing his head on my stomach, being careful not to put too much weight on me.

"My baby is in here" Eric said, running his hand back and forth over the area of my stomach that his head wasn't lying on.

"Yes, Eric … our baby is in there." I told him, running my fingers absently though his hair.

"In 1,000 years, I never thought I would be able to have any children of my own … not since I was turned anyway." Eric said, and then I noticed that there were bloody tears streaming from his eyes.

"I am so glad I can give you this, Eric" I told him.

Eric nodded, and then turned his head so his nose was buried in my stomach.

"Daddy loves you, baby." Eric said, and then he kissed my stomach before sliding up so he was face to face with me. "And he loves mummy too" Eric continued, before kissing me again.

"I love you, Eric" he told me as moved to the side. I snuggled in beside him once again, with my head on his chest.

**So ... please review ... you guys have no idea how much you inspire me ... and you never know, the more reviews I get ... the faster I will update! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know ... I have been so shitty on updating this story, and I don't really have any excuses ... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"I love you, Eric" he told me as moved to the side. I snuggled in beside him once again, with my head on his chest.

SPOV

Even though i had already got a few hours sleep under my belt, it wasn't long until I was out like a light and since dawn wasn't very long away, it wasn't long until Eric was "asleep" either.

Buzzarely, I slept until about 6pm, and by the time I managed to fully wake myself up, Eric was also awake. I had literally slept the entire day away.

"Hello, lover" Eric greeted.

"Hey, baby" I answered, and Eric smirked. "Baby?" he repeated, and I nodded smiling despite myself.

"Speaking of babies, how was ours today?" Eric asked, moving his hand so that he could put it on my stomach.

"I don't know ... I only just wakened up myself about 30 seconds before you did." I admitted, and Eric gave me a peck on the lips.

"Come on lover ... let's go shower, before everyone else gets here" Eric said, getting up off of the bed and before I was able to get up myself, Eric lifted me and carried me into the bathroom. He placed me down on the toilet so that he could start the shower.

I took the opportunity to ogle at his backside – which was still bare since he had stripped off all of his clothes before climbing into bed at dawn, as he reached into the shower and switched it on.

"Yum" I said before I could stop myself. Eric just turned around and laughed at me. I couldn't help the blush that began to spread along my face. "Don't be embarassed, lover. I think that you are yum too" Eric said, still smirking. I just covered my face in pure embarassment and I could hear that Eric was sill laughing as he lifted me off of the toilet and into the shower. He placed me down on the shower floor – standing up – and climbed in behind me. I immediately felt his strong arms surround me, and he softly nuzzled at my neck.

"Hmm ... ... ... Eric" I moaned as I allowed myself to relax against Eric's strong embrace. I moved my left arm to circle Eric's face and my right hand settled on top of Eric's hands, which were clasped around my waist. We stayed stood that way for God knows how long, just simply holding each other. I slowly began to entwine the fingers of my left hand in his hair as he began to slowly place little sucky kisses and bites with his human teeth along my shoulder blade and my neck. I was positive that I was going to be left with marks, but just couldn't bring myself to care. Eventually, Eric made his way up from my shoulder and neck to my jaw and I slowly turned my head around so that he could kiss my lips. At first the kiss was slow and sweet but it eventually ecame deeper and still yet more passionate, and when it did, I was able to feel Eric's huge erection digging into my back. B efore I could stop myself, I wiggled a little, grinding my backside around on his cock, and Eric groaned.

I smiled to myself, as I thought "I love that I have that power over him".

"Hmm ... ... you like that do you?" I asked him as I turned around, staring at him straight in the eye. His fangs immediately clicked down into place as he slowly nodded. I strecthed up to put my arms around his neck and he moved his arms around my waist before picking me up and impaling me down on his cock.

"God ... lover ... you are so fucking hot and tight. You feel bloody amazing!" Eric rasped as I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to ride him. Eric moved his head down to my breast and he began to nip and suckle it but before he got the chance to bite it, I reached down and lifted his head up to meet mine, and we began to hungrily kiss each other, and it wasn't very long until I felt my walls begin to spasm and flutter all around him, just as Eric was beginning to swell inside of me.

"Bite me, Eric" I aid to him when I pulled away from his mouth, showing my neck to him. He quickly moved his lip to my neck and bit down on it. The pure sensations of him biting into my neck was enough to cause both of us to fall over the edge, and after Eric had finished gulping down my blood, he sofly ran his tongue over the wound so as to close it.

"Fucking hell, lover ... that was so fucking brilliant!" Eric said as I slowly unlocked my legs from around his waist and slipped down to the floor, standing down on my own two feet.

"It was incredible, Eric" I ageed, as Eric reached for the shampoo and began to wash my hair. After he had finished with that, he bent down so that I could wash his hair. We proceeded to wash each others bodies in relative silence, and just was we were about to exit the shower, we heard the door bell go.

"Shit!" I cursed as I quickly jumped out of the shower and began towelling myself off, but Eric didn't move. In fact, he was smirking.

"Calm down, lover. I'll go down and let them in. You stay up here and get ready at your own speed." Eric said as he got out of the shower.

"Don't forget to put a towel on before you go" I told him.

"I will lover, I know you don't want anybody else to see me naked ..." he smirked, as he picked up a towel and left the room at vampire speed.

**I know, it was little short, but it was the best I could do, since I am so short on time, but I hope you enjoyed the lemons and don't forget to click on the little review button at the bottom! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Please …. Don't shoot me! As I said at the start of one of the other chapters, I have a lot of RL BS right now, but on the good side, it should all be finishing on Thursday, so I should be updating more then – but, at the most, it'll probably only be once every 5 days that I get a chance to update a story (since I know have 5 incomplete stories), **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Don't forget to put a towel on before you go" I told him.

"I will lover, I know you don't want anybody else to see me naked ..." he smirked, as he picked up a towel and left the room at vampire speed.

EPOV

"Come on in" I said when I opened the door to see Godric standing on the other side.

"So, what was it that you were wanting to tell me, Eric?" he questioned as we walked towards the kitchen and we both took seats at opposite sides of the table.

"Well … I'd much rather wait until everyone else was here before telling you, if you don't mind, Godric" I said to my maker, who seemed as oblivious to the fact that I was only wearing a towel as I was.

We continued to make small talk for another few minuites until I could hear Sookie come down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple plain white v-neck t-shirt with a pair of florescent pink socks on. She looked good enough to eat, and I couldn't help the growl that came from my throat as my fangs quickly descended.

"You look amazing, lover" I said, as I got up out of my seat in the kitchen and leaned down to give Sookie a peck on the lips. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer as she curled her tongue around one of my fangs, and I hissed in pure pleasure.

And then Godric cleared his throat.

Motherfucker.

Sookie slowly pulled herself away from me, only to bury her head in my chest, her face no doubt flushing with embarrassment. I just chuckled lightly to myself, and Sookie playfully slapped me in the chest.

The doorbell went again, and Sookie and I were slowly able to disentangle ourselves, and I headed over to get the door while Sookie sat down opposite Godric, in the chair that I had previously occupied.

"Hey Pam" I said when I opened the door.

"Been busy I see, Master" she said, smiling.

"I am always busy around here, Pam" I smirked back.

"Well, I wouldn't know now, Master would I since you won't share." Pam continued.

"Sookie is MINE" I growled out before I could stop myself.

"So there's no chance that you would share with me either, son is there?" Godric laughed.

"Sookie is MINE" I repeated, so that there was no chance that Godric hadn't heard me.

"Awk … now Godric … you are not supposed to spoil the surprise for him …" Sookie winked at him, her too laughing. Great. Now they were all making fun of me. At least, I hoped they were.

My fangs slid down once again before I could stop them, much to the instant pleasure of everyone else in the room, and Sookie got up out of the chair she was in and came over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, and looking me straight in the eye, saying "Awk … don't pout honey … you know I am yours. I always will be." And then she leaned up and gave me one of the most passionate kisses ever, but it was over far too soon.

"You need to go upstairs and put on some clothes mister … I left some out on the bed for you, since I know how much you love it when I do wifey things like that for you" she whispered in my ear. I did. I loved it, when she did things like that … you know like leaving my clothes out for me, or heating up my true blood when she was making her own food. But, don't get me wrong, I'd never ever make her feel like she had to do everything for me … Pam and Godric would have my hide if they knew that. I would never hear the end of it. It was just something that Sookie enjoyed doing, and I loved her doing.

"Alright … I'll see you in a minute lover" I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead before zooming up the stairs at vampire speed.

SPOV

"Hey, Godric?" I asked whenever Eric went upstairs.

"Yeah, Sookie" he answered.

"I thought that you were bringing Elizabeth with you tonight?" I said, retaking my seat, opposite the ancient vampire, with Pam sitting between the two of us.

"She will be here later. She said that she had some business that she had to attend to first." Godric said, and I nodded.

The doorbell went again.

"Excuse me whilst I answer this." I said, getting up to go and answer the door, and when I did, Elizabeth was revealed to be on the other side of the door.

"Come on in, Elizabeth." I said, and she did, leaning in to give me a kiss on each cheek.

"I hope my dearest husband has been behaving himself in my absence" she said, giving Godric a kiss on the lips before sitting down beside him.

"Of course. Sure you know that Godric always behaves himself." I said, smiling even as I said it.

"Aha" she said, giving Godric a disapproving glance, and Eric came down the stairs dressed in the black tank top and black jeans that I had left out on the bed for him. I immediately felt my arousal grow, and I was rewarded with a wave of lust through the bond. Eric, was of course smirking, but before he was able to say anything, the doorbell went yet again, to reveal Daniel and Nora standing on the other side when Eric opened it.

"Come on in … and lets get started" Eric said, smirking with glee as he rubbed his hands together, walking towards the table when everyone was seated, with Eric at the top of the table, Pam sitting on his right, Godric beside her, and then Elizabeth at the bottom of the table, Nora beside Elizabeth and then Daniel sitting on Eric's left. I was sitting comfortably on Eric's lap.

"Does anybody want a true blood before we get started?" I asked, the southern hostess in me not allowing my guests to go unattended, and there were replies of "yeah" all round, so I went to get a pack of true blood since there were six vampires in attendance. I poured myself a glass of coke and took them all back to everyone, settling myself back on Eric's lap after handing each of the bottles out.

**Again, sorry for the delays, but there you have it … review and let me know what you think … **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I have been incredibly shitty with updating, but I promise you that I have two good reasons as to why I haven't been updating:- Tech was supposed to finish on the 7****th**** June, but the teachers didn't have any work marked, so we had to go in extra days to do finish off and I have been reading the Girl With the Dragon Tattoo and I am completely engrossed in it, hence no updates, but I will try to update more often for you lovelies. Also, my laptop internet still isn't working. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Does anybody want a true blood before we get started?" I asked, the southern hostess in me not allowing my guests to go unattended, and there were replies of "yeah" all round, so I went to get a pack of true blood since there were six vampires in attendance. I poured myself a glass of coke and took them all back to everyone, settling myself back on Eric's lap after handing each of the bottles out.

SPOV

"Alright, let's get started everyone" Eric said after taking a gulp of his True Blood, and immediately all eyes were on him. He took a pause.

"Now everyone, I am assuming that you all know – and remember the story of how Sookie and I met" Eric began and there were nods all around. "Well, at around the same time, another vampire, Bill Compton was sent by the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Anne LeClerq to procure her – for her telepathy. Sophie had ordered Compton to bring her to New Orleans through any means possible, as long as Sookie went voluntarily with him. Meanwhile, Sookie agreed to be mine, and we eventually began dating before we became bonded and pledged. As you are already aware, this means that no other vampire – even a King or a Queen can have access to Sookie without my express permission, and, as soon as Sophie found out about us becoming bonded and pledged, she came down to Fangtasia, to basically order me that I had to let her kidnap Sookie. I refused – obviously, and one thing led to another, everything escalated and she ended up dead. Her second in command, Andre, is currently chained up in Fangtasia's basement alongside our dear friend, Mister Compton" Eric finished.

"So, you are King of Louisiana now?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes, I am King of Louisiana now. And Sookie is my Queen" Eric said, smiling from ear to ear. And immediately, each of the other five vampires sitting at the table began to pledge their fealty and loyalty, starting off with Eric's eldest progeny, Daniel.

"I pledge my fealty to both of you, your majesties King Eric Northman and Queen Sookie Northman of Louisiana" the vampire said, and Eric just nodded, and even though I didn't know what it really meant, I smiled and said "thank you, Daniel". Pam was next, saying "I pledge fealty to my master and his lover, Eric and Sookie Northman" I blushed a deep scarlet colour, since it was only Eric that had ever called me lover. That was his nickname for me. And Pam knew it. Eric nodded, but I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. Pam grinned, knowing that she had made me blush. After that, Nora took her turn at pledging fealty. She took a huff before starting "I pledge fealty to Eric and Sookie". I gave Nora a curt nod as did Eric. So what if I wasn't very fond of her. Next, Elizabeth had her turn. "I pledge my fealty to King Eric and Queen Sookie of Louisiana." To this I smiled and nodded. Finally, Godric spoke, "I pledge allegiance, my loyalty and fealty to my progeny, Eric Northman and his beautiful bride, Sookie Northman, as King and Queen of Louisiana." I nodded, and Eric did the same.

"Alright, now that is out of the way, Sookie and I have another announcement to make" Eric started, "but I think that it is only fair that Sookie makes this announcement. Go ahead, lover".

I took a deep breath, and Eric gave me a peck on the lips, before slowly turning around to face the rest of our little family. Here goes nothing.

"Eric and I are pregnant" I said, and prepared myself for the worst, and this time it only came from Nora.

"How the hell can you be pregnant with Eric's child? Everyone knows that the only way that vampires can reproduce is to create a progeny. Vampires can't have children, so who the fuck did you have sex with?" Nora growled at me, and stood up. Everyone else just sat in silence, taking in what I had said. Already, I just wanted to go and curl up in bed, preferably snuggled around my husband.

"Sit down, Nora. And be quiet." Godric said softly, but I could hear the underlying tone of command. But the vampires refused, and instead began another rant aimed at me.

"Seriously, Godric, you want to believe that that little whore is carrying Eric's child. You can fucking believe what you want. But don't come fucking crying to me when it all comes out" Nora spewed venomously, and at this, Eric stood up, baring his fangs at her.

"Do not call my wife a whore." He snarled, and I can honestly say that it was the first time that I have ever been afraid of him. Well, except when he found out that I was pregnant, but I can understand his reaction at that. If it were reversed, I would have felt the same way.

"As your maker, I command you to sit down, Nora. And, listen to what Eric and Sookie have to say. Daniel here has just received the same news. And yet he is behaving rationally." Godric said, authoritatively.

"Do not fucking treat me like I am a new born. I am not. I am 400 fucking years old." Nora spat, now sitting down and glaring at Godric.

"Then do not act like a new born. I am so sorry about that, Sookie, Eric. Please continue" Godric said, but I found that I did not want to speak about it anymore, and if I tried to, I knew that I would start to cry. I could already feel tears forming around my eyes.

"Nora, and anyone else who wants to listen, the baby is mine. And, no Sookie has not had sex with anyone else. She has been nothing but faithful to me since the beginning of our relationship. Besides, do you not think that I would have picked up on the scent? I am sure that the baby we are expecting is mine because Sookie is part fae, and as you know, Nora, the fae are the only creatures that are known to be able to have children with vampires in the natural sense, so I strongly suggest that you are pretty fucking sure that you are right before you ever speak to Sookie like that again. Do I make myself clear? The only reason why you have not met the final death for your comments is that I had a similar reaction when I found out, but that was because we didn't know that Sookie was part fae then." Eric said, and I felt his grip tighten on me as he finished his speech.

**Well … what do we think of Nora? Any ideas for what you think is going to be happening next? Review to let me know … **


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel so bad for not updating this story for the past few weeks! It honestly feels like it was yesterday that I was posting chapter 12, but oh well. **

**Also … in other news, for those readers who are interested in SCAL, I am now posting an outtake story which reveals how Bill and Stan met. If you don't read SCAL, then you won't get the reference. And, a new fic based around a drunk Bill is now being posted as well – now with a rant from yours truly in chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

The fucking nerve of Nora! I never realised what a complete and utter bitch that she could be until I first introduced her to Sookie. I had known all along that Nora was jealous of Sookie, of what Sookie and I had.

As Sookie would say – she fancied me but, I wanted only Sookie. And I had fucking told Nora that countless times. Yeah, sure we used to fuck around with each other before I turned Pam, but I have never looked at her like that since then.

"Well … now that Eric has brought everyone up to speed with what has been happening in his life … or undeath if you will recently, but I also have one other little problem that I would like to share with everyone. As Sherriff of Area 3 in Texas, it is my responsibility to make sure that everyone … every vampire who lives in my area is safe, and if any vampire who is residing within my area, happens to go missing, it is also my responsibility to make sure that he or she is found. I am asking each and every one of you in this room to help me find a missing vampire." Godric said, and I nodded whilst simultaneously refusing to loosen my grip on Sookie.

"What is the vampire's name?" Pam asked.

"Stan Davis" Elizabeth replied. Huh. I knew of him, but I have never actually met him.

"Describe him to me." Daniel said, obviously, unaware of who the vampire was.

"Well Stan Davis is fairly small although he would have been average height at the turn of the century .." Elizabeth said.

"What century?" Pam interrupted. I have learnt my progeny well.

Elizabeth smiled at Pam in response. "The twentieth century" she said, and I nodded.

"So he is around the same height as Godric?" Daniel asked, smirking. It was a bit of an in – joke that we had – everything that was small was compared to the height of Godric. It was even more funny on occasion when Godric would take offense at the comparison. Luckily, he didn't this time.

"Yeah, I would say that he is" Godric confirmed.

"Does he have any other features that would make him stand out in a crowd?" Daniel asked after a few seconds of silence. See. I told you I had taught my progeny well. Sookie just grinned when she felt the pride radiate from me in our bond.

"Yeah … he is usually dressed like a cross dressing cowboy" Pam said, and I laughed out loud. Pam could really crack me up sometimes. She turned around and gave me a full blown cheeky grin – well, coming from Pam, it was more like a _feral_ grin, but you know …

"Pardon?" Daniel exclaimed, as he choked on the gulp of true blood that he had just drank.

"He is basically like a cross between a nerd and a cowboy. His usual attire is cowboy boots, jeans, a belt, a tucked in check shirt, with the top button undone. He also keeps anything between five and seven pencils and pens in his right breast pocket and wears a pair of black thick rimmed glasses." I said.

"Didn't he come to our wedding?" Sookie piped up, turning her head around so that she was facing me. I looked at her straight into the eyes, before answering, winked and then said "Yes lover … I believe he was"

"Ah yes … I think I know who you mean now … does he not also have an elitist attitude towards vampires?" Daniel asked.

"Yes … that is exactly who we mean. If you will remember, before I would permit Stan to leave my area in Texas to attend your wedding, I had to give him a warning about his behaviour" Godric said, and it appeared as if he were only talking to Elizabeth. He probably was.

"Ah yes. That went down like a lead balloon, that did" she smiled. "But it did lead to a rather good night". The smirk grew wider, and then Godric leaned over the table to give his wife a kiss.

Ugh. It was like watching your parents kiss. Not cool. Whatsoever. I felt like I was about to be sick.

I cast a look over the table towards Pam, where I could see that she was smirking right back at me, and then I moved my gaze to Sookie, who was also smirking.

"Well now you know how Pam felt when she walked in on us the other day" Sookie remarked.

"Are you kidding, Sookie … I wanted to join in" Pam laughed, and I growled. "Sookie is mine" I snapped.

"Sorry, Pam … it looks as if you are out of luck tonight" Sookie said, jokingly.

"Ah well … there is always tomorrow" she said, grinning.

"Shh Pam!" Sookie admonished, holding her finger up to her lips "Nobody is supposed to know about our secret meetings!" she finished, laughing.

Naha. Nope. Not fucking cool. That was it.

"You are mine!" I growled, as my fangs slammed down and I quickly got up out of the chair, and zoomed Sookie and I up to our bedroom and vampire speed. Before I knew what I was doing, Sookie and I were both lying on the bed with her below me. At vampire speed, I got rid of my jeans and tore Sookie's shorts and underwear off. After testing her wetness (she was soaked), I was impaled inside her in one deep quick thrust. I leaned down to give her one deep kiss, as I hastily shoved my tongue into her mouth, as her hands moved to around my neck, and mine moved to her hips, as I thrust in and out of her at vampire speed. It didn't take long for either of us to come, and we did after about eight thrusts, together, as I sank my fangs into her neck.

"ERIC!" she screamed as she came, and I even though I shouted her name as I shot my seed into her, it was muffled by her skin.

**So … what do we think of the surprise lemons? Review to let me know …. **


	14. Chapter 14

**And so … I know that I said that I wouldn't be updating until next Saturday at the earliest but I just discovered that the hotel in which I am staying has free Wifi, so here we have it! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Eric … shouldn't you be getting back downstairs to the rest of the meeting?" I said looking up at Eric as I played with some of the hair on Eric's chest. We were lying cuddled up together - me firmly snuggled in at Eric's side in complete post – coital bliss. His left arm was firmly cupping my bottom and his right arm was covering his stomach and the hand was resting on my waist.

This felt right.

This felt best.

This felt like it was where I belonged.

For now and for as long as I lived.

"I know I should probably be getting downstairs, but right now, I just can't face all their taunts and jeers at the little fact that I had to claim you simply because you were joking around with Pam . All I really want to do right now is to hold my wife and our unborn child" he says, and I feel myself begin to whell up as his hand moves from my waist to my stomach.

"Shh … don't cry lover … don't cry … you know that I hate it so much when you cry!" he panicked, and I managed a little laugh as I wiped my tears away.

"Come here, Eric" I said, and then I stretched up so that I was able to give him a kiss.

"Let me love you, baby … lay on your back so that I can make love to you" he whispered after I pulled my lips away from his.

NPOV

That fucking bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is? Parading herself all over this house and Eric as if she owned the place, as if she owned Eric. He was mine first and he always will be. Never hers. Mine. And, honestly, the way that she gets on. You would think that she would be more ladylike. Really, that little slut has absolutely nothing on me. And, well, if she thinks that I can be fooled into believing that the Satan spawn that she is carrying is Eric's, she has another fucking thought coming.

I will get Eric back.

You just see.

But, now that thought seems further and further away as I sit here in absolute silence, forced, compelled to listen to the sounds of him fucking her. It makes me want to gag, and it is in times like this, that as a vampire, I wish that I did have a gag reflex, so that I would be at least able to get rid of the vomit and bile that was threatening to rise.

Really. How the hell does she think that she can keep him satisfied? If she were able to do that, he wouldn't be wound up so tight. He would have been able to make it through that little taunt from Pam about her and the whore having an affair, behind his back.

Ahh. Thank fuck. It is finished. Not that it lasted very long anyways. If it were me that he were fucking, I would make sure that he lasted for at least three times longer than he did up there. And he wouldn't have to worry about hurting me either since I was a vampire.

Through the throng of conversation that is going on among the other four occupants in the kitchen – Pam, Godric, Elizabeth and Daniel, I can just about hear Eric and his slut having a conversation upstairs.

"Eric … shouldn't you be getting back downstairs to the rest of the meeting?" she asked him. Yes he should I thought. He definitely fucking should. And not be up there attempting to cuddle with your fat backside. He should be down here with me, while I show him how a _real _woman fucks him.

"I know I should probably be getting downstairs, but right now, I just can't face all their taunts and jeers at the little fact that I had to claim you simply because you were joking around with Pam . All I really want to do right now is to hold my wife and our unborn child" I heard him reply to her, and I felt the bile begin to rise once again, and I felt rage begin to consume me. Fine. I was jealous of the slut. I admit it.

Calm down, Nora. Calm down. Let her have her chance. After all, how much longer can he possibly stay with her before he becomes bored with her? Casting her aside as he has done with every other other woman he has slept with for the past God knows how long.

And then it got worse. Then he asked her to "Let me love you, baby … lay on your back so that I can make love to you". Now he was wanting to make love to her? Never in the whole of his undead existence has he ever professed to wanting to make love to someone. Although, that said it was probably only part of this whole rouse that he was playing – you know, since she was a part fairy and all.

That must be it. He must have found out that she was part fairy early on, so then, in order to keep her for himself. So that she would come to him willingly. It was always so much easier when humans came willingly to vampires. It meant that they were less likely to try to escape.

That was definitely more likely.

And it would only be a matter time before he came back to me.

After all, he had been doing it for the past four hundred years.

**Well … what do we think of that little peek of the inside of Nora's head? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well … another chapter … here we are. I don't have anything to say here except (as I have said at the start of other chapters for other stories) I will be updating each story a maximum of once a week now since I have 7 unfinished stories and it will give me a little chance to get ahead on chapters. Hopefully, I will still be able to update daily, although I only wrote this yesterday so I am not too far ahead now .. also I think it is about time we had a Eric POV so here we are .. **

**Also, I did a little timeline chart thingie for this story, and so far in the first 14 chapters we have covered a grand total of 3 days … so well, that explains it all really … **

**Finally, and I swear this is the last A/N for this chapter, but it would have been up a little earlier today had it not have been another driving lesson and getting sucked into 50 shades of grey … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Let me love you, baby … lay on your back so that I can make love to you" I said, whenever Sookie pulled her lips away from mine, and she did immediately without any complaints whatsoever – not that I ever thought that she would have any but, still, you can never be sure.

"I love you, Eric" Sookie said, as I managed to line my cock up with her entrance before slowly entering her.

"I love you too, Sookie" I answered her, and then leaned down to kiss her as I slowly moved my cock in and out of Sookie, slowly and methodically. Her arms moved to the back of my neck, and I held my hands on either side of her waist, keeping her safely pinned there, and even though I usually prided myself on my stamina, it wasn't long until I began to feel Sookie's tight cunt begin to suck me further and further inside her, and I was done for.

"Come for me, lover, come for me" I leaned down and whispered into her ear when I had pulled my lips away from hers, so that she could have a chance to breathe, and a few seconds later she came with a roar, screaming my name for all to hear, and I didn't care. In fact that little fact made me even harder, if that were possible, and seconds after Sookie came, I felt myself begin to swell inside of her, and I reached my release, the edge of the cliff, screaming her name as she had done with mine.

I collapsed on top of her, and quickly went to move, since I didn't want to hurt the baby or make Sookie uncomfortable, but when I went to move, she quickly jerked me back into lie on her chest. I was still buried inside of her, even though I was soft.

"You stay where you are, cowboy" she said, as she stroked my hair. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hmm … cowboy … I like that … and lover?" I answered.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You can ride me anytime" I finished, and she howled with laughter, which brought a smile to my face.

"I'll have to remember that" she said, as I stroked Sookie's stomach with my hand, rubbing over the area where our baby was growing.

"I need to get back downstairs, do you want to come down with me or stay up here and get some rest?" I asked her, hoping that she would choose to stay in bed.

"Is it alright if I just stay here … I have been feeling slightly queasy" she said, and I lifted my head to look at her straight in the eyes. "Lover … why didn't you tell me that you had been feeling slightly off? Do you need me to stay here with you?" I asked, suddenly concerned since I hadn't felt anything at all in the bond.

"No … you get back downstairs to the rest of your family" she said, and then yawned. "Are you sure, lover … do you need anything?" I said, now completely reluctant to go downstairs and leave her alone up here.

"No, I am alright here. I really just want to get some sleep here whilst I can" she said.

"Ok lover … if you need anything, just shout on me. I'll be straight up." I said, and then leaned over the bed to give her a little kiss on the lips before wrapping my arms around her waist and scooping her up. I then lifted the duvet cover and placed her gently under the covers. I proceeded to wrap them all around her.

"As soon as everything is finished downstairs, I will come straight up to you, lover" I said. "I love you, Eric" she said, and I gave her another kiss. "I love you too, Sookie" I replied, and then forced myself to go downstairs.

I was sitting in my seat in the kitchen within seconds of leaving Sookie.

"And … the wanderer returns!" Godric announced, when he noticed that I was back in the room.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"So .." Pam spoke up "Now that we are under no illusions whatsoever that Sookie is in fact Eric's," here she paused to stare daggers at Nora. Uh oh. I dread to think what happened while I was claiming Sookie. "shall we continue with the meeting?"

"Of course … excellent idea, Pammy" Daniel said, and I just shook my head at the two of them, and much to my surprise, Pam didn't even react when Daniel called her Pammy. Huh. Another thing I didn't even want to think about.

"Well … so in order to sum everything up, Queen Sophie Anne sent her procurer Bill Compton after Sookie so that she could claim her for her telepathy, but instead, Eric and Sookie fell for each other and he claimed Sookie for his own, Sophie Anne came to Fangtasia in an attempt to take Sookie away from Eric, but instead Eric killed her, and tied Andre up in the basement, along with Bill …" Godric began.

"Are they still there?" Daniel asked me.

"Yes" I answered.

"So that makes Eric and Sookie King and Queen respectively. Sookie is also pregnant with Eric's child, and this happened because Sookie is part fae …" Godric continued, but was once again interrupted.

"No, Godric … I am pretty sure that this happened because Eric shot massive amount of his come into Sookie …" Pam smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"How did you find out Sookie was part fairy anyways?" Daniel asked.

**Well what do we think … review to let me know … **


	16. Chapter 16

**So … here we are … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

EPOV

"Ah right. I guess I left that little part out of earlier proceedings … I apologise" I said, and I was sorry. I hadn't meant to leave that out of my earlier spiel, but I was too excited to share the good news of the baby to mention it, although I probably should have.

"Well …?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Sookie was attacked by a maenad when she came to visit me at Fangtasia … four nights ago … on the night that I killed Sophie Anne and detained Andre. It was then that Doctor Ludwig told us that Sookie was around 5 weeks pregnant." I said.

"And have you dealt with the maenad problem yet?" Daniel asked sounding concerned.

"No. After she was attacked, she was unconscious for the next three days … until yesterday …" I said and was about to continue when Elizabeth interrupted me.

"And you felt the need to fucking claim Sookie like that earlier, knowing that not only is she pregnant with your baby but she was also physically attacked. If anything, you should be making love to her, slowly and sweetly not treating her like a fucking animal. You are such a typical bloody man!" Elizabeth admonished me, and I felt my head begin to hang in shame.

I was a terrible husband and a horrendous mate.

"Where is Sookie anyway?" Nora asked in a surprisingly civil tone.

"She said that she wasn't feeling very well and she wanted to rest .." I said, my head still hanging in shame.

"And you are down here with us … talking about maenads and current events whilst your pregnant wife who was attacked by a mythical creature only four days ago is lying in bed, feeling ill?" Elizabeth continued, and I could feel her disapproving gaze on mine.

"She told me to come back down and to finish the meeting …" I started off, but Elizabeth beat me to it once more.

"Eric. She may have told you to come down here to us, the southern belle in her won't let her ask for what she wants and since we are guests she won't want us left unattended. I am pretty sure that she wants nothing more than to keep you right by her side, curled up in the bed with her. You are her mate after all" she finished, and I was about to make a reply, but before I could, I heard the sounds of Sookie retching coming from upstairs.

I was upstairs in a flash, and I found her lying on the bathroom floor, curled up in the foetal position.

"Lover … are you alright? What happened? …." I asked really, really concerned, as I settled down on the bathroom floor on my honkers and lifted her head onto my lap. She looked deathly pale – paler than me and that was saying something.

"Pregnancy sickness. That is all it is honey … don't worry about it … most women tend to get sick when they are pregnant." She said, and I was instantly relieved.

"Come on lover … let's get you back to bed …" I said, and gathered her up bridal style from the bathroom and carried her back to bed, tucking both of us in under the covers, with Sookie curled into my side, her head on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, and we lay in silence for a few seconds, before I just had to ask her. I couldn't not.

"Do you think I am a shitty husband? And a terrible mate?" I asked, and she moved her head so that she was looking straight up into my eyes. One of her hands snaked around my back and the other moved to her stomach. I moved the arm that went around her back so that it was resting on top of her hand.

"Eric … how could you think such a thing? You are the most amazing incredible husband in the world." She said and gave me a peck on the lips.

"But you have given me so much … you have given me something to look forward to each night when I wake up, and now you are pregnant with my baby … you have given me everything I could ever hope for, and all I have ever done for you is to claim you as if you were some sort of animal four days after you were at death's door .. no pun intended, all while you are pregnant. I feel terrible for that … what if I had hurt you …" I said, feeling more and more guilty with each and every word that was coming out of my mouth.

"Eric. Shut up. You are talking a lot of crap. You are the best, most amazing man in the universe, and an incredible husband. I couldn't ask for better. I love you, and if you feel you need to claim me, ever again, I won't argue with you." she said, and I could feel the honesty radiating through the bond.

"But if I ever hurt you you'll tell me won't you … or if anyone hurts you … I don't like the idea of you being in pain" I said.

"Of course I will, Eric." She said, and I couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Ugh. I don't know how you can kiss me right now … with my sickness breath" she said.

"Lover … you are still beautiful to me" I said, and kissed her again.

"Sookie?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You know earlier when I went back downstairs again, after claiming you?" I said.

"Aha" she replied "What about it?"

"Did you want me to stay with you?" I asked.

"Of course I did, Eric … you are my mate … my husband. I always want you to stay with me, especially since becoming pregnant." She revealed.

"Lover … you should have said something before … you know I would stay with you if you needed me to" I said.

**Well … what do we think … review to let me know … meanwhile while you do that, I will be off writing chapter 17 … **


	17. Chapter 17

**Well … here we have the next instalment … **

**Also, I have started a blog mscathywilson . wordpress . com for all of my Fanfiction so that it doesn't get lost. I will be posting there as well as here but I don't want to alarm you, I am not leaving . On the blog, I will be posting a lot of ramblings, musings and possibly a new chapter a little while ahead of here … in other words, I might post there before I post here, but I will sill post here **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy**

SPOV

"I didn't say anything because I knew that I was being ridiculous" I said, and tried to bury my head in his chest. He used the hand that was not resting on my stomach to lift my chin back up, so that I was forced to look at him in the eyes.

"Lover. It is not ridiculous. It is perfectly natural to want to keep me with you, beside you at all times. I am your mate. You are simply nesting. You want to keep your nest together" he said, and I immediately wondered how the hell he knew something like that. Considering I didn't.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" I said.

"Elizabeth and Pam may have had a conversation about human women being pregnant a long long time ago … I simply remembered Elizabeth mentioning it" he revealed.

"So you don't think that I am a selfish bitch?" I asked.

"No … lover, you are not and don't refer to yourself as a bitch because you almost certainly are not" he said.

I offered him a weak smile.

"Seriously though lover, if you ever need me to stay with you, I can and I will. You and the baby come first above everything else. Alright?" he said.

I nodded.

"I love you" I said, and cuddled further down into his chest, but before I could get too comfortable, Eric moved to get out of the bed. I felt the tears begin to slide down my face as much as I tried to force them not too.

"Where are you going?" I asked, feeling hurt and rejected. He stopped his movements, and turned around to face me – well as much as he possibly could since his feet were on the floor and his whole body was turned away from me.

"Lover … hey … I am just going to get rid of these clothes, and then I am coming straight back to bed so that I can cuddle up with my beautiful, sexy, gorgeous wife" he said, using his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"You won't be saying that when I am the size of a house" I said.

"Lover … you are pregnant with my baby. How on earth could I ever see you as anything but a beautiful, sexy woman?" he asked, and then got up and stripped at vampire speed. He was back in bed before I could blink.

And he was completely naked. But then, so was I.

"Turn around, lover … lie with your back to me, so that I can spoon you" he asked, and I did as I was told. He wrapped both of his arms around me, and once again settled his hands on my stomach. Only this time, it was my hands that were lying on top of his.

It wasn't very long until I was sound asleep.

It was also well after sunset the next night when I wakened up, and Eric was still in exactly the same position that he had been in when I fell asleep. I had never felt safer in my entire life than when I was wrapped up in my own Eric pillow. I was also nice and warm despite being wrapped in Eric since we were lying underneath the duvet cover.

"Hello, sleeping beauty …" Eric said, as he snuggled his head into the side of my neck. He placed a little kiss on the side of my neck as well.

"Hmm … Eric" I said, and stretched my legs out, before turning my head a bit so that I was able to give him a proper kiss. "Good evening, honey" I said, and his grip tightened on me.

"So … what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"I want to go the toilet, and get myself cleaned up, get a shower and then get something to eat. After that I want to curl up in bed with my husband." I said, all without moving a muscle.

"Alright lover … why don't you do and get a shower while I go downstairs and get you something to eat" Eric said.

"Aww … you are so sweet to me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you!" I said, and I truly meant it.

"Lover … it is I who does not deserve you. And, what would you like to eat?" he asked, leaning over to kiss me.

"Just something simple … nothing to extravagant" I said, and gave him a smacker on the lips. "I love you" I said.

"I love you too, honey" he said, and then put on some trousers before disappearing out of the room at vampire speed.

EPOV

I meant what I said to Sookie about doing whatever she wanted to do tonight … and for as long as she wanted to. Her body was undergoing massive changes both at the moment and over the coming months so that it would be able to accommodate the growing child in her body.

My growing child.

Our growing child.

Our baby.

When I went downstairs, the first thing that I did was to go straight into the kitchen, and open the fridge door. Now … what should I make for Sookie? Hmm …. I have seen her eating sandwiches before … I know that she likes cheese and jam sandwiches … what is it that she calls them … cheesy jammie sammies …

I could make her them.

Oh … wait … since she is pregnant can she eat cheese? Hmm ….

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Elizabeth slowly pad into the room.

"Elizabeth?" I ask. I figure that out of all of us, it is her who is most likely to know if pregnant women can eat cheese. I have to remember to ask Doctor Ludwig at Sookie's check-up next week.

**Well … review to let me know what you think … I'm off to write chapter 18 now … **


	18. Chapter 18

**I am glad everyone is enjoying the story so far … here's the next one … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Yeah" she replied, coming to a stop about three feet in front of me.

"Is Sookie allowed to eat cheese?" I asked.

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, obviously not understanding what I meant.

"Since Sookie is pregnant, there are some foods that she can't have … or has to avoid might be a better way to put it … I am asking you if she is allowed cheese" I elaborated.

"Umm … as far as I know she should be alright with a little cheese but be careful if you are using soft cheeses since the bacteria in the soft cheese is supposed to be bad for baby" Elizabeth said.

I don't even want to know how she knew that, but at that moment, I didn't care.

"Thanks" I said, and then reached in to the fridge and the appropriate cupboards so as to pull out everything that I needed in order to make Sookie's cheesy jammie sammies.

"So … I take it you are making Sookie something to eat" Elizabeth mused, as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a True Blood. She just took the lid off of it and drank it cold. I don't know how she did that.

"Yeah. I think she just wants to stay in tonight, so I am staying in with her." I said, while I started to make the sandwiches.

"So, you actually listened to me for once, and you are staying in with Sookie." She mused.

"Yeah. I should never have left her on her own last night to come down to finish the meeting. After all if it hadn't have been for me, she wouldn't be pregnant at all." I said, and then immediately wondered if I had said too much.

"So, you are regretting that Sookie is pregnant?" Elizabeth continued.

"Jesus. No … of course not, because Sookie being pregnant is the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me. I don't regret anything for a second … no, actually, the only thing I regret is not paying more attention to what she needs, something which I am trying my hardest to fix. I don't ever want her to feel like I am a bad husband, especially when she is giving me the greatest gift. The gift of a child – a baby not a progeny" I said, and every word of it was true.

"Alright, Eric, no matter how much anyone tries to knock you into shape or change your habits, no matter what happens, Sookie is always going to think that you are the best husband, simply because you are hers. But, I can't speak for everyone else, but anything that I say only comes from my centuries of observing humans, to help you to learn." She said, and I understood where she was coming from.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, you really gave me an eye opener last night and although I wish that you were maybe a little more tactful or subtle in your methods of telling me, I am grateful that you did" I said, and walked over to the fridge, opened the carton of milk and poured Sookie a glass. I placed it beside the plate of sandwiches, and then lifted a bottle of True Blood out of the fridge, and heated it up, shook it and took the lid off of it. I then picked up the sandwiches and the milk before taking off a vamp speed up the stairs.

I was just reaching the top of the stairs, when I heard Sookie scream from the bathroom. I quickly set the food down on the bedside table and rushed to her side.

"Lover … what is the matter?" I asked when I entered the bathroom. She was in the shower, and I had hastily pulled back the curtain to reveal her standing with her hand holding herself up against the shower wall. Her other hand was clutching at her side.

"I just got this shooting pain in my side. It seems to be clearing up a little now but it was unbelievable a second ago." She said.

"Come on, lover … lets go back to bed and then I will call Dr. Ludwig" I said, stretching my arms forward, so that I could lift her out of the shower.

"No … I want you to call Doctor Ludwig now whilst I get dried off." She replied.

"Lover … could you just listen to me for once, and stop being so stubborn. I will dry you off, take you back to bed and then call Doctor Ludwig." I said.

"Fine" she huffed, and allowed me to lift her out of the shower. I dried her off quickly and without putting any clothes on her whatsoever, I carried her back to the bedroom. When she was comfortably situated in the bed, I then called Doctor Ludwig.

While I was waiting for the call to connect, Pam appeared in the doorway. Luckily, Sookie was covered up by the duvet cover.

"What happened up here, master?" she asked, taking in the sight of Sookie in the bed.

"She had a shooting pain in her stomach. I am just calling Ludwig to find out what is happening" I said.

"Where is everyone else? I thought that everyone else would have been up here when they heard me scream?" Sookie asked.

"They all went to Fangtasia. I only came back to inform you that you had a visitor at Fangtasia waiting for you" Pam said.

"Who is it?" I asked, but my attention was quickly diverted when Ludwig answered the phone.

"Ludwig" she said.

"It's Eric." I said.

"What do you want, Northman?" she squeaked.

"Sookie says that she had a shooting pain in her stomach." I relayed. "And, I am worried about the baby" I added.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." Dr. Ludwig said, and then hung up without saying goodbye.

"She's coming in a few minuites" I said to Sookie, and then stood up from where I was sitting on the bed, pulled the duvet down slightly and then climbed in.

"Hey! You wouldn't let me get dressed but get into bed with your jeans on" Sookie said, indignantly.

"Well … if you want Ludwig to see the goods …" I trailed off.

"No!" she said quickly, as she wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same with her.

I just smirked. My lover could be pretty possessive of me when she wanted to be. She didn't like others to see me. But, then I was the same with her.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	19. Chapter 19

**So … here we are … chapter 19! I wrote this yesterday and I haven't proof-read this one. Also, I was asked if I will be updating any of my other stories soon, and the answer is that I don't know. So, far I haven't been able to get this story out of my head, so that is why you have been getting lots of chapters for it. I was told that Sookie can't expect Eric to take her by the hand for every little thing, and I just want to say that she doesn't, but is it too much for her to ask for her to have her husband with her sometimes? Also, remember that Sookie knows Nora is after Eric, and before I get any angry reviews, Sookie trusts Eric completely. It is Nora that she doesn't trust too much. **

**Finally, a big big thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story so far! I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I had never been more scared in my whole life. Not even when I was under threat of being kidnapped by Sophie Anne, or when Rene had managed to corner me or when I found out that I was pregnant.

But I was scared now, at the possible thought that I could lose the baby. I thought that I had already lost the baby, and that thought made me hold Eric tighter. It was as if he was keeping me grounded, protecting me from the fact that I may have miscarried.

He must have felt my fear coming through the bond, because the next thing that I knew was happening, he pulled away from our embrace a little – no matter how hard I tried to keep him exactly where he was – and looked at me straight in the eyes, his own full of concern and worry.

"Lover … what are you feeling so scared about? What are you afraid of?" he asked, gently, his voice full of tenderness.

"I am scared Eric … I am scared that I have lost the baby .." I said, my eyes filling with tears and spilling over.

"Lover … what has brought this on?" he asked, pulling my head down to his chest and cradling the back of my head with his hand.

"When I felt that pain earlier .." I said, sniffling as I tried to get rid of the tears completely. Eric just held me until I stopped crying, whispering soothing things into my ears.

"So I take it you are staying here tonight, master?" Pam asked after a few minuites of silence.

"Yes, Pam. Who is the visitor anyway?" he asked.

"Lorena Krasiki" she replied.

"Eric you should go to Fangtasia, you have someone waiting on you there" I said.

"No, lover. I am not going anywhere" he replied. "Pam … tell Lorena that I will deal with her at another time." He continued.

"She's not going to be too impressed" Pam snorted. "Oh how I am going to enjoy telling Lorena to fuck off." She laughed, but her laughter was cut short as Doctor Ludwig popped into the room, in that creepy way that she does.

"Now, Sookie Northman says here that you have had some pain in your side" she said, and then pushed Pam out of the way so she could come closer to me.

"Yeah … I was in the shower earlier when I had a shooting pain come from nowhere in my side, and right across my stomach." I said, pulling away from Eric so that the doctor could get a closer look. She wasted no time in pulling the duvet cover down and began to press at my stomach with her hands. They were cold.

"Nice body Sookie. I can see why you are so enamoured, master" Pam said from the background.

"Off you go, Pam" Eric replied, coldly, and a whoosh of air later, Pam was gone.

"Well from what I can feel, you seem to be alright now but …." Ludwig started, but I interrupted her. I just wanted to know if my … our baby was alright.

"What about the baby?" I asked, terrified of her answer.

"I am just going to carry out an ultrasound now. Since you are only around five weeks along, we won't be able to see very much. Your baby will just be a little spot on the picture." She said, and then started to set up the ultrasound machine that I hadn't seen her bring with her.

"Alright, Sookie … this might be a little cold" Ludwig said as she squirted a gel like substance onto my stomach before using a device that looked like a barcode scanner. She wiggled it around on my stomach a little, and I was absolutely transfixed by the images that were coming onto the screen.

And then she stopped wiggling it.

"So, it looks like little baby Northman is perfectly healthy and is developing normally" She said, and I was able to tear my gaze away from the screen for a second to look at Eric. He was sitting there, completely motionless on the bed, staring blankly at the screen.

It looked like he was completely bewitched by the little seed like object on the screen.

I moved my hand out so that I could grasp his, and I gave it a little squeeze.

"Our baby" he said, hoarsely, his eyes rimmed with red.

"Our baby" I agreed, and returned my gaze back to the picture on the screen.

"Would you like to hear a heartbeat?" Ludwig said a few minuites later, breaking the silence that had surrounded the room.

"You can do that? You can hear the baby's heartbeat this soon?" Eric said, sounding as if he didn't believe what Ludwig was saying.

"The heartbeat usually starts around five weeks, so I can't guarantee that we will be able to hear anything, but we can try" she said, giving us a small smile, and then adjusted something on the ultrasound. She wiggled the barcode scanner a little more and then stopped again.

That was when we heard it.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Our baby. Baby Northman.

"You have given me the greatest gift that any vampire could ever ask for, lover. I love you, and I love baby" Eric said, after he managed to pull himself out of the trance that he appeared to be in.

"I love you too, Eric" I said, and stretched up to give him a kiss.

"So, what was it that was causing Sookie to be in pain?" he asked when we separated.

"I am not too sure yet, I just want to carry out one more test" she said, and then pulled a pair of surgical gloves out of her pocket. She put them on, and then without any warning whatsoever, she stuck her hand up … well, you know where.

**Review to let me know what you think …**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, here we have yet another chapter of LDIDMW, I can't believe that it is at chapter 20 already! And, although this story hasn't got hundreds of hundreds of reviews, I am grateful for each and every single one of you people who have taken the time to review. **

**Anywhoo … in other news, I went to see the new Batman movie on Monday, and I just want to say that it was fucking amazing, and I just want to say that our thoughts are with every family of those people who were shot in Colorado. **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday – I was too sleepy! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

My child.

My baby.

Our child.

Our baby.

Seeing that little seed on the ultrasound screen suddenly made it all seem so much more real. It was as if everything was suddenly happening.

Almost as if I hadn't really believed that it was going to happen until I saw the baby on the screen.

But, unfortunately for us, just simply looking at the ultrasound images, and hearing our baby's heartbeat wasn't enough to help us to find out what exactly it was that was causing Sookie to have this pain in her stomach.

And, to be pretty honest, it now looked like Sookie was going to have one hell of a pain in her pretty little fairy backside. MY little fairy backside, since that was now where Doctor Ludwig's hand was stuck.

How charming.

She rooted her hand around for a little bit whilst pulling her tongue out over the top of her teeth at the same time.

I could feel Sookie's embarrassment through the bond, and I sent her come calm, pride and love.

Just as I was about to ask Doctor Ludwig if she had lost something up there, she suddenly pulled her hand out, and then held it up to her mouth before licking one of her fingers.

Ugh. Even I, as a vampire who has lived on this earth for over 1,000 years.

"Huh" she said after an expectant pause. "Well, Sookie, I am glad that you called me, because this child is the first of his kind, even if the only thing wrong with you is trapped wind. Just let out a good fart for everyone to hear and you should feel alright afterwards." She finished.

Trapped wind? That was all that was wrong with my lover. Thank fuck that it wasn't something more serious or something that could have serious complications for both my lover and my … our unborn baby, I thought to myself.

"Now … I know that it has only been a couple of days since I saw you last when you were attacked by the maenad. While I am here, I want to check out your scars to make sure that you are healing nicely. Turnover and let me me see the remnants of your scars" she said, as if she hadn't just had her hand up Sookie's backside only thirty seconds ago.

She really was one strange little hobbit. But I wasn't about to be the idiot to tell her that. I might be a vampire but I do have some self-preservation skills.

She quickly disposed of the gloves that she had used in her earlier "tests", before reaching into her doctors bag once more. She pulled out another pair of her disposable doctors gloves and a strange jar of something that appeared to be some sort of cream. Presumably she would rub the cream onto Sookie's scars.

"Now … Northman, are you listening to me? Watch here what I am going to do and I want you to repeat this procedure twice a day – whenever you rise and before you go to rest until my next visit. The cream should force the scars to heal up nice and quickly, as will drinking your blood – which I also want you to do, Sookie" she said, and I nodded before watching her unscrew the cap of the jar , take a swab of the cream with her finger before wiping her finger with her other hand. Next, she lathered up both of her hands before beginning to carry out a massage of sorts on Sookie's back/

And then Sookie purred in contentment. I could only hope that she would be as contented when I did it for her, and after a few minuites, Ludwig finished and then disposed of her gloves. She then told Sookie that she could sit up.

I helped by wrapping a still naked Sookie up in the duvet cover. I scooted in beside her, and wrapped one of my arms around her. Doctor Ludwig took a seat in the rocking chair at the other end of the room.

"Now … I also believe that when Sookie was attacked by the maenad that I told you … both of you, that Sookie was to refrain from having any sex until my next scheduled appointment which was supposed to be on September 30th. From my earlier examination of you, I can tell that you did not heed my advice, my warnings. We are just lucky that no harm has come to Northman because of it" Ludwig said sternly.

Fuck.

Why the hell didn't I heed that? What was I saying earlier about self-preservation. I could have fucking killed myself.

"Will we be able to have sex at all during the pregnancy?" Sookie interrupted.

"If you would let me finish. Sookie, yes you will be alright to engage in sexual relations any time from now on, but for future reference, if I tell you not to do something, I do so for a good reason, ad in this case by having sex or through biting which for a vampire is closely linked to sex, could have cause Eric to take some of the poisons into his own body therefore severely weakening him and causing him to be extremely ill. Fortunately that has not happened" Ludwig said.

Oh Shite. I had no idea that could happen.

"Oh My God … the baby … has the baby been affected at all by the poisons?" Sookie screeched.

"No, Sookie … when I was testing you earlier, I checked especially for that. The baby is developing normally and appears to be completely unaffected by the poisons." She said.

I sighed in relief.

"Is there anything else that you want to know, while I am here?" Ludwig continued.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	21. Chapter 21

**So … here we are chapter 21 … haven't really got very much to say here except that I am going to go and see Magic Mike tonight … **

**For this chapter, I would like to thank Wikipedia and Mrs. Beggs of The Secondary School's Home Economics Department, who provided lifesucks96 with a workbook all about pregnancy and the stage of life. I wouldn't be able to write this chapter without either of them. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Trapped wind? That was all that was wrong with me? I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Goodness, God, Jesus, Buddah, Odin whoever the fuck was up there, that was all that was wrong with me. All I needed to do is let out a good fart – as Doctor Ludwig said and I'd be fine.

It all seems completely ridiculous now, that I had practically yelled at Eric to call Doctor Ludwig when all that was wrong with me was wind. I guess that I just feel really embarrassed because I phoned the doctor when I had a bad case of wind.

Because it had been almost 24 hours since I had eaten anything.

Why didn't I think of that?

And, Eric was going to kill me when he figured that out or when he found out. Whichever one came first.

"Are there any foods that Sookie should be avoiding or cutting down on while she is pregnant?" Eric asked.

Good question.

"Yeah … you should avoid some cheeses such as brie, camebert and any sort of blue veined cheeses like stilton because they have high levels of bacteria in them and it is vitally important that you don't eat these cheeses because the bacteria in them can cause servere illnesses in your unborn baby, still birth and even miscarriage in some cases. However, you should be alright with cheddar, cottage cheeses, any sort of processed cheese and cheese spread should be alright. You should also avoid eating any sort of Pate since some types can contain high levels of listeria – the same bacteria that makes is in blue cheese. Anything with vitamin A should also be avoided since high levels of vitamin A could cause harm to the baby. Raw eggs are also to be avoided since they contain salmonella, and even though it may not cause the baby any harm at all, it is best to avoid them since the baby may have a weakness for them. It can also cause diarrhoea in you, Sookie and would therefore hinder the baby's development since he wouldn't be getting the nutrients that he needs from you. You should also avoid mousse and home made mayonnaise since they also contain raw eggs. Not that I think that you would be anyways, but you should also avoid drinking milk straight from the source – stick to pasteurised milk since there could be bacteria or organisms in it that could cause illnesses in both you or the baby. You should also avoid raw fish – such as oysters, prawns, mussels and crabs unless they are cooked." Doctor Ludwig said, very quickly and without taking a breath.

Wow. That was a lot.

But then I realised that there was something missing from her list.

Wasn't there something about pregnant women and caffeine? I thought to myself.

"Shouldn't I also be staying away from caffeine?" I asked.

"Yes. It is recommended for human women who are with child to drink less than 300mg of caffeine in a day, which translates, roughly into being 4 cups of coffee. But, as a supe doctor, I would say that one or two cups maximum." Ludwig said.

"So … this baby is going to be part human, part fae and part vampire?" I asked. Doctor Ludwig nodded.

"Yes. Your baby will be ½ vampire 7/16 human and 1/16 fairy." Ludwig said.

"Is there anything else that I should be avoiding, since those things you listed earlier were only for pregnant human women. What about the fae part of the baby?" I asked.

"Ah. Yes. You should also be avoiding any sort of lemon and iron supplements." She said, and I nodded.

"Anything else before I go?" she asked.

"Can you print off the scan picture?" Eric asked.

"I can do you one better" Ludwig said, and the look on Eric's face was as if he didn't quite believe her. "If you want, I can give you the picture, which will be in 3D and I can also print you off a video with sound effects, so you will hear the heartbeat. If you want" she said.

"Thank you, Doctor" he said, and tightened his hold around me, while we watched her print off the ultrasound pictures and DVD as she promised. She then quickly packed up her stuff, and after saying "I will send you the bill" she left with a loud squeaky pop.

"So trapped wind" I said, snuggling my head down in to Eric's chest while his fingers played with my hair.

"Yeah. But I am still glad we called Ludwig. We got some of our questions answered, and we got to see baby Northman for the first time." He said, and I smiled.

"Baby Northman?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"Yeah. That sounds so much better than the bean, the seed or junior. Well, I think so anyways." He shrugged.

"So is there anything else that you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"Umm …" he thought about it for a second. "I had better call Lorena to set up an appointment for tomorrow before dawn. You? " He said after a silence.

"No. I am just really tired, even though we did fuck all today. And I want to eat that sandwich you made for me" I said.

"Give me thirty seconds to make this call and then I will come back in here and cuddle you until you wake up" he said, after reaching me the plate of food and the glass of milk.

"Deal" I said, and gave him a quick, chaste peck on the lips, before watching him put on a pair of trousers and walk out of the room.

God I loved that arse of his.

And it was only when he had left the room did I start to eat.

**Well … review to let me know what you think … **


	22. Chapter 22

**So … here we are some more of Eric's POV … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

After I left the room, I walked quickly into my office, but I also had an idea that I wanted to surprise Sookie with – for a present for Sookie. When I entered into the office, I sat down and pulled my mobile out of trouser pocket. In all honesty, I don't know why I even bothered to put my trousers back on – for what feels like it must be the ninetieth time tonight, since as soon as I go back into Sookie, I know I will just strip them completely off.

So. Is it wrong of me to want to be naked when I am in bed with my beautiful wife?

That thought brought a smile to my face as I scrolled through the list of contacts on my phone. My long list of contacts on my phone.

My wife.

Our baby.

Life – or rather – Undeath was looking up for me.

I eventually found the number that I was looking for _Lorena Krasiki _. I hit dial.

"Hello Ms. Krasiki. It's Sherriff Northman" I said down into the receiver.

"What the fuck do you want, Northman. I am in the middle of something" she snarled at me.

"My progeny Pam tells me that you were looking for me at Fangtasia earlier tonight" I said, my patience already scarily thin with the vampiress on the other end of the line.

"Yeah." She answered. Articulate she was not.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"What did you want, Lorena?" I asked.

It was her turn to sigh.

"To set up an appointment with you." she finally answered.

"Fine. Be at Fangtasia tomorrow night at 10" I said, and then hung up.

Hmm … now back to Sookie's surprise. I thought to myself. I quickly put the phone back into my pocket and wiggled the mouse on the computer. I quickly opened up internet explorer, and pulled up Google. I typed in ipods, and after a few moments of browsing, I finally ordered one, and got it delivered to Fangtasia on one day delivery.

So that I could finish setting up her present while I was already there – so that Sookie wouldn't suspect what I was up to.

After I did that, I switched the computer completely off and made my way back into our bedroom.

Sookie had placed the plate and glass on the table at her side of the bed, and had snuggled down into the bed. She was laying on her back, with her book held up in the air. How she managed to read like that I didn't know. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't even notice that I had entered the room, but after a few minuites, it seems that she did notice that I was there, and with a goofy smile on her face, she put her book down.

"Are you coming to bed or are you going to stand there all night and look pretty?" she asked, holding her arms out to me. I crossed the room in two quick strides and hastily stripped off my trousers before climbing into bed.

"Just let me put this gel stuff from Ludwig onto you" I said, and after giving her one of the world's quickest massages, she snuggled down into me.

"I love you, Sookie" I said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled her head into my chest. I nuzzled her hair as I said the words.

"I love you too, Eric" she said, leaning her head up towards mine. I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight … good morning, lover" I said.

"Good morning to you too, Eric" she smiled, before burying her head into my chest once more, and a few seconds later I felt her drop off as the suns first rays became visible on the horizon.

SPOV

Unlike the past few days, today, I didn't wake up at sunset. In fact, I woke up around 2pm to my stomach growling and really needing a pee. I forced myself to untangle my body from Eric's wrought iron grip and towards the bathroom where I went to the toilet and cleaned my teeth.

And then I promptly threw up the sandwiches and milk that I had eaten the night before going to sleep.

Fucking morning sickness. I hated it already.

I managed to pull myself up off of the bathroom floor and after re-cleaning my teeth and getting dressed, I slowly made my way downstairs. I then made my way towards the kitchen and set about making myself something to eat – even if it did end up down the toilet, at least my stomach would be easier to empty if there was something in it, and as I once again felt my stomach lurch, I opened the fridge and took out a tin of ginger ale.

I downed almost half of the tin in one gulp, and then settled down with my bowl of porridge.

After that, I settled down in the library with the book that I was currently reading, Jane Eyre. I don't know how long I was in the library for, just sitting there with my feet all curled up below me as I sat in the old Georgian style arm chair, I was just lost in the world of an eighteenth century orphan.

'_Mr Rochester did, on a future occasion explain it. It was one afternoon when he chanced to meet me and Adele in the grounds; and while she played with Pilot and her shuttlecock, he asked me to walk up and down a long beech avenue within sight of her. He then said that she was the daughter of a French opera-dancer, Celine Varens, towards whom he had once cherished, what he called a "grande passion". This passion Celine had professed to return with even superior ardour. He thought himself her idol, ugly as he was; he believed as he said, that she preferred his taille d'athlete to the elegance of the Apollo Belvedere …' _

"Good evening, lover" said Eric from the door. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. Jesus Christ. His muscles under that top … completely drool worthy …

I looked at the clock and saw that it was well after 7pm. Christ. How long was I in here for?

**So … review to let me know what you think … Also, the bit in itallics is from Chapter 15 of Jane Eyre. **


	23. Chapter 23

**So … another chapter … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Hey honey" I said, as he leaned forward to give me a peck on the lips before settling down into one of the chairs at the other side of the room. He then set the little bottle of gel that Doctor Ludwig had given me for my back onto the table.

"Do you want to put that on me now or get something to eat – err, drink first?" I asked.

He laughed.

"It doesn't matter, lover. Why don't we do the gel first?" he asked. I nodded "Sure" I said.

"Where will we do this?" I asked.

"How about on the sofa?" he suggested, as I got my backside up out of the seat that I was sitting in.

"Sure" I said, and then lay down on the sofa, my head facing down so that Eric would be able to rub the gel into my back.

He wasted no time whatsoever in positioning himself over the top of me so that he would be able to rub the gel in easier – well, that was what he told me anyways. I suspected that he just wanted to find any excuse to sit on top of my bum while he gave me a massage.

But, he was also extremely careful not to put any of his weight on me, so that he wouldn't accidently squish baby Northman.

Jesus Fucking Christ. His hands were fucking magic! I was almost asleep when …

"What the fucking hell is going on here?" came Pam's voice from the doorway.

"I am giving my lover a massage with this special stuff" Eric said without any hesitation.

"It's not your love juices is it, Eric because even for you that is disgusting" Pam said.

"Pamela. That happened once. A long long time ago" Eric snapped. "And no it isn't. It's a gel that Ludwig gave Sookie last night, so as to speed up her recovery from the maenad attack."

"Ah right" Pam said, and then turned and left the room.

"So … what are our plans for tonight?" I asked whenever we were alone again.

"I have to have that meeting with Miss Krasiki tonight at 10, and I could also do with enthralling the vermin for a while too." He said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"If you want to … but don't feel pressured to" he said.

"Will you be needing Pam tonight?" I asked.

"I could probably spare her … why?" He replied.

Because I was wanting to go shopping tonight. Who better to go with than Pam?" I said, turning my head around so that I could see him. My cheek was now lying flat down on the sofa.

"Of course, lover" he replied. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"Just to the shopping centre around the corner from Fangtasia" I said. I didn't want to tell him the real reason that I wanted to go shopping was to get a little something to surprise him with.

"Alright then. Let's get something to eat and then we can all head off out together" he said, getting up off of me.

"Sure" I said, getting up too and pulling my top down again. Eric and I walked into the kitchen hand in hand only to find that everyone else – Godric, Elizabeth, Nora, Pam and Daniel were already there and from the looks of it, each of them had downed a bottle of true blood.

I made myself some steak and chips, and heated up a bottle of true blood for Eric, whilst everyone else discussed what they were going to do. It seemed that everyone had once again voted to go to Fangtasia for the evening.

"Hey, Pam …" I spoke up, remembering that I wanted her to go shopping with me. Well, only if she wanted to. But, really, since when did Pam turn down the opportunity to go shopping. And I really wanted to ask her about Nora.

"What?" Pam asked.

"Do you fancy hitting the shops tonight with me?" I said as I ate my steak.

"Of course" she said, her face lighting up at the suggestion.

I smiled. It really was too easy to make Pam happy sometimes.

"Pam, don't forget that you have to check in to Fangtasia to make sure that everything is running smoothly, before you and Sookie head out. For some reason, the staff are more afraid of you than they are of me" Eric said.

Pam just sighed. "Fine" she huffed.

"Did you set up a meeting with the illustrious Ms. Krasiki?" Daniel asked Eric.

"Yeah. It is all set up for about 10 tonight. I want both you and Pam there for the meeting, so can you make sure that you girls are back from your shopping trip by about 9.45pm at the latest?" Eric commanded.

"That should be fine, honey, I only need to get a couple of things" I said, and Eric nodded in understanding.

"Are we all ready to go?" Godric asked a couple of minuites later. There were affirmative noises from everyone in the room.

"Just let me put my dishes away and the bottles in the bin" I said, getting up to put my plate, glass and cutlery into the dishwasher. But when I went to lift the empty true blood bottles, I found that Eric had already cleared them away for me.

"Alright then, let's go" Daniel said, rubbing both of his hands together.

Ten minuites later, we were all in Fangtasia, and I was sitting on the second throne that Eric had had installed for me when we had gotten married. Eric was sitting in his usual throne on my left. I was watching the crowd whilst Eric was playing a vitally important game of Tetris on his blackberry.

Pam was away sorting out whatever it was that she needed to sort out. Godric and Elizabeth were dancing on the dance floor. Daniel was behind the bar talking to Chow, the bartender, and lastly Nora was sitting in Eric's booth giving me the stink eye.

I just rolled my eyes at her, because frankly, I had had enough of her bullshit.

**So … what do we think Sookie's surprise for Eric will be? Review to let me know … **

**Also in another note, I am toying around with the idea of writing Eric and Sookie's wedding as an outtake for the story, and I want to know if I should write it or not? Let me know … **


	24. Chapter 24

**So … not really too much to say here … but I am sure I will think of something**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

SPOV

Thankfully Pam wasn't too much longer and appeared in front of both me and Eric a couple of minuites later.

"Everything is exactly the way that I left it when I came here last night. Try not to wreck the whole place in my absence. Are you ready to go Sookie?" Pam said.

"Yes. As long as you are" I said, getting up out of the throne that I had been sitting in. I was just about to descend from the dais when Eric finally stopped playing Tetris on his phone.

"Are you not going to give your sexy husband a kiss before you leave him all alone here?" Eric asked, pouting. I just laughed at him before leaning down and giving him a small peck on the lips. "Much better" he said when I pulled away. "Don't forget to be back before 9.45 for our meeting. And have fun"

"I am planning on it" I retorted, and walked down to the bottom of the dais before Eric spoke again.

"Oh and lover?" he said.

"What?" I replied, turning around to face him.

"I love you" he said, and I melted a little. There was a part of me that was getting bigger and bigger by the second that just wanted to stay with Eric but then I reminded myself that the whole point of the shopping trip was to get something special for Eric, since lately he had been such an amazing husband.

"I love you, too" I said, but before I had the chance to say anything else, Pam dragged me out of the bar.

"Where abouts did you want to go Sookie?" Pam asked once we were outside of the bar. Since I knew that Eric would be listening to us, to make sure that we were still safe, I pointed in the overall general direction that we needed to walk. It was the opposite direction to the shopping centre.

"Um … Sookie … the shopping centre is the other way" Pam pointed out, after we had walked a little way down the road. "I know … I don't want to go to the shopping centre. There's a little shop down here that I saw the other night when I was out here." I answered.

"Ah right. I take it this is for to surprise Eric with, since he thinks that we are going to the shopping centre" Pam correctly guessed.

"You would be right, Pam" I said, and feeling the need to explain myself, I continued "because he is always doing so much for me … I just want to do something for him for a change"

"Can't you see how much you have done for him already, Sookie?" Pam said, and I shook my head at her. "I suppose you wouldn't see it, but Eric is a completely different vampire now from what he was before you came into the bar that night asking him questions. He is far, far happier now, more content and relaxed. It suits him. You really don't have to do anything for him and he'd still be just as happy".

"I know he would be just as happy if I didn't do anything for him at all. I just want to show him that I love him so much, to show him how much he means to me. To show him that he means as much to my as you say that I do to him" I said.

"So … what exactly did you have in mind for Eric's surprise" Pam asked, after a short silent pause.

"Erm … I was thinking of wearing some nice lingerie for him, and maybe giving him a dance or something like that" I was sure that I was blushing bright red now. I really didn't want to discuss this with Pam, but I really needed her help in choosing an outfit.

But she didn't miss a beat whatsoever, and simply continued with her line of questioning.

"Where abouts are you thinking of carrying out this little surprise for Eric?" she asked.

"Emm … at home, I guess" I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it. The only thing about this surprise that I knew for sure was that I knew that I had to carry it out soon … well, before I became the size of a house.

"What about doing it on Monday night at Fangtasia when the bar is closed? I mean, you have Eric's throne there plus a stripper pole sitting straight in front of it" Pam suggested.

Initially, when I first heard it, I had been about to dismiss the idea, but the more I thought about it, the more I realised that it was idea that could work.

And it would also mean that we would be far, far less likely to be disturbed by any stray vampires if we were at Fangtasia when it was closed than if we were at home.

"Yeah. I think that could work" I said.

"So, I take it we are heading to the lingerie shop down here?" Pam guessed.

"Yeah" I said.

EPOV

I fucking hated it when Sookie left me alone, and my good mood quickly evaporated after the girls left.

It was probably due to the fact that in the hour that the girls had already been away, no less than three fangbangers had propositioned me. After I told the third one to fuck off in what could only be described as the nastiest way possible, Daniel had come up to me and said that there was a package waiting for me in the office.

Thank fuck. I now had an excuse to get off of this fucking throne.

It looked like my surprise for Sookie had arrived.

"Thanks for telling me" I said to Daniel as I descended from the dais and walked towards the office. I quickly opened the package and conncected the ipod up to Sookie's laptop which I had asked Pam to bring here the previous night. I then downloaded itunes and began to select songs from the store that I knew she loved, and songs that would show her how much she meant to me.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I still don't really have too much to say here, except that all the music below is actually on my own iPod, although some of the ones I have mentioned are covers … and as a slight forewarning, Nora is a real bitch/slut in this chapter … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

I was having a lot of fun picking and choosing songs for Sookie, even if the most of them were country songs, since that was the music that she seemed to enjoy the most. For the music that I had chosen for to show her how much she meant to me, I had picked out a fair list of songs for the "I love you, Sookie" playlist, and I had chosen each one specifically:-

Amazed – Lonestar

Baby Has Got Her Blue Jeans On – Mel McDaniel

Be My Baby Tonight – John Michael Montgomery

Beautiful Tonight – Westlife

Behind Closed Doors – Charlie Rich

Don't Happen Twice – Kenny Chesney

Everybody In Love – JLS

Fall In Love – Kenny Chesney

Felt Good On My Lips – Tim McGraw

Gettin' You Home – Chris Young

Heaven In My Woman's Eyes – Mike Denver

How Forever Feels - Kenny Chesney

I'd Love To Lay You Down - Conway Twitty

I'd Love You All Over Again – Alan Jackson

I'm Already There – Westlife

I Believe In Marriage – Farmer Dan

I Do – Mike Denver

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing – Westlife

I Love You Because – Elvis Presley

I Swear – Robert Mizzell

I Will Always Love You – Witney Huston

If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body – Daniel O'Donnell

If Tomorrow Never Comes – Garth Brooks

K.I.S.S.I.N.G. – Keiran McGilligan

Let's Fall To Pieces Together - George Strait

Let's Make Love – Faith Hill & Tim McGraw

Let Your Love Flow – Dominic Kirwan

Living Proof – Shaun Loughery

Make Her Fall In Love With Me Song – George Strait

Marry You – Bruno Mars

Me & You – Kenny Chesney

Mine - Taylor Swift

Miss You Nights – Westlife

Need You Now – Lady Antebellum

Party For Two – Shania Twain feat. Mark McGrath

Please, Please – McFly

The Same Old Love – Keiran McGilligan

Sexy Bitch – David Guetta

She Don't Know She's Beautiful – Sammy Kershaw

She Wears My Ring – Elvis Presley

Such A Natural Thing – Barry Doyle

Tonight – Westlife

True – George Strait

What I've Got In Mind – Billie Jo Spears

When A Woman Loves A Man – Westlife

You Lay A Whole Lotta Love On Me – Shania Twain

There. I thought. That should be enough for the romantic playlist. I clicked download for those songs plus the others that I had selected. Now I just had to wait until the music downloaded.

I was just contentedly watching the music download when there was a knock at the door. Even though I hadn't felt through the bond that Sookie was back, I still hid the laptop below my desk.

There. Now nobody would even know that it was there.

"Come on in" I said.

The visitor was Nora.

"What can I do you for Nora?" I asked.

NPOV

What can I do you for? I can think of a lot of things you could do for me, dear brother. Starting off with letting my suck that massive cock of your and then showing it so far inside of me that it will be impossible to remove it without an operation.

I was wearing nothing more than a fancy lingerie set that I had brought with me, a pair of high heeled shoes and a sexy, silky dressing gown that came to about mid-thigh. My hair was down around my face and I had put on a little extra make up than I usually did.

"There's something you can do for me, Eric. You see, every single time without fail that I come anywhere near you, my pussy gets wetter and wetter and I was wondering if you shoved your rock hard cock as hard and as fast as you can into me, if that would fix the problem" I said, as sexily as I could whilst walking over to Eric and then climbing onto his lap. I was just about to attach my lips onto his when I was suddenly thrown the room. I landed on top of the sofa and within seconds, Eric was looming over the top of me, his fangs completely extended.

"Jesus Christ … if that is how you want to play it …" I trailed off, and Eric growled.

EPOV

Seriously? Why the hell does this bitch think that she can just come up in here and oh so fucking carefully just launch herself on me … throw herself on me like that. And it wasn't as if she didn't know that I was taken, and that I was completely and totally in love with Sookie.

Not her. I had never loved Nora. She was only a fuck buddy. I was in love with my wife. Sookie Northman. The woman who was currently pregnant with my child. I loved her. Not Nora fucking Gainsborough.

"Love me, Eric" Nora said, and dragged one of her long nails down my chest, ripping the material of my tank top as she did so. I growled at her once again, shoving her hand away from me with as much force as I dared to use.

"Eric" came a small voice from the door, which I quickly recognised as being Sookie's. Fuck. She sounded … so hurt … so upset. "What is going on here?" she asked, in the same hurt voice except this time, her voice was cracking in places.

"Listen … lover … I can explain everything … baby …. Just listen to me … please …" I begged her, praying to whichever available deity that would listen.

But Sookie just turned around and left without even speaking, but I could hear her crying as she walked down the corridor.

"Get the fuck out of here, Nora. I never, EVER want to hear from you or see you again. You better be fucking gone by the time that I get back or so help me … I will fucking end you" I snapped at her before rushing down the corridor after Sookie.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	26. Chapter 26

**Well … isn't Nora just really, popular now! LOL Also, I hope you enjoy this longer chapter … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

I found Sookie a few seconds later in the employee's bathroom. She was huddled down on the floor in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and her head was lying down on top of her arms. She looked like she was curled up into a tiny ball. She was crying silently, her body shaking silently as she did so.

My heart broke a little at the sight of her. And it was me… or rather Nora that had done that to her.

"Sookie," I said speaking slowly and softly.

"Go away, Eric. I don't want you to come anywhere near me. Why don't you go back to Nora and finish whatever it was you had started before I so rudely interrupted?" She said, looking straight at me. Her tears had stopped but her eyes were still full of them and her face was soaking wet.

"Lover….just let me explain….let me tell you what happened…." I begged, praying that she would not only listen to what I had to say but also believe it. I prayed that she didn't decide to end our marriage right here and now. When she didn't say anything, I sat down beside her and moved to put my arm around her, but she immediately moved away from me.

"I don't want you to touch me right now," she said.

That hurt me more than anything. I'd never ever known a time that she never wanted me to touch her. She always said that my touch soothed her, calmed her and made her feel her loved, like no one elses' touch ever did.

"Listen to me ….lover…..let me explain to u what happened." I said, pleading that she would listen to what I had to say.

"You said that already….so get on with it," she said as more tears began to fall once again.

"Lover, I was in my office working on something alone and she came in wearing what you saw her in. She started talking about how she wanted me to fuck her, but before I had the chance to say anything she placed herself in my lap. I threw her across the room. I followed her to the other side of the room…" I said.

"Why did you follow her?" Sookie asked.

"I was about to pick her up and throw her out, and she then ripped my shirt with her nails that was when you came in." I said.

"Oh my God… I feel like such a fucking idiot." Sookie said, her tears once again freely flowing.

"Hey…lover… I would have thought the same if that had been you in there… I did think the same when I first found out that you were pregnant…..come here and let me hold you," I said holding my arms out to her.

I breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief when she not only scooted closer to me, but she also slid up onto my lap. I pulled her as close to my chest as I could and she buried her head in my bare chest. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her tighter. She did the same thing to me, as her tears just kept on flowing; I too even felt a bloody tear in my own eye.

"I love you so much Sookie…you have to understand that I could never…..would never ever do that to you. I love you too much. You are it for me Sookie, everything I want and need and everything I could want or need." I said, pulling back far enough so that Sookie could look at me straight in the eye and know that I was telling the truth.

"I love you too Eric…..but it's just that seeing all of those other women out in the bar fawning over you, and knowing what you were like before we were together, on top of that Nora is such a beautiful, sexy woman who has a lot of confidence, I'm not feeling overly gorgeous right now with the huge scar that the maenad left on my back, the fact that Ludwig not so glamorously stuck her hand up my backside and now I'm throwing up all over the place and how I made you stay in with me the other night I thought you finally realised how much better Nora is for you," she admitted, looking away from me.

"Look at me Sookie…" I said tilting her head up towards my face, so that she had to look at me. "All of those worthless fangbangers mean absolutely nothing to me….and once you came along they mean less than nothing. Just a source of income for us and baby, Nora may be beautiful, lover but she doesn't have a tenth of the sexiness and attractiveness for me as you do. For me now…. Nora is simply my sister but before that she was just a fuck buddy, someone to scratch an itch with if I couldn't find anyone else. The scars are what make you, you and I wouldn't change anything, except perhaps the physical pain you had to go through to get the scar. For me, you are never more sexy or beautiful than when you are going through one of Doctor Ludwig's rectal exams because it reminds me that you are giving me the greatest gift of all. When you are lazing around the house in your old clothes or throwing up…..it reminds me how fucking lucky I am. You could have any man you want, but you chose me. You chose to become Mrs Northman. All that just makes me want me to tell everyone that you are mine. No other woman especially Nora could ever do that to me." I said, and after wiping away her tears with my thumbs I slowly leaned down so that Sookie would know what I was planning on doing and also so she would have the chance to push me away if she wanted too.

But she didn't push me away and I took it as a green light to proceed. I slowly attached my lips onto hers, and after a few seconds I deepened the kiss by sweeping my tongue along her lower lip, but when I knew that I had to pull away so that Sookie had the chance to breathe, I started to place little sucky kisses all along her throat, making my way down her body. I moved us so that Sookie was lying on her back on the floor. I then started to strip her of all of her clothes, and pulled my own trousers off. After testing Sookie's readiness – she was completely soaked, I lined myself up with her entrance, and slowly slid in and out of her. My hands were on either side of her of her head, propping me up so that I didn't squish Sookie. Sookie had wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and her legs around my waist. I continued to kiss her as I thrust gently but precisely. It wasn't very long until I started to feel her walls begin to tighten around me.

"Come for me, my beautiful wife, come for me!" I whispered softly in her ears, and it made her explode around me, and I followed one thrust after her.

"I love you baby." I said as I fell beside her. "But you have to tell me these things…..how you are feeling, because I can't read your mind lover and I never want us to end up like that," I said.

"I love you too, Eric. And I will try. I promise," she said, and I gave her another kiss.

"That is all I ask for," I said.

**So what do we think of the longer chapter? Also, thanks to lifesucks96 for typing this for me when I can't be arsed. Review to let me know .. .**


	27. Chapter 27

**So … again not too much happening around here, so I'm just gonna shut up and let you read the story **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

I looked at my watch – which I was still wearing, and found that it was already 9.55pm. WOW. I couldn't believe that it was that time already – Pam and Sookie must have returned early from their shopping trip.

"Lover … we need to get dressed, I have that meeting with Lorena in a couple of minuites. Do you want to sit in me, stay in the bar or go home?" I asked.

"Is it alright with you if I stay with you? I don't want to be too far away from you right now." Sookie replied.

"Of course it is, lover, you don't even have to ask." I answered, wrapping my arms around her once again and pulling her closer to me.

"Alright then … let's get up and get dressed" she said, giving me a quick peck on my shoulder. We got up and got dressed in silence – well, Sookie got dressed and I pulled my trousers on. My tank top was a lost cause.

And it was a real fucking pity because I loved that top. I loved Sookie's reaction to me wearing that tank top.

Oh well.

"Eric?" Sookie asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied, flexing my muscles so that my nipples moved up and down a little in my chest. Sookie burst out laughing, and I smirked at her.

That was another thing I loved about Sookie. I loved that I had that sort of an effect on her.

"No but seriously, I don't want Nora in our house or anywhere near either of us" Sookie finished after she had managed to calm herself down.

"Lover … I want her near us as much as you do. If I ever see her again, it will be far, far too soon." I said.

"And, Eric … I am so sorry for storming off earlier. I just saw that and with the pregnancy hormones, I just assumed the worst …" she said, and I could feel that there were tears forming in her eyes once again. I quickly took her into my arms, and whispered to her, that everything would be alright, that I didn't blame her for having that reaction, and finally, that I loved her.

"I love you too, Eric" she sniffled, but that quickly turned to a giggle when I reached down and picked her up bridal style and took her back to my office.

When I got back to the office, and I found that Pam had – once again, stolen my office chair and swapped it with the one from her office. Probably thinking that it would piss me off.

Like it did the ten other times that she did that.

But not this time.

She could keep the chair.

I didn't want any reminders – as I am sure Sookie didn't of how Nora tried to wreck my marriage.

But, sadly for her it didn't work.

Sookie and I were solid.

For now and forever.

I proceeded to sit down in the office chair with Sookie still on my lap, and reached forward to switch on my computer so that I could see which e-mails that I needed to answer. I was just doing that when Sookie spoke up.

"Ummm … Eric?" she asked, sounding confused.

"What is is lover?" I asked, taking my eyes off of the computer screen and focusing them on her.

"What is that light coming from underneath your desk?" she asked.

"What light?" I said, trying to feign innocence. I knew exactly what was causing the light underneath my desk. It was Sookie's laptop which had the iPod connected up to it.

"The light underneath the desk!" she said, giggling.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I retorted with a similar smile on my face.

"Eric … come on … tell me what it is that you are trying to hide from me …. Please" she said, now pouting.

Awe Shit.

I could never resist her when she pouted.

Or when she tried.

I didn't know what was worse.

"No" I said, but I already knew what I was fighting a losing battle with her.

"Pwlese" she said, making a really cute face and pouting even further.

"Alright" I said, and reached down below the desk to pick up the laptop and the lPod that was connected to it.

"What is this for? And why is there an iPod connected to my laptop?" she asked, her eyes taking in the sight of her laptop and the pink iPod that was connected to it.

"It's what I was working on earlier this evening … a little surprise for you. This little surprise for you. I loaded all of your favourite songs onto it as well as another playlist of songs that will let you know exactly how much you mean to me, how much I love you." I said.

"Oh My God … Eric that is the sweetest thing that anybody has ever done for me!" she said, and wrapped her arms around my neck, before stretching up and giving me a long, sexy passionate kiss, and I was just thinking that things were getting more promising, my child, the world's greatest cockblock on the planet, knocked on the door.

"Dammit Pam!" I roared at her, making Sookie jump, after which she started laughing.

"It isn't funny lover. She just interrupted our sexy time. I should burn her shoe collection for this. Or I should force her, as her maker, to burn her own shoe collection." I said, which only made Sookie laugh even harder and Pam to have a shocked expression on her face, as if she was thinking that I wouldn't dare make her do that.

Just try me to see what would happen.

We'll see who is laughing then.

"What the fuck do you want Pam?" I snapped when nobody spoke for a few seconds.

"Lorena is here" Pam said.

"Send her in, please Pam" Sookie said, and stretched up to kiss me on the lips before lifting her laptop off of the table and taking it over to the sofa.

**So .. review to let me know what you think … **


	28. Chapter 28

**So … not too much here …**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Hello, Lorena." I said when she appeared at the door.

"Sheriff Northman" she replied curtly and went to sit at the other side of my desk in the empty seat.

"My child, Pam tells me that you had something to ask of me." I said, putting my arms behind my head, and my feet up on the desk.

I was the complete picture of relaxation.

And I couldn't help but flex my muscles a little and I knew I had done something right when I heard Sookie gasp from somewhere in the background.

And then I was hit by a wave of lust coming from Sookie. It was good to know that I had that effect on my wife.

"Are you alright, lover?" I smirked at her, and she flushed red.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just something on the computer here," she tried to explain; while becoming more and more flushed as she did so.

I simply raised my eyebrows at her since I knew exactly why she was flushed.

"So what was it you wanted to see me about, Ms Krasiki?" I asked again.

"I was rather hoping that we would be having this meeting in private." Lorena answered, and the way that she said private was like she was suggesting an entirely different sort of meeting. However Sookie had a pair of headphones in and didn't hear any of it.

"Anything that you have to say to me, you can say in front of my lover. I hide nothing, absolutely nothing from her." I answered.

"Really Eric….since when do you allow worthless bloodbags in your office unless you are fucking them, let alone play around with one of your computers." Lorena said, and my fangs immediately clicked down as a wave of anger coursed through me.

Sookie's eyes quickly snapped up to meet my face and once she saw that my fangs were extended, she quickly switched off her laptop, pulled out her headphones and come over to sit on my lap, sending waves of calm towards me the whole time.

"I do not permit worthless bloodbags into my office, Lorena; you should know that by now." I replied curtly .

"Then why the fuck are you allowing that fucking freaky fangbangers to not only stay in here while you had a meeting, to also sit on your lap while you participate in said meeting" Lorena growled at me.

"Not that it is any of your fucking business, Lorena but Sookie is my wife. She has every fucking right to be here. And I strongly suggest that you get to the fucking point of this bloody meeting before I stake you myself." I snapped.

I had had enough of this bitch for one night.

"Fine," she sighed, recognising defeat whenever she saw that it was staring at her straight in the face.

I just watched her expectantly.

"My child has gone missing; and he was last sighted in this area." She said, and I was shocked she had come to me about this, since it was a source of great embarrassment for a vampire to lose their child, especially since the maker can track the child through the bond they share.

"Can't you track the child through your maker-child bond?" Sookie asked before I could, causing Lorena to focus her gaze on her.

"It seems that my child has closed off his side of the bond," Lorena revealed.

"Who is your child?" Sookie continued and I felt a sense of pride radiate through me.

"Bill Compton," she said, and much to my surprise Sookie's face remained completely impassive, as did mine.

"As sheriff of the area I am duty bound to find any vampire that was registered in my area. Bill was registered in my area but did not put in his time in Fangtasia as I request of all vampires in this area. I have not seen him nor have I heard from him since then." I said, praying that Lorena would just fuck off.

"If you see him…let me know." She said, rising out of her seat and exiting the room.

"Well that went well." Sookie said after a few moments of silence.

"Well….about as well as any meeting that I have ever had with her," I answered.

"What was it that made you so angry earlier? I thought you were going to throw her through the wall." Sookie asked, but I found myself not wanting to tell her, wanting to hide it from her. Just to keep her protected and safe. But I wouldn't do that to her.

"Lorena said that you were basically just a worthless Fangbanger." I admitted.

"And that was what made you so angry?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"Seriously Eric….. I don't know why you let it get to you. After all it is exactly what I am. I am a Fangbanger. But I'm your Fangbanger. Don't let yourself get so upset about it." Sookie soothed.

"But you aren't a Fangbanger." I argued; but Sookie just gave me a look that told me to just shut up.

"Come on Eric, let's go home." She said.

"Alright then" I answered, getting up and putting Sookie down onto the floor.

"But first you need to put on a shirt" Sookie said "I don't want anyone ogling that body of yours."

"Are you jealous, lover?" I smirked.

"Never" she retorted, smiling.

**So … sorry its short but review to let me know what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, here we have chapter 29 …**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

EPOV

"So which shirt would you have me put on, lover?" I asked her flexing my muscles, purely for Sookie's benefit, and I knew it worked when she had a sharp intake of breath.

"Do you like that, lover?" I asked her, and her face immediately flushed red with embarrassment.

"Hmm….do you have any black shirts here?" She asked, trying to deflect my attentions from the fact that my naked chest made her lust levels rise.

"Lover…..you are avoiding the question." I said, as she continued to avoid my steady gaze, and instead she focused her gaze on the floor. I walked back over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She immediately allowed herself to relax into my tight grasp.

But she still wouldn't look at me.

So, I leaned down so that my mouth was directly beside her ear. "Because just even the thought of that is enough to make me hard," I knew that she has heard me when I felt her shiver, and I began to place little kisses up and down her neck, right from the bottom of her earlobe to her collarbone and back up again. Sookie moved slightly so that her head as leaning against mine. She had also wrapped her arms around my neck, and once again when I thought that this could be leading somewhere, I hear a click come from behind us near the direction of the door.

I looked up to see Pam standing in the doorway with a digital camera, snapping away at pictures. Sookie and I just laughed as we broke away from our embrace.

"I walked over to my small closet where I kept a few changes of clothes – just in case I needed them. "What shirt was it you wanted me to put on lover?" I asked, opening the closet door.

"Umm…do you have any lack shirts in there….you look sexy in black?" she said, and then flushed red with embarrassment.

Somehow I didn't think she meant to say that last part out loud, especially with Pam present.

I retorted by waggling my eyebrows at her, and then pulling a black shirt out of the wardrobe to put on.

"Alright…..Pam is there anything specific you wanted or did you just want to cockblock me once again?" I asked her.

"No…I'm thinking of going into merchandising." She replied, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"What?" I asked her.

"I. Am. Thinking. Of. Going. Into. Merchandising," she repeated very slowly as if talking to a child.

"I heard what you said!" I snapped at her.

"What he really means is why are you thinking of going into merchandising?" Sookie interrupted.

"So as to boost Fangtasia's profits ad also since you are now king and queen of Louisiana, it may help boost the local economy." Pam answered.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea." I allowed, "Especially since Katrina and the fact that Sophie Anne was a frivolous little bitch who spent more than she had and then increased taxes to pay for it."

"So….what do you think master?" Pam repeated.

"Of what?" I asked.

"The merchandising idea…you know….mugs, pens, key chains, t-shirts, mouse mats….." she asked.

"It could work as long as the profits from that are directly put into state funds. Not into Fangtasia or our pockets. We need to rebuild Louisiana into the great state it once was." I said. "But for now we are going home. Inform the others that I am holding a meeting at the house tomorrow night in order to decide how we are going to rebuild the kingdom." I said, and then grasped Sookie's hand and walked out the staff entrance of the bar so as to avoid the crowds of fangbangers that were gathered in the bar.

We made it home in record time, and once we got into the house Sookie started yawning, ""Come on lover…..let's get you to bed." I said, and carried her upstairs. I quickly rubbed the massage gel into her back and then helped her into her jammies. She then went to the bathroom to clean her teeth and seconds later I heard sounds of her retching and vomiting.

I barged into the bathroom and held her while he emptied the entire contents of her stomach. If I could I would gladly throw up for her.

But the only thing I could do for her was hold her, and get her some ginger ale.

"Lover…do you want some ginger ale to see if we can settle your stomach down any?" I asked her softly, and she nodded.

"Alright….. I'll get you settle into bed and then I will go downstairs and get you some ginger ale. Do you need anything else downstairs?" I asked.

"Can you bring me some toast and fruit…..if that is alright?" She replied.

"Of course lover." I said, and tucked her into the bed, before taking off at vampire speed.

I returned to the rom a few minutes later, with the toast, a few strawberries and a tin of ginger ale to find that Sookie was fast asleep.

I sighed, placed the food on the bedside table, stripped off my clothes and climbed in beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and went into downtime.

"Hmm….Eric" Sookie purred contentedly and snuggled closer.

**Sorry it was so short, but review to let me know what you think ..**


	30. Chapter 30

**So … here we are … I just can't believe that this story is up to 30 chapters already! And it is showing no signs of stopping whatsoever. Also, I want to take this opportunity to introduce a new story that I have started to write (I know … another one!), and this one is My Way: The Wedding, which takes in Eric & Sookie's wedding, as well as hopefully the honeymoon … so look out for that appearing on here tomorrow (hopefully!), and it should be already up on wordpress (the address is on my profile) today! **

**Also, I apologise for the shortness of this one. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy … **

SPOV

It was almost sunset by the time that I woke up, but instead of forcing myself to get up, I just turned around so that I was lying right close to Eric, and then I must have dropped off to sleep again because the next thing I felt the bed move as Eric tried his best to get out of the bed without waking me up.

"Hey, honey" I said, leaning over to run my hand up and down his bare back.

"Hello, lover" he replied, throwing what I presumed to be a pair of trousers back down onto the floor and swinging his legs back up into the bed. He just lay with his head on my stomach, talking to baby Northman as we had taken to calling him.

"Hey, baby … were you good for mummy today? You didn't make her feel sick today did you?" he asked, gently.

"No … baby Northman was very good today. I actually only woke up a little while ago, and I did intend to get up but I couldn't be arsed getting up. I just curled up beside you instead. It was a much more appealing option." I admitted.

"Yeah. Really. Why would you want to get up when your sexy beast of a husband is still lying, completely dead to the world in the bed?" he joked, looking at me straight in the eyes as he did so.

I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Come on lover … let's get up. We have to have a meeting with the rest of the family about our new statuses as King and Queen of Louisiana" he said, and after giving me a quick kiss, he got up and started to get dressed.

After oogling at him for a few seconds, I finally managed to drag myself up out of the bed, and go into the bathroom to get a shower.

Three quarters of an hour later, I was out of the shower and dressed, and when I walked downstairs, I was greeted with the smell of something cooking. I entered into the kitchen to find that there was a plate of food on the table.

"I hope this is cooked alright for you, lover, and I know that this is one of your all time favourite meals. Also, Elizabeth informed me that pregnant women are supposed to eat proper regular meals" he said. I looked over at the table once again, and saw that Eric had managed to cook steak, chips, frozen peas and mushrooms. Complete with a jug of pepper sauce.

Yummy.

I really did have the best fucking husband on the planet.

"You are fucking incredible, Eric" I praised him after taking a bite. "Where on earth did you learn to cook anyways?" I asked.

"I took a couple of classes during the fifties" he shrugged.

"Cool" I said, and resumed eating. By the time I had finished, everyone else – Elizabeth, Godric, Pam and Daniel had appeared in the kitchen, and were each ready for the meeting that was about to take place.

"Where's Nora?" Daniel asked, effectively breaking the silence.

"Nora isn't here" Eric answered quickly.

"And why isn't she here?" Godric chimed in.

"She isn't here because she made an attempt at seducing me even though I made it absolutely clear that I wasn't interested in her. I only want Sookie" Eric said.

"So … basically you are saying that Nora wanted to fuck you?" Daniel asked, trying to assess the situation.

"Not only that but she wanted to take Sookie's place by my side. As my wife. Which wasn't nor will it be happening. I love Sookie. Neither Nora nor any other woman could ever possibly replace what she means to me. Not now and certainly not ever!" Eric admitted.

"Jesus Christ! I knew that she wanted you … that she wanted you … that she had some sort of childish crush on you, and that she wasn't keen on Sookie but never, ever did I think that she would go to such extremes. I am so, so, sorry Sookie, Eric" Godric said solemnly, addressing both me and Eric in turn.

"It's alright, Godric. Honestly, I don't blame you … the entire blame for this rests with Nora. If she hadn't have pulled that little stunt, she could have been here now" I answered, honestly.

"So … what exactly did she do?" Elizabeth inquired.

I looked at Eric for a second before I answered. "Last night while Pam and I were out shopping, Nora came into the office, where Eric was, and she tried to come on to him … to seduce him. Eric was in the process of rejecting her when I walked in. I misread the entire situation and thought that he was cheating on me, and I left the office without listening to him, hearing what he had to say. At that exact moment, I had the intentions of moving straight back to Bon Temps with Gran and Jason, since I can't be with someone who cheats. But luckily, Eric made me listen to what really happened. Nora almost cost me my marriage and I never ever want her in my house again."

I chanced a look at Eric and I could see that he had bloody read tears in his eyes. I reached over the table and put my hand over his where it was resting on the table.

"I love you, sweetheart, and I would never, ever cheat on you. I don't like to see you hurt or upset. I much prefer your smiles" he admitted and pulled me into his lap as his lips hungrily met mine. My arms eagerly wrapped around his neck as his tongue invaded my mouth.

"I love you too, Eric and I know you would never ever cheat on me, I know that, I really do" I said, as my fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Ah right. So, Nora is not here because she is a slut who tried to wreck the only good thing that Eric has had for centuries. But didn't you say that you were holding some sort of meeting for all of here tonight?" Pam asked, getting straight to the point as usual.

"Yeah. I'd really like to hold a meeting in here tonight to discuss how we – as in Sookie and I are going to assert our powers as King and Queen of Louisiana." Eric said.

"So … shall we get started then?" Pam asked.

"Sure" Eric answered, and everyone else took their seats.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	31. Chapter 31

**So … chapter 31 here … not too much to say, so I'll let you read this .. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"So as you already know the reason why I have called this meeting is to try to figure out how Sookie and I are going to assert our powers as King and Queen of Louisiana, as well as how we are going to rebuild the kingdom" Eric said, and everyone at the table nodded.

"And I take it from the news that you shared with us earlier Nora that she is not welcome at this meeting, and should not; will not be involved in anything to do with this?" Godric said, slowly carefully almost as if he didn't want to cause any offence or embarrassment.

I felt that I should be the one to answer that one.

"I know that Nora is your progeny, Godric, but I don't want her in my house or anywhere near me. I won't stop Eric or any of you from taking to her or continuing some sort of relationship with her, but what she did to me, and to Eric was completely unforgivable. I will admit that I probably over reacted when I walked in on that particular situation and I should have listened to what Eric had to say instead of running away and preparing to end my marriage. I should have placed more trust in Eric than I did, and for that I am so, so, sorry"

After I finished my little speech, I slowly turned away from Godric and towards Eric.

"Lover … I too am sorry for that situation, I will admit to knowing that Nora has had this … this childish crush on me and I am apologising for not doing anything about it Nut. You have to admit that there was a good thing that came out out of this situation …" Eric said.

"What is that?" I asked, confused , wondering what he could be possibly talking about.

"We did have fuckaweseome make up sex" he grinned, very much like a schoolboy.

"That we did" I answered, whilst I was sure that I was blushing a bright red colour. But then another thought crossed my mind, Eric was blaming himself for the entire Noragate situation. It most definitely wasn't his fault. "Eric this wasn't you fault. The blame for this rests with Nora. You couldn't have foreseen exactly how far she would go with it. Don't beat yourself up for this, Eric. I won't allow you to do it" I warned him.

"But … he started"

"Eric. Sookie is right. None of this is your fault. For once in your undead life, you are completely innocent. Yes, you might have known that she had as you called it, a childish crush on you, but has she honestly ever acted that way before. You couldn't have known that this was going to happen" Daniel interrupted.

Eric just sighed in defeat before saying "I never want to see Nora again"

"Eric … you don't have to do this. Nora is your sister" I reminded him gently.

"No, Sookie. Nora committed an offence against you, she knew that I was married. She knew that I had a bonded and pledged mate. She knew that you are pregnant with my baby. And yet she still tried to seduce me. It would make me look like a poor mate if I kept up any sort of relationship with her" Eric said.

Fucking supernatural rules.

"Eric … it won't make you look like a bad mate. You are the best husband that I could ever ask for. Nobody in this room will think any less of you for it. If you want a relationship with Nora, go on ahead and pursue one. She is your sister" I gently encouraged him, and I really did want him to have a relationship with Nora because I don't know what I would do if the situation were reversed, and Eric and Jason had a huge falling out. But then again, Jason and I most definitely didn't have an incestuous relationship.

"No. Sookie. I mean what I said when I want nothing more to do with Nora." Eric said with tone of finality. I guess that conversation was effectively over.

"Alright the … how are we going to assert Eric and Sookie's new positions as King and Queen?" Elizabeth asked, effectively changing the topic of conversation to far, far more pressing matters.

"We will have to inform the magister, and to the Authority as King and Queen, and I will have to explain why I killed Sophie Anne. After that there will be a coronation" Eric said.

"So, basically, we will have to start to plan for your coronation?" Pam asked.

"Yes … the coronation will have to be planned for" Eric said.

"You will also have to plan for an occasion to formally announce the news of Sookie's pregnancy as well as the news of Sophie Anne's final death. From the occasions when I visited Sophie Anne's palace in New Orleans, I could see that she was a spoilt brat who spent all her money on frivolous things that she didn't need, so I am guessing that you will also want to review all of the income and outcome expenses." Godric said.

"We have to move to New Orleans?" I asked, simply horrified at the very thought of having to move away from everyone that I knew and loved, from all of my friends and family.

"No … lover, as King and Queen we can choose to live anywhere in the kingdom. In our case, we can choose anywhere in Louisiana. But if you wanted to move to New Orleans we can. Although I would much prefer that we stay here. I really would miss Fangtasia, despite all my complaints about it" Eric said.

"Thank God … I don't know how I ever would have been able to move away from everyone that I know, away from all of my family and friends, even though I have hardly seen any of them since the wedding" I said.

"There is an awful lot of work to be done" Daniel remarked.

"Yes. I will agree with you there, Daniel, but I would rather that we get it all out of the way as soon as is possible, since if we don't, our workload will only pile up." Eric said.

"Of course, So what should we deal with first?" I asked.

"Our first priorities are to inform the Authority and the Magister, so as we can begin to assert our own authority. After that we will have to get the news out to the rest of the kingdom that Sophie Anne has mete the final death¸ and that we are now King and Queen. As Godric says, we will also need to start to plan for the coronation and since I want to restore faith in Louisiana, all of the money for that will come out of our own private funds" Eric said.

"Shouldn't it come out of state funds?" Daniel asked.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, I would have the money for this come out of state funds, but as you should already know, all the state funds and resources come from the taxes paid to the reigning soverign by the vampires who are residing in that particular kingdom. Now Sophie Anne as Queen was able to decide upon how much tax she wanted from every vampire in the kingdom. As Sheriff of Area 5, I was give the figures and data for the kingdom, just like the four other sheriffs did. Currently that figure sits at $1,000,000 dollars per vampire per annum. That is a figure that I want to reduce greatly, and any further money brought in, will be, as much as possible , be poured directly back into thestate. All of our expenses such as travel and the coronation will come out of private funds for the time being." Eric said.

"But won't that make us bankrupt?" I said, trying my hardest not to sound like a gold digger.

"No lover, it won't. I will be retaining ownership of Fangtasia in addition to the other businesses that I own , as well as that we will have our own salaries as King and Queen." Eric told me.

"And where do our salaries come from?" I asked, smirking.

"State funds" Eric said, smirking.

**So … what do we think of this long chapter, which is ½ as long as normal? Review to let me know … **


	32. Chapter 32

**So … here we are … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"And how much is the current monarch's salary? I mean, it can't really be that much sine se was only demanding $1,000,000 dollars from all of the vampires in the state in one year. Its not as if she was demanding an extravagant amount, considering Louisiana is probably the most densely populated vampire kingdom in North America … in the States anyway" but I was suddenly interrupted by Eric.

"No … lover … you must have misunderstood me, Sophie Anne was demanding $1,000,000 dollars from every vampire each year that resided in her Queendom" he explained.

Well don't I just feel intelligent.

"So basically, you had to pay $1,000,000 dollars and then Pam had to pay $1,000,000 dollars … and so on" I said.

"Well … no, not exactly, as Sherriff, I actually had to pay $1,250,000 dollars to her annually as well as handing over ¼ of all of the profits from all of the businesses that I own – including the ones that are not located in Louisiana. She had a similar edict for all of her five Sherriff's. And yes, since Pam has been released she has had to pay $1,000,000, although if she had not been released, she would only have had to pay ¾ of the amount of the rest of the vampires, so $750,000" Eric said.

"So she really was a greedy little bitch" I said.

"Yep. That pretty much sums everything up" Elizabeth agreed.

"And to answer your question, lover … I honestly have absolutely no idea how much Sophie Anne paid herself" Eric answered.

"So that is yet another thing that we have to find out" Pam observed.

"Shouldn't we be writing all of this stuff down?" I spoke up, and immediately four pairs of eyes focused themselves onto me. I felt like I wanted to hide.

"Great idea, Sookie. We'd never be able to remember half of this stuff." Godric said.

"Thanks" I replied and went off to find a notepad and pen.

"So .. what all was it that we had to do?" I asked, writing "things to do" at the top of the page.

"Go to the authority and to the magister" Eric said. I wrote that down.

"Prepare the coronation" Godric said. I wrote that down.

"Something to announce the pregnancy" Elizabeth said. I wrote that too.

"We can hold an event at Fangtasia" Pam suggested.

"Sookie and I will decide what we are going to do about that over the next couple of days" Eric said.

"Don't you have to do something about every vampire in the Kingdom pledging fealty?" I asked.

"I haven't even thought of that, lover … well done for mentioning it. We will have to hold a separate event for that?" Eric replied, beaming with pride.

"Why don't we just have it at the coronation?" I said, and it looked as if Eric was considering it. But I felt that I needed to explain myself even further. "If we have it at the coronation, even it after it would do, but still on the same day, it would be cheaper and I know that is something that you want to achieve and I feel that it would be much much more appropriate" I said.

"Excellent idea, lover. We could have it just before the coronation reception" Eric said.

I made a note of that on the list too.

Alright then … next thing …" Elizabeth spoke up.

"We release the news of Sophie Anne's final death" Pam said. I made a quick note of that.

"Any ideas of how we are going to achieve that?" Daniel asked.

"How about a press conference, or something similar?" Godric suggested.

"Excellent idea – could you make a note of that too for me lover?" Eric said. I nodded and drew a dash where I had written "release news of Sophie Anne's final death" and then I wrote "press conference?"

"We also need to take a look at both the state finances and Sophie Anne's personal finances to decide what all we could cut down or cut out completely. We need to economise where we can – especially where the state funds are concerned." Eric said.

I wrote that down – "look at state finances & economise" and "look at Sophie Anne's finances & economise".

"Don't we also need to sort everything out that Sophie Anne owned? Her entire estate" I asked whenever the thought struck me.

"Another thing that we didn't even consider, Sookie" Elizabeth said.

"I take I need to make another note of that?" I asked.

"Yep" Eric said. "We also need to decrease taxes" he continued. "And obtain or gather a list of all of the vampires in Louisiana, and their information"

I wrote both of those things down, as well as deal with Sophie Anne's estate.

"Anything else?" I questioned.

"We need to deal with the maenad problem since we don't want it attacking anything else" Eric said.

I wrote that down.

"And the problem with the missing vampire from my area, Stan Davis" Godric asked.

I wrote that down.

"We need to boost tourism in Louisiana, to start making the kingdom profitable again" Daniel said.

I wrote that down.

"And you two need to prepare for the arrival of little baby Northman" Elizabeth said.

"Don't we have another seven and a half months to prepare for that?" I said, before I could stop myself.

"Lover … some of this stuff will take much, much longer than 7 ½ months to accomplish. You should put that on the list too" Eric reminded me gently.

I nodded and wrote prepare for Baby Northman to the list.

Wow.

That is a long fucking list.

"Is that everything?" I asked.

"As far as I can think of right now. But I am sure that as time goes on there will be more and more added to it" Eric said, pulling the list over towards himself and taking a look at it.

I took a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was already after 2am.

Wow.

"Don't you have to appoint new Sherriff's and your personal staff?" Daniel asked.

"See … lover, I told you there'd be more" Eric smirked, and quickly scribbled those two items down too.

I yawned seriously, why the hell was I so fucking sleepy the whole time? I was going to have to ask Doctor Ludwig at the same time.

"Come on lover, let's go back to bed" Eric said, scooping me up into his arms, bridal style.

**So .. .review to let me know what you think … **


	33. Chapter 33

**So … I thought I'd put a lemon warning at the start of this chapter since I recently received a PM about not putting warnings at the start of chapters like this one (I know … you don't like "graphic" lemons … don't read stories rated M. End of.) **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy**

SPOV

Eric wasted no time whatsoever in carrying me up the stairs at human speed – something that he rarely did. He was usually in such a rush to get into bed that he would zoom up the stairs at vampire speed.

Eric carefully laid me down on the bed and went to pull away, presumably so as to allow me to get ready for to get into bed.

But I wasn't having any of that.

Not at all I wasn't.

"Naha" I said, wrapping my arms round his neck, and he obligingly stopped his movements. "Come closer" I said, and thankfully he did, and moved his hands to my hips, slowly moving them up and down.

"And why exactly do you want me to come closer, lover?" he asked, his voice taking on a lower, sexier and more huskier voice.

"I want you to come closer to me because I want you to fuck me. And I want you to fuck me hard" I whispered straight into his ear.

He gave a quick shiver, before a growl escaped his throat, and his fangs slammed down. His jeans became a hell of a lot tighter as well when I felt his straining erection digging into my stomach.

"There they are" I said stretching myself up to run my tongue over his fangs and it seemed like it was enough to snap him out of whatever trance that he was apparently in.

He quickly and roughly claimed my lips in a kiss. he moved his arms to around my back, pulling me closer and closer to him. He quickly shoved his tongue inside of my mouth and began a fierce duel with my own.

"Eric!" I moaned as he moved his lips from my mouth so that I could have a chance to breathe, but instead of pulling away completely, he began to place little sucky kisses, nips and scrapes with his teeth and fangs along my cheek, jaw, neck and on the little pulse point below my ear causing me to elicit another loud moan, something which only spurred him on even further.

"My lover" Eric cried out hoarsely, as he claimed my mouth in yet another fiery passionate kiss. I decided that I wanted more of him and now, so I untangled my hands from his hair and slid them down his chest to his stomach and to the bottom of his t-shirt and we managed to tear ourselves away from each other for long enough so as to pull it over the top of his head, and Eric wasted no time in pulling my top over my head.

Nexy he attached his mouth to my breast even though it was still fully clothed, and I arched my back to him as I used my hands to pull his head closer and after a few moments he turned his attentions to my other breast, causing me to let another long, lengthy moan but I was effectively cut off when Eric's lips met mine once more, fiercely attacking them.

His hands had moved to my bra and he had it off before I realised what was going on, and he began to trail kisses down along my neck, chest and stomach, eventually making it down to the top of my shorts, where he cast a quick glance up at me.

"Watch me, lover" he said, and when he was sure that I was watching, he began to unbutton my shorts. He made short work of both those and my underwear, and after another quick glance in my direction, to make sure that I was watching – I was, he dived in tongue first, with a great big long sweeping lick from my ass to my clit and back again. I was moaning and writing in pleasure as my hands gripped and pulled at his hair, just begging for me.

"Eric … please … please … keep on going … please" I moaned, which only made him grin.

"Lover, I have absolutely no intentions of stopping whatsoever" he said, and went straight back to it, adding a few twists to his strokes, and within seconds he had me coming with a scream, but once again my scream was swallowed by Eric's mouth. I barely had a chance to recover from my orgasm before he slammed himself as far into me as he could and began to thrust hard, fast and deep with each and every thrust of his hips, and with every thrust, he managed to tear a moan out of me which was met with either a groan or a growl from Eric.

"I love you, Eric" I said after a particularly deep thrust as my arms moved once again to around his neck.

"I love you too, Sookie" he replied with the cutest, most sexy face that you ever did see. With every little effort on his part, whatsoever, Eric turned us so that I was now riding him. I moved my hands from the back of his neck to his chest and as I rose and fell on him, I rubbed my hands up and down his chest. Eric had moved his hands to my hips and was now guiding me on his erection.

"Come for me lover … come for me … I don't think that I can hold out for very much longer" Eric managed to groan out and within seconds, I was doing just as he commanded, and I came with a roar and a jerk, with Eric coming seconds after, causing me to launch into what must have been my third orgasm of the night.

"Eric!" I screamed, and then I moved so that I was lying flat on his chest.

"You are so fucking incredible, lover" Eric murmured wrapping his arms around my back as I snuggled down to his chest.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Eric" I giggled, and then shifted a little causing Eric to groan since he was still buried inside of me.

That just caused me to giggle even further.

"You are so evil" he said, but I could sense that he too was smiling.

And I didn't sense any negative emotions or feelings coming from the bond. Eric just simply feeling comfortable, stated and happy. On the other hand, I was feeling happy, contented and loved.

"You love it" I said.

"That I do, lover … come on lets get your gel rubbed on your back and then we can come back to cuddle before I die for the day" Eric said, and I reluctantly agreed, even though I wanted nothing more than to stay cuddled up in Eric's arms.

"Alright then" I agreed, and pulled myself out of Eric's arms, and I immediately mourned the loss of him from inside of me, and lay face down on the bed, whilst Eric lifted the bottle of gel off of the bedside cabinet where it was sitting. He began to rub it into my back and I made small noises of contentment as he did so.

"Thank you, lover" Eric said, and moved the duvet cover for me so that I was able to slide carefully underneath. Eric copied my moves completely so that we were both underneath the bed sheets. Eric wrapped his arms around me, and I turned around in his arms so that our chests were touching, and I buried my head in the crook of his arm and wrapped my own arms around him.

We both fell asleep almost instantly.

**So … review to let me know what you think!**


	34. Chapter 34

**So … I've not got too much to say here, except for one little teeny thing. Ok. Here goes. I have written enough chapters on paper to last until the end of August (literally the 31****st****August!), but I don't actually have any of them typed, and I will try my hardest to get them typed and out every day (whilst writing some new chapters so that I don't run out!), although I can't make any promises!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

Even though it was down before I fell asleep, I woke up at around 3pm to the sounds of my phone ringing from downstairs.

I quickly put on a dressing gown and went downstairs. I picked up my phone from where it was sitting on the kitchen bench, and saw that it was Tara calling.

"Hey, girl" I answered with as much gusto as I could manage, but sadly, I yawned half way through. Something which of course Tara caught on to immediately.

"Danm … I didn't wake you did I?" she said, sounding guilty. Seriously, since when did Tara ever sound guilty?

"Um … yeah … you sort of did" I said, trying desperately to stifle yet another yawn.

"Sorry .. but seriously is that man of yours keeping you up all night?" she asked, shamelessly, and I blushed bright red even though there was nobody there to see it. My silence must have told her more than my words ever did, because the next thing Tara was screaming down the phone line at me.

"You go, Stackhouse!" You really got yourself a whole hunk of a man there!" she squealed with complete and utter conviction.

"it's Northman, now" I said.

"Oh yeah … it's just a habit of a lifetime to all you Stackhouse. You'd think that I'd be used to the idea by now … especially since its been almost six weeks since I last saw you. it is entirely too long. We should get together dome time this week and do something" Tara said.

"Yeah. It does feel like it has been far, far too long" I agreed.

We chatted for a little while longer on the phone as we filled each other in on what had been happening in our lives, and I told Tara about mine and Eric's honeymoon which he had managed to surprise me with, and she filled me in on all of Bon Temp's happenings.

"Alright, Sooks … I'm gonna have to go to work now. You know how much of a hard task master Sam is" She laughed.

"That I do" I agreed, and then we said our goodbyes.

Wow.

It was after 4.30pm.

Not too much longer until Eric would be up.

Hmm … what to do now? I thought to myself. After a few moments of deliberation, I made my way upstairs and I climbed into the shower. Thirty minuites later, I was ready to go and I was almost out of the door before I realised that perhaps I should write Eric a note just in case I wasn't back by the time that he woke up, although I saw absolutely no reason why I shouldn't be back before sunset.

_Eric _I wrote after finding myself a page and a pen.

_I have gone to the supermarket to gather up a few groceries, and I should be back before you wake up but just in case I am not, this note is to let you know where exactly I am. _

_I love you_

_Sookie_

I then proceeded to make my way out to the garage and got into the car. I arrived at the shop a few minuites later. In the grocery shop, I picked up a trolley and loaded into it a few various things that I knew we needed in the house, and I was just making my way back into the garage about fifteen minutes after sunset.

I guess that took a lot longer than I thought it would.

"I don't like it when you are not in bed with me when I wake up" Eric said, as he opened the car door for me.

I just snorted and held his hand as he pulled me out of the car, and he quickly attached his lips to mine. "Not so fast, mister!" I said, pushing him away. Eric just looked at me with a pout on his face. "You need to help me to put away all these groceries" I said, opening up the boot of the car, and pulling out two cases of True Blood.

"Lover … go you on ahead inside. I'll bring this stuff in. I don't want you to over – exert yourself." He said, and made to pull the cases of True Blood off of me.

Doesn't he know that insulting a pregnant woman is just like poking a sleeping bear in the eye with a stick. It was just something that you didn't do. Because doing that would be on peril of your life.

"No … Eric … I am perfectly able to carry these bottles into the house" I said in as even of a tone as I could possibly manage. God. I fucking hated the pregnancy hormones.

It was during times like these that I loved being pregnant.

But I really did fucking hate the hormones.

"Lover … I just don't want you to over exert yourself. I know that you are perfectly able to carry the True Blood into the house" he continued.

"Eric I am pregnant. Not fucking disabled!" I all but growled at him and stomped into the house with the bottles of True Blood in hand. I didn't stop until I reached the fridge in the kitchen – even when I heard Eric come in behind me and place some bags on the table. Instead, I began to place each of the individual bottles in the fridge, taking them out of the box as I did so.

I didn't even allow myself to relax into his hold whenever he came up behind me and wrapped his own arms around me.

"I am sorry lover … I know you can carry things in from the car by yourself and you are most certainly not disabled. You are pregnant with my child. I just thought that would want help with these sorts of things. I didn't mean to offend you or hurt you in any way." He whispered, rubbing his hands up and won over the area where I would eventually grow a baby bump.

"No, Eric. It is me who should be apologising to you. I am the one who over reacted." I said, and he kissed my neck.

"Come on. Lets get these groceries put away" he said, and then pulled away.

**So what do we think? Review to let me know …**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here I just have two little things to say … firstly, I am sorry about the length of this, but when I tried to expand it, it just wasn't happening, and secondly, I am sorry about my review replies lately. I will try to get better at replying. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"So … Eric?" I asked.

"Yes, lover?" he replied easily as he put some milk into the fridge.

"I was thinking about the pregnancy today. About Little Baby Northman." I said, unsure of how exactly I was going to say this.

"What about him?" Eric asked.

"Oh.. Are you sure that we are going to have a son?" I teased him.

"I am 100% positive lover. But what was it that you were thinking about today?" he queried.

"About when we should tell my family and friends" I said.

"Lover … I am leaving that entirely up to you" he said.

"I want you to be there when I tell them because you are my husband therefore you are part of my family. I want to share that with you" I said, and Eric nodded.

"Why don't we just get them all over here for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Excellent idea, Eric … but won't this place be too small for everyone to fit?" I said, surveying the room.

"Don't worry about that, there should be more than enough room in here for everyone" he disagreed.

"Who were you thinking of inviting, Sookie?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the room.

Damn vampire hearing.

"Um … Gran, Jason, Tara and Lafayette" I answered.

"Cool" she said.

"And you thought that this house was too small!" Eric said, shaking his head.

"But with Gran, Jason, Tara, Lafayette, Godric, Elizabeth, Pam and Daniel, plus you and me, that makes ten people!" I defended myself.

Eric just raised his eyebrow at me.

I pointedly ignored him.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Pam asked, coming into the room.

"Well we need to call both the magister and the Authority to request a meeting with them." Eric said.

"And I need to prepare for tomorrow night" I said.

"What's happening tomorrow night?" Godric asked as he and Daniel sauntered into the room.

"Tomorrow night is when we tell everyone in Sookie's family and circle of friends that she is pregnant. We have decided to fill everyone in in recent happenings over dinner tomorrow night. Everyone needs to be there no excuses" Eric said, glaring at Pam in a commanding voice.

"So, I need to go straight back to the supermarket?" I said, disbelievingly.

"No, lover. Just use the online store for it. And that reminds me of another thing that you need to do lover. You need to select your own personal staff, and the staff for the household." Eric said.

"But I don't need any personal staff!" I pouted.

"Lover … I mean along the lines of chef, cleaner, housekeeper, because once you are officially recognised by both the Authority and the Magister as my Queen, your workload will dramatically increase, even though you are pregnant and I will try to do as much as I can for you, but you will still have a lot of work to do" Eric said, and immediately my earlier argument of how being pregnant didn't mean that I was disabled came to my mind.

I forced myself to swallow that thought – Eric was only trying his hardest to look after me and to protect me.

"So, now that we know what is happening tomorrow night, what is happening tonight?" Daniel asked by way of changing the subject.

Erm … tonight I need to phone the magister and the Authority to start the whole process our our ascension." Eric said after a pause. "And I could also do with heading back to Fangtasia later on."

"Wont the Authority already know that we are King and Queen?" I asked, figuring that they would already know of everything that had happened here recently, since Nora is a member of the Authority.

"Why do you say that, lover?" Eric asked.

"Isn't Nora a member of the Authority?" I questioned.

"Ah. So you figure that she has told them by now?" Godric figured out. I nodded by way of reply.

"Even if Nora has told the other members of the Authority of our ascension to King and Queen of Louisiana, it is still best if I tell them too. If I don't it will appear to them as if I am hiding it." Eric said gently to me.

"Of course" I said. "Do you want me to come with you to Fangtasia?"

"Only if you want to, lover. But don't feel as if you are under any sort of obligation to go. If you would rather stay here, that is fine by me also" he replied.

"Nonsense, Eric!" I chided him "I should come with you, and even if I do end up sitting out in the bar at least I am making my presence known, after all, if you can't even make sure that your wife puts in time at the bar, how can you make sure that all of the vampires in the kingdom put in their time at Fangtasia."

"Lover … I don't care what anyone else thinks. You should know that by now" he replied.

"I know you don't care, but it still doesn't change my mind." I said.

"Do you want to make those calls from Fangtasia or from your home office, Eric?" Elizabeth queried.

"I'm gonna make them from home since the chances of the home office being bugged are slim to none" he answered.

"Sure" she replied.

"Do you want us to wait on you, Eric? Or is it alright if we go on?" Pam asked.

"No … you go on and get opened up. I'll come on ahead later" Eric said.

"Are you coming with us, Sookie?" Daniel asked.

"I'll come with Eric, so as I will have a chance to finish putting these groceries away and get something to eat" I answered.

"Alright then … let's go" Godric said, and together the four vampires exited the room.

**So … review to let me know what you think, and I apologise in advance for the length of this chapter! **


	36. Chapter 36

**So just want to say here … the songs referenced at the end of this chapter are Jennifer Lopez On The Floor, and the Enrique Iglesias I Like It **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

After the rest of the family – Pam, Godric, Elizabeth and Daniel had left for Fangtasia, it was just Sookie and me left alone in the house.

"Lover … if you want to go on ahead and get something to eat, I can finish this up for you" I suggested gently to her".

"No … it's alright. There is just a couple of bags left to put away anyway." She replied.

"Will you have to request a meeting with the Authority and the Magister or can you do it all over the phone?" she asked after a few seconds of silence as we put away the two remaining bags of groceries.

"I should probably be able to deal with both of them … with both the Magister and the Authority over the phone, although just as a warning, the contact number that I have for one of the members of the Authority may be outdated., and I might not be able to use it, so I might have to contact Nora … do you want me to put the phone on loudspeaker for you to hear that particular conversation, if I have to contact her?" I asked, wanting to make sure that there was no way in hell that the same situation as the one we had the other night could ever occur again.

Although the possibility that I would have to phone Nora was fairly slim, I just didn't want to take any chances of causing any more fights or arguments between Sookie and I.

Nora had already caused enough of those.

"No … its alright, Eric. I trust you completely and I meant what I said to you earlier … if you want to keep in contact with Nora and to rebuild a relationship with her. I won't stop you. I won't stand in your way. She is your sister after all" she replied.

"And I meant what I said too. I want nothing more to do with her other than business – professional business. She lost any sort of relationship that she might have had with me when she tried to steal me away from you." I replied, putting the last of the groceries away.

"You go ahead and make the calls while I make myself something to eat" Sookie said, pulling out the frying pan from one of the lower cupboards.

"Sure. I'll see you in a little bit, lover" I said, giving her a little peck on the side of the forehead.

I then made my way up to the office which was situated beside mine and Sookie's bedroom at human speed, as I was scrolling through my list of contacts looking for the phone numbers that I would be needing.

Aha.

There it was.

A contact number for the magister. I pressed the call button as I was sitting down in my office chair.

"Magister" said the magister when he answered the phone.

"It's Eric Northman, from Louisiana Area 5" I said to him.

"Ah. Sherriff Northman … what can I do you for tonight?" he greeted me.

"I'd like to inform you that Sophie Anne LeClerq, the Queen of Louisiana as met he final death and her Second – In – Command, Andre Paul is currently under detainment in the basement of Fangtasia, one of the local businesses that I own. I am calling you to inform you of my own ascension as King of Louisiana and that of my wife, Sookie Northman, as my Queen." I told him.

There was silence on the other end for a good ten or fifteen minuties.

"And what are your reasons for sending Sophie Anne to her final death?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"She tried to take my bonded and pledged wife off of me knowing that we were bonded and pledged as well as married according to human laws" I carefully explained to him.

"Very well then. I accept you kingship, Eric as well as the leadership of your bonded and pledged and Mrs. Northman. I wish you the very best of luck as King and Queen" he said, and then hung up.

Well. That went better than I thought that it would. I thought to myself.

Next, I scrolled through my list of contacts a little further and found the number for not only three members of the Authority but also the number for the "secretary" of sorts for the Authority – well, not her personal number. The number for all business like calls.

Perhaps I should use that particular one. It would mean that there would be records of the call, just in case I ever needed to go back to it.

"You have reached the Authority. Press 1 to speak to a live undead person. Press 2 to leave a message" said a bored, monotone voice.

I pressed 1.

"You are now on speakerphone" said the same bored, monotone voice. "Please state your name and then someone will get back to you".

"Eric Northman. Sherriff, Louisiana Area 5" I said.

"How can we help you, Eric?" said a voice. This time it was an actual person, and if my memory served right, it sounded like Roman.

"I want to inform you of my succession as King of Louisiana. And that of my wife, Sookie Northman as Queen of Louisiana." I said, feeling that this call was going to be a repeat of my previous phone call to the Magister.

"And how did you succeed as King and Queen" Roman asked.

"Sophie Anne tried to threaten and kidnap my wife and bonded, Mrs. Northman" I said, thoroughly enjoying saying that especially since though only Roman was speaking, but I was sure that the rest of the members of Authority, including Nora would be listening to each and every single word that I was speaking.

"Are you pledged?" Roman asked.

"Yes. We are. By Ceremonial Knife. And we are also married according to human laws." I said.

"Did Sophie Anne know that you were bonded and pledged?" Another voice asked, and I presumed it was Salome's.

"She was aware of that" I confirmed.

"But yet she still tried to take your bonded away from you?" Salome asked.

"She did" said, and then I was put on hold for a few minuites – presumably while the Authority deliberated. All I could hear down the phone line was Jennifer Lopez singing something about being on the floor and then after that some guy singing about liking it and then Barack Obama in the same song.

**So … what do you think? Review to let me know … **


	37. Chapter 37

**So here we are ….. sorry for the delay on this. I meant to get it out earlier on but I didn't have it typed on time! *sadface***

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy**

EPOV

After those two songs had played through, I was put back off of hold again, and once again it was Roman's voice that filled my ears.

"After much deliberation, we as the Authority and Governing Power of all vampires in North America, we have decided to formally recognise you as the rightful King of Louisiana, and your wife, Sookie Northman as your Queen. We trust that there will be a coronation ceremony for both of you?" Roman asked.

"Of course there will be a coronation ceremony" I said, just a little bit indignantly. What the hell did he take me for? A skinflint?

"Then I expect invitations for each member of the Authority" he said, and then hung up without saying goodbye.

Well. Fuck.

How was I going to explain to Sookie that Nora had to be invited to the Coronation?

I sighed, got up and made my way back downstairs, and when I eventually made it into the kitchen, I could see that Sookie had already finished eating her dinner and was standing at the kitchen sink washing the frying pan that she had used.

By hand.

Even though we had a dishwasher.

I walked up behind Sookie, who was completely oblivious to the fact that I was standing right behind her, and I wrapped my arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck with my face. She smirked and continued to scrub the pan.

"Why are you washing that pan by hand, lover?" I whispered softly into her ear.

"Because the dishwasher is full of dirty dishes, and Gran would have my hide if she knew that I had left any dirty dishes lying around." She replied still smirking.

"Ah right" I said, and held her closer as she lifted the drying cloth to dry the frying pan. She then broke herself out of my arms to go and put the pan away, but just as I was about to protest at that fact, she came back to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, putting her hands into the back pockets of my jeans, and she buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we just stood there, holding each other in complete silence.

"Hmm … it's nice and quiet" Sookie said, contentedly and if I wasn't a vampire, I was positive that I would not have been able to hear her.

"It is lover …" I agreed, and we fell back into silence again for a few moments.

"How did your phone calls go?" she eventually asked.

"Exceptionally well. All except for one thing" I said.

"What's that?" she queried.

"I have to invite all of the members of the Authority to our coronation … and probably the magister too come and think of it" I admitted.

"So, you were worried that I might blow my top because we have to invite Nora to the Coronation?" she guessed.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I admitted.

Sookie just shook her head at me in complete and utter disbelief. "So I take it that both the Magister and the Authority recognise us as King and Queen?"

"Yes, lover. They do." I said, smiling and then I leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Come on King Eric … lets go and meet the rest of the family at Fangtasia" Sookie said, and then pulled away from me so that she was just simply holding my hand. And we bot walked out to the Corvette, hand in hand.

SPOV

"Pam" Eric said from his office chair and immediately she appeared at the door, and raised her eyebrow at me when she saw that I was sitting on the sofa, reading, and Eric of course, was sitting behind his desk.

I just ignored her, and as did Eric.

"Is there any area business that we need to deal with?" he asked.

"Eric you are king now, why are you here concerning yourself with simple Area business?" she aske.

"As of this very moment in time, I am both Sherriff of the Area and King of the State, and based on that, how am I supposed to know what is going on in the whole of Louisiana, if I don't even know what is going on in Area 5?" he asked.

Valid Point.

"Fine then. In regards as to Area business, there are a couple of vampires who have requested permission to move here as well as an issue between two vampires in Monroe who are supposed to have bitten a human child" Pam answered.

Eric nodded. "I will deal with the vampires wanting to move here now, but I will deal with the two newborns who bit a teacup human at a later date" Eric waved off.

"There should be written requests on your desk … most likely in that pile" Pam said, indicating a pile of papers that must have been easily six inches high.

"Alright. What about Fangtasia business?" he continued.

Jesus.

He was fucking sexy when he was in full on Viking vampire business man mode, and without realising it; I sent him a wave of lust through the bond.

Eric's reaction was to raise his eyebrow at me and send a wave of lust straight back at me. I blushed and went straight back to my reading.

"For the Fangtasia business, there are a few things that need your final signature … beer deliveries, pay checks, you know the usual. There is also a copy of the staff rota for the next month in there. And also a list of which vampires are putting in their time here and when they are scheduled to appear here. Also a list of which vampires aren't putting in any time here. Unfortunately, Bill Compton is one of the very few vampires who is actually putting in enough time, although neither the staff rota nor the vampire rota has been passed around yet. So far only you and me have seen the rotas." She answered.

"Thanks, Pam. That is everything" Eric dismissed, and she turned to leave.

"Pam" he suddenly spoke again

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Feel free to buy yourself a new office chair" he said.

"I already did" she said, and then left.

**Well, was it good for you? Review to let me know …**


	38. Chapter 38

**Again, I just want to say sorry about the length of this, but no matter how hard I tried it just would not expand for me. So, here we have it. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy**

SPOV

I read for about another half an hour before a fleeting, thought, an idea crossed my mind. How could I possibly have my family and friends over for dinner if they didn't know that I had invited them over?

"I never called my family to invite them over tomorrow night" I said to Eric, and he lifted his head away from his paperwork, turning both his attentions and his gaze towards me.

"Do you want to call then now or tomorrow afternoon?" he asked casually, knowing full well that I could never manage to get my arse out of bed before 12 noon.

Unless I set an alarm clock.

"Erm … I think that I had better call them tonight" I said, pulling my own mobile phone out of the back pocket of my trousers, and Eric went back to working on his paperwork.

"Do you want me to go outside to make these calls or is it alright if I do it in here?" I asked, not wanting to make a distraction for him.

"Lover … you are already a big enough distraction with just sitting there, you making a few phone calls to your friends and family is not going to make very much of a difference" Eric replied.

"Cool" I said, and began to scroll through my phone.

Hmm … who to call first … perhaps Tara, since it was most likely to be one of the shorter phone calls out of them all considering that I had spoken to her only hours before.

"Hey Tara" I said into the phone when she answered it.

"Hey Sooks" she greeted easily. "What's up?"

"What are you up to tomorrow night?" I asked her and I could almost hear her shrug over the phone.

Almost.

"Nothing much, probably just sitting in the house watching television or some other boring shit. Why?" she answered after a short pause.

"Do you fancy coming over to my place … I mean, mine and Eric's, I … I mean we have something important that we want to share with you, as well as the rest of the family." I said.

"Count me in Sookie. What time to you want me to come over at?" she replied.

Uh.

I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead in my plan.

"Whenever you want, lover. But if you want to wait until after sunset so that I am awake" Eric said from the background, having heard each and every part of our conversation so far .

"What about around seven?" I said to her.

"Sure. See you then. You need me to bring anything with me?" Taras asked.

"Nope. Just bring yourself" I said.

"Alright then. Why are you phoning me at this time anyways? Shouldn't you be keeping that Viking of yours happy?" she said.

"I am ecstatic" Said Eric from the far side of the room, and Tara must have heard what he said because she replied "TMI … TMI!" as she laughed.

"Well you asked!" I defended.

"That I did" she replied, and after we said our goodbyes we hung up.

One down.

Only three more phone calls to go.

I thought to myself as I scrolled through my phone once again, and next I came up with Lafayette's number.

"Hey, hooka! How's you bin. I ain't heard from you since the wedding. He must be fuckin' awesome between the sheets if you can't even take time away from your precious Viking to give your favourite drag queen a call. I am disappointed in you, bitch" he said in a disapproving voice.

"Lafayette Reynolds. I am not telling you anything that goes on in mine and Eric's private life. It is called private life for a bloody reason" I scolded him and as I did, I was hit by a wave of pride coming from Eric. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know if that sense of pride that I was feeling was coming from me telling Lafayette to butt out (no pun intended … I swear!) of not only my sex life, but Eric's or from being told that Eric was good in bed.

By a gay drag queen.

But, I had learnt the hard way that sometimes it was just so much better not to ask.

"Obviously, he is not as good as everyone says that he is if you's is in such a bitchy mood. Me thinks that you's needs a good dose of Viking" Lafayette continued.

"With pleasure" Eric said, and I could feel the smirk on his face without even looking in his direction.

"Lafayette!" I scolded him once again, at the same time as when Eric spoke.

"So … whats you ringin' for, bitches?" he asked, to try to change the topic of conversation.

"Are you free tomorrow, Lala?" I asked him.

"Only for you, hooka" he replied, with a lot of swagger.

"Well, Eric and I are having everyone over for dinner tomorrow night. There's something that I wasn't to share with you all" I told him.

"Sure thing, bitches, any particular time?" he replied.

"Seven" I said.

"Sure thing. And do you mind if I bring someone for you'all to meet?" Lafayette asked.

"Lafayette Reynolds … are you telling me that you have a boyfriend?" I questioned, and he suddenly turned shy.

This was so not like Lafayette.

And definitely was not the Lafayette Reynolds that I knew.

"Possibly …" he trailed off.

"We will see you tomorrow, the both of you. Bye Lala" I said, knowing that he wouldn't tell me anything about his new boyfriend, even if I did ask him when he was in that mood.

"Bye, bitches" he answered, and then hung up.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **


	39. Chapter 39

**So here's another one. This one is a little longer, than the last one. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Come here, lover" Eric said, taking his attentions away from the paperwork, and throwing the pen that he had been using down onto the desk. He pushed his chair out from the desk and held his arms out for me.

"Eric … I'm busy" I replied, scrolling through my phone as I looked for Jason's phone number. Where the hell was it?

"Lover … come here" he repeated, and I was hit by a wave of lust coming from Eric.

"No" I said again, and but I was smiling.

"Come here" Eric said again softly, but I could tell that he too was smirking.

"No"

"Fine. I'm coming to get you"

And he did. Before I could answer my phone was thrown out of my hands, and I was laid back on the sofa, as Eric's lips caught mine in a fiery, passionate kiss. My arms moved to the back of his neck, as Eric's moved to my waist.

"Eric … fuck me. I want you to fuck me" I groaned whenever Eric's hands moved from my waist to the buttons on my trousers.

"Hmm … you are a greedy girl" he growled at me.

"I am … I am your greedy girl" I managed to moan out, as Eric lowered his own zipper and then he was in me. He moved hard and fast, and after a couple of thrusts, it became clear that neither of us were going to last very long, and true enough, it wasn't very long until I began to feel my stomach tighten and loosen, and Eric began to swell inside of me, only seconds before shooting his seed into me, with both of us coming together.

"You are amazing, lover" Eric complimented, as we lay entwined on the sofa.

"That I am" I smirked, cuddling closer to him as he moved his hand to my stomach and began to caress it.

After about fifteen or twenty minuites of just cuddling, I decided that I had better finish my calls.

"Eric, I do need to get up to finish making the calls to Jason and Gran" I said, sitting up, and putting my clothes and hair to rights.

"I guess I should be finishing the paperwork" Eric sighed, and he too sat up, gave me one final kiss, tucked himself inside his trousers and went to sit at his desk, picking up his pen again. Once I had managed to find my phone, I dialled Jason.

"Hey, Sook!" he replied when he answered the phone.

"Jason … what's up?" I asked him.

That was always an extremely bad question to ask my brother.

And Eric by the looks of it considering he was sitting behind his desk staring at me, with a raised eyebrow.

I pointedly ignored him.

But then something clicked.

The music I could hear on the other end of the line sounded awfully like the music that was playing out in the bar.

"Jason where on earth are you? Are you here?" I asked him before we was able to earlier question.

"No, Sooks. Of course I am not at you house!" he answered.

Seriosuly.

How the hell was it possible that Jason and I could be related?

"No. You complete donut! Are you at the bar?" I asked.

"What bar?" he replied.

See what I mean?

"Fangtasia. Eric's bar. In Shreveport" I said, trying my hardest to stay calm.

"Yeah. I am at some bar called Fangtasia. I was wondering why I saw Pam behind the bar" he said.

"Come on in through the staff door, Jason. I am in Eric's office at the far end of the corridor, and then I went to prop the door open for him.

"Jason's here in the bar" I said to Eric, as if he didn't already know that from having heard every single word of my phone call to Jason.

"So I heard" Eric replied unenthusiastically, and went back to his paperwork.

I just shook my head at him, and dialled Gran's number.

"Hi, Gran!" I said.

"Hello, Sookie dear. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing great … but Eric and I have some news that we'd like to share with you" I smiled.

"Well … spill. I'm not getting any younger in here" she said, making me grin even further.

"No, Gran. But, I will tell you that Eric and I … we are having everyone over for dinner tomorrow night. We want to tell everyone together." I said.

"I'd love to come but you know that I am not able to drive all the way to Shreveport" she said, sounding sorely disappointed.

"That's nonsense, Gran. You could drive here if you wanted to! Or if you, prefer it I could come and get you …" I said.

"Sookie, no it's alright. You don't need to make the drive from Shreveport to Bon Temps and back again. I couldn't honestly ask that of you" Gran interrupted me.

"I can drive to Bon Temps to get Gran if you like?" Eric said from the background.

"Or Eric could come and get you, he says" I finished off.

"Tell Eric I said thank you but only if it is not too much trouble for him" Gran said.

"It's no bother" Eric shrugged.

"He says it doesn't trouble him at all" I translated for Gran.

"Well, it seems that everything is settled then. I would ask your brother, but he has gone AWOL" she sighed. "Just wait until I get my hands on him. He was supposed to come and help me clean out the attic today, but he didn't."

Fucking Jason.

"Don't worry, Gran. Jason isn't MIA any more. He is here at Fangtasia." I told her, and it was almost as if I could hear her relax over the phone.

"Thank you for letting me know, Sookie. Do you need me to bring anything with me tomorrow night?" she asked.

"No Gran. I think that I have got that covered. Do you want Eric to bring his car or do you want him tp drive your car to Shreveport?" I asked, just to make sure, since Eric could fly to Bon Temps if need be.

"Sookie. You know me. It doesn't matter. Tell Eric I said thank you for coming to collect me in advance. And would you mind taking Jason to your house in Shreveport for tonight and tomorrow. Let him sleep off the hangover that I am sure that he has. Just make sure that he doesn't drive or get himself killed." She said.

"I will, Gran. Thanks." I said, and after we said our own individual goodbyes and then we each hung up.

"What can I do for you, Chow?" Eric asked suddenly, almost out of nowhere, but when I looked up and I saw that Chow was standing in front of Eric's desk.

"There's some human out in the bar who I caught trying to get in through the employees door. He says that he is the Mistress's brother." Chow Said.

"Let him in" Eric said, and seconds later, Jason appeared at the door.

**So, review to let me know what you think … **


	40. Chapter 40

**So here we are … chapter 40 **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Hey, Sook!" he grinned boyishly, as he came to take a seat beside me on the black leather sofa that I was currently sitting on.

"Hey, Jason" I said, turning myself around on the sofa to face him.

"That man over there … do you see him, Sook … he tried to … he tried to feel me up" Jason continued, pointing towards Chow, who had followed him into the office. He was using the same sort of voice that a three year old would use when he was sharing a secret that he wasn't supposed to know about in the first place.

"Jason, are you drunk?" I asked him, whilst Eric just rolled his eyes at Jason and the whole situation in general.

Yeah.

He was pretty much fed up with Jason's typical antics.

Just like I was.

"Nope" he slurred.

Yeah right.

I just shook my head at him. "Come on, Jason. Let's get you home."

"I can drive. I am alright" he managed to stutter out, with what appeared to be a lot of difficulty.

"Naha. Nope. Jason you are coming back to my … mine and Eric's house here in Shreveport. I can't let you drive in that condition. You would only end up wrapped around a tree like a pretzel …" I said to him.

"Hmmm … I like pretzels" Jason mused.

Drunk Jason was a dream, he really was.

Not.

Once again I wondered how it could be possible that Jason and I were silbings, let alone how we could be related at all.

"Jason. We have pretzels at the house." I said as a way of trying to convince him to come back home with me without too much trouble or hassle.

"You called, master?" Pam said from the doorway. I must have been too busy figuring out how we were going to get Jason back to the house to notice that Eric had called her through the bond.

"Can you take Jason back to the house for me?" Eric asked in a soft but yet still commanding tone.

I could already see that this probably wasn't going to end very well.

For Jason.

Since if he tried anything, I was certain that Pam would cut his balls off and wear them like earrings.

And that almost certainly was not the most pleasant thought in the world.

"Do I really have to?" she whined .

"Yes, Pamela. You do" Eric replied.

"Fine!" Pam snapped with a fangy grin.

She looked lethal.

And I almost felt sorry for my brother.

Almost.

"And Pam?" Eric continued.

"Yeah?" she answered, tearing her gaze away from Jason and back to Eric.

"This is payback for the secret meetings that you and Sookie said that you were having" Eric grinned.

"Aren't you going to punish Sookie too?" Pam retorted, sounding much like a child.

I blushed, knowing exactly what she meant and still praying that Jason hadn't heard what she had said and/or that he would simply just ignore the whole entire statement completely.

Which thankfully he did.

But unfortunately for me, Pam felt the need to elaborate on her earlier, previous statement.

"There's plenty of chains, whips, handcuff" Pam continued.

"Shut up PAM!" I growled at her, but she felt the need to continue.

"Butt plugs, canes, nipple clamps …."

"Pamela. Enough" Eric harshly or not so harshly, depending on whichever way that you looked at it by Eric.

She sighed, but did not say anything. "Off you go, Pam. Make sure that you get Jason settled into his bed in the guest room of our house in Shreveport. No funny business. You wouldn't want something to happen to your clothes collection." Eric smirked at her.

"If you ruin my clothes collection, I will find a way to pay you back" Pan snarled as she helped Jason get up off of the sofa, and eventually out of the room.

"Also, take your car. Leave Jason's truck at the bar. I want to make sure he has no choice but stay with me tomorrow, and so that I know he will be there tomorrow evening" I said to Pam.

"Anything else, Eric?" she asked after rolling her eyes at me.

"That is all for now. And just to make is clear, if you do not do directly as you have been asked, I will command you to burn your own clothes. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Pam just nodded.

"I knew that I could get you to come home with me, eventually" Jason slurred to Pam as she helped him walk out of the office. She had her arms around his waist, and he had his arm around her neck.

"Don't push your luck, sweetheart" I heard Pam answer him as they walked down the corridor.

"Eric and I just laughed and shook our heads at their interactions – just like we did almost every time that Pam and Jason were in the same room together.

Because none of us felt like telling him that Pam was a lesbian.

But I also felt that in some strange and perverse way that she enjoyed his attempts at flirting and his advances.

And not once had she followed through on any of her threats.

And at least I knew that if he wanted to, he could commit himself to something.

Even if it only was trying to get the lesbian to fuck him.

"So … lover, can I convince you to come home with me?" Eric asked, cheekily as he came to stand in front of me.

"Don't push your luck, sweetheart" I grinned.

"Come here, lover" he replied and I stretched my arms up, and he leaned down to collect me up into his arms, bridal style. I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a deep kiss.

"I love you, Eric" I said, whenever I had to pull back for air as I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too, Sookie" he said, rubbing his nose against mine.

I giggled like a school girl at that, something which made him grin.

"let's go home" I said, and he carried me out of the office.

**Sorry for the length, but review to let me know what you think …**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"You are the best husband on the whole planet" I moaned as I dragged myself up into a sitting position on the bed. I was fully naked, but Eric still had all of his clothes on.

"I am pretty cool, aren't I?" he smirked his knicker dropping smile at me as he screwed the lid back onto the tub of gel that he had been spreading onto my back, as per Doctor Ludwig's orders. I moved over to where he was sitting at the top of the bed and wrapped my arms around him from the back. He placed the jar of gel back on the bedside table and turned his head around to that he was facing me.

I dipped my head closer to his so that our lips were touching, and after a few brief moments of that, the kiss became deeper as Eric physically turned his whole body around towards mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist as my own arms tightened their hold around his neck. My fingers became tangled in his har, as Eric moved us so that I was lying in the middle of the bed, with my head on the pillows and my feet at the bottom of the bed. He had also moved his own body so that he was straddling me – one of his knees were on either side of my waist.

Needless to say, it wasn't very long until Eric's hand made its way between my thighs as his tongue slid into my mouth and the moan that escaped from my lips when he slipped two and then three of his fingers into me, was swallowed by his mouth.

"Come on lover, coat me with everything that you have got. Make me yours" he said whenever he had moved from kissing my lips to placing little sucks and nips along my cheek, jaw and eventually to the little pulse point, that was just below my ear. He pulled away a little to whisper those dirty words in my ear.

I came instantly, covering Eric's fingers and whole had with everything that I had to offer him, but before I was able to get even my breath back, he buried himself deep within my folds.

"Hmm… Eric" I moaned loudly, completely forgetting that Jason was in the room beside us, and that only a stud (wooden) wall separated the two rooms, as he pulled out and thrust himself deep inside of me again, my moans and groans as well as his grunts becoming louder and louder with each thrust, even though our lips never separated the whole time. Eventually, I could feel my orgasm approaching as I felt my stomach muscles begin to clench and flutter around Eric's cock and a few thrusts later, we both came together, with Eric shooting his seeds as deep as he could inside of me.

"I love you, Eric" I said as he shifted yet again, pulling himself out of me and settling his head onto my stomach as had become something of a routine for him to do.

Because this was the time that Eric spent with little baby Northman.

Gone was the Viking Vampire Sherriff from earlier on in the evening, now it was just Daddy Eric.

And tonight, Eric was singing to him. It was an old Swedish nursery rhyme from his human days that I recognised from when he would sing it to me sometimes.

I hadn't realised that I was crying until I felt the wetness on my face.

"Why are you crying, lover? Are you sad?" Eric asked, shifting his head so that he was looking straight up at me.

"No. I am happy. These are happy tears" I said, with a small smile.

"Come here, lover. Let me hold you. I don't like to see you cry." He said, moving his body so that he was lying beside me. He pulled me close to his chest, and just held me until I stopped crying, completely soaking his t-shirt in the process.

That thought made me giggle.

Just a little bit.

But it was enough for Eric to hear.

You know, vampire hearing and all.

"What's so funny, lover?" he asked.

"You have still got your clothes on, Eric" I giggled, as if this was the most hilarious thing in the whole world.

He looked confused for a second before pulling away from me – something which I really didn't want him to do, for some odd reason, and quickly stripped off all of his clothes – his wet t-shirt, trousers, socks and boots (unsurprisingly, he wasn't wearing any underwear), before sliding back in underneath the bed sheets. He pulled the other end of the duvet cover up so that I too could move to be lying underneath them.

I turned around so that my head was buried into the crook of Eric's arm, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his own arms around me.

"Thank you for asking Pam to bring Jason here for tonight" I said to him, breaking the silence.

"Sook … he is you brother. More to the point, he is your only sibling. I might think that he is a fucking idiot. But I would not leave him at Fangtasia. He might end up pushing one of my staff a little too far. Or even better, he would wrap himself around a tree. And that would only hurt you. So everything I do for him, is really a selfish thing. If you are annoyed with him, you are less likely to want to fuck me" Eric admitted.

"Jason is not an idiot" I said, rather indignantly, choosing to ignore his other statement.

But Eric just looked at me.

"He is, Sookie"

"Yeah, alright. He is a little bit of an idiot" I agreed.

"I knew that you would see it my way, eventually, lover" he smirked.

"Oh really?" I retorted, my fingers playing with the necklace that was still hanging around his neck.

"Really" he replied, and leaned down to give me a searing kiss that initiated round two, and after which we just laid still in each other's arms as the dawn took the both of us under.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	42. Chapter 42

**Just want to say here that the next couple of chapters are (as far as I can remember!) dialogue heavy and lemon free. Also, Jason stops being such a retard for a little while … (although hopefully not too much) **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

Even though it was dawn before I went to sleep, I was wakened up at 11.30 by the sounds of a television blaring and the coffee maker doing its thing from downstairs.

Fucking Jason!

If he would have only shut the fucking door behind him he wouldn't have bloody well woken me up!

Oh well!

I gave Eric a quick kiss on the lips before pulling myself out of the bed and into the bathroom, which I luckily made it to in time since I immediately threw up. After I finished puking, I cleaned my face and me teeth, tied my hair up into a loose ponytail, and got dressed into a pair of shorts that I knew Eric loved my backside in and a plain white tank top.

Thinking … no, knowing that Jason would have a fit if he saw me dressed like this with just the tiny shorts and tight tank top, I reached down onto the floor where Eric had discarded his black t-shirt from last night (it was now dry), and pulled it over my head. It came down to my mid thigh and was longer than the shorts that I was wearing. It was also pretty high up around my chest, so Jason would have absolutely no reason to complain whatsoever.

After that I slipped my favourite pair of slipper socks onto my feet and I made my way downstairs into the kitchen and to Jason.

"Hey, Jason" I said whenever I went into the kitchen. He was sitting in one of the chairs at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him. He was watching Jeremy Kyle on TV.

"Hey, Soo… what the fuck are you wearing?" he gasped at me.

Jesus Christ. Here we go! I thought to myself.

"Clothes" I shrugged, and went to get myself a cup from the cupboard, so as to pour myself come orange juice since I couldn't have any coffee.

Well I could, but it would have to be decaffeinated.

And I had kept on forgetting to buy it when I was at the supermarket.

"Sook …" Jason started.

"What?" I asked.

"Please go and put some clothes on" he asked.

"I have got clothes on" I answered.

"Sook. You are going around the house wearing only a t-shirt. While your brother is sitting directly opposite you" he said.

Right.

That was where the confusion was coming from.

Jason was thinking that I was only wearing Eric's t-shirt.

"Jason. I have a pair of shorts and a tank top on underneath. I am just wearing Eric's t-shirt because it is comfortable" I shrugged, completely failing to see what the problem was.

"Sook … just, please … take the t-shirt off" Jason practically begged.

"No!" I said, stubbornly.

Honestly, we were worse than a couple of five year olds sometimes.

Jason just exhaled loudly before continuing. "So, it's not bad enough that I have to hear the sounds of Eric fucking me little sister, but now I have to watch her parading through the house in his clothes" he ranted.

Oh no he didn't just go there!

"First of all, Jason Stackhouse, it is your own damn fault that you are here. If you were not such a womanising drunk, you wouldn't have to have heard Eric and me last night. And secondly, Eric is my husband. Not some random man that I have met only two hours before" I snapped at him, as I tucked into the bowl of porridge and honey that I had made for myself.

"Fine. I surrender" he said, and then held his hands, up just before he moved to get up and walked towards the front door.

"Where is my truck?" he asked, opening the door.

"At Fangtasia" I answered, continuing to eat my porridge.

"Can you take me to Fangtasia to get it?" he asked.

"Nope" I answered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because first you need to phone Gran and explain to her why you were MIA yesterday and last night. And then you are coming to the supermarket with me?" I answered.

I could only hope that the kid in my stomach took after me and not Jason.

"Why are you going to the supermarket?" he asked.

"To get food" I answered. Honestly, why else would you go to a supermarket? To sodomise the fruit and veg isle?

Jason rolled his eyes. "It doesn't look to me that you are in need of buying any food. I mean, you are the only person in the house who eats food."

Right.

I guess I never told him about our plans for tonight.

"Jason. We need to go to the supermarket because I am having a few people from our friends and family over tonight because Eric and I have something that we want to tell you all." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What is what?" I retorted.

Jason just sighed at me. "What is it that you want to tell us tonight?"

"You will have to wait until tonight to find out" I said. Really, if anyone deserved to know about the pregnancy first, it was Gran.

Not Jason.

"Fine" he huffed. "Who all is coming tonight?"

"Umm … Gran, you, Tara, Lafayette and his new boyfriend" I recited off.

"So there's going to be seven people here tonight?" he asked as I loaded our dishes into the dishwasher.

"Um … actually, there will be eleven in total" I replied.

"How come?" he asked.

"Pam, Godric, Daniel and Elizabeth will be here also" I answered him.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Eric's family" I said.

"Remind me how they are related again?" Jason questioned.

"They all share a bloodline" I said.

"What?" he asked, and I looked up from what I was doing to see that Jason was genuinely curious.

"They all share a bloodline. Godric is Eric's maker – the vampire who turned Eric from a human into a vampire. Elizabeth is his wife. Their relationship is exactly the same as the one that Eric and I have – except that Elizabeth was a vampire before she and Godric made their bond. Daniel is Eric's progeny – his child" I said.

"I thought that Pam was Eric's child?" he questioned.

"She is. Daniel is the equivalent of Pam's brother" I answered.

"Who is older?" he continued.

"Daniel is" I said.

"What age is he?" he asked.

"Around 400 years old" I replied.

"And what age is Pam?" he asked.

"I am not too sure … I think she is round about 100 or 150 years old" I said.

"Cool. I think I have met them before" he said.

"Yes, Jason. You met them at mine and Eric's wedding." I told him

"Isn't there someone missing – besides from Godric, Elizabeth and Daniel?" he continued.

Shit.

How was I going to answer that?

"Yeah. There is Nora. She is Godric's other progeny and Eric's sister" I answered honestly.

**So, this one was a little longer … review to let me know what you think … **


	43. Chapter 43

**Just as a little warning, there is a tiny time jump in this chapter … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"And why is she … Nora … not coming tonight? If she is part of Eric's family, shouldn't she be here? Doesn't she have a place with the rest of her family? Or did you just forget to mention her earlier?" Jason enquired, looking for all the world that he really wanted to know the answer.

Great.

Just the question that I really wanted to answer right now.

Or at any time for that matter.

"Nora isn't coming tonight because …." I paused to think of the best way to say this to Jason.

Because sometimes it really was better to give him the Jason – proof version of events.

And I really needed to think fast.

"What happened?" he asked a few seconds later, when I didn't answer him.

"Nora had this …. This thing for Eric, and then a couple of nights ago, while I was out shopping with Pam, she tried her hardest to …" (I took a deep breath) "… seduce Eric. I walked in on him rejecting her and I misread the situation completely, with me thinking that he was cheating on me … with Nora." I said as softly but as clearly as I could manage.

Nora was still a little bit of a sore subject for me.

"Sook. You do know that Eric would ever cheat on you. He would never be with another woman the way that he is with you … even if I had to hear your sexcapades. He might do many things to you, but being violent towards you or cheating on you are two things that I am sure he would never ever do to you." Jason said, honestly.

Well, as honestly as Jason ever could.

"I know that now. I really do. But I guess it took that little stunt from Nora to truly make me believe that I am the only one for him." I admitted.

"Sook. Seriously. The guy has been around for a thousand plus years. He is a true Viking, and God knows as well as I do that Vikings weren't exactly known for being monogamous. He must be seeing something pretty damn special in you if he wants to give up … has given up the single life. Just think about that for a minute" Jason answered.

Hmm … well, when you put it that way.

"So … for today … I take it that we are going shopping for food tonight?" he asked after a few minuites of complete silence.

"Yeah. Lets go" I replied and shrugged off Eric's t-shirt just before going to look for a pair of shoes to put on.

"Hmm … lover" Eric said, wrapping his arms around me from behind, which was something that I had noticed, that he liked to do a lot. I was standing in the kitchen, peeling potatoes to make into chips (fries?)

"Hey, Eric" I said, and stopped peeling so that I could give him a peck on the lips, without cutting the hand of myself.

"Alright, lover I am going to go and pick up Gran now. Do you need me to pick up anything for you while I am out?" he asked.

"No honey … I think I have gotten everything that I need" I replied.

"What about baby Northman today? Was he good for mummy today?" he whispered into my ear.

"He was a very good baby today. He only made me sick once" I answered.

"Good. Does he need anything?" Eric continued.

"He just wants daddy to hurry back so that he can cuddle mummy" I said in a voice just above a whisper.

"I'll see what I can do for you, lover" Eric replied and gave me another kiss on the forehead before lifting his keys and then leaving the house.

Jason returned from the toilet a few minuites later, and we started up another easy flowing conversation.

EPOV

Immediately after getting into the car, I decided that although Sookie had said that she didn't need anything else from the shops, I decided that I was going to buy her a simple present.

Just something simple.

Nothing too extravagant.

And since it was well after 5pm at night, there were very few shops open.

Maybe I didn't really think this whole present thing through? I thought to myself as I parked the Corvette in the car park of a local supermarket, since that was the only shop around here that I could see was open.

Hmm well, at least there is a first time for everything.

Fifteen minuites later, I emerged from the shop with a bunch of while roses and the biggest bar of Galaxy Cookie Crumble chocolate that I could find.

Just because I could.

And I knew it would win me points from Gran. She loved it when she heard about men doing romantic things for their partners.

And from the research that I had done while Sookie had been asleep one night, I knew that I had to make her feel special and loved since there would be a lot of changes going on in our lives over the next few months, with the impending arrival of little baby Northman, and with Sookie and I asserting our own authority as King and Queen.

Because I didn't want to end up with a great kingship and be completely alone because Sookie felt like she was being neglected.

And the God's know that I only wanted Sookie.

Above everything else.

The rest was just details.

I spent the rest of the drive to Bon Temps in complete silence – I wasn't even listening to the radio or any sort of music at all, and I arrived in Gran's front yard about 45 minuites after leaving the supermarket in Shreveport.

"Hey Gran" I said whenever she opened the door.

"Hello, Eric. How are you?" she asked. I got out of the Corvette to help her down the front steps. She kept a hold of my arm until we reached the car and I had absolutely no choice but to let go of her arm so that I could lift the flowers and chocolate from where I had placed them in the passengers seat.

**So … was it good? Review to let me know …**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

"Uh … sorry, I should have put these into the car boot earlier whenever I bought them." I apologized and helped Gran into the car before closing the door, and putting the present for Sookie into the boot. I proceeded to climb into the car myself, switch on the engine and began the drive back to Shreveport.

This time paying attention to each and every red light and speed limit.

Because Gran had already told me off for my driving once before, I had no desires of repeating the experience, and I knew that if I ever did something simple, like skipping a red light, Gran would have absolutely no qualms whatsoever about telling me off.

At least I knew exactly from where Sookie got her fire from.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

On the way back home, Gran and I chatted and made small talk about various different things and we arrived back at the Shreveport house around an hour after leaving Bon Temps.

"Here, Gran. You stay there and I'll help you get out of the car" I said to her whenever I had parked the Corvette in the garage.

"Nonsense, Eric!" she chided. "I'm perfectly capable of getting out of a car by myself. I may be old but I am not stupid. No. You go and get Sookie's flowers and chocolate from the boot and I will meet you inside. But before you go anywhere, I do have one little question for you, Eric?" she said, and I felt the full power of her penetrative gaze on me.

And I fully understood, why Sookie even though she was an adult of 27 years of age, she was still terrified of her Gran.

"Of course, Gran. Ask away" I said.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Huh.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, completely misunderstanding.

"What did you do to Sookie?" she repeated.

"No Gran. I haven't done anything to hurt her or upset her. I was reading online a few nights ago that sometimes women … human women just need to feel special and loved, especially when they are going through huge changes" I explained, being careful not to reveal too much about what the "big changes" were – i.e. the pregnancy or our new status within the vampire community.

"Uh. Huh" she said, in a tone that suggested she didn't believe anything that I had just said to her, before turning around and climbing out of the car by herself.

Shit.

What if Sookie thought that I was trying to say sorry for something?

Fuck.

Well.

As the song goes.

There is nothing I can do about it now.

"Hey, lover … we are back" I called out as I entered into the house, behind Gran with the flowers and the chocolate.

"I'm in the kitchen" she replied, but completely negated that comment by walking out to the little hallway where Gran and I were standing.

"Hey, Gran!" she said and wrapped her Gran up in a huge hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" I asked her, smirking when neither of them broke away from the hug after a couple of minuites.

"Of course not!" she said, as her and Gran separated from their embrace.

"Well then … where is my hug?" I asked, stretching my arms out to her, reaching my arms out in front of me. I had already placed the flowers and chocolate down on the table that was in the hall.

Both Gran and Sookie just laughed at my antics, as Sookie wrapped her arms around my waist, slipping her hands into the back pockets of my jeans, and laying her head down into my chest. In return, I wrapped my own arms around her waist and laid my head down on top of hers.

It was actually a very intimate embrace, considering that her Gran was standing about three feet away from us.

"What are these for?" Sookie asked, indicating the flowers and chocolate that were sitting on the hall table.

"I'll leave you two in peace" Gran said, and went off to join the others in – I presumed, either the kitchen or the living room. Probably the kitchen since that was where Sookie had come out from.

"What was that all about?" Sookie asked with a slight twinkle in her voice before I was able to explain that the flowers and chocolate were for her.

"She thinks that I am in trouble for some reason, and that I am trying to say sorry for something" I admitted to her.

"And are you trying to apologise for something?" she smirked.

"Of course not, lover. You know that I am always a good boy" I smirked right back at her, and my smirk grew wider when I felt the wave of lust radiating off of Sookie.

But, outwardly, Sookie just shook her head at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You didn't answer the question, Eric" she smirked.

"What question?" I said, playing dumb.

"Who are the flowers and chocolate for?" she asked.

"Lover. They are for you. Because you are amazing. I couldn't ask for a better wife or lover. I know that you will be an incredible mother to our baby" I said, and reached the present to her.

"I love you too, Eric" she answered and gave me a proper kiss, after which, she pulled me by the hand into the kitchen.

"So did you two kiss and make up?" Tara asked when we entered the kitchen.

"Well we had never fell out in the first place …" Sookie started off.

"But we definitely kissed" I said, cheekily.

"Seriously. Dude. Not cool. That is my baby sister that you are talking about!" Jason said, rather indignantly.

"And your sister is perfectly entitled to kiss her husband, in her own home when she feels like it" Gran chided, casting Jason a disapproving glance.

"So what is in the bag, Sooks?" Lafayette asked.

"It is a bar of Cookie Crumble Chocolate and a bunch of white roses. Which I am going to put into water now" Sookie said, and then went off to find a vase.

"So I take it that white roses are Sookie's favourite flowers, and that the Cookie Crumble Chocolate is her favourite chocolate?" Elizabeth asked.

"it is" Sookie confirmed, coming back into the room with a vase.

"Well, remembered" Lafayette congratulated. "And me thinks that yo' is well on yo'r way to getting laid tonight"

"Seriously. What the fuck man! That's my sister!" Jason groaned.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	45. Chapter 45

**Just want to say here that in the UK, we call "chips" what Americans would call "fries"; and "roasties" are simply just roast potatoes, and as Sookie says in this chapter, it is what the kids in my family (meaning lifesucks96 and me) called them. Also, in this chapter I used the word "bench"; which in the local area of where I am from, is what kitchen counters are usually called. **

**If anyone has any trouble reading any of the chapters because of my british-isms; PM me/review and I'll fill you in ;) **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Yes. Jason. Sookie is your sister. But Eric here is her husband. And I don't know where you get your holier than thou attitude from Jason Corbett Stackhouse!" Gran snapped at Jason in retort and I never ever saw him shrink down into his chair so fast in my life.

Gran 1. Jason 0.

And quite frankly, I was surprised that Jason ever had the nerve to speak that way to Gran – or even in a room in which Gran was present.

I just shook my head at the antics of my brother and got up to go and serve everyone their dinner. Well, to serve the humans in the room (and fairies if you counted myself and Jason) and then there was some true blood for each of the vampires.

All except for Eric, and I had a little surprise up my sleeve for him.

Instead of True Blood for Eric, I would be serving him a dose of my own blood, and since I was going to be handing out each serving of True Blood in a fancy glass as opposed to the glass bottles, nobody would be any of the wiser to the fact that Eric was going to be drinking my blood, as opposed to the synthetic bottled kind.

I couldn't help the mischievous, devious grin that crossed my face as I plated up the food that I had made for those who ate – roast beef, carrots, roast potatoes (chips for Jason, since he preferred those to "roasties" as we had called them growing up) , garden peas, Yorkshire puddings and a hell of a ton of gravy.

"Need a had there, Sookie?" Tara asked from her seat at the kitchen table as I placed the first too plates down in front of Gran and Jason.

"Sure. Thank you, Tara" I said, and she went over to the bench where the rest of the plates and glasses of blood were sitting together – all except Eric's glass which was sitting a little bit away from the others so that I didn't get them mixed up and ending up serving Pam a cocktail of my own blood!

Tara served up the plates for Jesus and Lafayette next, whilst I brought out the glass for Eric.

"Thank you, lover" he said whenever I put it in front of him, and he gave me a quick, innocent peck on the lips, to which Lafayette, Jesus and Tara made an "Aww!" sound, that almost had me blushing.

Almost.

I delivered two more glassed to Pam and Daniel whilst Tara delivered True Blood to Elizabeth and Godric. I went back over to the bench and lifted the last two plates for Tara and me. I placed Tara's plate down on to the table in front of her and then sat down at my own seat beside Eric.

"So … Jesus tell me a little bit about yourself" I probed as I began to tuck into my own dinner.

"What do you want to know?" he answered in reply.

"Oh My Fucking God … Sookie … this tastes incredible." Jason interrupted, and I turned my gaze over towards my brother to find out that he had already greedily wolfed down more than half of his dinner.

"Pigs eat outside. Just remember that, Jason" Gran reminded him gently but I could hear the underlying tone of command in her voice.

"Where are you from, Jesus?" Elizabeth asked.

"For the rest of the dinner we continued to make small talk about various things, sharing information about each other and just general chatting.

"Well, that was a truly fantastic dinner, Sookie" Jesus commented once everyone had finished.

"Yeah. Bitches. That was some great dinner" Lafayette said, causing both Pam and Daniel to laugh out loud.

"I quite agree with everyone here, lover. That really was a fantastic dinner" Eric leaned down to whisper into my ear, causing me to shiver all over. Eric just laughed at her and placed a kiss on the pulse point that was situated just below my ear.

"So what was the big news that you wanted to share with us, you two?" Gran asked once Tara, Elizabeth and I had packed away all the dirty and used dishes into the dishwasher, and were heading back to the table to sit down.

"Why don't we all go into the living room before the great reveal? It is much, much more comfortable in there" Eric said, he too getting up off of his chair.

"Sure" Everyone answered, and one by one, each person began to file into the living room, settling down onto the sofas and arm chairs that were assembled there.

"Not so fast, lover" Eric said, pulling me down onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same to me as I cuddled my head down into his chest.

All of a sudden I was extremely tired and sleepy.

"Godric. Here is a question for you. Why don't you ever cuddle me like the way Eric cuddles Sookie?" Elizabeth said, but it was also painfully obvious that she wasn't really angry with him.

She was just a little curious.

"Come here then, Lizzy" Godric said and then pulled her closer to him, and onto his lap.

"See. You could be learning a thing or two from Godric and Eric Jason. I do hope that you are taking notes!" Gran said, jokingly.

Jason just glared at her.

"So what is this great big secret then?" Jason spoke up a few seconds later.

"I'm pregnant." I spluttered out

**Reviews are love … let me know what you think … **


	46. Chapter 46

**Well since the last chapter ended on such a cliffhanger I thought I'd update this one today instead of tomorrow … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy **

EPOV

"I'm pregnant" Sookie spluttered out.

"Congratulations, bitches" Lafayette said.

"I thought vampires were infertile, that they couldn't produce children. So I take it that you must have cheated on Eric!" Tara exclaimed.

If Sookie hadn't have been sitting on my lap, I would have killed her, but since she was indeed sitting on my lap, the only thing that I could do was growl at her.

"Calm down, honey … it's alright." Sookie said, her hand cupping my face as she leaned forward to give me a kiss, completely distracting me from what Tara had said.

"Tara Thornton. What have I told you about jumping to conclsions before you know all of the facts. Sit down and pay attention" Gran snapped at her whilst Sookie continued to distract me until I had managed to calm down.

"Now, Sookie. Please continue" Gran said, after a few seconds when Sookie and I still hadn't separated.

"So then I hate to break it to y'all bitches, but Tara's right. Vamps can fuck without creating children." Lafayette chimed in. "But, Sooks, I know you and I know you well"

"I am pregnant, and I am pregnant with Eric's baby" Sookie said, turning around to glare at Tara.

"How?" Jason asked, completely intrigued.

Maybe he would turn out to be a better brother to Sookie than I ever thought possible.

And there was something I never thought that I would hear myself say.

Or more accurately think.

"Well it turns out that I am part fairy … and so far they are the only species that are known to be able to successfully procreate with vampires." Sookie explained.

"Fairies? Like gay people?" Jason chimed in.

Everyone laughed, and Lafayette pretended to be offended, something which caused Pam and Daniel to crack up even further.

"Jason. It's a rather long story. But it turns out that I am 1/8 fairy, and so are you, Jason." Sookie continued.

"Cool. But that doesn't make me gay does it?" Jason continued, seeming rather desperate to be told that just because he was a fairy didn't mean he was gay.

"No. Jason. You aren't gay." Sookie told him.

"Thanks for the confirmation. Congratulations on the baby. You'll make an awesome mum Sookie!" he said, and then, in a completely unexpected move, he gathered Sookie up into a tight hug.

"Awk … thanks Jason!" She replied easily when she pulled back from their hug.

"And Eric … even though you can be a scary arsed motherfucker sometimes, I know that you will be a cool dad, and you seem to look after my sister pretty well" he continued.

"I just hope that I survive for the next nine months so as to see my great grand baby born" Gran remarked.

"Don't talk rubbish, Gran. You know you will survive to see baby Northman arrive" Sookie chided her Gran and for once, Gran did not reply.

"So … while we are in the spirit of sharing here, bitches. Why's is I getting the feeling that Sookie being up the duff is not the only news that you two wants to share with us?" Lafayette spoke up.

God, you really had to hand it to him, no matter what was happening or how serious the situation was, you could always count on Lafayette to have swagger.

"Yes, Lafayette. You are right. There is more to share with you than just the news of Sookie's pregnancy" I said.

"Well … bitches … what is it?" Lafayette asked, as if it were only him and me in the whole room – instead of their being eight or nine others present.

"Eric and I are now King and Queen of the State" Sookie said without moving her head from where it was buried in my chest.

"But I thought you were a police officer?" Jason spoke up.

"No, Jason … Eric was a Sherriff of the Area, not a police officer" Gran chided him.

"Ah right … that was it" he said.

"So basically, you are saying that vampires have kings and queens" Jason continued after a pause.

"Yep. They do." Daniel answered for me.

"So, vampires have their own individual power structure?" Jason continued to question. He was really getting into this whole asking questions thing.

Maybe it would help him to become a better brother and eventually a fairly decent uncle.

Or maybe we could just all hope.

"Yes. Jason" Elizabeth answered honestly.

"I really kinda now feel like a dick, but can you explain it to me … in simple terms … please, because I get the feeling that I won't be able to understand anything else that you say tonight?" Jason requested.

Now this was the Jason that we all knew and lo… understood.

"Eric never bothered to explain the vampire hierarchy to you?" Godric said, eyeing me disapprovingly.

As if this situation was somehow my fault.

Well it was my fault.

But still.

"No, but then again, I have never really asked before" Jason said.

"Alright then. I guess that I am going to have to explain it to you." Godric said.

"Thank you" Jason replied.

"Well, first of all, at the top of the hierarchy in North America is the Authority. It is their job to make sure that everything runs smoothly and they make sure that nobody fucks up too badly, basically. Within the Authority, they have their own power structure, but that's not really relevant to this conversation. After that, you have the King or Queen of the State. The King or Queen acts like a human President or Prime Minister .." Godric started.

"So, the King or Queen is like Barack Obama?" Jason asked.

I forced myself to bite back a laugh as Sookie snuggled closer into my chest, and eventually fell asleep.

"Exactly. The King or Queen of the state runs the state. In some cases, there is both a King and a Queen, such as with Eric and Sookie at the moment, and they will share their duties or they can delegate them to other vampires further on down the chain of command. In cases where there is only a King or Queen, not both, the reigning monarch will appoint a second in command to help with duties, usually only until they can negotiate a marriage contract with another monarch from another state …" Godric continued.

"Negotiate a marriage contract?" Jason asked, interrupting Godric.

**So … what do we think of Jason? Review to let me know … **


	47. Chapter 47

**So, the second half of Godric's lecture ... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"The majority of marriage contracts amongst vampire monarchs are arranged, although there are some that do it for love … like for example, Russell Edgington, the current King of Mississippi and Bartlett Crowe, the current King of Indiana. Since vampires are immortal, contracts are drawn up. These contracts will outline how long the marriage is to last for, for example 10 years, 100 years, 500 years and so on, and what is to be expected of each person in the marriage. Basically, these arranged marriages, are just contracts. There are two things that have to be included within each marriage contract. The first one is that each participant must visit the other once a year, so based on that, the very minimum that the couple will have to see each other is twice a year – usually once every six months. And, also, the marriage has to be consummated on the same night that the marriage takes place, and as a minimum, the couple as to have intercourse once every twelve months. Usually, this is done on the anniversary of the marriage. Although if the couple have intercourse five times in the first year, it doesn't mean that they can wait until they have been married for six years before they have intercourse again. If either person does not abide by these rules, they can be chained in silver at the other person's discretion for breaking the marriage contract." Godric said, and then paused for breath.

"Each monarch, regardless of whether they are married or not, also has to report to the Authority when they are required to" Daniel supplied helpfully.

"Yes, Daniel, they do. Also, on the same sort of "level" as the Kings and Queens is the Magister, but do not get me wrong, he is not a King." Godric continued.

"What is he then?" Jesus asked.

"He is more of a vampire policeman. He works for the Authority at the moment, but is definitely not under their thumb. For lack of a better way to put it, he is like a freelance journalist, who will work for whoever pays him the most. Once a King or Queen has ascended to the that position, they have to report to both the Magister and the Authority, and if any one of them refuses to recognise them as King and Queen, then they will have no choice but to step down. Thankfully, both the Authority and the Magister have recognised Eric and Sookie as the rightful monarchs of Louisiana." Elizabeth said.

"Cool. Where does the Sherriff's fit into this all?" Jason asked.

"Well, as I have already told you, the King and Queen is the head of each state. Each state is divided up into "Areas". There are five in Louisiana in total, and there are six in Texas. I am Sherriff of Area 6 in Texas. Before he became King, Eric's previous position was Sherriff of Area 5 in Louisiana." Godric answered.

"Where are the boundaries for each area?" Gran asked.

"Area 1 is New Orleans, and the surrounding area. Area 2 is most of the East of the state. Area 2 covers the majority of the South of the state. Area 4 covers the West of the state, and lastly, Area 5, covers the North." I answered.

"So you were the vampire Sherriff of this surrounding area?" Gran asked.

"Yes. My area covered Shreveport, Monroe, Bon Temps and the towns in that area. There's a map in my office if you want to see where the area boundaries are. The one on the left hand wall as you go in is the one for Louisiana, and the other one covers the whole of the United States. The names of each Sherriff and Monarch should be written in, and they are all up to date." I told her.

"I'll have to check it out sometime" Gran said.

"The Sherriff's also report to the King or Queen of the Area, and it is their job to keep everyone in their area in line. A Sherriff also has the powers to punish anyone who breaks the rules that he or she has in place in their area. Some Sherriff's demanded a tithe from each vampire that resides in their area in addition to the taxes that they have to pay straight to their King or Queen. Although, Eric demanded that instead of a tithe, each vampire in the area has to put in time at Fangtasia." Godric explained.

"Put in time at Fangtasia?" Tara questioned.

"It wouldn't be much of a vampire bar if there was no vampires? All they have to do is sit on their arses all night, and intimidate the customers" Pam said.

"Intimidate customers?" Gran asked.

"Humans go to Fangtasia for the fear factor …well, the most of them do anyway" Daniel supplied.

"Ah right. So basically, according to the vampire structure, nobody has any sort of real freedom" Gran surmised.

"Basically" Elizabeth answered.

"Sherriff's also have their own second in command" Daniel pointed out.

"Of course. In case the Sherriff becomes incapicated or is away, then the second in command can step up to the plate." Godric said.

"Who is your second in command, Godric?" Jason asked.

"Elizabeth is" Godric answered immediately.

"So, you have to be married?" Jason asked.

"Not necessarily. Although it is best if you appoint someone that you trust implicity as your second in command. You don't want to be overthrown by some power hungry mongrel that you appointed yourself." Elizabeth answered.

"Pam was my second in command as Sherriff" I said.

Jason nodded. "Will you and Sookie have a second in command? Or is Sookie yours?" he asked.

"Sookie is my equal. She's not second in command. She is equal first, and she will have her own duties to carry out." I answered.

"Will you have one second between you or one each?" Jesus asked.

"Sookie and I haven't discussed that yet, but probably we will have one each" I said.

**Sorry for the length on this … review to let me know what you think? **


	48. Chapter 48

**So … chapter 48 … here we are. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Ah right" Jesus said, nodding in understanding.

"Hmm … Eric" Sookie said, snuggling her head closer into my chest, if that were even possible, wrapping her arms around me, and cuddling me tightly. I looked down at her, and I saw that her eyes were closed.

She was asleep.

And from the looks of it, she was also dreaming.

"Do you want to go upstairs to bed, lover?" I whispered to her softly. Of course, the vampires in the room would still be able to hear exactly what I was saying, but it would be enough to shield from the humans in the room.

She just moved her head slightly, in what I could figure out to be a "no" motion.

"That's alright, lover. We will just sit here for a little while." I said to her, as I started to rub her back with my bare hand.

"Lafayette. It's getting late, we should be heading back home to Bon Temps. It is a rather long drive" Jesus spoke up through the silence.

"Of course, hooka. I'll see you's laters. Say goodnight to Sooks for me, Eric." Lafayette commented, and the two men left the room to start their journey back home.

"Night. Lafayette; Jesus" I said, as the back door closed.

"Gran are you all ready to head back home?" Tara asked about fifteen minuties later, when conversation had once more died down.

"Yes. Do you mind taking me home, Tara?" Gran replied.

"Not at all, Gran. Do you need a ride too, Jason?" Tara asked.

"Please. Just to Fangtasia, though. My truck is there" Jason said.

"Alright. Well then. Will we all head on?" Tara asked.

"Sure" Jason replied, getting up.

"Alrighty then" Gran said, and then got up to her feet.

"Congratulations to you and Sookie both, Eric" Gran said.

"Thanks, Gran" I said.

"Goodnight, everyone" Gran replied, and followed Tara and Jason to the back door. Which Jason slammed on the way out, and that managed to wake Sookie up from her sleep.

I have said it before and I will say it again.

Fucking Jason.

"Where is everyone?" she said, looking around the room, as she stretched.

"Gran, Jason, Tara, Lafayette, and Jesus are all away home. Back to Bon Temps" I told her.

"Good. I just really want to go to bed now." Sookie said, with a shy sort of a smile.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded.

I grinned in response, and picked her up with me as I got up off of the sofa where I had been sitting. I didn't leave her down until I was standing in front of our bed. By this stage, Sookie was asleep once again so I carefully tucked her into the bed, before stripping myself naked and climbing into the bed. I cuddled myself in around her and waited for the dawn to arrive.

SPOV

I yawned whenever I woke up. I was laying in our bed. It was almost sunset from the time on the clock. Only ten more minuites until Eric would wake up.

Yay for me.

So, I turned around so that I was facing him and so that our faces were laying side by side as I waited for Eric to rise. In the meantime, I lost myself in thoughts of the last time that we had made love.

"Hello, lover" Eric said, pulling me out of my random thoughts and muses.

"Hmm … hello, honey" I replied, leaning forward to give him a huge smacking kiss on the lips.

"Is that all you have got for your hubby?" he asked, cheekily.

"Nope" I replied, and gave him another deep kiss.

"Hmm … that was much better" Eric said, smacking his lips, which made me laugh, before he leaned in and gave me another kiss.

A kiss which quickly lead to more as Eric's hands began to trail themselves down my sides and pulled off my underwear and trousers that I had been wearing from the night before. After that came my t-shirt and bra that I hadn't taken off before going to sleep, and Eric began to place kisses all over my neck and he worked his way down my chest, pausing to take time to kiss, nip, lick and suck at both of my breasts.

"So beautiful, lover. So fucking beautiful" he groaned, moving his fingers so that they easily slid into me, causing me to elicit a loud moan. His kisses began to become more and more frantic and passionate and needy as his fingers began to speed up their rhythm inside of me, with Eric slipping two and then three fingers into me, coaxing me to orgasm at the speed of a freight train.

"Come for me lover. Soak my fingers with your come. Drench me, lover" Eric growled into my ear, and that was all that it took for me to come hurling over the edge of the cliff.

But, I couldn't dwell on that for too long since before I had even came down from my orgasm, Eric had managed to manoeuvre his huge cock inside of me. , My hands moved immediately to his back and my legs wrapped themselves around him, seemingly of their own accord, whenever Eric began to thrust hard and fast in and out of me, barely giving me any time at all to adjust to his size and considerable girth.

"Mine!" he growled, before claiming my lips in a passionate, hungry kiss.

"Yours. And you are mine" I agreed, kissing him back with equal fervour.

"Always, lover" he agreed, as I began to feel another orgasm approaching, at equal speed if not faster than the last one had, and I could feel Eric begin to swell inside of me.

"Show everyone that you are mine" I groaned into his ear, which caused Eric to moan in response and he shot everything that he had to offer into me before collapsing down on top of me, making me feel loved.

"I love you, baby" he whispered.

"I love you too, Eric" I said, running my hands through his hair.

"Shall we shower, lover?" he asked.

"No. I want to cuddle with my hubby for a little longer" I answered. And we did.

**So … was it good? Review to let me know? **


	49. Chapter 49

**So … here we have chapter 49. Also, this is the only chapter that I have managed to get written, so updates might be a little scarce over the next little while. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Are you ready to go shower now?" I whispered to Eric in what I hoped would sound like a sexy, sultry voice. Unfortunately, knowing me and myself, it probably sounded like a cross between the Kermit the Frog and the Crazy Frog.

"Whenever you are, lover" he answered, and pulled back to give me a peck on the chin.

"I'm ready" I grinned at him.

"Are you now lover?" he retorted, smiling too.

"Yes, I am. For a shower" I continued.

"Aww … and there was me thinking you were ready for something much much more interesting than just a plain old shower" Eric pouted, his smile rapidly peeling off of his face.

"Sorry to disappoint honey … but we will have to see if I can make it up to you later on … after Doctor Ludwig's visit" I informed him.

"Shit. How the fuck did I forget about her visit tonight?" Eric growled, and I could feel the shame coming from his direction in the bond as he cast is eyes away from me, almost as if he was trying to look anywhere but at me.

I quickly shot that idea from him by sending lots of love and trust towards him.

"Hey, Eric … look at me, honey. It was just something simple, it is no big deal. Don't beat yourself up over this. I couldn't ask for a better husband than you" I soothed him, as I moved his chin with my hands, forcing him to look up at me.

"But what if I had have been away at Fangtasia or carrying out some other stupid sort of business. I could have missed the whole appointment" Eric answered in a despondent sort of tone.

"Eric … do you really think that I would have let you miss the appointment? I know how much this child means to you, and I know that you wanted to see everything, to be a part of each stage of this pregnancy. Don't sweat over it, baby" I said, and then I leaned forward to give him a deep, passionate kiss.

"I am just being a childish idiot, aren't I?" Eric said, whenever the kiss broke off.

"No, Eric … I can see completely where you are coming from. And with the fact that everything has just been so busy around here this past little while, over the past week, I understand why it slipped your mind." I continued to soothe him.

He didn't look convinced in the slightest, so in an attempt to pull him out of the sudden mood that he seemed to be in, I changed the topic.

"Aren't we going to shower?" I asked him, and his mood immediately perked up. I knew that because he suddenly had one of his knicker dropping smirks and a wave of lust that could knock out a sumo wrestler came hurling at me through the bond.

"My hubby is back!" I said, as my lips were quickly claimed by Eric's once again.

"I was never away lover" he retorted a few minuites later.

I chose to ignore that statement, and instead I got up out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Where do you think that you are going, lover?" he asked, whenever he caught up with me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and his hands began to caress at my stomach.

"In the bathroom" I giggled, reaching forward to grab my toothbrush and the toothpaste.

"I can see that, lover" Eric retorted. "Are we going to shower?" he asked.

"Aha. Can you switch the shower on for us, please?" I asked him.

"Oh … us. I take it I am being invited into this party?" Eric teased.

"Hmm … definitely. It wouldn't be a party if you weren't there, baby" I sassed him right back.

"I am many, many things, lover … but I am not a baby!" he growled.

It really was far, far too easy to annoy him sometimes. And I could wind him up like a clock.

"You are my baby!" I teased.

Eric's growled again, and I wiggled my backside against him, hoping to get some sort of a reaction out of him, and I was proven to be right when his erection suddenly sprang up.

"You are playing with fire, Sookie" Eric groaned, as I continued to wiggle myself against him.

"I like fire" I said, but I couldn't say anything else because within a millisecond of me telling him that I liked fire, he had spun me around, and his lips collided with mine, and his tongue caressing my own. My arms went straight around his neck, pulling him closer and closer to me, if that were at all possible. Eric's hands stayed on each of my hips, but eventually they began moving a little, and after what seemed like it was an absolute eternity later, his the middle finger of his left hand slowly and painfully slipped into me. I immediately started to buck and writhe against his hand whenever he started to move his finger inside of me, and then a couple of seconds later, he added a second and then a third finger into me.

"Mine" Eric growled lowly into my ear. "You are mine, lover."

That was all it took for me to fall over the edge as my orgasm came flinging itself almost out of nowhere. And then Eric was inside me, slamming himself deeply into and out of me. He was so deep inside of me, that if he wanted to go in any deeper, he would need to get an operation for it.

Hmm … I wonder if there was an actual operation that could be done on the NHS for it? What would they call it?

He was so deeply buried inside of me that our pelvises were touching, and on each thrust deep into me that Eric took, he was hitting my g-spot, causing me to scream out his name.

"COME. FOR. ME. SOOKIE. COME. FOR. ME. I. WON'T. LAST. MUCH. LONGER" Eric said, punctuating each word with a thrust, and just as he hit the end of his sentence, the both of us came flying over the edge at the same time.

"Fuck lover, that was amazing" Eric complimented as he slumped over me, trying to even out his unnecessary breathing.

He was still buried inside of me, and my arms were wrapped around him, securing himself to me when there was a knock at the door.

**So … who do we think it is? Review to let me know …**


	50. Chapter 50

**So … I can't believe that this story has made it up to chapter 50 already! A great big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far! Thanks xxx **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Oh Shit!" I said before I could stop myself at hearing the knock on the bathroom door. Fuck. It couldn't be time for Doctor Ludwig to come for the ultrasound and overall check-up appointment.

"You stay in here, lover and get cleaned up. Jump in the shower if you want to while I go and see who it is that dares to interrupt us." Eric whispered and then he started to kiss and suckle at me neck for a few seconds before pulling back, but I wasn't having any of that.

I wasn't letting him get away from me that easily.

He was mine!

"Mine!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and my lips as tightly as I could around his waist.

"Yes … lover … I am yours, and you are mine" Eric answered softly, placing both hands on either side of my waist, and rubbing his nose against mine, making me smile.

My big bad Viking vampire was a great big softy a heart.

But that was why I loved him.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked him, my fingers playing slightly with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I do … and you know that I love you too?" Eric asked me in return, sending me a wave of love through the bond that was so powerful that it could knock out a ten ton elephant. I sent him my own wave of love in reply.

"That I do, honey. That I do" I answered, and in response, Eric gave me a peck on the lips before pulling back. "I'll see you in a minute … unless you need to take a shower?" he said.

"I do need a shower … but can we take one later on, after we deal with our visitor? I don't want to take a shower without you. I like feeling your strong arms wrapped around me while we get washed, and your hard dick slamming in and out of me while the water cascades down over the both of us" I said.

Eric groaned in response.

I smirked.

"So what do you say to that, baby?" I winked at him.

He narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything to the baby comment. "That is alright, lover. We can wait a little while. I like taking showers with you." he said, before opening the bathroom door and going out into our bedroom.

I quickly washed myself up using a sponge out of the shower for some parts of my body and then a facecloth for my face and my hands. I was drying myself off with the towel that I had hanging on the wall. Then the bathroom door opened, and I jumped about six feet into the air.

I just had turned around, the shock having started to wear off from being interrupted from my thoughts – thoughts about how I was going to get out of the bathroom and into our bedroom – where the currently unknown visitor was, without embarrassing myself. I had pretty much come to the conclusion that there was no way that it could be accomplished, since I was currently naked, and all of my clothes were currently located in the wardrobe in the bedroom.

But then, once again, Eric saved me. My husband, my hero. Saved me yet again.

"Hey … my lover … here's some clothes for you. I hope I picked out something that reasonably matches and goes well together, along with some underwear" Eric said.

"Thanks, honey" I said to him, blowing him a kiss.

"You might want to save that for later" he answered, smirking and giving me a knicker dropping smile.

"Ok … I will … you can bet on it! Who is it out there anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Doctor Ludwig. She's getting everything set up in the bedroom." Eric answered.

"Alright. I'll be out in a few minuites." I answered.

"If not I will have to come in and get you" he retorted.

I grinned, and sent a wave of lust hurling towards him. He sent a bigger one back.

Dear God.

If we kept this up, we were never getting out of this bathroom.

Eric just gave me one final grin and closed the door.

I made it out of the bathroom a few moments later, fully clothed in a blue pair of tracksuit bottoms, plain underwear – knickers and bra and a white t-shirt.

"So little girl … how have things been over the past week for you? I know that it seems like it has been a hell of a lot longer than just one week since I last saw you." Doctor Ludwig asked me as I sat myself down onto our bed, beside where Eric was sitting.

"Things have been a little busy for us this past week, and it seems like an absolute lifetime ago that you last came to see me!" I said, and it did.

It truly did.

Had it really only been a week since doctor Ludwig had been out to see me last?

"So … what exactly are we going to be doing on my lover tonight?" Eric suddenly asked, seemingly out of absolutely nowhere.

"Well … tonight, Northman, I was thinking that we could do another ultrasound to check on baby Northman's development over this past week. Now usually with human pregnancies you usually won't be able to see very much difference in just one week, but as we all know, baby Northman is different. This baby is surrounded by magic and the supernatural, so, who really knows?" Doctor Ludwig said.

**So … there we have it … chapter 50. I know this one was a little shorter than usual, but review to let me know what you think of the chapter … **


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Now, before we do the ultrasound, Sookie. Is there any other questions that you want to ask me?" Doctor Ludwig asked, rubbing her hands together.

"No. I can't think of any right now … what about you, honey?" I replied, looking over at Eric, who shook his head. "I can't think of anything right now".

"So, then, Sookie, you are around six weeks pregnant. That means, that in human terms, you would be half way through your first trimester …" Doctor Ludwig started.

"How far developed is the baby at this stage?" I asked, interrupting her.

"At this stage, if we are going by a normal human pregnancy, I would expect that the baby's arms, legs and jaw are starting to form, as well as the child's eyes." Ludwig explained.

"Our baby" Eric whispered.

"Our baby" I agreed, reaching out my hand to grasp his.

"Well, then … let's get on to the ultrasound." Ludwig said, and then rolled my t-shirt up, so that he could put some of the special gel on. Within seconds, Eric and I were able to see baby Northman on the screen, as well as hear his heartbeat.

"So, from all that I can see, little Northman here is developing just as he should be for a normal length human pregnancy. As you can hear, he also has a strong heartbeat." Ludwig said, but I could hardly hear any word that she was saying. Eric and I were both so entranced by the pictures that were on the screen.

He was our baby, our little miracle.

"When do we find out what sex the baby is?" I idly wonderd out loud.

"Usually, in human pregnancies, the couple should find out at the 18 week ultrasound, however, since I am checking in on you every week, we should be able to tell at around 16 weeks." Ludwig replied.

I squee'd inside. I just couldn't help it.

"So, before I go, is there anything else that you two want to ask? I know that I asked you already at the beginning of the appointment, but just in case any questions have surfaced since then?" Ludwig asked.

"No" I answered.

Eric shook his head.

"Alright then, your next appointment is at the same time next week. Is that alright for you, or do you need to change it?" Ludwig asked.

"That works for me … what about you, honey?" I answered.

"That's good for me too" Eric answered.

"Alright then. I'll see you then" Ludwig said, and taking her equipment with her, she popped away again.

"Do you think it is ever going to get boring to see our baby on the screen?" I wondered out loud.

"No, lover. Every time that I see baby Northman on the screen, I think of what a fucking little miracle he is." Eric answered, pulling me up onto his lap.

"I love you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, baby" he answered, and we just sat there, cuddling for a few moments.

"What are we going to do tonight, Eric?" I asked.

"Hmm … well, I really just want to stay in here and fuck you all night … seeing little Northman on the ultrasound has made me feel all manly and proud. And horny. Very fucking horny. I want you" he growled out.

"I know what it does to you, Eric … and I want you too, but we should really think about getting some of this state stuff done before the baby arrives. Or at least before I get too heavily pregnant that I can't walk, instead I'll be just waddling all over the place" I said.

"Lover. You will never be waddling. You will be walking. Or if you can't walk, I'll just have to carry you all over the place." Eric answered, and from the way that he said it, I knew that he meant each and every word that was coming out of his mouth.

I smiled at him, and buried my head down into his chest, feeling safe, loved and protected.

"No, but seriously though, we need to start doing some work" I said.

"I know. But I just want to sit here with you" he whined, and I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was pouting.

"Well, tonight, I was thinking that I could go into Fangtasia, to deal with our dear friends, Mr. Compton, and Mr. Paul." Eric said. I pulled back and raised my eyebrow at him. Who the fuck was Mr Paul?

"Bill and Andre. I need to torture at least one of them tonight. Perhaps. I might even do both" Eric said.

"Alright" I said, shrugging.

"What? You're not going to fight me on this?" Eric asked, confused.

"No. I'm not. There's no point. Both Andre and Bill broke your rules, by trying to come after me. It would make you look like you were losing your touch, if you didn't" I said.

Eric nodded. "Do you want to come with me? Or stay at home?" he asked, and I hoped he didn't mean that he wanted me to watch.

"I want to go to Fangtasia, if that is what you mean, but there is no way in hell that I want to watch. I want to be around for the after affects, though" I said, raising my eyebrow. Both he and I knew that when there was a good fight or this case, a good torturing, Eric's lust levels would be through the roof.

In other words, when he was finished, I wanted him to fuck me.

"Good. I want to fuck you after I finish" Eric grinned.

"Just let me wipe this gloop off of my stomach, get changed and then we can go" I said, and after giving him one last kiss, I hopped off of the bed, and into the bathroom.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … **


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

There were huge crowds at Fangtasia – the fangbangers ... sorry, people, were all queued up around the building.

"Looks like it is going to be a busy night for Pam" I remarked to Eric as he parked the Corvette in his reserved parking space.

"It is good for buisness, nights like these" Eric answered with a small shrug.

"Poor Pam will be so run off her feet that there will be absolutely no possiblity of her joining you downstairs for playtime with Andre and Bill" I smirked.

"Of course, lover. Pam will be so ompletely busy that she won't have any free time at all to have some fun" Eric grinned before leaning over the gearstick and giving me a deep kiss, that left me breathless.

"Seriously, though lover, are you alright with this?" Eric asked, his eyes searching deeply into my own.

"Eric, I'm not especially happy about you having to torture either of them, or anybody for that matter, but that is the way that your world ... or world works. If you didn't hand out some form of punishment on the vampires who have wronged you, it would make you look weak and imcompetent. You are a King now, and therefore, that would make you a prime target for a hostile takeover" I said.

"You really are pefect for me, lover. Do you know that?" Eric replied.

"And also when you have a good fight your lust levels go through the roof and you usually end up fucking me into oblivion" I continued on, causing Eric to simply raise his eyebrows at me in response.

"Hmm, lover ... do you love it when I fuck you hard and fast?" he whisperd seductively.

"You know I do" I answered, and gave him a deep kiss.

"Well then we had better get going. The sooner that we get out of the car, the sooner that I canfuck you" Eric said, pulling back from the kiss and then we both got out of the car. He grasped my hand as we walked across the carpark and we entered the bar in through the employee's entrance.

'_Who the fuck is she?' _

'_I wonder what Lisa will make for dinner tonight?'_

'_Who the fuck does she think she is, parading around there' _

'_I wonder if I could get that blonde over there to fuck me?'_

'_Who the fuck is she with the Master?' _

'_He is fucking mine! That bloody bitch had better watch her step' _

'_Ha! I wonder if she would look so smug if she knew that I had already fucked him.'_

I quickly pulled my shields down in an effort to keep all the voices out of my head, before the well known pregnancy hormones made a reappearance, and tightened my grip on Eric's hand, causing him to lean down to whisper in my ear. "What's wrong, lover?"

I just looked at him, and then he seemed to realise what I meant. Somehow he understood that I was hearing thoughts in my head that hurt me.

"Are those worthless blood bags out here jealous of you, lover?" he whispered directly into my ear, causing me to give a slight shiver. I gave him a slow nod.

"Well, then let them be jealous" he said, and swooped his lips down to meet mine in a steamy kiss. He kept our hands entwined together, but he also slid his other hand around my face, slipping it in underneath my ear. He soothed me by rubbing his thumb along my cheek. I softly slid my own free hand around his back, as if to keep him standing exactly where he was.

Quite frankly, the whole situation was one great big cheese fest – we were standing right in the middle of the dance floor, snogging the faces off of each other. Honestly, you would have thought that we were a pair of teenagers, instead of a happily married couple who were expecting their baby together!

But, on the plus side, I did forget about what the fangbangers thought about me. Eric did tend to have that effect on me.

"I love you, Sookie. I couldn't care less about any of those other women. You know that." Eric whispered to me.

"I love you too, Eric" I said, and gave him one final peck on the lips, before breaking our clasped hands and wrapping both my hands around his middle. I buried my head deeply into his chest and began to sway softly to the music. He wrapped both of his own arms around my back and pulled me closer into him.

I don't know for how long we stood like that, on the middle of the dance floor, just holding each other, but all too soon, Eric pulled back a little. "Come on, lover, let s go and sit up on the throne" he whispered, and then leaned down to pick me up bridal style, eagerly, I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we got to the dais, he placed me down onto the throne that he usually sat on, and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'll be back up later on, lover, for that _very _important business that you and I have to discuss." Eric said seductively to me, and then disappeared down into the basement.

EPOV

After leaving Sookie out in the bar, I slowly made my way down the corridor to the basement, taking my time so as to get myself in the right mood – for lack of a better word – for the good old fashioned torturing session that I was about to carry out on two of my most loyal subjects, Bill Compton and Andre Paul.

By the time that I was at the top of the stairs that led down to the basement, I was most definitely in the right frame of mind. The part of the basement that I had reserved for the vampires who broke my rules, was split off into ten different sections, so that I could hold up to ten different vampires there in chains at a time. Each 'playroom' as Pam liked to call them, was equipped with various different instruments that I – or anyone else for that matter - could use to carry out my punishments on.

I gleefully smiled to myself at the thoughts of all of the equipment in the rooms, and then I opened the door to one of the rooms.

"Well ... good evening, Mister Compton" I said.

**So ... the next chapter starts off where this one left off, and there will be a warning on that one (if I remember to put it on!) ... but review to let me know what you think of this one ... **


	53. Chapter 53

**Just want to say here that this one contains some scenes of torture; but I tried to keep it out of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Bill simply just looked at my from where Pam had so expertly chained him to the wall over a year ago. Since she had tied him up using silver chains, Bill had a slightly grey appearance on top of his usual boring expression.

I walked over to where all of the 'toys' (as Pam so fondly called them) were stored in a cabinet that was sitting in the corner of the room, and I slipped on a pair of gloves so as to keep the silver that I would use to torture Bill with from affecting me.

"Now ... Mister Compton, I expect that yuo know why you are here?" I asked, using a soft but yet still manacing voice.

"Fuck you" he spat back at me. I punched him and in the process, I broke his haw, causing blood to go splattering everywhere.

I took a step back so as to keep my clothes clean. It wouldn't do if I was coverd in blood – that couldn't posbbily turn Sookie on at all!

"Now, Bill, I am a very patient man, but when I ask you questions, I exxpect you to answer me. I can keep causing you more and more pain until you eventually tell me all of your deepest secrets. And the sooner you tell me what I want to know, the less pain that you will be in. I will, therefore, ask you one more time. Do you know why you are here?" I asked, using a soft and gentle tone.

He gave me a slow shake of the head.

"Out loud" I said.

"No" he replied croakily.

I smiled, and opened up the closet once more (why I closed it in the first place, I do not know, but there you go). I pulled out some darts that had seriously sharp silver ends on them.

"Now, Bill. Let's play a little game, you and I. Every time that I ask you a question, you answer it, of course, just feel free to add in any extra information that I haven't necessarily asked you about. And if you don't answer the question … either at all or to my satisfaction, I will throw one of these little darts at you. And, if it lands in you … or on you … well then" I shrugged.

"You are one sick bastard, you know that, Northman" Bill growled at me, or rather, he tried to but somehow, he couldn't quite manage it – given the fact that I had oh so violently broken his jaw.

I moved at vampire speed and threw one of the darts that I had been holding at him. It landed in his arm, and he howled at me from the pain of it.

I grinned. The dart was stuck in his arm and there was fuck all that he could do about it.

Then I had a sudden burst of inspiration.

"Now, Bill. Where's the fun in this if you still have all of your clothes on? The darts would simply just stick into your clothes! How could I have been so stupid as to not realise that before. And I guess that I will have to throw another dart, Bill, since you so carelessly didn't pass that information on to me" I tutted as if it were something that I greatly disapproved of, when in actual fact, I was enjoying each and every second of this.

And, one thing was for certain, it was only going to get better … for me. But a hell of a lot worse of Bill. Especially if he didn't start to be a hell of a lot more forthcoming with his information.

SPOV

I didn't know what Eric was doing downstairs on Bill Compton … and quite possibly Andre Paul as well, and quite frankly, I really, really didn't want to know! But, I could feel emotions of lust and happiness come flying through the bond towards me.

I smiled. This was going to be a good night for the two of us after he had finished his escapades. A few moments later, one of the waitresses (whose name that I just couldn't quite remember) came up to me and made to leave what looked like a gin and tonic on to the table that was sitting on my left hand side.

"No, thank you …" I started to say, and then rifled through her head until I found her name "Leila".

In response, she simply looked at me, with the stereotypical deer caught in the headlights look.

"But isn't a gin and tonic what you drink?" Leila said, rather snappily. Too snappily for my liking.

I just looked at her.

"Yes, I usually do like to drink Gin and Tonic's but I won't be drinking them for a while" I said, and then almost instantly, I rubbed my hand over my stomach. "If its not too much trouble for you, can I just have a coke please?" I asked her.

"Just because she is the masters fuck toy, it doesn't mean that she gets to order everyone about it like she owns the fucking place. She's just a passing fancy for him. It's not like he loves her or anything, or that he had but a fucking ring on her finger. Pretty soon it will be me that he is taking out everywhere with him. It will be me that Eric kisses and cuddles on the middle of the dance floor. It will be me that he carries through the crowds of adoring people and places carefully onto his throne at the top of the room. It will be me that he treats like his Queen. Not this little backwoods, trailer trash, who probably has about seven kids locked away somewhere, each with different dads – probably all of them hooked on drink and drugs. This little bitch doesn't get to order me about!" Leila thought to herself, probably not realising that I could hear each and every word that she was thinking, as clear as day.

'God, I was going to love ripping her to shreds' I thought to myself, and then my eyes widened comically. I really was spending far too much time with Pam for my own good.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Now … you listen to me, Leila" I said, feeling the real need to rip this little bitch to shreds. And, somehow, I got this really weird feeling that I was going to really, really enjoy this. I know I shouldn't be enjoying this, but really, I was sick, sore and tired of little bitches like this trying to steal my husband away from me.

He was mine. Goddammit.

And the sooner that bitches like Leila accepted that, the happier everyone would be.

"First, of all, Leila, I am not Eric's fuck toy. You would do well to remember that in the future, that is presuming that you will still be working here after this, and I know this because my husband owns the bar. Yes, Eric is my husband. I am his wife, not his fuck toy or his fuck buddy or some sort of common prostitute. He loves me and I love him. He did put a ring on my finger, in fact he put two rings on my finger. Two huge fucking rings. " here I paused long enough to show her my left hand, that contained both my engagement ring and also my wedding ring, before starting up my rant again. God, this felt good. "He doesn't want anyone else but me – if he did, he could have anyone that he wanted, but he is mine just as much as I am his. He won't be taking anyone else out anywhere with him, because I will be the one that goes out to events and to places, I am the one that he kisses and cuddles, not just on the middle of the dance floor, but at any time and in any place, especially at home … all over the house come to think of it. And he doesn't just kiss me or cuddle me, but he fucks me in a way that only he can. Eric would carry me anywhere I wanted to go if I would allow him to. Just so you, know, Leila, I am his Queen. You should do well to remember that. I might be from a small town, way outside of Shreveport, but I can tell you right now, Madam, that I am definitely not trailer trash. Never in all of my life have I lived in a caravan. I don't have any children, and if I did, I definitely wouldn't be hiding them anywhere. I could never ever imagine hiding a child anywhere. Your last comment about me being associated with various men who are addicted to alcohol and illegal drugs doesn't even deserve an answer. Finally, I have the authority to give you as many orders as I see fit, and I strongly suggest that you follow them, to the exact letter. Now, I will ask you once again, can you please bring me a coke, Leila?" I finished.

"Fine" she said, lifting the Gin and Tonic, before skulking back over towards the bar.

"You handled that very well, Mistress" Pam said, sliding up beside me. She was grinning.

"I'm sorry, Pam, I'm just so fucking fed up of everyone trying to steal my husband away from me. Especially, when they know that he doesn't even bat an eyelid towards them or give any of them a second glance, and I couldn't keep it inside any longer." I explained.

"Sookie. Quite frankly, I am surprised that you haven't said something to some one of those worthless fangbangers before. Also, I'm surprised that you haven't said something to that particular bloodbag before – she's been making eyes at Eric for a couple of months now." Pam revealed.

"How the hell haven't I seen it before?" I asked.

Pam shrugged. "I guess, she's been a hell of a lot more crafty around you than she has me. I've already warned her twice before." She said.

I just shook my head. Jesus.

"That little bitch had better watch her step. If she makes one more mistake, she's going to be out here in her arse. Bony side first" I snapped, folding my arms defensively across my chest.

Pam grinned.

"I knew there was a reason that I kept you around" Pam grinned, and then walked away.

Seconds later, Eric appeared at my side.

"Hello, lover" he whispered softly into my ear. "You have three seconds to get into my office or I swear to Gods I am going to fuck you out here right in the middle of the bar, hard and fast, just the way that you like it" he finished off with a growl.

I only made it to the bottom of the dais before Eric grabbed me, and then – after moving at vampire speed, he threw me down onto the black leather sofa, giving me a searing, passionate kiss. I slid my fingers into his hair and yanked him closer, as he used his own hands to pull my jeans and underwear off of me. I was already soaked.

I had been waiting for this the whole night.

He quickly unzipped his own trousers, and slid his fingers into me – two of his long fingers. I groaned at the feel of him moving his fingers around inside of me.

"Fuck … lover, you are so wet for me already? Have you been thinking about me? Do I get you wet? Does thoughts of my rock hard cock fucking you deep, rough and hard make you wet?" Eric growled at me.

I managed a moan.

"Answer me lover, do I make you wet?" Eric growled out again.

"Oh God, yes, Eric … you make me so fucking wet!" I screamed out, as I soared over the edge, with his fingers bringing me to a quick orgasm. I hardly had any time to recover before he slammed into me, thrusting deep – so deep that our pelvises were touching, but I wrapped my legs around his in a desperate attempt to pull him even closer to me. God, this man made me want him so much.

"Eric" I screamed as I came over the edge, with him following seconds behind me, and that spun me into my third orgasm of the night. Afterwards, Eric collapsed on top of me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Lover … you are fucking brilliant. I love you so much" Eric said, giving me small kisses all over the lips.

"You are pretty fucking brilliant yourself, Eric. I love you so much too, and especially, the quickies in the office. I love them too" I grinned.

"They are fucking awesome" he grinned back.

"Here's your fucking coke" Leila interrupted, from somewhere in the background. I had a funny feeling that Leila just messed up for the last time.

**So … this chapter ran slightly longer, but let me know what you think … **


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

When Eric heard Leila's voice in the background, his fangs immediately slammed down, his hold tightened considerably around my torso and finally, he unleashed a huge growl from his throat, effectively claiming me as being his.

"Mine" he growled out, eyeing Leila carefully.

For a split second, I thought that he was actually going to attack her, and I may or may not have done anything to stop him from doing so … that bitch would have had it coming to her anyway, and never once in that split second did I think that he was going to attack me, but I did know that I had to calm him down before he did something stupid.

To Leila.

I slowly managed to pull my arms out from where they were pinned in below Eric, and I hooked both of my hands in below his ears.

"Yes, Eric. I'm yours. I'm yours and I am only yours. I am not going anywhere" I whispered softly into his ear, so softly that there was absolutely no way that Leila could hear what I was saying to him, and after a few seconds, I slowly began to feel his emotions calm down. He took an unnecessary gasp for air, and moved so that his head was buried in my shoulder. He began to breathe deeply into the crook of my neck, and I moved my hands so that they were wrapped around his neck, and I began to soothe him through running my fingers through his delicate hair.

"Leila, thank you very much for the drink, you are excused" I said, quickly dismissing Leila, once I was sure that Eric had calmed down enough so that he wouldn't attack anybody.

"It's alright, Eric. We are alone now, honey" I said to him, and he slowly lifted his head. I could feel some shame coming off of him.

"Why are you feeling shameful and embarrassed, baby?" I asked. His eyebrows immediately shot up into his forehead at my calling him baby.

"I could have attacked you, Sookie. I could have hurt you." he whispered.

"No. You wouldn't have. You wouldn't have attacked me. I know you wouldn't, Eric. And you are a vampire. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It is Leila who should be ashamed of herself. She is the one that barged in here, interrupting our private moment." I said.

"I'm not ashamed of my nature, Sookie. I am proud to be a vampire. And that bitch needs to come in here and explain why she didn't treat you with the same respect that she gives to Pam and me." Eric answered.

I snorted. "Eric. I doubt very much that she will ever give me the same sort of attention that she gives to you."

"What do you mean, lover?" Eric asked, suddenly concerned. This time, it was my eyebrows that shot up into my forehead.

"Eric. She wants to fuck you. And she isn't even discreet about it. That bitch fucking hates me. That's why she hates me. Because she is jealous." I said.

"Let's get that little slut in here" he growled, and then I pushed him a little on his chest so that he got up off of me, and I winced a little when his cock was gently pulled out of my cunt. He gently wiped me clean using t-shirt of his that we found down the back of the sofa, and replaced my underwear and my jeans. He zipped himself back into his own jeans and went over to sit on his chair behind the desk. He patted his lap, and then held his hands out to me.

"Come here, lover. Come here" he said. I gladly lifted my backside off of the sofa and curled myself up onto his knee. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and laid my head down onto his chest. He reciprocated by wrapping his arms around my back.

"Pam" Eric called softly, but within seconds, his child was standing in the office.

"What?" Pam asked rudely. Eric just raised his eyebrow at her. God that eyebrow was fucking sexy.

"Send that waitress in who brought Sookie's coke in earlier, Pam" Eric ordered.

"Thank fuck. It's about time somebody smacked that bitch into place" Pam muttered and then ran out of the room at vampire speed.

While we waited, Eric and I just snuggled. We didn't say a single word between us to break the easy silence that fell down over the room. Eric just softly ran his index finger up and down my back.

"I love you, lover. You know that. I don't know what I'd ever be able to do without you. Don't let someone like this slut get you down. I don't like to see you sad. You are the only woman for me. Forever." Eric said, hoarsely.

Wow. That little admission just made me melt. A lot.

"I love you too, Eric. You are everything to me too. I couldn't live without you, honey. And, I refuse to let bitches like her get to me any longer. You are mine, and I am yours, baby Northman is ours." I said, and stretched up to give him a deep kiss.

That was when the office door opened to reveal both Pam and Leila.

"Off you go, Pam" Eric ordered whenever our kiss broke. I may or may not have noticed that he didn't break the kiss immediately when Pam and Leila interrupted us. Again.

"Fine" she snapped, and closed the door.

"What can I do for you, _Master_?" Leila said, in a seductive voice, completely ignoring my presence altogether.

Oh. I was really going to enjoy this. It was like shooting mice in a barrel. Far too fucking easy.

"You can use a proper fucking tone of voice for a start. Not a voice that you presume to be a sexy voice. It doesn't make you sexy. You just sound like Kermit the frog with the flu." Eric snapped at her.

Her smile immediately faded. I cuddled further down into his chest to watch the show.

**So … review to let me know what you think, and let me know what you think Eric should do to Leila … **


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Immediately, Leila began to sink into herself a little, seemingly after she had been rebuffed by Eric.

Eric took a deep – and completely unnecessary breath – before continuing on with his tirade.

"Do you know who this sexy, beautiful woman sitting on my lap is?" he asked in a deep, commanding voice, that had me completely soaked.

I placed a kiss on his chest, while keeping my eyes on Leila. Eric tightened his grip on me.

Leila gave me a dirty look, and then said "Your pet, your mistress ... whatever word that you want to use."

Jesus. Leila really did want shot didn't she?

"Wrong. Sookie here, is my wife. My equal. My bonded. She is my partner, I am not her master, and she isn't my mistress or my pet. Do I make myself clear?" Eric snapped.

"Why would you want to settle for some posh tart like that? Especially when you could have any woman in the world ... or any man come to think of it. Why would you want some posh totty when you could have a Queen or a Princess. You could have me, but instead you choose some backwoods trash, who probably has about seven different kids to six different fathers and a secret heroin addiction." Leila hissed.

Wisely, I just kept silent. I didn't have any need to argue with her. At the end of the night, Eric was mine and it would be me that he was coming home with, not her.

She was just going to have to toddle off and cry in a corner, because I don't give a shit.

Eric snarled at her, his fangs coming down.

"Sookie is a Queen. She is my queen, in more ways than one. Mine. And I am just as much hers as she is mine. Now, get out of my sight. Needless to say, you are fired. If you ever set foot into any of my buisnesses again, whether known or unknown, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Eric snarled.

Unbelivebly, Leila just ignored that last statement from Eric, and started to strip right in front of us. Literally. Like, she just pulled off her top, skirt and underwear, that she had been wearing as part of her uniform.

"Really ... _Master _... this is what you want to miss by marrying this skank … you could have all of this, and instead, you choose to go with that" she snarled, pointing and waving her hand at me.

Fuck this shit! I thought to myself, and before Eric began to react, I got up off of his lap and grabbed Leila by the hair, dragging her out into the bar. Fully naked. With Leila kicking and screaming the whole way, and somehow – and I honestly have no idea how this happened, we managed to attract the attentions of everyone in the club. It was like the whole word completely froze around us. The lights came up, and the music was paused.

The whole place was silent and everyone was looking at the scene that we were causing, but right now, I just couldn't bring myself to care.

This bitch … and every other bitch out there had to learn that Eric was mine just as much as I was his, and that I was his WIFE, not his fuckbuddy or his mistress.

By the time that I was through with this stupid wannabe fangbanger, nobody was going to want to mess with me.

Nobody was going to want to mess with Eric Northman's Pregnant Wife.

"You think that you can just walk in there and steal my husband while I am in the room, while I am sitting curled up on his fucking lap. You should fucking know better than that. We may only have been married for a few weeks, but I have been with Eric since before you even started working here. Why the hell did you think that you could just walk in here, and start making eyes at him, and STRIPPING NAKED in front of him, would make him leave with you? You fucking piece of shit. Don't you ever fucking come near me or my family again, Leila, or so help me, you will not live to make it out the fucking door" I screeched at her. This bitch really needed to learn her lesson, and after a few seconds, and one final tug, I let go of her hair.

"You bitch. You are the fucking slut, not me. And how dare you fucking touch me. You won't have heard the last of this. I will have the police down on you so fast that you will wish you never fucking touched me." Leila shrieked.

"How can you bring charges on Mrs. Northman when there were no witnesses to the crime?" One of the vampires who was standing closest to us, said.

"Ugh" she screeched, throwing her hands up into the air and stamping her foot. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was standing completely naked in the middle of the club.

"Shoo!" I said, standing with a smile on my face and I waved her away, as if she were totally insignificant. Leila did get the message, and stomped off, with every one laughing at her. From what I could see, there were also quite a few video phones out as well.

Fuck. I was never, ever going to live that down.

I turned around, feeling the full effects of what I had just done, to see Eric standing leaning against the door frame that led to his office, with his arms folded, and he had an amused expression on his face. There was also feelings of pride mixed in with a little bit of lust coming off of the bond from Eric.

When he met my gaze, he walked out from where he was standing, and came to my side. He grabbed my hand, and looked at the audience.

"Ladies, gentlemen, vampires, humans, I would like to present to you, my wife, and the love of my undead life, Sookie Northman." Eric said, softly caressing the back of my hand with his thumb.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Around us, everybody started clapping and cheering, while Eric pulled me closer into his side. Bizarrely, I felt more embarrassed now than what I felt earlier when I was tearing Leila to pieces. Don't get me wrong, I was proud that he was introducing me to everyone and making a huge statement about being his wife, but I just didn't like being the centre of attention.

But, I guess that was something that I was going to have to get used to being, seeing as I was now the Queen of Louisiana, in addition to being Eric's wife, and being pregnant.

"Sookie is my equal. My wife and my bonded. She is not a pet, a mistress or a fuckbuddy. She is my life now, just as I am hers. We are married according to human laws as well as pledged according to vampire laws. She is mine and I am hers. She is your Mistress now. I am 100% faithful to her, just as she is to me, and it will always stay that way. Any threats to that will most definitely not be taken lightly, whether they are coming from humans, vampires or any other kind of creature. Do I make myself clear?" Eric asked the crowd. There were nods and murmurs of agreement in answer.

"Good" Eric said, and then gave me a deep kiss right in front of the whole crowd. His free hand snaked its way in below my ear and my free hand moved to his back, pulling him in close to me. The crowds of people, just cheered and made an "Aww….!" Sound.

If I could have cared in that moment, I guess that I would have been even more embarrassed, but I was just so lost in Eric's kiss that I just didn't.

"Come on lover, let's go sit for a little while before we head home" Eric said, and then he led me to his – our – booth. We both settled into the same side of the booth, and we were still holding hands. Both of our clasped hands were lying in my lap. Eric was still softly caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. The bond was humming with joy and contentment, coming off the both of us.

A few seconds later, the ever dutiful, Ginger appeared with a fresh glass of coke of me (with a straw in it!) and a bottle of True Blood for Eric.

"Thank you, Ginger" I said, with a soft smile.

"My pleasure, Mistress, Master" Ginger said, before turning and walking away. Now, maybe Ginger should have shown Leila how it was done, and maybe that little situation wouldn't have happened, but then, Eric wouldn't have told everyone in the bar that we were married either.

"I'm so proud of you, lover, for standing up to her earlier." Eric whispered into my ear, and then kissed it.

"I'm only protecting what is mine" I answered.

"I like it when you protect me" Eric said.

"Hmm … I know you do" I said.

He leaned down and gave me another few kisses down the column of my neck, and I was about a nanosecond from dragging Eric straight back into his office again, for round two, when we were interrupted.

Ugh.

Whoever it is better have a fucking good reason.

"Well, you certainly showed her who was boss" Godric said, laughing as he slid into the other side of the booth.

"Yeah. It's about time that everybody knew that Eric was mine" I answered, cuddling down into Eric's side.

Fuck. These pregnancy hormones better settle down before long, and I hope that they don't get worse. I can't be bloody clingy to Eric for the next nine months … well, seven and a half.

Eric however, was a real gem and he just wrapped his arm around me, and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I wrapped my arm over his stomach.

Godric gave us an easy smile. "And it you did it in such an … interesting way".

"Since when has my lover ever done anything the boring way?" Eric said.

"That is true" Godric said.

"Hey, stop poking fun at me!" I said, indignantly, and then yawned.

"We weren't. I was just making a simple observation" Godric said.

"Come on lover, let's go home. You are tired." Eric said gently. "I'll see you later on, Godric." He said, and got out of the booth. Together, we walked out of the bar hand in hand, with people stopping us every couple of steps to congratulate us on our wedding, to say such things like Leila deserved what she got and they also wanted to see my wedding and engagement rings.

It was at least a good hour and a half, before we made it home.

"Have you got any idea how sexy you are when you claim me as yours, lover?" Eric growled, after he laid me down onto our bed. He placed a massive, passionate, deep kiss on my mouth, and then he pulled away so as to give me a chance to breathe, and he started to kiss his way down my body, pulling off all of my clothes on the way down.

Needless to say, it wasn't very long until I was completely naked. "That's not fair!" I groaned out, and he stopped his ministrations to give me a confused look, so I explained for him.

"I'm completely naked, and yet … here you are, still fully clothed!" I said.

Eric gave me a devilish grin, and immediately stripped off all of his clothes at vampire speed.

"Much better" I said, making a grab for his abs. Mine! I thought, and almost as if he could hear what I was thinking, his grin widened.

"Do you like my body lover?" he groaned slowly into my ear, after climbing fully up my body once more. I wasn't able to give him a proper answer since he took my ear lobe in between his teeth, and he slowly slid into me.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Ericccccc" I moaned out, feeling his huge cock slipping in between my folds.

"Answer me, lover" he said, softly, nipping my ear lobe between his teeth once more.

"Yes, Eric" I said, and when I did, he started to slowly thrust himself in and out of me. I pushed my hips up to meet his again, silently urging him to speed up, but he refused to alter his speed at all.

"Harder, Eric" I whispered.

"No, lover. I need this slow. I need to show you how much I love you. Mine, lover. You are mine." he answered, and moved one of his fingers down to my clit, and used his thumb and forefinger to start to massage me, and within seconds, I felt my muscles begin to clench and then relax all over Eric's cock.

"That's it, lover. Take what you need, milk my cock." Eric groaned out, and that alone was enough to make me explode, with Eric following only seconds later, with a huge groan.

He collapsed down on top of me, burying his head down into my neck. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and he tightened his hold on my waist.

"I love you, Sookie. And, don't let lice like those women hurt you. I love you, and I am just as much yours as you are mine. None of those women mean anything to me except for a pay check." He said.

"I know. I love you too. Eric" I said, and then yawned.

"Come on lover, you need to get some sleep. I'll still be here with you when you wake up." he answered, and then pulled out of me, causing me to groan. I always hated it when he pulled out. It made me feel safe and protected. We reshuffled ourselves in below the bed sheets so that he was lying behind me with his arms wrapped around my stomach. I placed my hands on top of his, and snuggled down into his chest, as Eric started to softly hum some songs from his human days into my ear.

Needless to say, it wasn't very long until I fell into a deep, satisfying sleep.

I woke up the next night, at about five minuites before sunset.

Fuck.

I really hoped that I wasn't going to be able to sleep the whole clock around for the whole length of the pregnancy. It was going to get very old, very quickly.

"Good evening, lover" Eric said, rather groggily, pulling me out of my thoughts, only to realize that at some point during the night … or early morning, depending on whichever way that you want to look at it, I had turned around so that I was lying with my head buried in the crook of Eric's arm.

And a very comfortable position it was too.

"Good evening, Eric" I answered, fighting to supress a grin. I moved so that my head was lying on the pillow, and that allowed Eric and I to be able to look at each other in the eyes.

"So … what are we doing tonight, lover?" he asked a few seconds later.

"Hmm … I don't know, what are we doing tonight?" I asked, seductively.

"Well, in between having lots of sex, I was thinking that we could have a date night. Just you and me, without any interruptions." Eric replied.

I smiled. "And what are you planning to do on this date night?" I asked.

"Well, if you want to, we can go and get something to eat … at a fancy restaurant or somewhere like that ... and then afterwards, we could go and see a film" Eric said.

"Cool. I'd love that. I just have one little request for you" I said, and leaned over the bed to give him a peck on the lips.

"Anything for you, lover. Anything at all" he replied, without any hesitation whatsoever.

"Is it alright if we just go to KFC tonight? I don't feel like getting dressed up, and I am really, really craving some fast food right now" I said.

"Of course, lover" he said, and after giving me a deep kiss that left me wanting far, far more than what he gave me, he swung his legs out of the bed and got up.

I just lay exactly where I was, pouting … well, at least I was pouting until I saw his back and ass walking into the bathroom – he was completely naked - and then I was just too busy oogling his body to remember that I was supposed to be pouting.

"Are you coming to shower with me, lover?" he asked, poking his head out around the bathroom door.

I shot out of bed like my arse was on fire, and collided with Eric, who was standing – for some strange reason – in the middle of the bathroom doorway.

"Whoa … you are keen, lover" Eric said, smirking, as he moved to switch on the shower.

"Always" I smiled, making a move towards him. He wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a huge bear like hug, and I did the same with him, as he gently swayed us backwards and forwards. Why, I don't know, but there you go.

"I'm so proud of you, lover, for standing up to her like that last night" Eric remarked, causing me to look up at him.

"I feel so embarrassed about it. It's just not me – I shouldn't have ever been screaming at her like that in front of everyone in the whole bar." I said, blushing at the memory of last night's events.

"Don't be embarrassed, lover. I am yours, and you were simply showing her that I was yours. It's her own fault if she is too thick to realize it. You should stand up to the bloodbags more often. Anyways, it's _really, really_ sexy when you do that Sookie. I like it when you claim me" Eric retorted, and leaned down to claim my lips.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

After my declaration, I leaned down to attach my lips to Sookie's. I gently slid my tongue along her lower lip, asking for and seeking permission, and Sookie readily opened up her lips and accepted me into her mouth, with her own tongue slipping and colliding over the top of my own, but eventually – and reluctantly – I realized that I was going to have to pull back, so as to give Sookie a chance to breathe. I pulled back a little and rested my forehead against hers.

"My wife" I said.

"My husband" Sookie replied, and moved her nose against mine a little, with a soft smile on her face.

"You look so beautiful like that lover" I complimented, and then I realised that she wouldn't have the foggiest what I was talking about.

"Like what?" she asked.

"With a genuine, gentle smile on your face" I said.

"You are such a cheeseball" Sookie grinned at me.

"And that is why you love me" I answered.

"Well, that and your body" Sookie said.

"Huh. Only my body" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yep" she answered.

"Are you sure about that lover?" I asked once again, finding myself too smiling.

"Very" she said.

"Really now?" I said, grinding my erection deep into her.

"Positive" she said.

"Well, then lover. I guess that I am just going to have to remind you of some of my other qualities that make you love me" I groaned out, as I moved my fingers down to her opening, and slowly slid them in, finding that she was already completely and totally soaked.

"I think you will have to remind me, Mr. Northman" Sookie seductively whispered into my ear, causing me to groan out once again. She moved her arms so that they were wrapped around my neck, and I used the arm that wasn't attached to the fingers that were currently buried inside of her hot wet cunt, to lift her from where we were standing to put her down on top of the bathroom sink, my fingers greatly increasing their rhythm as I coaxed her to orgasm.

"Come for me, lover. Come for me. The sooner that you cum, the sooner you can have my cock. Would you like that, Sookie? Would you like to feel my huge, fat fucking cock filling you up inside? Taking you, consuming you. Fucking you hard and fast on top of the bathroom sink? Answer me, lover" I rasped out, knowing that my dirty talk would be enough to send her hurling over the edge of the cliff, and within a few seconds of the words being out of my mouth, she was screaming my name at the top of her voice.

"It's alright, lover. I've got you." I said, as she collapsed down on top of me, and once she was able to pick herself up off my shoulder, I grabbed my cock with my free hand, and guided it to her opening before slamming it deeply into her.

"Jesus, Eric. You feel so fucking huge" Sookie said, then let out a hearty moan, before I had even started to move.

"See, lover. This is what you do to me. You are the one that makes me so hard, so ready. All of the time." I whispered to her.

"And that is the exact same effect that you do to me, Eric" Sookie answered, and screamed out as my thrusts became more and more forceful. Sookie tightened her hold on my neck, and I moved my hands so that they were gripping either of her hips. I used her hips as more leverage to grind her onto my cock.

After another five or six thrusts, I had a better idea.

If I moved us, so that Sookie was up against the wall, I would be able to get a better angle. So that was exactly what I did. I moved us from where I had planted Sookie on top of the sink – naked, to up against the empty wall between the door, and the shower. My thrusts became almost brutal as I thrust into her at vampire speed, and Sookie's moans got louder and louder.

"That's it, lover. Scream for me. Show everybody that you are mine. MINE" I groaned out, and then roared with pleasure as the both of us fell over the edge at exactly the same time.

In that very moment, I was glad that I had made the decision to move us from in front of the sink, to up against the wall as – even though I was a vampire, and proud of it, I knew that I most definitely would not have been able to stand up.

"You can let me down now, baby" Sookie said, and even though I could hear the smile in her voice, I couldn't help the growl that erupted from my throat.

I really did fucking hate being called baby. I was most definitely not a baby. I was over one thousand god dammed years old. I was anything but a baby.

That just made Sookie laugh even more. I pointedly ignored her.

"Come on, lover, let's go shower" I said, and held out my hand to hold onto hers, and pulled her towards the shower. Once we were in the shower, I stood in behind her, but still in such a way that we were both getting some of the water flowing from the shower head, and I laid my chin down on top of her right shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her stomach, and used one of my hands to cup one of her breasts, and the other one to massage her stomach.

I still couldn't get over the fact that we were going to have a baby.

Sookie laid her left hand on top of mine on her stomach, and rubbed my cheek carefully with her other hand, feeling the slight scruff that had been on my face for the past thousand years.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	60. Chapter 60

**Sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out … RL has been a little bit of a bitch this past week. But, on the plus side, I am off all day today … with no tech, no work, and very little homework, so I will try to get some extra chapters out for the updates that I have missed!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Give me a kiss, lover" Eric said, and I turned my head around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"There" I said, smirking at him.

"Naha, lover. Give me a proper kiss" he said, and gave me a deep kiss on the lips. Within a few seconds, I could feel his massive erection digging itself into my hips.

"How the hell can you be ready to go again?" I asked, disbelievingly when he started to place kisses along my neck and my jaw.

He pulled away from me and looked at me with a smirk and a cheeky glint in his eyes. I turned my body around to face him.

"What can I say, lover. You are far too fuck hot for me not to have that sort of a reaction to you" he said, and then he gripped his shaft and started to pump it.

"You are such a cheeseball, Eric" I grinned and wrapped my arms tightly around the back of his neck.

"And that is why you love me, lover" Eric answered and moved his hands to either side of my waist. He picked me up and slammed himself tightly into me.

"ERIC!" I screamed out at the intrusion, as his thrusts became harder, faster, and more purposeful.

"Lover … fuck, this pussy is so tight, so wet. MINE!" Eric growled out as I felt myself begin to contract in a desperate attempt to keep Eric's cock buried inside of me.

"Yours, Eric. I am yours. Completely yours" I groaned, and in response he gave me another deep kiss.

A few thrusts later, we both came violently.

"Mine" Eric repeated when he put me down onto my own two feet.

"I'm yours, just like you are mine, Eric" I said, wrapping my arms around his back and burying my head deep into his chest. He mimicked the move by enveloping my body into his own strong embrace and he buried his nose into my head.

"I love you, Sookie" he said after a few moments of silence.

"I love you too, Eric" I answered.

A few moments later, Eric broke our embrace and reached down for the shampoo bottle. He squeezed a little of the shampoo into his hands, and then rubbed it in through my hair. After massaging the top of my head a little, he repeated the motion with the conditioner.

After, he had finished washing my hair, he moved to put some of the shampoo into his own hair, but I decided that I wanted to wash his hair, just like had done for me. I wanted to take care of him in the way that he had done for me.

"Let me, baby" I said, and he handed me the bottle of shampoo.

"Are you ready to go, lover? Eric asked when I entered into the kitchen. He was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs at the table, talking to Godric.

"Yeah" I answered, leaning against the door frame.

"Where is it that you are heading to, Sookie?" Godric asked, turning around to face me in his seat. I tried my best to pay attention to what he was saying, but it was safe to say that I was completely and totally distracted by my extremely sexy husband.

Eric was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white t-shirt and black boots. He had put his black leather jacket over the top of his t-shirt.

He looked almost completely identical to John Travolta's character, Danny in Grease. But only with blonde hair, instead of Travolta's jet black har.

And he looked completely and totally edible.

I was just considering taking Eric back upstairs to bed … or into the living room… or the hall when I realised that both Godric and Eric were looking at me expectantly.

"Eric is taking me out on a date tonight" I answered, feeling Eric's pride at having the effect that he was having on me.

"Cool. Are you heading out to a fancy restaurant then?" Godric asked.

"Sort of. We are heading out to KFC" I said, and then cringed at the very thoughts of how that sounded to Godric. However, before I could clarify what it was that I meant, Elizabeth walked into the room from the other door (from the garage side of the room)¸and as she walked past, she clipped Eric around the back of the ears.

"Ouch" he groaned loudly.

"And why are you taking Sookie out to a greasy fast food chain instead of a fancy restaurant? What idiot honestly, does that? Taking their wife or their girlfriend out to a fast food joint for dinner?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Elizabeth. Don't be too hard on him. He did originally plan on taking me out to a fancy restaurant, but it was me who asked him if we could go to KFC because I don't really feel up to going to a posh place or getting dressed up. Plus, I have this really, really bad craving for some fast food right now" I defended, before Eric could interject.

"And now that I have been completely vindicated of all crimes, are we ready to go?" Eric asked.

I nodded.

"See you guys later" I said, outstretching my hand towards Eric's, and he gladly accepted my hand. He pulled me tightly into his chest and he gave me a peck on the forehead.

We walked out to the corvette hand in hand. Eric did the gentlemanly thing and helped me into the car. We arrived at our destination about ten minuites later.

"So, lover … what do you feel like eating tonight?" Eric asked me when we were standing in the queue.

**So … again, sorry for the delay … review to let me know what you think … **


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Enjoy!

SPOV

"Hmm … now, what could I possibly say to that, Eric? There is so much that I want to say to that comment. I want to tell you that I want nothing more than to get down onto both of my knees on the cold, hard floor. I want to unbuckle your belt, as well as your jeans before pulling your huge, hard, erect cock out of your boxers. I would slide it deep into my mouth, giving you the best blowjob that you have ever had in your life" I whispered seductively into his ear, causing him to growl out before he leaned down to give me a deep kiss with lots of tongue.

It was borderline obscene considering the fact that we were currently standing about half way down the queue in KFC. But ask me if I cared at that very moment in time, and I would quite easily tell you that I didn't.

After all, Eric was my husband. And I was his wife. It wasn't as if we were doing anything wrong or we were hurting anybody with what we were doing.

"Whose next there then?" I heard the cashier say from behind the counter, rather rudely if I do say so myself. I could have very easily have killed her for her interruptions. Why couldn't she have just left me in peace, to kiss my husband for a little while longer.

Eric, however, didn't look like her was faring very much better, and if looks could have killed, well lets just say that the woman would be a smouldering pile of ash by now.

"Be nice" I whispered to him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He begrudgingly followed me when I moved to stand closer to the young cashier. Only we were on the other side of the counter to what she was.

"Umm … can I have a popcorn chicken meal with some fanta orange to drink, and a tub of gravy. Do you want a true blood, honey?" I said, firstly to the cashier and then to Eric.

"O negative please, lover" Eric supplied, and handed me some money from the back pocket of his jeans.

"And a true blood O negative please" I said. Aww. How sweet. I realised. Eric had requested a true blood that corresponded with my own blood type.

We paid for our food and while our order was being prepared, I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso. Ah. I felt so much safer now than what I did about a few seconds ago.

I was home once again.

"Your order" the woman said, thoroughly batting her eyes at Eric.

I waited for a few moments, pretending that I hadn't seen what she had done, and then I stretched up and gave him a deep kiss.

"I love you, my hubby" I said, loudly enough for her to be able to easily hear each and every word that I was saying.

"I love you too, wifey" he grinned back, softly wiping his nose against mine.

"Your order is done." The woman said, heatedly as she slammed the tray down onto the top of the counter.

"Thank you" I said, sweetly. I gave her a wide smile and lifted the tray off of the counter. Eric followed me to an empty table away from both the counter and the door.

We sat down on opposite ends of the table, but we held hands and made small talk throughout our meal.

"Lover … you got a little gravy on your lips" Eric said, and he leaned over the table to give me a deep kiss.

"You are such a cheeseball, Eric" I laughed when he pulled back from the kiss.

"And you hush, Mrs. Northman. You love it when I am being cheesy." Eric smirked.

"That I do, baby" I said.

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head at me.

I grinned. He really was far, far too easy for me to be able to wind up sometimes. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips to cheer him up.

From somewhere in the background, I could see the woman from earlier mopping up the floor. She gave me another death glare before continuing on with her task.

"So where do you want to go to tonight, lover?" Eric asked, when I had finished eating and he had drunk his bottle of artificial synthetic blood.

"Hmm … we could go and see a movie or we could go out and hit the shops. There's about a million things that we could be doing tonight. But to be very honest, Eric, I really, really don't want to share you any more. I just want you to make love to me and then cuddle for a little while" I said, slowly.

"Lover, if you want to go back home again, then that is absolutely fine by me .But first, lover, I want to give you something" Eric said, taking my hand – my left hand, into his own. He started to rub his thumb all over the back of my hand. Oddly, I immediately began to feel calmer within a few moments.

"And what surprise would that be, my husband?" I asked giving him a small smile.

He put his other hand into his jacket and pulled out a box. He put it down onto the table and slid the box over towards me.

"Whats in this?" I asked, looking at him with an expression somewhere between awestruck and completely confused.

"Open it, lover" he said, continuing on with his ministrations on my other hand. He looked at me expectantly as I pulled my hand out of his and I lifted the box with my other hand.

I opened up the box to reveal a beautiful ring that would fit perfectly in around my engagement ring and my wedding ring.

"It is an eternity ring, lover. I bought it for you because I want to make sure that you know … and will never forget that I am yours for eternity. I love you, Sookie" he said, softly as if he were waiting to hear whether I liked his present or not.

"I love it, Eric. Thank you." I said, leaning over the table and giving him a deep kiss.

"I am glad that you like the ring, lover. It's yours. Just like I am. And your ring matches your engagement and wedding bands. It is all part of the same set" Eric said.

"I love you so fucking much, Eric" I said.

"Come on lover. Let's get out of here." He replied, and got up. He held his hand out for mine and I gladly accepted his hand.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

Fuck. I was so relieved that Sookie liked the ring. I had been so nervous before that Sookie wouldn't like the present, that I had almost … almost not noticed the piece of trash that was trying (and failing miserably) to hit on me.

I was Sookie's.

Not anybody else's.

Sookie's.

I chose to ignore the woman, with the hopes that she would simply fuck off or maybe (a bigger part of me hoped) that Sookie would step up and claim me in front of everyone who was here.

But, she surprised the absolute hell out of me by kissing me passionately in front of everyone.

Well.

That was one way to get the message out.

As the two of us walked out of the … well, I could hardly say restaurant, maybe fast food joint instead, I remembered the kiss that Sookie had given me whilst waiting in the queue for our food, and before I knew what I was doing, I had Sookie pressed up against the side of the building, giving her a deep kiss.

When Sookie opened her mouth to moan out, I quickly slipped my tongue in between her lips.

"Eric!" she shouted out at me, when she felt my tongue slide deep down into her mouth, and in response, she moved her tongue into my mouth. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck too.

I slid my hands down from her arms to her waist, around to the back of her hips and down to her ass cheeks, where I picked her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around my own waist, and she slowly slid both of her hands down my chest, and over my stomach. Down as far as my belt which, she quickly untied and slipped out of its loops.

As we both continued our assault on each other's mouths, Sookie, quickly and deftly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. She moved her hands still yet lower, and pulled out my dick, which was by this stage, rock hard.

"Mine" she whispered into my ear, when she pulled away from our kiss to take a breath of air, and she started to pump my cock with one of her extremely tiny hands, and had I have been any younger of a vampire, I was absolutely certain that I would have come right there and then in Sookie's hand.

"Yours, Sookie. I am only yours. For eternity" I answered her, in a low raspy voice.

"And I am yours, but for now, Eric, I want you to fuck me. And I want you to fuck me fast" Sookie groaned out.

In reply, I gave her a short kiss on the lips, and pushed her body even tighter up against the wall of KFC, so that I was able to move my hands away from her ass cheeks to unbutton, and unzip her own jeans. I quickly pulled her underwear out of the way, and then after checking her wetness – she was completely and totally soaked right through, I slammed right into her in one fluid thrust.

"Eric!" she roared out, loudly at my sharp intrusion into her glorious heat, but before my beautiful wife had the chance to say anything else, I quickly silenced her with my mouth, and as my tongue invaded deeply into her mouth once more, I moved my hands right back to where I had positioned them before on her ass cheeks, and she moved her arms up to the back of my neck once again.

"Harder, Eric. Fuck me harder" Sookie rasped out around my tongue, and it was in such a low voice that even I could barely hear her, but even so, I could hardly refuse my darling wife.

So that was exactly what I did. I slammed into her at vampire speed, enjoying the loud moans that escaped from her lips with each and every thrust that I had into her, and before very long, I began to feel Sookie's hot cunt begin to clench around my cock, forcing me to stay put within the silky confines of her pussy – not that I objected to that one bit whatsoever - and one quick and especially deep thrust later, I felt her coming apart all around me.

"That's it lover, come for me. Come for me and let the whole world know that you are mine. MINE. Mine and only mine, lover" I groaned in her ear, enjoying the glorious feeling of her coming apart all around my cock, and it was enough to make my own orgasm come chasing after me like a freight train with a load of cargo. Within seconds of Sookie's first orgasm, I felt myself begin to swell and get bigger with each thrust, and about four thrusts after that, I spilled all of my hot seed into my beautiful wife, for the third time that night.

And it was enough to make Sookie come again, this time screaming my name as she spilled her own juices all around my cock.

"That's it lover … Jesus … just come. Come for me. Come all over me." I groaned out softly into her ear, knowing that a little dirty talk would most definitely turn her on a little more, and hopefully making an already hot situation into something that was a hell of a lot more sexier and … hotter than it already was.

Not that it wasn't hot before.

Because it was.

But it was just that much more hotter now.

If you get what I am trying to say.

When Sookie had came for the second time, she softly laid her head down onto my shoulder, while I myself slumped against her body. This was the both of us, holding each other up, and leaning against one another for support.

Just like what we had promised and vowed to do in our everyday lives just over eight weeks ago.

**So … review to let me know what the thoughts are … **


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

**Thanks to lifesucks96, who typed this chapter up for me. Because I bribed her with lots of Skarsporn. **

EPOV

"Come on lover….lets go home." I whispered softly into her ear, almost afraid that anything any louder would break the spell that had descended down around us.

"Hmm…." Sookie softly murmured in agreement, but in direct contradiction to her reply Sookie tightened her hold around my neck, pulling me that little bit tighter to her.

Almost as if she refused to let me go anywhere.

"It's alright lover, I'm not going anywhere without you. Not now and certainly not ever." I said softly to my gorgeous wife by way of reassuring her, and a few seconds later her grip began to loosen slightly on my neck, and she allowed me to put her back down to the ground, slowly pulling myself out of her at the same time; causing her to moan softly at the feeling that it was causing inside her.

I used a handkerchief that I had stored in the pocket of my jeans while I had been getting changed earlier on to clean her up quickly. After that, I zipped up and buttoned both her jeans and mine and walked the two of us back to the corvette.

"My beautiful wife," I said to her as I pushed her up against the passenger side of the car, putting my hands on either said of her face. As I did so, Sookie put her hands on either side of my torso, and I gave her a soft kiss on the lips, which she eagerly returned.

Not that I expected her to push me away.

I know that I certainly wouldn't be pushing Sookie away if it were the other way around.

"I love you, Eric." Sookie whispered when we broke away from the kiss.

"And I love you too, lover" I whispered softly back to her; sweetly rubbing my nose against hers, causing Sookie to emit a rather loud giggle from her mouth.

I couldn't help but smile at her in return.

"Let's go home." Sookie said, sweetly.

I nodded in reply, instead of saying anything and after opening the car door for my lover, I climbed into the driver's side of the car and started the short journey back home again.

"Lover?" I asked her.

"Hmm" Sookie replied, and I could feel her moving her head in the darkness to look at me.

"I know that we have been King and Queen of Louisiana such a short time – only a week and a half." I started off, trying to navigate the situation carefully.

"Seriously? Is that all? It seems like it was such a long time ago!" Sookie interrupted.

"I know, lover. it really does seem like far, far longer than just 10 days ago." I agreed.

"Sorry….what was it that you were saying before I interrupted you, baby?" Sookie continued.

I turned my head around to look at her, and shook my head at the use of her word baby. Sookie just grinned back at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Fuck. She looked so beautiful like that.

She leaned over the gearstick and handbrake to give me a quick peck on the side of my cheek.

I turned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips – despite the fact that I was supposed to be concentrating on the road ahead.

"Well now….as I was saying….we really should get around to dealing with some of the issues and other things that are on that really long list of things to do. I mean…. I mean things are only going to get busier for us, the closer it comes to the baby's due date in April. We should focus on strengthening our position as King and Queen" Eric said.

"And wouldn't I made Louisiana ripe for a takeover once the news of Sophie Anne' final death leaks out across America?" Sookie asked.

"Exactly, lover" I said as we pulled into our house.

"But can it wait until tomorrow night?" Sookie asked, with a yawn.

"Of course, lover. We can wait until tomorrow night before we start to do anything" I said.

"Thanks." Sookie said, and then got out of the car. I followed suit, and we walked into the house hand in hand.

"Ah. What are you doing home so early?" Pam asked when we made it into the living room.

"Pamela! Is it suddenly a crime for us to come back home?" I asked; in as even a tone as I could possibly manage.

"No, of course it isn't." she replied cautiously.

Huh. Pam was hardly ever cautious.

Except when she was trying to hide something from me.

Why she ever bothered to even try was a real mystery to me.

Didn't she know that I was her Master? With one simple command, I could have her spilling her guts.

Figuratively, of course.

Because nobody would possibly want to see her – or anyone for that matter to actually spill their guts.

Imagine the mess that would have to be cleaned up from that misadventure.

"I'm going to go up to the bathroom." Sookie said excusing herself out of the situation, and after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek she left the room.

Both Pam and I stood in silence for a few moments as we listened – using our vampire hearing to listen to Sookie walking up the stairs, along the landing and then closing the bathroom door.

"Pamela. What are you trying to hide from me?" I asked my progeny, taking a seat beside her on the sofa.

Pam just looked at me with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"Pam…." I warned in a stern tone.

But before I could say anything Jason walked in wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and I could see he has fang marks in the side of his neck.

**So … review to let me know what you think of the chapter … **


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

**Thanks to lifesucks who typed this. **

EPOV

"What the fuck has been going on in here?" Sookie asked when she came back downstairs from the bathroom a few moments later, dresses in her pink Me to You pyjamas that made me want to fuck her.

Again

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked, turning around to face his sister so fast I could have sworn he was a vampire.

"I live here." Sookie said using the "duh" voice that she reserved specially for stupid people. "Unfortunately that can't be said for either you, Jason or Pam." She finished her voice turning into a softer tone.

"Yes Pam, why exactly are you here? And before you say you came to visit me, you knew of my plans to take Sookie out for something to eat tonight." I supplied softly, genuinely curious of the answer that Pam was going to give us.

Pam didn't do anything or say anything. Instead she just sat there in complete silence, and wouldn't look at either Sookie or me.

"Pam….." I said my voice a tone of warning.

"I came here to lift some documents about the bar from your home office." Pam answered.

"What about you? Why is it that you are here, Jason?" Sookie asked her older brother.

"Is it a crime to come and visit my little sister and her husband, unannounced?" Jason answered and had the nerve to look hurt.

Sookie raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"Jason. Since when have you come to visit me without some hidden agenda?" Sookie asked.

"Fine, I came to see you because I wanted some company. And I didn't really feel like going out and chasing tail. Plus, I have fucked most of the girls in Bon Temp anyway. I wanted to go to Fangtasia and see if there was anyone who wanted a taste of the Stackhouse. I came here first because I didn't want to look like a complete loner walking into a bar by myself and Pam was already here when I arrived." Jason explained.

Wow!

'That was quite the spiel for my idiot brother in law' I thought to myself.

"And then one thing led to another….we got talking and before I knew what was happening…." Jason said before he was interrupted.

"So you basically slipped on a banana peel straight into Pam's vagina?" Sookie supplied helpfully.

'Jesus. I would definitely not want to be on the receiving end of that' I thought to myself.

Upon hearing that I moved swiftly from the sofa which had a pungent odour surrounding it, to an empty armchair. Sookie came over and sat in my lap.

I welcomed her body around mine.

"Jason, you know that I don't normally care what you do in the bedroom department, because that is nobody's business but yours…. Just please don't have sex in my house." Sookie egged her brother.

"So you don't care that I had lots of sex with Pam?" Jason asked rather stupidly.

"No, I don't Jason. Both you and Pam are old enough to make our own stupid decisions. Just not in my house!" Sookie said.

"So you're not angry?" He asked.

"No!" Sookie replied.

Then an awkward silence came down on the room, and a couple of seconds later, I felt Sookie's breathing begin to even out. It wasn't long until she was asleep.

"Shouldn't you be at Fangtasia, Pam?" I asked my progeny. She gave a slight nod and left at vampire speed.

"I'm going to go and get dressed." Jason announced after Pam left.

I nodded at him and shifted slightly so that I could run my fingers down her back softly.

"Eric" Sookie moaned out loudly, and her grip on my ribs tightened.

"Lover. I am still here. I'm here." I whispered to her and then her grip loosened a little, and I began to hum softly into my lover's ear. She purred in contentment.

A few moments later, Jason returned to the room fully clothed.

He sat down on the sofa – on the seat closest to me and sat forward. He put his elbows on his knees and rested his hands on his chin.

Why did it feel like there was something that he wanted to say to me? I thought to myself.

"I love her, you know." Jason said, slowly and without looking at me in the eyes. His gaze was completely focused on that of his sleeping sister.

I didn't say anything to him in reply. I just waited to see what else he was going to say.

"Sookie, I mean. She's the only family that I have left, apart from gran and she ain't exactly young – she's over eighty now. And no matter what shit I put her through ….. Plenty of stunts like this one in my past, she has done absolutely nothing but love me and stick by me. Even though I have put her and Gran through nothing but hell these past few years. And if you ever tell anyone I told you this, I will kill you….vampire or not." Jason stated, taking a deep breath.

I raised my own eyebrow at him at his expression.

"When Sookie first started dating you…. I will admit that I was a little sceptical. I mean, you are a vampire and have never had to look after anyone. I was terrified that Sookie was going to end up getting hurt. It wasn't until I saw you two together…..I mean really saw you two together here the other night, that I realised how perfect you two are for each other. I think that you two have found the perfect match." Jason said.

"Sookie is most definitely the one for me. She is the only woman for me, both right now and forever." I admitted.

Gods, this really has to be the weirdest conversation that I'd ever had.

"You want to turn her?" Jason asked horrified.

"I would love nothing more than to turn my lover into a vampire. But that will be her choice and hers alone. I won't put any pressure on her." I said, lovingly stroking her back and placing a kiss on her forehead.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … **


	65. Chapter 65

**So, what do we all think of the second update in one night of the same story ….? **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"That should be her choice." Jason agreed.

"And it will be." I said.

"But, Eric?" Jason asked.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Look after her. Look after her and protect her….since I have been such a useless brother to her even though she probably won't like it when you try." Jason said, with a little bit of a laugh at the end.

I had to admit, my respect for Jason has just risen by a ten old, if not more.

"I will Jason. I will protect her for all eternity, even if she doesn't want me anymore." I said.

"And if you don't I will find a way to stake you, even if I have already been dead for hundreds of years." Jason threatened

"I believe you will Jason." I answered. "Do you want to stay here with us tonight?"

"If that's alright with you?" Jason answered.

I nodded. "I' m going to take Sookie up to bed and stay with her until dawn. You ca stay up as long as you want to." I told him

"Thanks, brother-in-law" he said gratefully.

I just gave him an odd look, before taking Sookie up to bed. I carefully laid her down into the bed and tucked her in below the duvet.

I stripped off my clothes and climbed in beside her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her from behind and place my hand on her stomach and waited until the dawn came.

SPOV

I woke up around 11 the next morning to find myself lying in our bed with my husband – my sexy, amazing husband wrapped tightly around me. He was spooning me from behind with his hand laid carefully where my baby bump would soon appear. He had his head laying in the crook of my neck.

I was debating all of the things that Eric and I would have to accomplish over the next while. And there really was a hell of a lot of work that needed to be done.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts by the front door slamming.

'Shit' I thought to myself.

Who the fuck could that be?

I climbed out of bed as quickly as I could with a 6 foot 4 Viking wrapped around me and then tiptoed down the stairs to find that the kitchen table was covered in every sort of breakfast food that anyone could possibly want. There was toast, made of white and brown bread. There as toasting muffins, pancakes, pain au chocolate, cereal, fruit juices and coffee. As well as a whole pile of other stuff.

And there was Jason siting down at one end of the kitchen table reading a newspaper.

Fuck.

There was no way in hell Jason did all of this.

And even if he did do this, there must be some sort of reason behind it all.

Because the Jason I knew wouldn't do anything as selfless as this without having a reason.

And before he would do anything for me, he probably hand'nt been able to think up of anything else he could bribe me with first.

You would be surprised at how often that shit actually works.

When I entered into the kitchen, I cautiously sat down in my usual seat at the end of the table, and Jason raised his head from the newspaper that he was reading.

"Mornin' sis" he said brightly.

Seriously, what the fuck was going on in here?

Was I stuck in some strange time warp or in a different dimension?

"Good morning, Jason" I answered, and reached out to grab one of the slices of toast as well as some cheese. After that, I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"So … uh … this is slightly weird" Jason said, rather awkwardly as a way to break the uneasy silence that had fallen over us within the next few moments.

"Yeah" I agreed, and despite myself, I felt myself begin to smile.

"Good, then it's not just me" he smiled along with me.

"So … uh, I don't mean this to sound harsh or anything, but was there something that you wanted to say or why are you here?" I asked.

"Uh. You wound me, little sister" he said, putting his hands over his heart, and using a fake hurt tone.

I just looked at him, and raised my eyebrow. A trait that I had obviously learnt from either Pam or from Eric, the love God himself.

"Oh right … fine. There was something that I wanted to say to you." Jason answered.

I waited patiently to see what he was going to say next.

"Sookie, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I am sorry for all of the shit that I have put you through over the past few years …. well, ever since you were born really. I have never really been there for you, never done anything that a proper brother should for his sister. Quite frankly, I am surprised that you allowed me to be anywhere near you on your wedding day, let alone walk you down the aisle." Jason said, and then paused for breath.

I gave him a small smile, and waited for him to continue.

"And, I will admit to you, Sookie, that when you first got with Eric, I had my reservations. I mean, the guy was over one thousand years old, and he was a vampire. In my mind, there couldn't possibly be anything good come out of that situation for you. But, then I saw you two together. I how you two seem to revolve around each other. He is just as much yours as you are his. And, I just want that for myself. I want to find someone like Eric for myself. I Somebody who accepts me completely for who am … for the complete fucktard that I am, whilst still yet making me a better person – just like what you and Eric do to each other, without even realising it." Jason admitted.

**So… what do we think? Of both the extra chapter and Jason's admissions … **


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Wow.

I was completely and utterly dumbstruck by Jason's admissions.

But he wasn't finished yet.

Oh no.

Definitely not by a long shot.

"And, Sookie … I want your help, and Eric's help too with that" Jason finished off.

"Jason, you do know that Eric and I can't just magic a woman out of thin air for you?" I said, as gently as I could.

"Of course. I know that Sookie, I am not a complete dumbass. I want you two help me … for lack of a better term here … to become a better person" Jason said.

"You want Eric and me to help you to become this … so called better version of Jason?" I repeated, questioningly.

"Yes" he said, simply.

"And are you sure that this isn't because of Pam?" I correctly guessed.

Jason blushed. He actually fucking blushed.

"I want to change because of Pam. I want her to be to me what Eric is to you. I just don't want her to kick me to the kerb now that we have slept together … well, not slept together but had sex … and I think that she just sees me as your pathetic older brother. I want her to see me as someone that she wants to keep around as her partner" Jason said.

"Jason. You do know that Pam is a lesbian? She's just interested in women. And the last time I checked, women don't have penises. You do. And Pam has not been interested in men for a long, long time." I told my brother.

In fact, I was sure that Eric had been the last man that Pam had had sex with.

"There's always an exception to the rule. And if she really hated my attentions that much she would have turned me down a lot more forcefully than she ever has done … not that she has ever really rejected me before" Jason pointed out.

Well … that was true.

Pam always had enjoyed all of the attentions that my older brother had lavished on her.

Even though she would never, ever have admitted it.

"Jason. I don't quite know how I am going to say this to you … but even though Pam has a certain fondness for you, I really, really don't think that Pam is looking to settle down, not just with with you but with anyone. Man or woman. And, I am not just saying this to hurt you. I just don't want to see you get hurt" I said softly.

"I get it, Sook. I really do get that. you don't want to see me hurt. But, I honestly don't think I would be able to live with myself if I didn't try this, if I didn't give this a shot. Please … Sookie. Just give me a little insight into Pam … something, anything for me to work with" Jason all but begged.

I sighed.

He wasn't going to leave me alone until I gave up the information.

"What do you want to know, Jason?" I asked.

"Anything" Jason replied.

Well, wasn't he just so fucking helpful.

"Like …?" I asked, using the special 'duh' voice that I had reserved especially for my big brother.

"What does she like? Her interests? Her hobbies? What does she hate?" Jason asked, and he inched a little closer to me so that he would have a better chance of hearing my answer.

Even though there was absolutely no way in hell that there was a chance of him mishearing me.

I mean, it was deadly silent in the house, and we were the only two people in it. For crying out loud.

And then as, I contemplated the answer that I was going to give to Jason, I realised exactly how little that I really and truly knew about Pam.

"Umm … I actually don't really know an awful lot about what Pam's interests or hobbies are. I know that she loves shopping and she loves her clothes and style. That is about it, though. You'd probably be better off asking Eric than asking me. he knows far, far more about her than I do … well, he should know more. They have been together for over the past one hundred years" I said, finishing off my toast and then reaching out for a pancake.

Jason nodded his head in reply. He too reached out for one of the pancakes in front of him.

"And is there anything that I definitely shouldn't do or that I shouldn't say? What does she hate, stuff like that?" Jason asked.

Fuck this was exhausting.

"Umm … you shouldn't try to control her or to take over. You need to let her lead the way at all times. It will be her running the show and not you. she doesn't do too well with other people … particularly men trying to control her, or to run her undead life. If you get what I am saying" I said, remembering the whole backstory with Pam and Ocella.

Fuck.

Even just thinking about that guy made me want to absolutely kill him all over again.

"And why does Pam not do well with men trying to control her and run her undead life, as you say?" Jason queried through bites of his undead life.

"Jason … that's Pam's story to tell you. Not mine. and if she really trusts you, she will tell you in her own time. Don't be asking her to tell you – if she wants you to know the story of how she was turned from a human into a vampire, then you will need to be patient and wait until she tells you" I said, watching him with a sharp eye.

"I know. I have been wanting to be with Pam for over a year now. I guess that I can wait a little while longer until she feels comfortable in telling me" Jason shrugged.

**So .. review to let me know your thoughts …. **


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

We sat in silence eating our breakfast for a few moments, just simply enjoying each other's company, and Jason's attentions eventually moved from me, to back towards the newspaper that he had been reading before I had came down into the kitchen earlier.

"Hey, Sookie" Jason said a few seconds later, without taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

Fuck.

This could hardly be good.

"Hmm" I said, making a non committal reply to my brother, slowly moving my gaze back off from the television screen up to Jason.

"Have you seen the newspapers yet this morning?" Jason asked.

What a stupid fucking question to ask? Of course I hadn't. I am only just up out of bed.

Duh.

However, I didn't say that.

"Umm … no, not yet, Jason. I have only just gotten up out of bed. And I don't normally ready the newspapers anyway" I answered.

"Well … you should start Sookie. After all you are now the Queen of Louisiana, and you are married to one of the most prominent businessmen in Shreveport. Not to mention he is one of the oldest vampires in the state, if not the whole country." Jason jibed at me.

I just ignored him.

"Why?" I asked, simply instead.

Jason folded the newspaper and held it up to me.

My eyes widened at the sight before me.

There were pictures of Eric and me from last night in KFC, splashed all over the page. In the first picture, Eric and I were standing in the line waiting to order our food, we were wrapped in a tight embrace and our lips were kissing softly. In the second picture, we were sitting eating our food – well, I was eating and Eric was watching me, with his really sexy gaze. In the third and final picture, Eric and I were walking out of KFC hand in hand. Eric's eyes were completely and totally focused on me.

We looked really, really completely totally and truly in love in every single one of those pictures.

And then the embarrassment began to sink in.

Oh. My. God. Eric and I were papped while we were out having a quiet, private, romantic night out together.

And I flushed bright red.

"See, Sookie. That is the sort of thing that I want for myself. I want a woman that looks at me, and that I look at in the same way that you and Eric look at each other" Jason said.

That comment was all that it took for me to start to really believe that Jason really did want to grow up, and stop being the fucktard that he usually was so good at being.

To my complete and utter surprise, Jason, after casting a sneaky glance that he didn't think that I saw, at his watch. He then leapt up from his seat and crossed the room to give me a hug.

"I love you, Sookie. I might now show it very often, but I do, Sookie. I really, really do" Jason whispered, and I could feel how hard for him that it was to admit his emotions, even to me. His younger sister.

That was just something that my big brother just wasn't used to doing.

Awk … bless him.

"And, even though I love you, Sookie … if I don't leave soon, I am going to be really, really late for work. And somehow, I don't think that catfish would be very sympathetic." Jason said, pulling back from our hug. His words made me laugh a little.

"No problem, Jason. Thanks very much for breakfast. And you can be a pretty cool brother when you put your mind to it" I said.

"Then I will try a little more often" Jason smiled an easy smile, and then left, slamming the door loudly behind him.

After my grin had subsided a little, I turned my attentions back towards my breakfast, and unfortunately, the breakfast that was still lying on the table in front of where Jason had been sitting only a few seconds before.

I flushed a bright red colour as I remembered just what had happened outside of KFC the night before.

Jesus Christ.

Imagine what the fuck could have happened if we had have been caught by the paparazzi while Eric was using all of his sex Godiness to fuck me into oblivion outside of the fast food restaurant. And on top of that embarrassment, I could have been really, really hurt if the pictures of Eric presenting me with the eternity ring had managed to become splashed all over the daily newspaper.

Both of those moments – no, scratch that, the whole night was supposed to have been a private date night for the two of us, to get away from everything that was going on around us and just so that we could spend some time alone.

Without the interruptions of anyone else.

It wasn't something that should ever be across the front of the newspapers.

I sighed in disbelief.

For what seemed like the ten millionth time that morning. And I had only been up out of bed for an hour.

Was it too much for me to have one night alone with my man?

I guess that this was just another thing that I was going to have to get used to – after all, in the eyes of the average human being, who knew nothing of the vampire hierarchy, I was just the new wife of an extremely rich vampire businessman.

And in their eyes, that makes me a "celebrity".

I turned away from the newspaper, not even feeling willing enough to read the writing that was surrounding the pictures.

I couldn't even bring myself to look at them.

Over the course of the rest of the day, I did a few chores around the house that I needed to do, and after that I went and did some clothes shopping.

Just things that a normal woman would do.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … **


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I managed to time it just right and just as the sun was setting in below the trees I was sitting below the duvet cover in our bedroom, having already tripped off all my clothes as I entered into the room. I carefully moved my body over to Eric's side of the bed – so that both our heads were level with each other. I wrapped my arm around his neck, and buried my nose into the hair just above his ear.

He smelled simply yummy.

"Good evening lover….what a pleasant surprise this is to find you all curled up beside me." Eric said and then paused for a moment as he ran his fingers down my back and over my hip. "And my lover is completely naked too." He finished, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Because my hubby is such an amazing man and such as good, good boy." I whispered seductively in his ear.

He shivered slightly in reply.

"Hmm….I thought you liked it when I was a bad boy?" Eric answered, in a sexy tone, pulling me over his body and by the time that he was finished manoeuvring me, my legs were straddling him and I was sitting on top of his stomach.

The duvet cover was still wrapped around the both of us, hiding our bodies completely from the outside world. I ran my fingers up and down his chest, stopping slightly to play with his nipples.

He groaned a little when I did that and it gave me a little confidence in what I was doing. After a few seconds Eric started to snake his hands up and down the sides of my torso.

Not once did either of us break eye contact.

It was really sweet and intimate.

Eventually though, Eric stopped moving his hands, and just simply put them tightly on either of my hips, but not so tight that it hurt and he began to stroke each side of my stomach with his thumbs and he moved his eyes to the patterns he was drawing on my stomach.

However, I kept my eyes trained on his.

"I still can't believe that we made a baby, lover. We made a beautiful baby." Eric whispered, hoarsely.

"We did honey, we made a baby. Our baby." I whispered back, afraid that I might break the little bubble that Eric and I had managed to build around us.

"There will be no other baby like ours. It will be beautiful and emotionally strong like his mother." Eric continued.

"And he will be feared yet loved and a handsome warrior like his father. He will be unstoppable." I finished.

"Exactly lover." Eric said, and stretched up his head from the pillow to give me a slow kiss that could easily become something else, but before it got that far we were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Pam shouting "Knock. Knock."

Eric's fangs popped out quickly and he pulled his head away from me and wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner.

"Shh….Eric, it's just Pam." I said to him, and a few moments later he let me go and I was able to slide back down into bed again.

When I was completely covered an wrapped up in Eric's arms – he was spooning me from behind, and his arms were wrapped tightly around me, underneath the duvet cover. He placed his head in the crook of my neck.

"What do you want Pam?" Eric called out rather grumpily.

Pam however, didn't appear to notice Eric's tone and came barging into the room.

"Why the fuck are you two still in bed?" Pam chirped, rather annoyingly as she came into the room.

_Why the fuck are you here? _I felt like chirping back to her, but I thought better of it.

"Because we can be. Now, is there any particular reason why you came in here to disrupt all proceedings or did you just want to be a real piss artist?" Eric sniped back.

Oh. Someone wasn't too happy about having sexy time snatched away from him.

I wanted to give him a slight elbow in the ribs for his comments, because I thought that if we were at least a little nice to her, she might leave sooner rather than later, but alas, I couldn't do that, because I quickly became distracted my Eric's hands. One of which hand moved a little further up North to one of my breasts, and then he began to palm it. At the same time, his other hand, made its way further down South, and I had to force myself not to scream out loud when the pad of his thumb connected with my clit, and he slid two of his fingers into me.

"Well when you two lovebirds have made it downstairs, there's something that I want to show you. Don't be long. I don't want to have to wait very long. And I have to get to Fangtasia before Thalia manages to kill some fangbanger who has looked at her in the wrong way" Pam rolled her eyes, and then left the room.

"Shh … quiet, lover. You have to be quiet. We can't have Pam coming back. If you can be quiet, lover, you can have my cock as well. Can you do that for me, lover?" Eric whispered sweetly into my ear, and as soon as the words came out of his mouth, I began to feel my insides start to contract tightly around Eric's fingers.

"Come on, lover, just a little bit further. Come for me" Eric growled, and that was enough to pull me over the edge, making me soar and fly. I wanted to so badly to scream Eric's name, but, I tried with all of my might to keep it in, and somehow I managed to keep it inside of me.

"Such a good girl lover … so good for me." Eric groaned out, as he pulled his fingers out of me. I groaned at the feeling of him pulling away. I wanted him to stay inside of me.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Enjoy!

SPOV

When Eric pulled his long, lean expert fingers out of me, he quickly moved them the whole way around my hips and over to my ass. However, instead of doing anything there, he moved his hand completely away from my body.

He moved his hand back on to his cock, which was by this stage, completely and totally rock hard, and a few seconds later, I felt Eric quickly and swiftly enter me from behind.

Fuck.

He felt so bloody good.

"Eric!" I moaned out loudly, at his intrusion. His welcome intrusion, but his intrusion none the less.

"Hmm … do you like that, lover? Do you like the feeling of my fat fucking cock filling you the whole way up inside?" Eric gritted out, and even though his voice was barely anything more than a whisper, I could hear each and every word of what he was saying to me.

"Yes, Eric … I love the feeling of you inside me. I love it when you bury your cock deep into me." I moaned out loud to anyone who would listen.

His thrusts were slow, but yet forceful and they had purpose, and within a few seconds I could feel myself start to tighten around Eric's cock. He repositioned his hand down in front of my mound once again, and slid his finger into me once again.

That just served to push me over even faster, and both Eric and I somehow managed to fall over the edge at the same time. Me with a huge moan, and Eric with a loud groan.

"Mine, lover. You are mine" Eric whispered into my ear, when he had finished.

"Yes, Eric. I am completely and totally yours. I love you" I said, and then turned my head around on the pillow so that I was facing him.

He leaned down to give me a deep kiss, in reply, something that I eagerly returned.

"I love you too, Sookie." He replied, and carefully slid himself out of me. I groaned at the feeling. And it wasn't a pleasant one.

I wanted my husband to stay buried inside of me forever and ever and ever.

But instead, I carefully turned around to face him once more, and gave him a slow kiss, but broke it off after a few seconds.

"Come on lover, we should get up. Before Pam really does come in here and hunt us." Eric said, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah. We should get going shouldn't we. And we do have a lot to talk about tonight" I said, slowly. And feeling slightly rejected by my husband.

"Yes, we do. Sookie. We have loads to talk about tonight" Eric said, grinning again. And I couldn't help but smile at him in return, my momentary rejection almost completely forgotten. He wiggled his eyebrows to add to the innuendo that he was obviously trying to get across.

"I know. Don't we just" I said, and he leaned over this time to softly run his nose against mine. I was quickly learning that that was something that Eric just liked to do sometimes.

"Come on, lover. Let's go take a shower" Eric said after a few moments of silence.

"But what about Pam. You do remember that she is waiting for us downstairs, right?" I said sweetly to him.

"Fuck her. She shouldn't have interrupted us earlier." Eric said, and then attempted to drag me over to the shower.

"No, Eric. We can't keep her waiting any longer. We should get down to see exactly what she was wanting to share with us." I said.

"Fine" Eric groaned, and got out of bed. He shuffled over towards the wardrobe, and just stood simply staring at it in complete silence for few minuites, as if he were just waiting for an outfit just to come flying out of it at him.

However, I wasn't complaining, not at all. After all, I did get a great look at the goods that Eric was packing, and by God, they were some real goods.

He looked completely divine, just standing there in all of his glory, and he was all mine.

The platinum wedding ring that he wore on his left finger was proof.

Every other woman out there could just kindly fuck off.

He was mine and only mine. I thought to myself, as I propped myself up on one elbow to give me a better view of his ass.

Yes. I was staring completely and totally unashamed at my gorgeous, drop dead husband.

"Do you see something that you like, lover?" Eric said, when he turned away from his staring contest with the wardrobe, to over towards me.

"Aha" I said, nodding my head softly up and down. "I see lots of things that I like … baby"

He narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to gin wildly at him. But, he took me completely by surprise when he pounced on me, his body landing just centimetres away from mine. He had allowed his fangs to come sliding out of his mouth, and he attacked my mouth fiercely with his own, kissing me wildly.

"I am no baby, lover. I am your vampire. Not a baby. I am over one thousand years of age." Eric growled at me in the ear.

"No … but you are still my baby." I disagreed with him.

He groaned at me, but didn't say anything else as she softly slid to the side of me, and wrapped me up tightly into his arms, holding me close to his chest.

"I love you, Eric" I whispered to him, sweetly.

"I know, lover. And I love you too. Even though I am not a baby." Eric answered, grinning wildly.

I shook my head at him, whilst still enjoying my playful vampire. At least for a little while longer. Eventually, though, Eric spoke up.

"And, since you love me so much, lover, you won't mind finding me some clothes for me to wear" he said, nuzzling my neck.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … **


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Hmm … you really are spoiled a little aren't you, Eric?" I grinned at him, enjoying the feeling of him nuzzling my neck with his face, even though I was sure that I was going to have a rash all down the side of my face and my neck from the thousand year old scruff that my beautiful sexy husband currently … and usually sported, just as he had done for the past one thousand years.

"I am my lover. I am spoiled for everyone … for every woman, and every man for that matter, except for you, my beautiful Sookie." He whispered softly (and rather sexily, I really had to admit) into my ear.

"I know that you are, Eric. And trust me when I say that if any other woman or any other man tries to steal you away from me, my claws are going to come out. You are mine. You chose me and you married me. Not any of them. But what I meant was that I have gotten you completely and totally spoiled, just like what you have done to me." I clarified for him.

"I love it when you talk like that. I am yours, lover. I am completely and totally yours. And just for the record, I love it when you spoil me" Eric replied, and he gave me a kiss just below my ear on the pulse point.

"But you love it when you get to plan surprises for me and you love it when you get to spoil me too" I replied, turning around to look up at him in the eyes.

"That I do, my lover. That I do" he answered, and then bridged the small gap between us to give me a small but still yet sweet kiss on the lips.

"We really should get going … I mean, downstairs to Pam, before she completely blows a gasket down in there" I giggled to him when he started to place more firm, but still yet gentle kisses down over my cheek and my jaw.

"Hmm … I agree, lover. We should really get going downstairs to Pam" Eric said, but acted in completely the opposite way by still he kept on kissing down all over my face.

Not that I really was doing anything at all to stop him from placing those little kisses all over my face.

Because it really just felt far, far too damn good.

"Let's go, Eric. We really do need to get dressed too." I continued on, and then reluctantly pulled away from him and got out of the bed.

He flopped back onto the bed so that the back of his head hit off of the wall, and he was propped up against the pillows. I could feel his eyes locked on me as I walked over to the wardrobe and started rifling through it, as I tried to find something for Eric to wear.

Somehow I didn't think that it was appropriate for Eric to announce his presence through wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

Well.

Even though that would be a hell of a lot more appealing for me to look at.

And I almost certainly wouldn't be complaining about the sight of it, as long as it was only me that ever got to see that sight.

Because he was mine.

"And what exactly are you wanting me to wear for you, my beautiful lover?" Eric asked, and I turned around to see him unashamedly staring at me in much the same way that I had been staring at him just a few moments earlier.

"I don't know yet" I admitted, softly giving him a small smile. He gave me another small smile in return, and before I even had the chance to blink, Eric was standing behind me and wrapping his arms loosely around my waist. I allowed myself to shrink comfortably down into his embrace.

"I love you, Eric" I whispered to him.

"I love you too, my lover" he answered, and then he dropped a kiss down on to my bare neck.

"And how was baby Northman for you today, my lover? Was he a very good little boy for his mummy? He didn't make you sick or anything today did he, lover?" Eric asked, softly running his hands all over my stomach.

I loved it when he did that.

And he really was going to make an excellent father for this baby, of that I was sure of.

"Yes. He was a very good little boy today. He didn't make me sick at all today. He is going to be a good little boy, just like his daddy" I said.

"But I thought that you liked it when I was a bad boy, lover?" Eric asked, cheekily.

"I do, Eric. We had this talk earlier. I love it when you are my bad boy" I answered.

I ran my hands over the top of Eric's, softly and gently and then it was my turn to give him another sweet kiss.

"I think you should go with the all black look tonight, baby" I said, and he growled a little at my use of the word baby.

"Ok, lover. I can do that for you" he said, and then pulled a plain black t-shirt and a pair of tight black skinny jeans out of the wardrobe. He would look completely and totally yummy all dressed up in that little outfit.

"Can you put on a pair of boxers with your outfit as well?" I asked him, randomly and slightly out of the blue.

Eric just looked at me with a slightly odd look. "Why would you want me to do that, my gorgeous, beautiful lover? The boxers just give you another layer to tear off of me? And that will just make you get really, really frustrated later on". He wiggled his eyebrows at me at the end.

**So ... review to let me know your thoughts ...**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"But it looks so, so sexy when you stretch up and I see the top of your boxers peeking out over the very top of your trousers" I almost whined at him.

Honestly. I was a grown woman whining at my husband.

"I guess that I can do that for you, my lover" he replied.

"Thank you, honey" I said.

"If that is all that it takes for me to keep you happy, my lover, then I would be more than happy to do that for you" Eric said, and then he gave me a diss.

"And what would you like for me to wear?" I asked him.

"You can wear whatever it is that you want to wear, Sookie, although I must say that you look so fucking sexy when you wear that blue pair of velvety tracksuit bottoms" he winked at me.

"And then that is what I will wear for you, Eric" I said.

He responded by turning me around to face him and giving me a deep, hard kiss on the mouth. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back just as eagerly as what he was kissing me. He wrapped his own arms around my waist, and he pulled me in tightly to him.

He pushed me into the wall that was just beside the wardrobe, and he picked me up. I moved my arms from in around his waist.

And then without breaking the kiss, he entered me forcefully.

"Fuck! ... Eric!" I screamed out at his intrusion, and i tightened my hold on his neck, with my fingers wrapping them up into his hair.

He didn't say anything to that in response, he just thrusted hard and fast into me, and it really wasn't very long until I was ready to come.

"Fuck, lover. I love this pussy. She is so hot and tight for me. So wet. And she feels so fucking good for my cock to thrust hard and fast into." Eric growled, and it wasn't long until I started to feel him swell inside of me.

We both went flying over the edge at the same time, with me coming about a millisecond before he shot his seed deeply inside of me.

With a slight groan, he pulled me off of his cock and put me down onto the floor with a kiss.

"Now we can get dressed and go downstairs to Pam, my lover" Eric said with a cheeky grin.

Despite myself, I gave him a smile in return, and after swatting him carefully on the chest, i walked past him and started to poke around in my side of the wardrobe for the blue tracksuit that Eric said he loved so much.

About ten minuites after that, Eric and I had eventually made it down to the kitchen, where Pam was patiently ... well, not so patiently on us. She had also brought a box with her, and it was sitting up on the table just in front of where she had taken up residence.

"Well, it is about fucking time. I was beginning to think that somehow, you two had gotten flushed down the toilet, just like in that stupid fucking kids movie" Pam snarked, when she saw that we had entered into the room.

Well. If that was the way that she wanted to play it. I thought sarcastically to myself.

"That stupid fucking kids move that you wouldn't know absolutely anything about, Pamela?" Eric asked as he put a bottle of true blood into the microwave for himself. It didn't escape my notice that he wasn't heating up any blood for his progeny.

Perhaps Eric had already made up his mind that she wasn't for staying? I internally mused.

"What is in the box, Pam?" I asked her carefully as i sat down into my usual seat at the table – it was opposite Pam. Eric sat down in the chair beside his progeny and passed me a glass of coke zero.

Complete with a straw in it.

"Thanks, baby" I grinned at him, before i took a sip, knowing that it would wind him up a little.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and the result was quite funny actually as he was also taking a gulp of his true blood at the same time.

"Jesus Christ. You two make me want to barf up all over you ... that is if I could" Pam said.

Eric and I just pointedly ignored her.

We were doing a lot of that lately.

Just ignoring people.

"Pam ... you never answered Sookie's question. What is in the box?" Eric piped up.

"Fine. Well you remember how I told you last week about how I was thinking about going into merchandising? So as to bring in some extra profits for the bar?" Pam began.

"And you remember Pam when I told you that all of the profits from the merchandising, that you are planning on doing, are to go directly back into the state. Fangtasia nor any of my other businesses will be making anything from this new business venture, although the merchandise will be available in all of them ... at least in the ones where it is appropriate. And we will not be making any money from it either, Pam. Do I make myself absolutely clear on that Pam?" Eric said, levelling his gaze with him.

I just sat in complete silence watching the two of them interacting with each other.

"So, I have to do all of this manual labour for free?" Pam said, as the realisation dawned on her.

"Yes, Pam. That is exactly what I am saying to you. We have to show the rest of the vampires in Louisiana that we are going to be good for the state. And we won't be winning over the vampires if we take a wage from the kingdom while it is sinking in debt" Eric said, and then paused.

**So ... review to let me know what you think ... **


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"I haven't looked at Louisiana's finances yet, but I do know that these debts will be settled and paid off through fundraising and merchandising and other things like that, with only a slight portion coming from taxes, so that we can reduce them. The rest of the tax money will go towards rebuilding the state up to what it was before Sophie Anne took the throne. Do you understand me, Pam?" Eric said.

Pam rolled her eyes at him, while I just fought the urge to smile. "Whatever you say, Eric" she said.

"Exactly, Pam. And you would do well to remember that" Eric answered.

This time I really did smile.

"Well, this box is just the start of what I have ordered. There should be another box arriving soon … but anyways, I can't complain. It was a rush job after all … and I did only order these last week. And as well as the two boxes, I was thinking that you two could do a calendar or something along those lines" Pam said, standing up and opening up the box.

"A calendar?" I repeated questioningly.

"Yes, Sookie. A calendar" Pam repeated, slowly as if I were stupid. Or Jason.

"I think that that would be an excellent idea, Pam. Have you got a sample one prepared and here with you?" Eric said.

Pam looked at him with an exasperated look.

"No, Eric. I haven't gotten anything prepared for it. It was just an idea while I had while I was waiting for you two lovebirds to make it downstairs. And, also this is an excellent time of year to produce a calendar – it is the beginning of October now. That gives us just over two months to get the calendar out there. Well, being more realistic, we need to get it out as soon as we can." Pam said.

"And what pictures would you use for it, Pam?" I asked. "Would you just use the ones that you took for the rest of the merchandise?"

"We could do that …Pam started.

"No, lover. For the calendar … if we choose to do it that is, we would get brand new and professional pictures taken" Eric interrupted.

"And are you choosing to do it?" Pam asked.

"I don't know yet, Pam Sookie and I would have to discuss it first" Eric said.

"You need to discuss it soon, Eric. If you choose to do it, we need to get started on producing the calendar as soon as we can. It will take at least two weeks to produce, I'd guess. And that is after you do the photo shoot for it.

"Well, then the sooner that you leave, the sooner that Sookie and I can decide what it is that we are going to do." Eric interrupted.

Talk about rude.

"Suit yourself" Pam shrugged. "Take a look through this box and let me know what stock you think that we should put on sale."

"We will. Thanks for bringing it over, Pam. Even though it could have waited for half an hour, so that Eric and I would have a chance to get up" I said.

Pam didn't have any response to that.

"I am going to leave you alone and go back to Fangtasia, with the rest of the family. See you later" Pam said.

"See you later" Eric said, and then Pam was gone.

"Well that went well" I said, breaking the silence in between us.

"Pam is a nosey bitch who loves nothing more than to interrupt us. But if she does it again, I will have absolutely no choice but to issue a makers command into burning her shoes." Eric said, grumpily.

I decided that it was time for me to change the subject.

"Will we get started on the long overdue meeting that we really need to have" I said, instead.

"Just give me a few moments, my lover. I need to go get a few things from the office upstairs and then I need to go to Fangtasia too. I have a little present for you there" Eric said, and then got up from the table.

He went upstairs to his home office, and retrieved a few pages of paperwork, and put it down onto the kitchen table.

"See you later, honey. And while you do that, I am going to go and get myself something to eat. Your converse trainers are out by the front door" I said.

"Thanks, lover. I will be back before you even know that I am gone" he replied, and then gave me a peck on the forehead.

Then it was just me all alone in this very big house.

EPOV

Since meeting my beautiful lover, I had found that I rarely took the chance to fly anymore. Instead, I would take the Corvette, as I knew my lover really didn't like flying, but now since I was on my own and I was in a hurry, I decided that I would fly tonight.

I landed outside of Fangtasia a few seconds later – obviously far away from any prying eyes that might be looking and I slipped into the bar though the employees entrance, and from there, I walked on down the short corridor to my office.

"Well … that was quick, even for you, Eric" Pam snarked at my when she too came into the office a few seconds after I did.

I only rolled my eyes at her.

Because she really was starting to annoy me.

A lot.

In fact, so much so that some people might say that it was one of Pam's greatest strengths. Well, that and spending my money.

"Fuck off, Pam" I said to her as I began to rifle through some of the papers that were sitting on my desk.

She cackled with laughter.

I shot her a glare in reply, and then she quieted down a little. "So, what did you decide to do then?" she asked.

**So … do you think Eric and Sookie should do the calendar? Review to let me know if you think they should … **


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Pam … we haven't even discussed it yet, but we will when I get back home" I said, picking up an empty box that was lying on the floor beside the desk, and I started to put some papers into it. On top of those papers, I threw in my diary and then the present that I had gotten for Sookie.

"I am not to be disturbed tonight, Pam. Do you understand me? Sookie and I are going to have a meeting tonight about both the area and the kingdom business that we brought up the other night with the rest of the family, so unless it is vitally important, and can't wait until tomorrow night, do not disturb us" I said, slowly but still yet firmly.

"Fine" she agreed, and then left the office.

I was just making my way back out to the employees entrance with my box, when both Godric and Daniel approached me.

What the fuck was this? It wasn't fucking circle time! I only came in to get a few things and then I was going back home.

"Eric … can we talk to you for a second?" Daniel asked me.

"What is it?" I asked them, turning around to face them.

"Right now, things are a little hectic here for you, and I understand that things are only going to get busier, and I want to be here here to help you with your workload. But to do that, I need to return to where I was living before and close up shop there. I wanted to let you know before I left" Daniel said.

"Of course, Daniel. Take as long as you need. Do you and Elizabeth have to leave as well?" I asked my maker, and only when the words were out of my mouth did I realise how rude that they could be perceived as being.

Oh well.

There was nothing that I could do about it now.

"Yes, Eric" Godric replied in a calm, even tone, but the look in his eyes told me that I had better watch my step.

I waited, patiently … I daresay, for my maker to elaborate a little on why he had to leave.

"I have been sorely neglecting me duties as Sherriff in Texas Area 6 for the past week I think that it is about time that Lizzy and I headed back to deal with our own problems there. Give my love to Sookie, and if you need us you know that we are just on the end of the phone, you both know that" Godric said.

"Yes, Master. If you or your beautiful wife need my assistance just give me a call … either on the phone or otherwise." Daniel said.

"Thank you for all of your help here. I will not hesitate to call you if I need you. Or if Sookie does." I said, sincerely. I really was thankful for everything that they had done for both Sookie and also for me.

Even if Elizabeth did spend most of her time telling me off.

"I will be back before you know it, master" Daniel spoke up. I gave the two of them a brief nod, and the left the bar. I returned home a few moments later, landing just outside of our front door.

"I am back, lover" I called out as I entered the house.

"Good. I was starting to get a little lonely in here" Sookie said, and I walked into the kitchen to see Sookie sitting down at the kitchen table, reading an old dog eared copy of the James Bond novel, Casino Royale. When she saw that I had entered into the room, she put her bookmark back in. she folded the book up and carefully put it back up onto the bench.

"What is in the box?" she asked.

"Déjà vu, much lover?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes at me, but still yet smiled.

"I got you a little present, lover?" I said.

"Yeah … show me." she said, and tried to peek into the car. I lifted the box awau from her before she could see.

"Ah. Ah. Lover" I said, smirking.

Sookie just pouted at me.

"I got you a diary, lover so that you can put all of your appointments and meetings into, just like I have one for myself" I said, lifting Sookie's diary out of the box. It was bright pink and had her name emblazoned on it.

With little jewels.

"Aww … I love it. Thank you honey" she said, accepting it from me, and giving me a kiss. I lifted everything else out of the box, put it down onto the floor and then I sat down opposite my lover.

"Here's the list that we drew up the other night with Pam, Elizabeth, Godric and Daniel." She said, and put it half way between us on the table.

"Thanks, lover. And before I forget to tell you, Elizabeth, Godric and Daniel have gone back to their own homes again. Daniel wants to pack up there and move down here to be closer to us, and Godric has some Sherriff issues of his own to sort out" I said.

Sookie nodded. "When are they coming back?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"That is fine. Your family can stay here if they need to." Godric said.

"I will pass that onto them, lover" I said.

"What should we discuss first?" Sookie asked.

"I think that we should start off with putting the scan dates for baby Northman into both of our diaries, so that nothing overlaps those for us" I said.

"Good idea. Our scans are every Friday night up until baby Northman is due to arrive" Sookie said, opening her diary and then accepting a pen off of me.

"And what is the due date?" I asked, feeling slightly shitty that I didn't already know the answer.

**So … review to let me know … **


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"April 20th 2012" Sookie answered, writing the due date down into her diary, since she was able to – I had brought her a specially made diary that lasted from October 2011 until Decemberr 2012, so that she wouldn't need to have two, (with normal diaries, the year ended in December, so in two short months time, she would have needed a new one.) and there would be quite a few appointments that we had already that would take place after December 31st.

However, for the time being, both Sookie and I got busy in writing down the dates for the scans. Dates when we would get to see little baby Northman again.

"So, each scan date is … October 7, 14, 21, 28. November 5, 12, 19, 26. December 3, 10, 17, 24, 31. January 7, 14, 21, 28. February 4, 11, 18, 25. March 3, 10, 17, 24, and then April 1, 8 and 15." I said, flipping through my diary as I did so.

"Yeah. That's then" she answered, holding her head slightly.

"And what else do we need to pencil into the diary?" Sookie asked, but before I could answer her, my phone chirped. I pulled it out of my jean pocket to see that I had a text from Pam.

"I guess that it is from Pam?" Sookie asked, guessing correctly.

"Of course. Who else would it be from?" I replied, and then opened up the message.

*JUST FORGOT TO TELL YOU, THAT I FIRED ONE OF THE POLE DANCERS THE OTHER NIGHT. SHE WAS CAUGHT TRYING TO STEAL MONEY FROM THE TILL. I HAVE ALREADY SORTED THE ISSUE OUT. AUDITIONS FOR THE NEW DANCER AND ALSO THE INTERVIEWS FOR THE WAITRESSING POSITION ARE TOMORROW NIGHT, STARTING OFF FROM EIGHT SHARP.*

Wow.

That was a long winded message.

"Pam tells me that she had to fire one of the dancers at the bar because she was trying to steal from the till. Apparently, she forgot to tell me earlier on. Auditions for the dancers job and also the interviews for the waitressing job are tomorrow night at eight." I said.

"Cool. Do I have to be there?" Sookie asked.

"You don't have to be there, but I would much prefer it if you were. It might stop some of them from trying to hit on me. Plus, Fangtasia is just as much yours as it is mine, lover" I said, failing to see what the problem was.

Sookie nodded.

"Will Pam be there too … she's part owner too" She asked.

"Yeah, she will. Pam always keeps an eye out on these things and plus, it is mostly her that deals with this side of the business. You know, the payslips and employment details. She just needs a second … and third opinion" I said.

SPOV

"Can I think about whether I want to go or not? I had planned to go and visit Gran tomorrow, and I might be too tired when I come back?" I said, when in actual fact, I realised that this would be an excellent opportunity for me to carry out my surprise for Eric.

"Of course, you can, my lover" he replied.

"So … did you say that it was 8pm for the auditions and interviews tomorrow night?" I asked, picking up my pen.

"Yeah." He replied. Both of us made a note of that in our respective diaries.

"Ok. So next on the lit … what about your sherriff issue concerning the vampires that are not putting in their allotted time at Fangtasia?" I asked.

"yeah. We do need to sort out that issue, soon. Pam has been yapping into my ear about it" he said.

"We?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes, my beautiful lover. We. You are my other half so we can sort these things out together" he pronounced.

Jesus.

What a declaration.

"So … how do we get that issue solved" I asked.

We need to contact each and every vampire and bring them in." Eric said.

"So do we do that individually or do we just bring all of them into one big meeting?" I asked.

"Umm … we should probably just do it all in one meeting. It would be so much easier for everyone involved" he replied.

"Sure. And when were you planning on having this meeting." I asked.

"Lover … we are a team. We have to decide these things together. Not on our own" he said.

"Sorry. I know. It's a force of habit. I can't help it" I said, and then leaned over the table to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I know, lover. And that's ok. Anyways, we are free pretty much every night this week, except for Friday night, which is when we have our next scan and we get to see baby Northman again." He said, and I could tell through our bond that that was something he was extremely proud of.

Our little baby Northman.

Our little miracle.

And that little thought made me smile a little.

"Yeah … so how about we do that on this Tuesday night – since tonight is Sunday, and we have the auditions and interviews tomorrow night" he added.

"Yeah. I agree with you there. How about we do around 7.30 pm so that that gives us some free time to ourselves afterwards." I replied.

"That works for me, lover" he said. We both made a little note of that – 'vampires skiving meeting. Fangtasia' and I wrote it under the section labelled 7.30pm.

"Do we need to contact each of the vampires about that meeting?" I asked. Rather stupidly.

"No. Pam will do that" Eric said, and then pulled a page out of the A4 refill pad sitting in front of him. He lifted his pen, and he wrote "Pam's to do list" at the top of it, and then under that one wrote, _"1. Contact each vampire who is not putting in their hours at Fangtasia. Meeting at 7.30pm. October 4th at 7.30. Full attendance. No exceptions." _

**So … review to let me know … **


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"So, Eric what exactly is the next thing that we have to deal with, and somehow sort out?" I asked my husband after he had finished his writings.

"The next thing is …" Eric said, pausing to look at the list that I had written out at the last meeting that Eric and I had with the rest of his family. "…deal with the vampire that bit a child in Shreveport." Eric finished off.

I nodded in response to that.

"And how exactly will we deal with that particular issue?" I asked, a little to annoy him, but also because I was genuinely curious.

"We will call the vampire in question, to Fangtasia, and take it from there" Eric replied, looking up from his paperwork.

"Take it from there?" I repeated, not really wanting to know the answer, but at the same time, I was extremely curious as to what exactly was going to happen.

Eric just noded.

"Yes" he replied. "We will just have to see what happens. If he admits his guilt, or if we find him to be guilty, we will give out his punishment. Otherwise, if we find him to be innocent, he will walk free. But, I think that that option will be highly unlikely, my lover".

"Why do you say that, Eric?" I asked him.

"Because it is very rare in our … the vampire justice system for someone to be found innocent" Eric answered.

Right. Of course it was. I thought to myself.

"And when do you think that we could hold this?" I asked, picking up my pen and flicking in through my diary.

"Well, lover. We really should do it sometime this week." Eric sighed, as if he really couldn't be arsed doing any more work tonight. I really was beginning to share the sentiment.

But, it had to be done.

"Umm … what about the fifth?" I asked, taking a look at my diary for the Wednesday of the week that was coming in.

"Yeah. That could work" Eric agreed, looking at his own diary.

"So, say … around seven for the meeting?" I asked.

"Make it 7.30, lover. I want a little bit more alone time with you, Sookie. Seven is too close to sunset!" Eric answered.

I grinned at him, and then wrote the details down under the page for Wednesday 5th October.

"Do you have to contact the vampire in question?" I asked.

"No. Pam will" Eric replied, rather smartly.

"Of course" I said. "What are we going to be doing on Thursday 6th, then?"

"Absolutely nothing, lover" he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Lover. The two of us will have one night a week, together on our own with absolutely no interruptions and nobody to annoy us. I want to have that on a Thursday night, for us. At least for the time being, anyways … you know, until after the baby is born" Eric said.

"Aww! Eric … you are so sweet!" I said, leaning over the table and giving him a kiss, something which he eagerly returned.

He just grinned at me in reply. "And hard" he finished off.

"And we will just have to see what we can do about that, won't we?" I said, seductively in reply to him. "But first, I just want to run over this weeks diary".

"Sure" he said, through his teeth.

I grinned again, but continued.

"Um … tomorrow night, we have the auditions and interviews at 8pm, at Fangtasia for both the dancer and waitressing positions. On Tuesday 4th, we have a meeting at Fangtasia for the vampires who aren't putting in their time, and that is at 7.30pm. After that, on Wednesday 5th, we have have another meeting for the sheriff issue. Thursday 6th is our own private date night, and Friday 7th is my next appointment with Dr. Ludwig." I reeled off.

"Correct, lover. We should also have some sort of a meeting like this once a week so that we can organise the work that we have to do for the next week" Eric said.

"What about doing that on Saturday nights?" I asked.

"Yeah" he agreed. "That sounds good to me" he said.

"Shall we just say around 7pm or 7.30pm for those meetings?" I asked.

"7.30 sounds great" Eric said.

"Brilliant" I said, and I started to write the details of our weekly meetings into my diary, up as far as the due date for the baby, which was April 20th.

"And then the only thing that is left for us to sort out is that box of merchandise" I said, giggling slightly when I saw the look that was on Eric's face.

He didn't look impressed at all. It seems that he didn't like the thoughts of prosponing his sexy time.

"Fine then, lover. Let's get this over with" Eric said, picking up the box of merchandise off of the floor and then opening it.

"What is in here?" I asked, as Eric started to lift some of the items out of the box – first came pens, then pencils, mouse – mats, key chains, magnets of all shapes and sizes, and finally mugs – all with various different pictures of Eric and me on them, as well as some with the Fangtasia logo.

"I think that all of these are good to sell at the bar" I said, looking over the objects that Eric had placed down onto the table. He too seemed impressed at the objects and designs that Pam had chosen.

"Are you sure about that, my lover?" Eric asked, with a sly grin on his face, and then he picked up a smaller blue box from inside of the bigger box, where the rest of the merchandise had come from. There was also a picture of Eric and me on the front of this smaller box.

"What is it in that box?" I asked him.

**So … review to let me know what you think is in the box? Any other thoughts are appreciated. **


	76. Chapter 76

**So, here's the next chapter. And, also in another note, nobody managed to guess what it was in the box, but you did all make me laugh a lot in your guesses. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

He didn't say anything in response to that. Instead, he just passed the small blue box, that had had our photograph on the front of it, over to me, the grin on his face becoming wider.

And then I realised that Eric had passed me a box of condoms.

"What. The. Fuck." I breathed out, without even really noticing what I had said.

"Well said, my lover" Eric laughed at me in reply, but I was too … dumbstruck to really take in what he was saying. I just opened the box, and took one of the condoms out. There was also a picture of the two of us on the front of the packet.

I just honestly couldn't believe that Pam had actually done this, that she had actually ordered Eric and Sookie condoms.

And it only got even better when I opened the packet, to reveal a picture of my own face, which had been printed onto the condom in such a way that when the man inserted his penis into it, it would be as if my tongue was hanging out of my mouth.

In other words, it was really completely and truly disgusting.

"This has to be one of the most disgusting things that I have ever seen" I said.

"That it is, lover. And you are mine too. You definitely don't deserve to be degraded like that. But you do have to admit, Sookie that it is quite funny." Eric said.

I just rolled my eyes at him, and gave him a weak smile.

"So, I take it that we will not be using the condoms?" I asked.

"No, lover. We will most definitely not. I think that the fact you are pregnant negates the fact that we have to use the condoms" he grinned.

"You know what I mean" I said.

"No. We won't be." He answered.

"Do you want to include that on Pam's list too?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. And I need to write down about Wednesday's meeting as well" he replied, writing both of those things down onto the list, and then I could feel him calling Pam through the bond immediately after that.

She arrived a few seconds later.

"Did you two finally get a look in at the box of merchandise?" Pam asked as she walked in through the door.

"Yes, Pam. We did" Eric said, picking up the merchandise, and putting it back into the box. He then closed the lid on it.

"And what do you think?" she asked.

"I think that you are treading a very fine line, Pamela" Eric said, using a stern voice.

Pam smirked at him. "I see that you found the condoms then" she guessed.

"We did. And under no circumstances are you to ever sell them. Do I make myself clear, Pam. If you sell them, I will force you to burn your own shoes and then cancel your access to my credit cards" Eric warned.

"Yes, Eric. You make yourself perfectly clear" Pam said, respectfully.

"Can you get the rest of these items on sale as soon as possible Pam?" I asked her.

"Of course, Sookie" Pam said.

"When will the other box of merchandise be delivered?" I asked.

"It will be at Fangtasia by tomorrow night?" Pam said.

"Great. Sookie and I will take a look at it when we arrive tomorrow night. And here is another list of things that you need to have done before sunset tomorrow?" Eric said.

"I will see you at Fangtasia then tomorrow night" Pam said.

"Off you go then, Pam" Eric said, reaching her the box.

"Goodnight, Pam" I said.

"Yes, Sookie. I can imagine that you and Eric will have a very good night" she winked at me, and then left.

I just grinned. Pam really was a laugh when she wanted to be.

Which really was quite often.

"And now, I believe the next thing on our huge to do list for me is to take my sexy husband upstairs and make love to him until the sun comes up" I said, with a completely straight face to Eric.

"I would most definitely say that it true, my lover. That is most definitely the next thing on our to do list" Eric agreed, as he sexily walked over to where I was standing, and he put his hands on either side of my waist. He slowly lowered his mouth to mine, and his tongue slipped into my mouth a few seconds later as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, completely refusing to let him go at all.

Our kiss only broke when it became apparent that I was going to need to breathe before I passed out from a lack of oxygen, and even though Eric only pulled a little back from me.

"Let's go to bed, lover" Eric said softly without breaking eye contact with me.

I nodded slowly and unclasped my arms from around his neck, grasped a hold of one of his hands, and then after that, he allowed me to pull him by the hand up the stairs.

When we got as far as our bedroom, I carefully laid him down on the bed, without saying a word at all, and then I climbed on top of him, straddling the both of his legs. I stretched up his body and after cupping both of my hands in around his face, I leaned down and gave him a kiss. his hands went immediately to either side of my ribs as the kiss deepened, but then, all too soon, I pulled away from our kiss causing Eric to groan out loudly, as if he were in pain.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know …. **


	77. Chapter 77

**So … here's the lemons you were all waiting for … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Let me look after my husband. Let me make love to you, Eric" I said to him.

He nodded softly to me, and I started to place some open mouthed kisses down his face, his neck, and his chest, right down as far as the bottom of his t-shirt. I case a quick look up at my husband, and I could see that his eyes were completely locked on what it was that I was doing.

It was also one of the most sexy thing ever.

"Watch me, baby" I whispered.

He wasn't so far gone that he didn't growl at my use of the word baby. He really did hate it.

"I am watching you, my lover" he groaned out. I smiled. I loved having that effect on him, having that power on him.

After making sure that he was indeed still watching me, I began to fumble with his belt, and I quickly untied it and I unzipped his trousers too, causing his gracious plenty to spring free from his jeans.

I didn't waste any time in lowering my mouth to him, and taking his cock right into my mouth.

"Sookie!" he screamed out loudly, his hands moving straight to my hair and gripping tightly.

I felt myself grin into him, and began to suck and lick at him that little bit more.

"Jesus, fuck … Sookie …" he groaned when I started to add little bites, nips and rolls of my tongue and after that, it wasn't too long until I could feel his dick begin to swell inside of my mouth. He came with a sudden roar and a jerk of his hips a few moments later.

I greedily lapped down everything that he had to offer me, and before I knew what was going on, Eric had managed to turn us over in the bed, and he was on top of me.

"I love you, Sookie" he whispered rather hoarsely, breaking the easy silence that had grown between the two of us, and as he said those magic words, he slowly slid his huge cock deeply into me, which had grown hard once again.

"I love you too, Eric" I said, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, and playing with the hair that was a the back of his neck, yet we still kept our eyes tightly locked on each other.

"My lover" Eric started of once again, but his words were quickly lost when I pressed my lips to his, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

The kiss broke far, far too soon for my liking but I didn't complain as Eric began to place little sucky kisses down all over my cheeks, neck and jaws.

A few moments later, I started to feel my walls begin to tighten around his cock, and that was pretty much all that it took for to push Eric over the far side of the cliff, at exactly the same time that I was flung over too.

"Fuck, lover" Eric growled out, collapsing on top of me whilst still being careful not to put any of his weight on top of the baby.

"Amazing" I finished off for him, running my fingers softly in through his hair.

"Yes, you are" he said, goofily grinning at me.

"You are such a cheese ball" I said to him, smiling back.

"And that is why you love me, Sookie" he answered.

"That is one of the reasons" I answered, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

He grinned at my response, and lifted himself up off of me, before collapsing down at the side of me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, and I snuggled into his side, feeling safe, content and loved.

"Goodnight, my lover" he whispered straight into my ear.

"Night, Eric" I said, and I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

I woke up the next day, at just about 3 o'clock, still curled up in my husband's arms in exactly the same position as what I had been in when I fell asleep .

With great difficulty, I managed to drag myself up from the bed, and into the bathroom. Once there, I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and ran myself a bath. Half an hour after that, I had washed my hair and my body and I was just settled back against the back of the bath, surrounded bu bubbles and water.

After a few seconds of just relaxing, I put both of my hands on top of my stomach.

"Hi, baby" I said, not feeling stupid or self conscious at all. "mummy loves you. And so does daddy. He can't be here right now since he is a vampire, and he has to sleep right now, but that's ok, because we will get to see him later, and give him lots of hugs and kisses then"

Well, hugs and kisses and hopefully, if I was lucky, have lots of sex with him. I thought to myself.

And that was when I felt it.

A wave of love coming straight back at me from through the bond.

My eyes widened considerably.

Had the baby just sent me emotions through the bond that Eric and I shared? Was the baby part of the bond?

No … it couldn't be?

It could be just Eric sending me love from his daytime rest.

But Eric was asleep.

There was no way that it was him that was sending the emotions to me.

It had to have been from the baby.

But that was impossible.

The thoughts were spinning around in my head like mad, and I very quickly resolved that the only way that I was would be able to solve this mystery was to ask Eric when he woke up later on.

I quickly shook off all thoughts of the bond, and everything that had been going through my head, and I got up out of the bath.

**So … thoughts? Review to let me know … **


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

After drying myself off, I put on some clothes, blow dried my hair and then I went over to the drawers that were in mine and Eric's bed. Storied in there, was the sexy underwear that Pam and I had bought when we had been out shopping all that time ago.

It still looked as amazing as it did when we first picked it out.

I only hoped that Eric loved it half as much as I did.

I quickly decided that tonight was going to be the night that I would surprise my husband. When I would get an opportunity to go through with my plan, I didn't know, but I was sure that I would find some little window of opportunity to carry it out. So, with that in mind, I put the items into a carrier bag and took them out to the Corvette, since I had planned to get changed at Fangtasia later on.

I carefully hid them in the boot of the car before going to run a few errands around town.

EPOV

When I woke up at sunset, I found myself all alone in our double bed, and I also found myself really not liking that situation one bit at all.

Where could my lover be? I thought to myself as I climbed out of the bed, and put on some clothes before making my way downstairs.

Eventually, I found her lying curled up asleep on the sofa, with a book in her hands, and a basin beside her, which when I looked, I could see that it contained a little vomit.

Lovely.

Charming.

But to me, Sookie was still so fucking beautiful, and I couldn't help but smile at those thoughts as I cleaned out the basin and stored it back in its hiding place underneath the sink in the kitchen.

When I walked back into the library, Sookie's eyelids began to flutter, and eventually, she woke up.

"Hello, my lover" I whispered to her softly.

"Hey, baby" she replied, with a small smile.

I frowned. No matter how much Sookie used that particular nickname for me, I still hated it as much as I did when she first used it.

I was not a fucking baby,

However, I refused to answer that, in favour of asking her how she was feeling.

"I am feeling a lot better now than I was earlier" she answered.

"Lover … you know that you don't have to go with me to Fangtasia for the auditions if you are not feeling up to it." I said.

"No, baby" she answered.

This whole baby thing was _really _starting to get on my last nerve, but rather than interrupting what she was going to say next, I simply raised my eyebrow at her in reply.

"I have to go. I want to go. If other women are going to be eye fucking my husband, I need to be there to let them know that you are taken. That you are mine, and only mine" she finished.

"Lover … really, you don't need to go. You should stay at home and rest" I said, trying to appeal to her senses.

I got the feeling that it really wasn't working.

"I am sure that I want to go, Eric. If the situation were reversed, there would be absolutely no questions asked" Sookie said.

"Well … when you put it that way …" I conceded. When Sookie said it that way, I understood exactly where she was coming from.

My wife was simply protecting what was hers.

"Well, that is settled then, just give me a couple of minuites to get changed, and then we can head on" Sookie finished off, and then got off of the sofa.

"Sure lover. But if you are feeling unwell, later on you must tell me. We can always reschedule if need be" I said.

Sookie just rolled her eyes at me. "Fine" she said.

"I will get a bottle of true blood while you get dressed then" I said, and Sookie came over to me, and wrapped her arms tightly around me. she laid her head on my chest, and leaned up to give me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you" Sookie said.

"I love you too, Sookie. And baby too" I said, nuzzling my chin into Sookie's neck, just enjoying her scent.

And that was when I felt it.

The feeling of love being sent through the bond that Sookie and I shared.

Except that I was sure those feelings were not coming from Sookie.

"What the …" I started, but Sookie just looked at me, and my hands went moved immediately to Sookie's still flat stomach.

Sookie simply gave me a small nod.

My eyes widened as the realisation dawned on me.

The baby … our bay was making his presence known.

"You can feel it too, lover?" I asked in complete awe. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Our baby was locked into the bond.

"Yes" she replied as I sank down into my knees in front of her and laid my head carefully against her stomach.

"How long have you been able to feel him?" I asked, knowing that Sookie wouldn't be able to lie to me, as I would immediately feel it through the bond.

"Since earlier on this afternoon. I was in the bath, and talking to the baby a little when I felt a wave of love come at me from through the bond. At first I thought it was you … that you had somehow managed to send me emotions in your sleep, and I was planning on asking you about it later on tonight. But after feeling him send love to you just now, I am sure that it is the baby" Sookie said.

"As am I, my lover. I think that the baby is making his presence known." I replied, and then concentrated on the bond a little more.

**So … review to let me know … **


	79. Chapter 79

**I just want to apologise for the delay on this chapter. It seems that I have a new addiction to Top Gear. And, for lifesucks96, the only thing I have to say is Hammond. Manhood. And Captain Slow. ****J **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Sookie ran her fingers softly through my hair, and I looked up from where I was crouched on the floor to see that my beautiful life was smiling.

"That he is, Eric. And I really hate to have to break up the moment, but if I do not move now, I will pee myself" Sookie said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Fine then, lover. If you really must" I said, playfully as I moved myself away from her.

Sookie's grin only widened and she leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before running – literally – off to the bathroom.

I shook my head at her antics before getting up off of the floor and going into the kitchen to heat up a bottle of True Blood for myself, and I also made a slice of toast and some tea for my lover, and just as I was putting some butter onto the toast, Sookie came back into the room.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered, and then turned around with the plate of toast in my hands. "But you aren't" I finished.

SPOV

"Aww! Eric!" I said walking over to my sexy husband and after giving him a deep kiss on the lips, I took the plate from him and sat at the table as I munched on my toast.

Eric just watched me with amusement as he drained the last of his bottle of True Blood, and a few minuites later, Eric and I were walking into Fangtasia through the employee's entrance and we were both hand in hand.

The clothes … umm, underwear were still lying in the boot of Eric's Corvette.

But that was alright.

I wouldn't need them until later on anyways.

"Ah. There you are. I am glad that you two could finally keep your hands off of each other long enough to come here" Pam said, in a snarky tone as she approached us.

"Pamela!" Eric said, his own voice a tone of warning. Pam just gave him a slightly fangy grin in reply, and followed us down the corridor to Eric's office, where both Pam and I sat on the sofa while Eric took a seat at his desk.

He put his hands up behind his head, and stretched his feet out in front of him on the desk. In other words, he looked positively edible.

And he was all mine!

He must also have been able to feel my emotions through the bond, because within about a second of me having those emotions, Eric sent me back a huge dose of lust, as well as giving me a wide fangy grin.

"And when you two have stopped eye fucking each other, please look over that other box of merchandise that was delivered here earlier" Pam snarked, in a sickly sweet tone.

"Fine, Pamela." Eric sighed at his child, as he reluctantly tore his gaze away from me.

"Good!" Pam said, getting up from her seat beside me on the sofa and walking over to where the second box of merchandise was sitting on the floor. She picked the box off of the floor and put it onto Eric's desk before leaving the room.

"We should really look at the things in that box before she comes back. You know she won't leave us alone until we do it" I said.

"I know, lover. But right now, I just really want to kiss you" Eric said.

"You are such a cheeseball" I snorted but walked over to him and after wrapping my arms around his neck, I gave him a kiss.

"I don't hear any sounds of boxes opening in there" Pam's voice came floating down the hall towards us".

"Fuck off, Pamela" Eric growled but then went straight back to kissing me. I just laughed a little at their interactions.

"Come on, let's get to work" I said, pulling away from him.

"If we must lover?" Eric agreed, as I began to open up the cardboard box, to reveal rulers, rubbers (as in erasers. Not condoms like the last time), notebooks, sharpness, pencil cases, perfume, aftershave, a soap set (that had both mine and Eric's faces plastered on the front of them), a Rubix Cube and finally, a selection of different jigsaws.

"Everything that is here seems to be fine" Eric observed, looking over the items that I had sprawled out all over the desk.

"Yeah. It does" I said, coming to sit down on top of Eric's lap.

"Great" Eric said.

"It is almost eight" I said, casting a quick glance at my watch.

"So it is, my lover" Eric said, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Pam" he said.

She appeared immediately.

"Everything here is fine. Get the merchandise stand set up as soon as you can. No excuses. But for now, can you get everyone for the waitress job ready and send the first one in to us in a couple of minuites" Eric commanded in his best sexy authoritive tone.

"Fine" Pam said. "Are we doing the interviews in here or out in the bar?"

"I think that it would be better to do them in here?" Eric said.

Shit.

I would need him to be out in the bar for my surprise to take place.

"Would it not be better if we did the interviews out in the main bar? We would have a lot more space out there than what we would have in here?" I said, trying to convince him to change his mind.

"Why didn't I think of that, lover?" Eric said, sounding surprised at my suggestion.

"And while you two are being all gooey, I am going to get this show on the road" Pam said, and the left the room.

**So… review to let me know … next chapter should be up soon … **


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I just shook my head at her, and began to pack the items back up into the box.

"You know that you don't need to do that, lover?" Eric asked as he watched what I was doing.

"I know. But it will pass the time a little more … at least until Pam is ready" I shrugged.

"I can think of another way to pass the time and I can guarantee that it will be a hell of a lot more effective than what you are doing" Eric said.

"And what is that?" I said, feigning innocence. I knew exactly what he was talking about of course.

"This" Eric said, grabbing my waist from behind, and planting one hell of a smacker on me, and then he started to place kisses down my cheek and neck.

"Mine!" he growled out. His arms snaking around my waist completely, and his hands came to rest on top of my stomach. I put my hands on top of his and laid my head back against his cheek.

"Will we go on back out to get this show on the road, lover. Because the sooner we get finished, the sooner we can go home, and then I can fuck you" Eric whispered to me a few moments later, rubbing his erection into my behind.

"Umm …" I moaned.

Eric smiled. "Lover. Let's go".

He held his hand out to me, and we both walked out into the bar, hand in had. Pam pointed us to a seat that was just to the left of Eric's throne, and also the throne that he had put in for me. Pam sat down in an empty seat to my right. Eric sat down on my left, and I put my head down onto Eric's shoulder. Eric carefully leaned his head down on top of mine as he started to leaf through the application forms that Pam had given us.

"Shall we get started then?" Pam asked.

"yeah" I said, and then Pam went to get the first victim … I mean, interviewee.

She returned a couple of minuites later, with a young woman following her. She looked scared shitless, but then I probably would too if I was in her shoes.

The young woman too her seat directly opposite the three of us, and then I took a moment to take in her appearance.

She had badly dyed blonde hair that really needed touched up again as you were clearly able to see her jet black roots. She also had her hair tied up in a ponytail and her fake tan could only be described as being the colour of mahogany. She was also wearing bright red lipstick that appeared to be smeared all over her chin as well as her lips, and I could have easily work each other her hooped earrings as a bracelet – they really were that big.

However, Gran had taught me to never judge a book by its cover, and also that appearances could also be deceptive..

And it was because of those two things, that I was determined that I was going to give this woman a fair interview.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Rachel" she replied, and as she spoke, I was able to see a huge wad of chewing gum poking out of her mouth.

Well.

Wasn't that just fucking brilliant?

And anyways, who the hell has chewing gum in their mouth while they come in for a job interview?

"What is your surname, Rachel?" I asked her, trying at least to pretend that she wasn't a complete idiot.

"Hamden" she replied, with some more slapping noises coming out of her mouth.

"And what is it that makes you want to work for vampires?" Eric asked.

"I don't" Rachel replied.

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at her.

She really was a fucking idiot if she thought she was going to get the job after this fucking disaster of a job interview.

"Then why the fuck are you here, you snivelly little trout?" Pam all but snarled at Rachel, looking straight at her.

"I am here because I fucking have to be" Rachel answered, slouching in the chair that she was sitting in and folding her arms out in front of her.

I honestly couldn't believe the attitude of this woman.

"You don't fucking have to be here. Especially if you are going to waste my time just as much as you are wasting your own. I have many other things that I could be doing right now" Eric said, casting his own heavy eyes on her.

"What like screwing the fangbanger beside you? who seems to think that she is much better than me simply because she had her head on your shoulder and is sitting beside you. She ain't nothing but a pathetic little slut. And for your information, I am here because the social demands I attend at least three job interviews a month or else I will lose all of my government benefits" Rachel all but spat out.

"Do not fucking sit there and insult my lover. My wife is a far better woman than you will ever be. Get out of my fucking bar. And do not set foot in here again. Do you understand me?" Eric growled out, showing his fangs at her.

She couldn't wait to get out of the room after that.

And I can't really fault her for that. If I was here, I couldn't wait to escape from the lion's den either.

"Well. At least that is the end of her. Can you imagine how annoying it would have been to have hired her then only to have found out later on." Pam sighed, as she started to pick at and poke her nails.

I rolled my eyes.

How fucking dramatic was Pam being?

But then, Fangtasia was her baby after all.

"Well. Shall we continue, ladies?" Eric asked.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … the next chapter should be up shortly. **


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"So … what is your name?" I asked the next unlucky victim as she he sat down in front of Pam, Eric and me. I still had my head on Eric's shoulder, so it meant that I had to adjust my position slightly so as to be able to see the latest interviewee.

"Thomas" the man replied.

"And what is your second name, Thomas? Or are you just like Madonna, Cher and Adele, with only the one name" Pam asked, rather snarkily.

"Clarke" Thomas said.

"And what made you want to work in a vampire bar?" Pam asked.

"I … well, to be honest with you, it is the money that working on a job will do. I am a college boy with two kids of my own, and I really need to find some way to pay the bills" Thomas replied.

"So, you are just in it for the money really?" Eric asked, rather bluntly.

"Well, yes. But there are a couple of other reasons as well." Thomas replied. "I am here because I figure that working in a bar will give me the chance to meet new people as well as improving my social skills as well."

"And what makes you want to work for vampires?" Pam asked.

"Well, basically vampires are people too. And I don't see any real differences between working for vampires and working for humans" Thomas shrugged.

The rest of Thomas's interview continued in much the same fashion as it had begun, and by the end of the interview, I myself in favour of giving the job to him, with both Pam and Eric being in complete agreement.

However, we decided to hear out the rest of the applicants – another fifteen or so people, just in case we found someone who was better suited towards the job than what Thomas was.

And after giving interviews to the final fifteen or so people, we found that there was nobody better suited towards the job than what Thomas Clarke, the student was.

So we decided that we would give the job to him.

"Pamela … do you want to go out and get the applicants and bring them in for me?" Eric asked.

"All of them?" Pam asked, getting up.

"Yes, Pam. All of them. I want to get this out of the way as soon as possible" Eric said, stretching his legs out comfortably in front of himself.

"Of course, Master" Pam said, and then left to gather all of the applicants. A few moments later, all seventeen of the interviewees were gathered in front of us in the bar.

"Well, everyone. I am not going to waste any time in telling you which of you have got the job, because quite frankly, that would be just stupid. So, Thomas you have the job. You will train alongside Ginger. She will show you the ropes and what to do. You start tomorrow night at sundown" Eric said.

"And now all of that is over … you may leave. All of you" Pam said, indicating toward the exit.

"Pam … you don't need to be so rude!" I chastised her as soon as Eric, Pam and I were alone.

"I can't change who I am, Sookie. Haven't you learnt that by now?" Pam simply grinned at me in repliy.

"Will we move over to my throne now so that we can continue with the dancer auditions?" Eric asked, interrupting both Pam and I.

"Yeah. Why not?" Pam nodded.

"I am going to go to the bathroom before we start" I announced, getting up out of my seat.

"Of course, lover. I will see you in a moment" Eric said, giving me a short kiss on the lips before he too got up.

I quickly left the room but instead of going to the employees bathroom, I left the bar though the employees entrance – which was just nearly beside the employees bathroom, and went out to the boot of Eric's corvette. I quickly lifted my bag of clothes and returned to the employees bathroom, where I peeled of my clothes and stepped into the fancy lingerie that I was sure Eric would love. I finished off my new look with a black silk satin robe, that I left untied, and I also stepped into a pair of four and a half inch heels.

I took a deep breath, trying to ease my nervousness – that I was already sure Eric could feel through the bond. Why the hell was I so nervous? This was Eric. My husband. It wasn't as if he was some stranger.

And most importantly, everything that was about to happen was happening between to consenting adults.

When I re-entered the bar area, Eric had moved to sit on his throne and Pam was sitting on the chair on his left hand side. Eric was fiddling with his Blackberry – probably answering a few emails or something like that, and Pam was simply just staring off into space.

"Are you alright, lover? Is everything alright?" Eric asked me without looking up from his blackberry.

"I am great … well, more than great actually." I replied, seductively, causing both Eric and Pam to turn their gazes to me.

"Yes, Sookie. I can see that you are more than great" Pam said, her fangs sliding down into place.

"Get out, Pamela" Eric snapped, his own fangs also sliding down.

I guess that the both of them approved of my choice of outfits.

"But Eric …"Pam whined, turning around to look at her maker.

"Pamela!" Eric snapped, a little more forcefully this time.

"But Eric … you always ruin all of my fun!" Pam continued.

"Pamela. Get out. NOW!" Eric commanded.

"No" Pam whined.

"Do not make me command you, Pamela" Eric said, his eyes becoming a lot more wider as I started to walk sexily and seductively towards him.

"Fine" she said, and went out into Eric's office.

"Well … what can I do for you, my lover?" Eric asked.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **


	82. Chapter 82

**So, everyone, I wanted to start this chapter off with a little authors note about reviews, and the overall lack of, since for the last chapter of this story, I received only one review. And about ten new alerts for it. I was just wanting to know why people are not reviewing. Is it because the story is not as interesting? ****L **

**Also, in other news, I just want to say that I will not tolerate any rude or nasty reviews/comments/messages/posts/PM's ect. on my Fanfiction profiles, my Fanfiction stories, my Wordpress page or my Facebook page. Understood. **

**Anyways, on with the show … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Just sit there … and enjoy your surprise" I said, as I stripped off the black silk robe that I had put on over the top of the lingerie earlier, and climbed up onto his lap. Eric's hands went straight to my hips.

"Hmm … I think that I will" Eric managed to groan out.

"Good" I said, and then kissed him deeply on the lips before climbing back off of him once more, much to his complete and utter disappointment.

"Where are you going, lover?" he asked, barely able to hide the query and question in his voice.

"Wait and see, baby" I winked at him. I then turned around and walked as confidently as I could manage in my four and a half inch heels, down the dais and over to the stripper pole that was situated straight in Eric's line of vision.

And I could barely conceal the smile on my face when I heard Eric groan out loudly at the sight of my ass.

I took another deep breath before ascending on to the podium. Once I was comfortably standing beside the stripper pole, I grabbed a hold of it, and began to swing myself and gyrate around the pole – with a little more confidence when I saw that Eric's hungry gaze was completely and totally locked on what I was doing.

I continued to keep my gaze on Eric's as I slid up and down the pole and around it, and much to my delight, I found that Eric had lowered his zipper, pulled out his cock and started to slide his hand up and down himself as he watched what I was doing.

It really was a sight to see.

An amazing, sexy sight to see.

After about ten minuites – well, what felt like ten minuites, but was probably only about five, Eric began begging me to come over to him.

"Come on, lover. Come over to me. I want to feel your tight little cunt wrapped around my cock, just like the way you have your body wrapped around the pole … come on Sookie. Please" he begged.

I decided that I had better put the poor man out of his misery, so I stopped what I was doing and sat down on the podium, and started swinging my legs out in front of myself.

"What was it that you wanted, baby?" I asked, as I reached my hands behind me and unhooked my bra. It fell apart easily, and I quickly threw it to the floor, completely uncaring of where it went.

And I very much doubt that Eric did either from the growl that came out of his mouth at seeing my breasts completely exposed to him.

"I want you, Sookie" he groaned out, as he continued to pump his cock in his hand.

I jumped down of of the podium.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Aha" he answered as I began to walk over to him. Once I was in front of him, Eric reached his hands out to me, and I didn't waste any time in climbing up into his lap.

"And what do you want now, Eric?" I asked as I slid my finger tips down over his chest. His chest that was still – unfortunately – fully clothed, and fully covered.

"I want you in me, Sookie. I want to be able to feel you inside of me" Eric grunted out.

"Really?" I asked, a little coyly.

"Definitely" he replied, and then, after pulling my underwear completely off, he lifted me up before impaling me down on to his cock, something which caused the both of us to elicit a loud groan at the feeling.

"Take off your t-shirt, baby. I want to see your chest" I leaned in close to his ear to whisper, and my hands went straight down to the bottom of his t-shirt, which I eagerly pulled up over his body, and threw it over to the side, uncaring of where it landed.

I slowly began to caress his bare chest once more, and I carefully began to pinch and roll the both of his nipples between my fingers, causing Eric to groan out a little louder once again.

I loved that I could reduce him to groans and moans within – literal – seconds.

"Do you like the feeling of that, Eric?" I asked, directly into his ear, and then I paused to take his ear lobe in between my teeth for a few seconds before pulling back.

"I do, lover. Just like I love the feeling of your tight little cunt inside of me" he replied, looking straight into my eyes.

"Do you, baby" I whispered as I started to move up and down on his dick.

"I do, lover … if feels fucking amazing" he replied, gripping onto my hips a little tighter as he helped me to move up and down on him.

"Mine" I groaned out, as I leaned forward to give him a deep kiss on his lips, and it was also one that my husband eagerly returned.

"You feel so good, lover. So good all wrapped around me" Eric said when the kiss broke. And I am yours just as much as you are mine, lover" Eric said, beginning to thrust me harder and harder on his cock. Not that I was complaining mind you, because he just felt so fucking good on me.

"Harder, Eric. I want you to fuck me harder" I moaned.

"And then harder you will get my lover" Eric replied, his grip once more becoming a little tighter as he started to thrust upwards in to me.

Needless to say, that it wasn't very long until I could see Eric's muscles starting to strain in his stomach, and he began to swell inside of me, so I knew that it really wouldn't be all that long before he exploded inside of me.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts … **


	83. Chapter 83

**So, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter … I hope I replied to all of them! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

Fortunately, my pussy was starting to contract and expand around him, so it wouldn't be very long for me either.

"Come on lover … keep sucking me in … in only the way that you can. Please, lover" Eric said, moving one hand away from my hips and bringing it around to the front of my cunt, where he slid two fingers deep into me, causing me to scream out his name, loudly.

"That's it, lover. Scream for me. Come on, lover" Eric roared as he shot his seed deep into me. I followed immediately afterwards, and then I proceeded to collapse – thankfully, not literally – down on top of my husband.

"You really are something special, lover" Eric laughed softly, and weakly as he sank back against his throne and started to stroke at my back with two of his long lean fingers.

"I take it that you enjoyed your little surprise, Eric?" I grinned after I had turned my gaze up to face his.

"Of course, my lover. It was fucking incredible. I loved it" he agreed.

"I am glad you enjoyed it … I did too" I admitted.

"good" he replied, and then gave me another kiss.

"Hopefully, you will remember that when those half naked tra … ladies are dancing in front of you, for you later on" I said.

"Are you jealous, lover?" Eric asked, his own voice filled with amusement.

"Not at all, Eric" I lied, turning my gaze away from him.

"Yes, you are my lover. And … for the record, I will be thinking of nothing else. I will be thinking of nothing else but my beautiful wife riding my cock on my throne" Eric said, seductively after he had turned my head back around to face him.

"Good … because I will be thinking of absolutely nothing else, either. Well, perhaps how to drag bitches eyes out who try to eye fuck my man" I all but growled at him.

Completely unintentionally, of course.

Eric just laughed. "I do love it when you get all possessive on me, lover … it feels good when you mark your claim on me".

"I know you like it, Eric. But sitting here isn't going to get us home any sooner" I grumbled, and tried to get up off of Eric's lap. But he wasn't having any of that at all.

"And just where do you think that you are going, my wonderful, sexy Sookie?" Eric asked. "We still have a round of dancers to interview.

"And you think that we are going to be doing it naked?" I quirked back, raising an eyebrow at him in question.

"No. I just want to cuddle a little more first" he said, and then readjusted me so that my backside was sitting on one of his knees and my legs were swinging over the other one. I wrapped both of my arms around him and laid my head on his chest, just on top of where his heart was. Eric wrapped his right arm around me, and his other one softly caressed the tiny, almost microscopic baby bump that I was already beginning to sport.

"I love you, Eric" I softly whispered, and then kissed his chest.

"I love you too, Sookie" he replied, and started to rub his hand over my stomach.

"We really should go and get all cleaned up before Pam comes back out to look for us" I said.

"Yeah … but, I don't want to move now. This is much too comfortable and plus, Pam is probably watching us on the CCTV cameras anyway" Eric said, and from the way that he said it, I could tell that he wasn't best impressed at the idea.

And neither was I.

"But I thought that you had commanded her to basically piss off" I asked.

"I did. But if we were to ask her, she would probably say that I commanded her to only leave the room" Eric said. "And, lover. I was more than a little distracted".

"True" I sighed.

That was probably true.

"We really do need to move, honey. We still have another round of so – called interviews to do. And the sooner that we do them, the sooner that we can go home" I said.

"True" Eric said, before he leaned down and gave me an especially deep kiss, that I could tell, he was trying to initiate round two with.

"Nice try, mister" I said, grinning – my earlier unhappiness at Pam watching our sexy time on the CCTV cameras, almost completely forgotten.

"I am not trying anything, lover" Eric grinned at me in reply before reaching down once more to give me another kiss.

"I don't believe you, Eric. You are always up to something" I said, playfully as I eagerly kissed him back.

"Me? I am completely innocent, just like I always am" he replied, just as playfully – even though we both knew that that really wasn't true!

"We really should go and get ready" I repeated, for what felt like the tenth time.

"I'm on it" Eric said, whilst he continued to kiss me, and then he tightened his grip on me, before getting up off of his throne and carrying me into the employees bathroom, where he sat me down on top of the toilet seat.

Luckily, the lid was down.

"Are these your clothes?" Eric asked, indicating towards the pile of clothes that I had left lying on the bathroom floor in my haste to get changed earlier.

"Yeah" I said, getting up off of the toilet seat to gather up my clothes.

"Naha, lover. You sit down. I want to dress you" Eric said, picking me up from where I was standing – clothes and all – and he put me straight back on top of the toilet seat once more.

"Ok" I said, as he took the clothes off of me, and dumped them straight back on the floor beside me.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … **


	84. Chapter 84

**So everyone, sorry for not updating last night, I was back to to tech yesterday, and immediately received 3 brand new assignments – from a total of 3 classes – and the same happened today, so it could be a while before I manage to get any other chapters done. But, on the plus side, I have decided to abandon all work tonight in favour of my fics. **

**Well. **

**This fic. **

**So, I hope you all enjoy … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

SPOV

He gave me a kiss – a short sweet one on the lips before he knelt down on his knees in front of me.

"It is going to be such a sin to cover up these gorgeous sexy legs … and this amazing body … and the tiny little baby bump" Eric said, kissing his way up my leg. "But there is no way in hell that I am going to let anybody else see what is mine".

"Possessive, aren't we?" I teased him.

"Always!" he replied.

"Can you hurry up and put my clothes on, baby? I am starting to get really cold" I said, involuntarily shivering.

"Yes, mistress" Eric said, grinning as he picked up my underwear off of the floor, and slowly, seductively slid it back up my legs, one at a time, and then he picked me up. I eagerly wrapped my arms and legs around him, so that he could pull them over my bum.

Then he sat me back down and repeated the motion with my shorts.

And then it was time for him to put on my bra.

"It is really going to be such an awful shame to have to put these gorgeous little beauties away" Eric said, and then placed a soft little kiss on each of my breasts before carefully slipping on my bra.

"Turn around, lover, so that I can get the clips tied on" Eric continued, and I did.

"Bend your head down, my lover" Eric said, a few seconds later, and then he proceeded to pull my t-shirt over the top of my head. I quickly slipped both of my arms into it.

"Daddy loves you, baby" Eric whispered before giving my stomach a kiss and pulling my t-shirt down completely.

"And mummy loves daddy" I said, leaning forward and giving him a deep kiss.

"Daddy loves mummy too" Eric finished.

I smiled, and my grin only became wider when I realised that Eric still hadn't tucked himself back into his trousers or put on a t-shirt or a shirt.

And he looked fucking delicious.

Yummy, even.

"Can I take off these shoes, honey? They are starting to hurt my feet a little" I said, leaning down to take the straps of the shoes off.

"Of course, my lover" Eric replied, carefully swatting my fingers away and proceeding to take off the shoes himself.

"And now … it is my turn to dress you" I proclaimed, standing up off of my seat on the toilet.

"Gladly, my lover" Eric replied.

"Well … firstly, I am going to have to tuck away big Eric for later on. It wouldn't do to have the masses looking at what is mine" I said, really rather regretfully as I tucked Eric's cock back inside of his trousers once more.

I may or may not have given it a little extra squeeze before doing so.

"Minx" Eric said.

"Yep" I replied, grinning as I zipped up Eric's jeans and then put the button in on top.

"And now we will go and get you a t-shirt to put on … or a shirt, baby" I said, holding my hand out to his, which he eagerly accepted.

I carefully led him to his office, where, as we had already predicted, Pam was sitting.

"Pam … go and get the first auditionee for the dancer's position" Eric announced.

"Don't I need to go and sanitise the bar first?" Pam snarked back at her maker.

Eric just fixed his progeny with a glare that caused her to immediately go scurrying.

After a few seconds – and a few kisses – later, I walked over to the wardrobe and opened up the doors to reveal the clothes that Eric kept at Fangtasia.

"Umm … what should we give Eric to put on …" I said, almost completely to myself.

"Whatever you choose out of the wardrobe is fine by me, my lover" Eric said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me, once more his hands coming to rest on my tiny, tiny little baby bump.

I put one hand on top of his hands and used the other to poke through the hangers of clothes in the wardrobe.

And my hands soon fell on a black button shirt that was hanging up, at the back of the wardrobe.

"It looks like we have found ourselves a winner, baby" I said, pulling the shirt down off of the hanger.

"This one?" Eric asked, looking at the shirt.

"Aha. This one" I said, pulling myself out of Eric's grip.

"Well then. I think I should oblige my darling wife" Eric replied, and then gave me a kiss before sinking down on his knees in front of me.

"Why are you on your knees, Eric?" I giggled, drinking in the sight of him sitting before me.

It was almost like he was begging …

"Lover. How else do you think that you are going to be able to put my shirt on me?" he quirked, raising a sexy eyebrow of his at me.

"Alright" I shrugged, moving to put the shirt on his left arm and then on to his right arm. After that, I pulled the shirt up around his back, and then returned to stand in front of him.

"Stand up, Eric" I said, and then he did. His nipples were now right level with my mouth.

And I found myself wanting to badly to take them into my mouth.

So that was what I did.

**Well, I know it was short but review to give me your thoughts. Next chapter should be up soon … I'm off to work on it now … **


	85. Chapter 85

**Well … didn't I say I was going to be working on my fics tonight peoples? **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I took his left nipple into my mouth, right between my teeth and began to lick and suck at it, before rolling it around on my teeth. I also did the same with his right nipple, using my hand.

And the sensations caused him to groan out loudly.

"You really are going to kill me, lover" Eric said.

"But you love it" I said, pulling back and wrapping him in a tight big hug. He wrapped his arms around me too.

"I do, lover" he replied, dipping down to give me another much appreciated kiss.

"Let's go and get this over with, lover" Eric whispered softly, meaning that he wanted to go out and finish the auditions.

"Yeah. I can't wait until I get you home, Eric" I whispered, leaning down to give his chest another kiss before moving my hands from his back to his chest, and slowly putting in each of the buttons on his shirt.

It really was a sorry sight to bury his chest in below the fabric, but sadly it had to be done.

"Well, lets go" I said, holding my hand out to him, and together we walked back out into the bar, for what it felt like the nineteenth time tonight.

We made it as far as the bottom of the dais before I stopped, and picked up Eric's previously disguarded t-shirt.

"What is it, lover?" Eric asked.

"I want to put this on" I said, turning the t-shirt so that it was the right way around, and I slipped it over to my head.

"Very sexy, lover" Eric complimented. "Everyone will know that you are mine".

"I am yours" I replied, as the two of us took our respective seats on our thrones. Pam re-entered the room a couple of seconds later, with the first possible dancer.

"Alright … can you tell me your name?" I asked as Pam took her seat on Eric's left.

"Vanessa Jones" the woman replied.

"Alright … let's get started then" Eric drawled, indicating for Vanessa Jones to start her audition.

She quickly climbed up onto the podium, I had used not half an hour earlier, and began to gyrate and swing around it.

Very badly.

And then she started to cast her eyes on Eric, as if she was performing for him and only him.

And that shit really wasn't good.

Naha.

Not at all.

Especially now when she began to strip.

And when I say strip, I mean, Everything. Absolutely all of her clothes.

"Enough" Eric barked out, holding one of his hands up in the air, very much like what Simon Cowell does during X Factor auditions.

"Oh … but I was just getting started" Vanessa protested. "I have much, much more to show you" she said, once again eyeing only Eric, as she began to curl one of her fingers in around her bare breasts.

Eric was less than impressed. "Fuck off" he snarled, before I could get any sort of a word in.

After giving me one final evil eye look, Vanessa stomped off of the podium and out of the bar.

"Next" Pam called, and in came a young man, who was almost identical to Eric in build, except he had dark hair instead of blond.

And he was nowhere near as sexy as my husband was.

"Name" Eric asked, almost grumpily. I guess that he wasn't impressed that a man had managed to secure an audition.

"Sam Smyth" he replied, going to stand on the podium.

"Began" Pam said, almost lazily.

And to be quite honest, the whole audition turned out to be extremely uncomfortable for me.

Especially since, it felt like he was trying to hit on me the whole way throughout it.

Ouch.

And I could tell that Eric was probably the least impressed out of the three of us.

That really was saying something because Pam and I really were more than a little disgusted at his antics – on top of everything else, it was a just plain awful audition.

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing?" Eric growled at Sam Smyth when the audition was over.

"Umm … I was dancing" he replied, a little nervously. And she should be nervous.

After all, Eric was mad at him. Well, mad might be a little bit of an understatement. An understatement of the bloody century.

"No. You weren't. You were trying to put the moves on my wife. And do not even fucking try to lie to me" Eric spat at him.

"I'm sorry … I didn't know she was your wi…" Sam started.

"She is wearing my t-shirt, is sitting on a seat identical to my own, is holding my hand and is wearing my engagement, wedding and eternity rings. And you say that you didn't know Sookie was my wife" Eric growled.

And I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. I don't think that I have ever seen him this mad.

Ever.

"I think that it was time that you left" Pam suggested after a second of silence that consisted of Eric giving Sam the vampire version of the stink eye.

And unfortunately, Eric's mood didn't improve any more as we interviewed about twenty five more potential dancers. And obviously, none of them were any good.

"Pamela … I am going to take my sexy wife home and make love to her while you clean up this mess. And you still haven't found a suitable dancer. You need to do that too" Eric announced, standing up.

I felt myself become red with embarrassment. I can't believe that Eric would openly admit to such a thing!

"Are you ready to go home, my lover?" Eric asked, extending his hand to me.

"Yeah" I replied easily, standing up from my seat.

**So … thoughts? Review to let me know … **


	86. Chapter 86

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter xoxo I love you all, and I don't know what I could have done without your precious little reviews. :) **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Unfortunately. **

**Enjoy! The show, and don't forget to R and R! LOL **

SPOV

"Well … lets go then, my lover" my husband replied, carefully gathering me up into his arms, bridal style.

"Have fun, Sookie" Pam grinned at me, and before I could reply, Eric had me in the Corvette, ready to make the short journey back home, which we did in what felt like absolutely no time at all.

"Let's go to bed, Eric. I believe that my husband wants to make love to me, and I would very much like to make love to him too" I whispered seductively into his ear, and I was delighted when I I was rewarded with the involuntary shiver that ran down over him.

EPOV

"Well then, I believe that this time that I took my wife to bed as I need to make love to her" I said, sexily as I once again picked her up and carried her up to our bed, our lips remaining connected the entire time.

Once we were in our bedroom, I carefully laid Sookie down on to our bed, and I didn't waste any time in stripping all of her clothes once again, just like what she did with me, and we somehow managed to do all of this without breaking our kisses at all.

"My beautiful lover?" I whispered out hoarsely as I slowly slid two of my fingers deep into her, causing her to groan out loudly at the intrusion.

I then imagined at how loudly she would be screaming out when my cock was buried deep inside of her.

"Eric … I want you in me … please baby, I want you inside of me." Sookie moaned out, pushing her breasts right up into my chest.

"Anything for you, my lover. Anything." I whispered to her as I impaled her onto my dick and then began to thrust purposely in and out of her.

And needless to say, it wasn't all that long before the both of us went flying over the edge at the same time, and I immediately collapsed down on top of her chest, enjoying the feeling of her fleshy breasts buried below my head, creating a cushion of sorts for me to lie on.

But, even as I made myself comfortable, I couldn't help but notice that our sexathon was embarrassingly short.

"It was perfect" Sookie said, as if she were reading my thoughts.

"It was far too short" I said.

"It was amazing" she continued, running her fingers through my hair softly.

"I love you, Sookie" I whispered, moving my head so that I was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I love you too, Eric" she replied, cuddling herself even closer to me.

And that was the way that the two of us were still lying when the dawn took the both of us to sleep.

When I woke up once again at sunset, I found that not only was my lover still in bed beside me, but also that at some point, we had managed to move and rearrange ourselves so that I was lying behind my lover, with her spooned in front of me. my nose was inhaling her scent just above her shoulders and my arms were both wrapped around her securely, with one of them softly caressing her stomach and the other was holding on tightly to her breasts.

"Hmm … good night, my lover" I whispered softly to her as I felt her slowly wake up from her sleep through our bond.

"Good night to you too, baby" she replied, sending me equal emotions of teasing and love through the bond.

I immediately returned the feelings of love to her.

And then it was the baby's turn to join in on our little love fest, and he – or she – sent an emotion that consisted of equal parts love and indignation, causing both Sookie and I to laugh.

"We love you too, baby Northman" I said, and immediately the feelings of indignation disappeared, only to be replaced by feelings of happiness and contentedness.

"Eric?" Sookie asked a few seconds later, turning her body around to face mine.

"Yeah, my lover?" I replied as she slid her head over so that we were both lying on the same pillow.

"When I wake up earlier on this afternoon, I found myself thinking" she started off.

"Thinking about what?" I replied, as she draped her arm over my waist.

"We are King and Queen of Louisiana" she replied, coyly.

"And?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow as I waited for her to finish.

"Shouldn't we probably make the announcement soon? I mean, we have been reigning for almost a month now. if you … we don't make the announcement soon, won't other vampires see Louisiana as ripe produce for them to pick at?" my lover queried.

"That is true, lover" I replied.

"So why don't we call everyone from Area 5 in tonight at the bar and make the announcement then?" Sookie suggested.

"That is quite the idea, lover. But why don't we wait until next week and call everyone from the state in? We could also announce that you are pregnant at the same time" I replied.

"That might be a better idea" Sookie said, sadly, and refusing to look at me.

"Lover … look at me" I said, softly and she did. "I can think of another idea, lover that I would much rather discuss when we are in bed".

"No you can't" she replied, with a grin on her face.

**So, a little short, but what do we think? Review to let me know … and now, I'm off to work on chapter 87, and I think we all know what is coming next … **


	87. Chapter 87

**So, once again I am sorry for the delay on this, but you also know that I have been working on some of my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Oh really, lover. Because I can bet you right now that I really can" I answered, with a big wide grin on my face.

"And what idea would that be, baby?" she asked me rather coyly.

"I think you know exactly what idea I am talking about, my Sookie" I answered.

"No, I don't think that I do" she answered.

"This one" I replied, and then lunged at her, my lips hungrily attacking hers. Our tongues quickly intertwined each other, and started a duel, as our hands furiously began sliding over all of the skin that we were able to get our hands on, almost as if we could not possibly get enough of each other.

"I want you, Eric. I want to feel you inside of me" Sookie rasped out, and I knew that if I wasn't already sporting an erection, those words would be enough to get me hard as a rock.

"Jesus, lover … fuck. I can't wait to be in you" I said to her, as I lifted one of my hands off of her breasts and used it to line my bulging cock up with her entrance before slamming into her, in one forceful thrust, causing me to groan at how tight that she was, and her to scream out at the intrusion of my cock into her.

"Let me see your fangs, Eric. I want to see you fangs" Sookie breathed out as I began to thrust softly in and out of her.

"Lover … I can't bite you tonight, I have already taken too much blood from you in this past little while. You need to be able to grow the baby" I said.

"I know … honey. I just want to see your fangs. They are sexy, and they are mine!" she replied.

"You think my fangs are sexy?" I asked, completely bemused at the thought, but I also slid them out as I said those words.

"Very. Completely and totally. And they are also mine" she said, and then wrapped her arms tightly out around my neck.

"They are yours. Just like you are mine, lover" I answered her and then really began to thrust in and out of her, and she arched her back up off of the bed up into my chest, a little fact that I was thoroughly enjoying, and just to prove that, I knelt my head down into her chest and began to lick and suck at each of her tight, pert little nipples in my mouth, swirling them around with my tongue and then nipping at them slightly with my fangs.

"Eric!" she screamed out when one of these little nips also coincided with an especially deep thrust of my cock into her, and shortly afterwards, I was also able to feel her cunt begin to tighten its hold around my cock, in a vain attempt at keeping me there.

"Does this pussy want to keep my cock inside of her, lover? Does she want that?" I asked her.

"Fuck … Eric. My cunt always wants you. She always wants your big massive cock inside of her. Always" Sookie answered.

"Good" I replied, and continued to thrust hard and fast in and out of her, and that was enough to send Sookie flying off of the edge of the cliff, with an especially loud scream.

And her orgasm was enough to make my dick explode inside of her, shooting my cold, dead seed right into her, and then I collapsed down on top of her. Careful not to put any of my weight on her stomach.

"You are absolutely perfect, my lover. Absolutely perfect." I said, and then began to pepper kisses all over her face as she tried to get her breath back.

"No, baby. It was you who did all of the work and not me. I just pretty much laid there and did nothing." she said.

"And that was what made it so incredible lover" I joked.

She just playfully slapped my shoulder. "You are a cheeky man" she said.

"I am your cheeky man" I said.

"Yes" she replied. "Yes, you are".

"But unfortunately, we really should get going" I sighed.

"Can we just lie here and cuddle for a couple more moments, please before we go shower?" she asked, and I just couldn't say no to her.

"Of course we can, my lover" I said, and then moved off of her completely. I fell onto the bed on my back, and then Sookie turned around so that her head was lying on my chest and her arm was also thrown across my stomach.

I wrapped one of my arms around Sookie's back, and I put the other hand into hers, and massaged the back of her hand with the pad of my thumb.

"This feels good" Sookie murmured.

"It does, my lover. It always feels good with you" I replied.

"You are such a fucking cheeseball" she grinned.

"And you still married me for it!" I answered.

"Yes, I did" she answered, and then inclined her neck up towards my face.

I leaned down and gave her a deep kiss.

"Shall we go and get ready now, lover?" I asked her.

"No, not yet. The baby says that he wants a cuddle from daddy for a little while longer" Sookie said.

"Does the baby want a cuddle or is it mummy that really wants a cuddle from daddy?" I asked.

"No, it definitely is the baby that wants a cuddle" she replied.

"Alright then ,turn around and lie on your back lover" I said, and she complied without any further questions. I moved as well so that my head was lying on her stomach and her hands went straight up into my hair. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me all of your thoughts … **


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

I placed a soft gentle kiss on her stomach, right where the baby was growing inside of her.

"Hello, baby. Daddy is here. And he loves you and mummy very much. I can't wait until you are finally here with us, in the real world with us. I can't wait to finally meet you, and to be able to hold you in my arms".

I looked up from where I had put my head down onto Sookie to see that she was crying softly.

"Lover … what is it. What is wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Eric. Everything is absolutely perfect." She answered.

If there was nothing wrong, then why is she crying? She wouldn't be crying if there was absolutely nothing wrong.

"And then why are you crying, lover?" I asked her.

"Because you are going to make such an amazing father, Eric. You really are" she said, through her tears.

"I might make an amazing father, lover. But you are going to make an absolutely incredible mummy" I said, and reached up to wipe her tears away.

"I love you, Sookie" I said, giving her a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, baby" she replied. "But we really do need to go now, if we are to be there on time" she finished.

"I know, lover. Do you want to get a shower before we go?" I asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Then you stay here while I go and get it started up" I said, and after giving her a kiss, I went to start up the shower that was in our ensuite bathroom.

I returned a few moments later to see that Sookie had snuggled down into the duvet covers and was watching me intently.

"Are you nice and comfortable in there, lover?" I asked her, amusedly as I leaned against the door frame that was in between our bedroom and the ensuite bathroom.

Just completely ignoring the fact that I was standing there stark naked.

But that didn't matter, because it was only my lover in the room.

"Are you ready to come in?" I asked her, folding my arms and putting one foot in front of the other.

"No. I am quite enjoying just lying here watching you." she giggled.

"Oh yeah" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

"Would the beautiful lady like some assistance in travelling from the bedroom into the shower?" I asked, in a posh voice.

"Aha. She would like her sexy husband to carry her" Sookie replied.

"With pleasure" I replied, and scooted forward to pick her up at vampire speed.

Surprisingly, we had a clean shower that was just mainly focused on washing each other and cuddling a little more. After feeding my lover, and giving myself a bottle of true blood, the two of us made our way to Fangtasia, and we arrived there a few moments after leaving the house.

"Well, aren't you two just on fucking time" Pam said, as she walked into my office, where the two of us were seated. I was in my office chair, finishing off some work, and Sookie was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed, and her iPod plugged in, reading a magazine.

"Yes, Pamela. Your Maker and his beloved wife, the King & Queen of the state of Louisiana are here. Just on fucking time. As you so eloquently put it." I answered her.

Pam's attitude very quickly changed from that rebuke.

"Are the vampires here?" I asked, obviously meaning the vampires who hadn't been serving their time here at Fangtasia as they should have been.

"Yes. All seven of them are sitting outside in the main bar" Pam said.

"Good. Go and fetch them now" I commanded her.

"Fine" she said, and then sped of out of the room at vampire speed.

"Lover" I said, speaking up a little so that she would be able to hear me.

"Yeah?" she replied, after pulling her earphones out.

"Are you ready to be all tough, lover? For these vampires who haven't been putting in their time at Fangtasia like they should have?"

"Yeah. But I think that I am going to let you do all of the talking, baby. This is your area of expertise … very much like earlier on tonight was" she replied.

"No, lover … I think that that you performed excellently earlier on this evening" I answered.

"We were both good" she said, trying to balance it out.

"No, lover. I was good. You were amazing" I answered, and then the both of us laughed out loud when we were able to feel the baby sending flashes of annoyance out through the bond.

"Yes, baby Northman. You were incredible too" I said, and then could feel the happiness begin to seep in through the bond from him.

But our laughter was cut short when the door opened once again, and the nameless vampires slowly filed into the room, completely blocking my view of Sookie.

"Lover … come on up and sit beside me" I said, not only because I couldn't see her, but also because it would make a statement. The statement that Sookie was not only my wife and my bonded, but she was also my equal, and that was something which was almost completely unrivalled in the vampire world.

And also because she was pregnant, I will admit that I was slightly worried about her scent, in that because she was part fairy, she might smell a little sweeter to those vampires, and she could be dead if she were sitting that the far side of the room.

"Off you go, Pam" I said, and she immediately vacated the room. I assumed that she was off to scare some of the willing tourists who frequently vacated the bar. Well, either that or she was off to fuck some lucky fangbanger.

**So… a little short, but review to let me know what your thoughts are please … **


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"And, so. Do all of you know why I have called you here tonight?" I asked, using my very best Sherriff voice.

All of the men nodded in turn.

"And I am going to say here, just for the record that I have called you in because, according to what Pamela has told me, you lot have not been putting in the required time at Fangtasia. Is there a reason why this hasn't been happening?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"I have been occupied with other things" one of the men answered.

"I wasn't aware that I had to put in time at the bar" another said.

"Since when am I a vampire's lap dog" a third one answered.

"Now, I just want to make this clear for all of you" I interrupted, before any more of them could plead their pathetic cases, and all of which I saw for what they really were.

Lies.

Complete and utter lies.

Real lies.

And to be completely and totally honest with you, I just wasn't fucking interested in hearing any more of their lies.

"From now on Pam will be keeping a note of who exactly is turning up for their shifts at the bar, and who isn't. And unless, the vampire or vampires in question have a really good fucking reason as to why they haven't turned up on that particular night, I will give Pam permission to take that vampire down into the basement for to have a little fun with them. Do I make myself clear, all of you? None of you have any reasonable excuses to give me, and you each were given the option of agreeing your own schedule with Pam when you first moved into my Area." I asked, in no mood at all to play any games.

"Yes, Sherriff" all of the men answered, almost simultaneously.

"Good. Now you may leave." I said, and all of the men immediately left the room without any further words at all.

"Well that went well" Sookie said after a few seconds of silence.

"Didn't it just, my lover? To be honest with you, I was at least expecting the vampires to put up some sort of a fight … or even a reasonable explanation. But there was nothing, my lover. Absolutely nothing" I answered her, as I turned around and started to flick through my emails once more, and then Sookie went back to reading her magazine.

Eventually, though when I managed to get a fair bit of my work done – as in I had finished reading and sorting my emails, signing off on beer deliveries, sorting out pay checks for the employees of the bar and also a few other of the businesses that I owned and then also sorting out the post that had arrived that day for me, it was also a few hours later and by this stage, Sookie was simply lying down on the sofa with a blanket on me. She was also watching some programmes that were on the television screen in front of her.

And she looked like she was really fucking comfortable, and so damn beautiful lying there, and I could also see that she had both of her hands lying on top of her stomach.

I was still smiling slightly – mostly towards myself – as I closed down all of the programs on my computer, and then finally closed down the computer itself.

"Are you all ready to go back home once again, lover?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just want to spend some more time with my hubby" she replied.

"Good" I replied. "Because I want to spend some more alone time with her too." And then I stood up, walked over to Sookie and picked her up bridal style.

"Ah. It feels good to be going back home again" Sookie said.

"Yes, it does my lover. But just remember that we have to come back here again tomorrow night, since we have to deal with the vampire who has apparently bitten a child" I said.

"I don't want to be present for that, baby. I don't think that I could deal with it" she said.

"That is alright, lover. You don't have to come with me, if you don't want too. You can just sit all cuddled down in bed with a DVD or your laptop. I won't force you to come out. You know that, my baby" I answered, and then finished off my statement with a quick kiss to her lips.

And that was exactly what my lover did, while I was at Fangtasia dealing with that particular issue the following evening.

SPOV

While Eric was away at Fangtasia the following night, I just did exactly as he had suggested that I do that night, and so with a reluctant goodbye kiss, I just lay back down into the bed once more, with my iPod and a real good book, which I read in between taking various naps and snacks.

And also talking to the baby.

I did that quite a lot too.

However, whenever Eric returned from Fangtasia a few precious hours later on, I was lying in bed, using my laptop.

"I'm back again, lover" Eric announced as he walked in through the door.

"Good. I missed you" I said, and slowly closed the lid on my laptop, and put it off to the side as my husband came sauntering into the room, dressed in his usual black attire – a black shirt that he had paired with black workman's boots and black skinny jeans.

Eric very quickly lay down on the bed beside me, and propped his head up onto one hand, facing me. Since I was lying in basically the same position, he was able to put his other hand right on top of my waist.

I just shuffled over a little closer to him, so that my head was lying on his chest, and my arms were wrapped right around his waist.

**So … what do we think? I know we had a little bit of a time jump in this chapter, but review to give me all of your thoughts … **


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Are you quite comfortable lying there, my lover?" Eric asked, and I was able to hear a trace of a smile in his voice.

At least, I was hoping that it was a smile in h is voice that I was hearing.

"Yes, I am extremely comfortable lying here honey" I replied, cuddling in a little bit closer to him.

"Good" he replied, and then the two of us fell back into silence for a few moments.

"How did you get on earlier on tonight with your sentencing, Sherriff?" I asked him.

"Well ... my Queen, I am no longer a Sherriff any more, I am a king, but that is irrelevant to the conversation at hand. But, in answer to your question, it went well. Of course, the vampire being charged didn't admit to biting the child, but there was sufficient evidence to prove that indeed he had." Eric replied, simply.

"And what did you sentence him to?" I asked, even though I didn't want to know the answer. But, what can I say, curiosity killed the cat.

"I sentenced him to a little time in the basement with Pam. Unsurprisingly, she did seem really enthusiastic about her latest task. And for some reason, it seems to make her just as happy as when she is spending all of my money." Eric said.

Well. I just didn't know what I could possibly say to that in reply.

"Ah right" I said, for a lack of a better thing to say.

"But don't you be worrying about any of that right now, lover. You just go back to sleep, and I will be here by the time that you wake up again" he said, and that was what i did. I just went back to sleep, all curled up around my husband.

SPOV

When I woke up once again, it was Thursday night, at just before sunset. At that meant that tonight was our – as in Eric and my – second date night.

Hmm ... I wonder what he has got planned for tonight? I thought to myself as i managed to pull the sleep out of my eyes. I could also feel Eric start to stir beside of me, but to be completely and totally honest, I was far, far too comfortable to move away from my place in his chest.

"Good evening, my lover" Eric said, when he too was fully awake.

"Good evening, baby" I replied, and I could almost hear him scowling at my terminology. It really was quite laughable, to be honest, but luckily he did calm down a little when I started to place little kisses down his bare chest.

"So … have you got any plans for our date night, tonight?" I asked him innocently.

"Yes, my lover. As a matter of fact, I do. But I think that those plans can be put on hold for at least another little while" Eric said.

I furrowed my eyebrows confused. "Why is that? Why not just go out for our dinner now? Or whatever it is that you have got planned for us tonight?" I asked.

"Because I want to make love to my wife, first" Eric replied and then turned us so that he was lying on top of me, careful not to put any of his weight on me so that he wouldn't hurt the baby. He also grabbed a hold of my hands and moved them until they were above my head. Once they were there, he also intertwined our fingers.

It was an unconsciously intimate gesture on his part.

His hair was also falling around my face, but I didn't care because it was just really damn cute. Especially when he had a cute little boyish grin on his face, like what he did right now.

"Is that right?" I asked, in answer to his earlier statement.

"Yeah" he said, and then he dipped his lips to my own and gave me a deep kiss. I eagerly opened my mouth to his soft kiss. I allowed his tongue to softly caress inside of my mouth as I slid my own mouth down into his mouth.

"Mine" Eric said, sweetly when our kiss broke, and he also loosened one of his hands from mine and attached it to my cunt. He began to slip and slide it in and out of me, testing my readiness as his lips claimed mine once again.

"I want you, Eric. I want you to make love to me, please baby" I croaked hoarsely around his mouth.

Eric didn't say or do anything in response to that, instead however, he just lined his gorgeous big cock up with my entrance. And then in one thrust, he was deep inside of me, causing both of us to groan out loudly at the intrusion.

"Jesus … my lover. You are still so fucking tight. Just keep on sucking me in. That is it, my lover" Eric grunted, and then as he began to thrust in and out of me, he also reattached his lips to my own once more. It was there that they stayed until the two of us fell over the golden edge at almost the same time.

"I love you, Eric." I said, when he had moved to the side of where I was lying. I guess that he was just a little conscious of hurting the baby.

Of hurting out little miracle.

"I love you too, my Sookie" he replied gently and then wrapped his arms tightly out around me.

**So… once again, I know this chapter was a little short, but review to let me know what your thoughts are! **


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Oh My God! I can't believe that you have brought us to this place Eric! It is supposed to be the best new place in the entire city!" I said, as the two of us walked hand in hand from the Corvette into the restaurant.

I was wearing a long, sleek black dress that came down to my knees and had a v-neck on it that came down to about half way between my breasts and my chin, alongside black high heels and also a white cardigan. Eric, on the other hand, was wearing a crisp fresh white shirt with his good suit trousers.

And he had also ditched his usual back boots in favour of good shoes tonight.

He also looked completely and totally edible, but unfortunately, baby Northman was demanding that he get fed, so there wouldn't be any sexy time, unfortunately.

"Are you hungry, my lover?" Eric asked.

"Absolutely starving!" I answered.

"Good" Eric said, just as we were walking in through the main doors of the posh restaurant, and approached the little desk that was just inside of the entrance.

"Hi" said the young waitress, in greeting.

"Table for two, reserved" Eric said, as his nimble fingers play with the three rings that were in place on my left hand.

"What is the name?" she asked.

"Mr & Mrs Northman" he replied, his face splitting into a slight smile as he announced our names.

"If you would like to follow me, please" the woman continued, and then after picking up two menus from the stand, she escorted us to a table that was in a secluded corner of the restaurant.

"Is this good for you or would you rather be seated somewhere else?" she asked.

"This is great, thank you" I said, and after depositing the menus and going over the specials, she left the both of us in peace, presumably to decide what it was that we wanted to order.

"I think that I am going to have the grilled chicken and mixed vegetables" I answered, after reading the menu.

"And, I think that I am going to have the A+ flavoured blood with a hint of extra sweetness" Eric said.

"How do they get the blood to taste of "extra sweetness"? I asked outloud, even though it was mostly an internal question.

"You really want to know the answer to that, my lover?" Eric replied, quirking his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah" I said, now genuinely curious.

"They will feed humans on only sugar and sweet things for a while before they take the blood from them" Eric said.

"And how on earth do they get the humans to do that?" I asked, but then I realised that I really didn't want to know.

"The humans volunteer to do it, and as I understand it, they are paid handsomely for their services" Eric replied.

"Ah right" I said.

"Have you decided what it is that you want to order yet?" the waitress asked, returning to our table.

"Yeah. Can I have the grilled chicken and mixed vegetables, please?" I asked.

"Certainly" she said, writing that down onto her notepad.

"And can I have the A+ flavoured blood with a hint of extra sweetness please?" Eric asked.

"Of course, sir" she said.

"And what would you like to drink with that ma'am?" she asked.

"Can I just have a glass of coke please?" I asked.

"Of course" she said. "Is that everything for you?"

"Yeah" I said, looking at Eric, who also confirmed my answer.

Over the course of our dinner, Eric and I talked and chatted about various different things, while we sat and still held hands, and also played with each other's fingers, and then after we had ate our dinner, we went dancing at a local little dance hall that only played country music – well, it played country music but also western music, but mainly only Irish music. I guess that you could call it Irish Country music.

In other words, you could say that it only played my favourite type of music.

"Eric … how on earth do you manage to think about the most perfect ideas for dates?" I asked, as the two of us waltzed slowly to a Derek Ryan number called, predictably, You Waltzed Yourself.

"Lover … I just think about all of the things that you like and then plan the dates out around that" he said.

"But why don't you do anything that you would like to do. I want to do things that make you happy too, baby" I said.

"Because it makes me happy just to see your smile. I am happy in knowing that you are happy" he replied, and I didn't answer him, but instead, I just laid my head down onto his chest and carefully listened to the words of the song.

_The first time I touched you as we danced together_

_I felt this feeling inside._

_Your eyes met mine as the music played soft _

_And I heard you saying, would you love me tonight _

_And you waltzed yourself right into my life _

_And you came just in time_

_Love was nowhere in sight_

_As we held each other, and danced through the night_

_You waltzed yourself right into my life_

_The jukebox was playing an old fashioned waltz_

_As you whispered please hold me tight_

_I need someone to love me forever_

_Will you be my partner for the rest of my life_

_And you waltzed yourself right into my life _

_And you came just in time _

_Love was nowhere in sight_

_As we held each other, and danced through the night_

_You waltzed yourself right into my life_

_As we held each other, and danced through the night_

_You waltzed yourself, right into my life _

So … what do we think? Review to let me know …

**Also, in other news, Derek Ryan is an actual singer and one of my all-time favourites. You should really go and check him out. And you waltzed yourself is an incredibly beautiful song. **


	92. Chapter 92

**WOW! It seems like it has been an absolute life time since I last updated this! ****J **

**Anyways, here it is! At last!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Are you ready to head back home again my lover? Or do you want to stay out for a little while longer?" Eric whispered into my ear, around two hours after we had first begun dancing. We were standing swaying gently to the music that was playing. I had my head laid softly onto his chest, and our left hands were clasped. We also had our right hands grasped around each other's waists.

"Is is alright if we head home now, baby?" I asked, moving my head so that I was looking up at him.

"Lover, it is absolutely fine with me. We can head home now if you want too" Eric replied, and after giving me a kiss on the lips he lead the both of us off of the dance floor. He picked up my handbag and then we walked out of the bar hand in hand. Eric helped me into the car, and he even went as far as to strap me in to the car using the seatbelt. However, I was very quick to notice that he did make a grab at one of my breasts. He did also give the baby a kiss before lifting his head up to my own, and placed a deep kiss on my lips, carefully slipping his tongue into my mouth.

"I love you, my lover" Eric whispered to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you too, baby daddy" I grinned back at him, giving him another short sweet kiss on the lips.

Eric just grinned at me in response, before closing the car door and then he climbed into his own seat, and we were back home in just over ten minuites.

"Don't move, lover. I will lift you from the car" Eric said, and then zoomed around to my side. He quickly unbuckled the seat belt and lifted me out of the car, bridal style. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and, after placing a kiss at the bottom of his neck, I softly laid my head down onto his shoulder.

Somehow, Eric managed to get the back door to our house opened up all by himself, and without stopping at all, he carried me right up the stairs and into our bedroom. He carefully deposited me onto the bed, after pulling the covers down.

"Eric … you know that I have to get changed first before I get into bed?" I asked him, with a completely bemused smile.

"Yes" he replied. "Yes, I knew that" he finished, with an air of someone who really didn't.

I just laughed at him, and then made to get up off the bed in order to get some of my clothes.

"No, lover … you sit there. Let me get you your clothes" Eric said, opening up my wardrobe.

"Eric … I can get my own clothes, you know!" I said, rather indignantly.

"Lover, I am fully aware of that, now … what do you want to wear?" he replied.

I sighed. There really was no talking to him sometimes! But, I really do only have myself to blame for that. I knew what he was like when I married him.

"Is there any PJ bottoms in there?" I asked.

"Yeah" Eric said, picking up a pink fluffy pair that had little pictures of micky mouse all over them. They were one of my favourites. He also picked up a white t-shirt for me as well.

"Do you want to put on this as well?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" I said, and then he brought them over to me. "Thank you, baby" I said, giving him another kiss on the lips as I began to get changed, with Eric also getting changed into a pair of black PJ bottoms.

And absolutely nothing else.

He looked so fucking yummy!

And the best part was that he was all mine!

"Come here" I said, as I snuggled down into the bed covers, watching him. I was lying in such a way that only the top half of my head … right from my nose upwards was peeking out over the top of the duvet.

"With absolute pleasure, my lover" he said, and then climbed in beside me, wrapping both of his arms tightly around me. I also moved so that my head was lying on his chest.

And it really was completely comfortable.

"Do you want the television remote, my lover?" Eric asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. If that is alright. If you don't want it on, I won't put it on" I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sookie. Here" Eric said, reaching the remote, which had been sitting on his bedside table, over to me.

After taking the remote off of him, I switched it on and then started to flick through all of the channels, eventually stopping when I found that one of my all time favourite television programmes was on – Dallas – the new series that is, not that I didn't like watching the old series because I did.

"I can't believe that they actually revamped this! But, I am glad that they did. Because it means that I still get royalties from it" Eric said, and I noticed that one of his hands moved a little so that it was resting on top of my stomach.

I looked at him a little confused, until I remembered that he had once worked on the original series.

"Seriously? You still get royalties from this? Even though it has been thirty years?" I asked.

"Yeah." Eric replied.

"I think that this new series is better than the old one" I said, cheekily – and also mainly just to see what Eric's reaction to that would be.

**So.. what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts! **

**Also, in a side note, the full story of Eric working on Dallas, is in Tales of the Dead!**


	93. Chapter 93

**Once again, I am sorry for the delay on this chapter, but here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Is that right, my lover?" Eric asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" I said, my smirk only widening that little bit further, and then he launched himself forward and gave me an earth shattering kiss.

"What about now? Do you still think that, Sookie?" he asked.

"Aha" I said, and then continued to kiss him, however, when things were just about to get a hell of a lot more interesting – in that Eric had begun to place some of those amazing feeling little sucky kisses down my neck, as he made his way down to my cunt, I let out a huge yawn and Eric immediately stopped his movements.

"Are you tired, my lover?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"No" I lied, because even though I was tired, I was also extremely and totally horny. And I also wanted my man to fuck me.

And to fuck me now!

"Lover … you are tired, I can feel that you are lying to me" he answered, and then started to slide back up my body once again, and then off to the side.

"No … I am not! Eric … I just want you, I want to be able to feel you inside of me, please baby!" I all but begged him as I turned my own body around in the bed to face him.

"Lover, I want you too; believe me but I don't want to have sex with you if you are about to fall asleep" Eric said, in an attempt to soothe me, and also to reason with me. I guessed.

"I … I want you, Eric! Is it a bad thing just to want to have sex with my husband?!" I questioned, feeling the shame of rejection wash over me, and then I tried to turn away from him, but of course, he wasn't for letting that happen.

"No, lover. You don't get to turn away from me … come here" he asked, and tightened his grip on me a little more.

"Look at me, lover" he asked, and when I refused to, he physically turned my head towards him.

"I want you, lover! I want nothing more than to be inside of you, but I don't want you to fall asleep on me!" Eric said, sounding a little exasperated, and then wiggled his hips a little more towards me, thrusting his erection into my bottom, causing a slight moan to escape from my lips.

"Now do you understand me?" he whispered into my ear, sounding more and more seductive.

"Aha. I want you" I repeated, but then yawned again.

"No, lover … not tonight" he whispered. "But tomorrow night, I promise you that we can have sex. I promise you, lover" he finished, and then placed a gentle kiss on the side of my neck. I gave a slow nod in reply.

"Let me hold you, my lover. Just let me hold you" Eric said, and then I slowly turned around, taking up my previous position in his arms. He then wrapped his arms around me once again, and he started to stroke my stomach softly.

"I love you, Eric" I said, sniffing slightly into my husband's chest.

"I love you too, Sookie. Always" he replied, and then the two of us slid off to sleep, while we waited on the dawn to catch up on us.

I woke up the next evening to the feeling of someone placing gentle little kisses down all over my face, lips and neck, and when I opened up my eyes I saw that it was in fact my husband – my very naked husband I might add, that was kissing me.

But I did have to admit that I thought it would definitely be more than a little creepy – and incredibly unsafe for Eric – if it was somebody else that was kissing me.

And I wouldn't fancy being around Eric at all if it was in fact somebody else who was laying kisses on me.

"ERIC!" I groaned out, arching my back towards him when he also began to palm my breasts through the thin material of my pyjamas.

"Are you liking that, my lover?" Eric asked, as he continued to nip and suck at my neck.

"Aha" I replied, because I was simply unable to formulate any sort of coherent response to what it was that my man was saying, but that wasn't important because he very quickly began to slide my pyjama's off of me, throwing them out of the way.

"I love you, lover" Eric said, and then slid his huge erection into my hot tight, ready and waiting cunt, causing the both of us to groan out and grunt respectively at the welcoming feeling of him being inside of me.

"I love you too, honey" I replied, sliding my hands up into his hair, and beginning to slide them through his silky soft head, as he started to thrust himself in and out of me. He then started to rub his nose softly against mine in time to each of his soft but still yet plentiful thrusts, until the both of us fell over the golden edge a few moments later.

Eric then fell off to the side, when it came to the point that he could no longer use his arms to support his own weight, so as to make sure that he wouldn't be hurting little baby Northman, but he kept his arm wrapped around me, almost as if he was protecting me in his own special way.

I then leaned over the gap that was suddenly between the two of us in the bed, and placed a deep kiss onto my husband's lips, and I also snaked my arms around his waist, in an attempt to pull him slightly closer to me.

**So … I know this was delayed, but review to give me your thoughts … **


	94. Chapter 94

**So, peoples. I know it has been a while since I posted anything but once again RL has gotten in the way. **

**Also, I know this is chapter 94, but I also want to say here, that this story is nowhere near its end, and at the moment, I will say that this story will probably be around 200+ chapters long. ****J **

**Or, I am considering just finishing off this story and starting a sequel, so let me know which you prefer. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"We really should get up before long, Eric" I said, looking up at the clock to see that it was already after 7.30 at night.

"I know we should lover, after all Doctor Ludwig will be here soon for your next appointment with her, but I just want to lie here and cuddle with you for a little while longer" Eric said, and I could feel him starting to tighten his hold on my waist a little more.

And then all too soon, we knew that we really had to get up or we would miss the appointment.

"Do you fancy getting a shower with me, lover?" he asked.

"Duh" I said, moving my head to look up at him.

"You stay here, lover while I go and get the shower all ready for you … and warmed up and everything" he finished, his voice dropping an octave or two as he finished his sentence, and of course, it went straight to my pussy.

God, he could turn me on just with his sexy words I said to myself, as I reluctantly let him go so that he could go and get the shower all started up.

"Are you coming in, lover?" I heard him call a few moments later from the bathroom. I was still lying in the bed, admiring the thoughts of his ass as he had walked away from the bed.

"Of course. You couldn't stop me if you tried" I answered, as I swung my legs out of the bed and made my way into our ensuite bathroom, to find that Eric was already in the shower.

"You started without me, honey?" I asked, complete with a pout.

"Of course not, lover. I was just waiting for you to come in" he answered, beginning to pump his cock in his hand, just as I stood into the shower along with him.

"This is my cock" I announced, stepping closer to him and pulling his hand away from his dick.

"Aren't you just a little possessive minx" Eric smirked at me, but then his smirk turned into a groan when I started to pump his cock in my hand, using a hard and fast pace that I knew was going to make him explode around my fingers within a few seconds, and sure enough it did.

"Lover … now it is my turn" Eric said, when he was finally able to speak out loud, and then picked me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, and my arms went immediately around his neck, as he immediately thrust his cock deep into my cunt once again, causing me to come immediately at the pure feeling of him being inside of me.

A few tight thrusts later, I was ready to come again, and this time I was able to feel Eric's dick swell inside of me just a few seconds before he spilled his seed inside of me, with a grunt.

"Now, how was that for a shower, lover?" Eric asked, placing me back down onto my own two feet before picking up a bottle of shampoo, squirting some out onto his hand and then covering my hair in it.

"It was a fucking incredible one, Eric" I said, grinning wildly.

"It was amazing as it always is, Sookie" he replied, before rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and adding some conditioner.

After he was finished with that, he rinsed out the conditioner, and I washed his hair – even though Eric had to lean down a little for me to be able to do that. We got dirty yet again before washing our bodies, and climbing out of the shower.

We quickly got ourselves dressed and were sitting downstairs in the kitchen, with me eating some food and Eric all but gulping down a bottle of True Blood when Doctor Ludwig knocked on the front door.

"Come on in, Doctor. The door is open" Eric called, without moving from his seat beside me.

"Are you two seriously that fucking lovestruck that you can't even be arsed getting up from your behinds to go and answer the door, vampire?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and plonking her bag firmly down onto the far end of the kitchen table.

"It is good to see you too, doctor" Eric replied.

Ludwig just ignored Eric's response, and instead she turned to me. "Now, Sookie. Do you want to go and lie down onto a sofa for me, so that we can do this examination and see what the baby has done this week?" she asked.

"Of course. I can't wait to see how much the baby has grown and changed this week" I said, excitedly, standing up and making my way into the living room, with Eric following behind me. Once I was there, I carefully lay down on the sofa, while Eric took a seat in one of the armchairs, but he also kept a hold of my hand, rubbing soft soothing circles on the back of it while we waited on Ludwig to set up all of her little machines, and when she did, she squirted a little of that jelly stuff onto my stomach.

God. This is exciting. I don't ever think that this is going to get old, seeing the pictures of my … our baby up on that little television screen.

**So … I know it was a little short, but the next chapter should be up before long. I didn't want to start the next section in this chapter. Don't forget to review … **


	95. Chapter 95

**So, everyone I know that it has been a while since I updated this story, but as many of you know I have been working on other things, mainly my entry for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest, and my one shot is posted on my profile. Don't forget to vote for me when the poll opens soon! **

**Pwlese! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

After doing the ultrasound, Dr. Ludwig quickly printed off some pictures of the baby before cleaning away all of her equipment.

"Now, is there anything that you wanted to ask me, Sookie? Eric?" she asked, as she pulled off her surgical gloves.

"Yeah. How far as the baby developed?" I asked, out of pure curiosity.

"Well, at the moment you are just under seven weeks pregnant, and at this stage, Sookie the baby is around about 1 centimetre long – around the size of a grape …" Dr. Ludwig stated, but was interrupted by Eric.

"But then why does baby Northman seem so much bigger on the screen?" he asked, sounding a little bit bewildered.

"Your baby seems so much bigger on the screen because the camera is able to amplify the size of the baby so that it is easier to see on the ultrasound, but that is another story, Eric" Ludwig said, literally waving him off, and Eric's eyes flared with complete anger.

"At this stage in the pregnancy, the baby already has the bases for his or her arms and legs, as well as some organs such as the brain and heart. However, during the next few weeks, the baby will grow rapidly. The baby will also have the basis of an appendix, a pancreas, tooth buds, mouth plate and tongue. Ears are beginning to develop as are eyelids. The baby's skin is still paper thin though." The good doctor concluded.

I nodded, but I could tell that Eric still had more questions.

"What is it that you want to ask, Eric?" I asked him gently.

"Nothing, lover. You go on ahead with your questions" he said.

"Eric, you are this baby's daddy. You have just as much of a reason to ask as many questions as you need to" I said, beginning to stroke the back of his hand with my thumb.

"So for the next few weeks, the baby will be mainly just growing inside of my lover?" he asked.

"Yes, the baby will be growing very rapidly inside of Sookie here, as well as developing for the next few months, up until around 35 weeks or so, when the baby will be fully developed and will just be mainly growing" Ludwig answered.

"What about the morning sickness?" he asked.

"What about it? Are you still experiencing it?" Ludwig questioned.

"I am, but not quite as bad as what I have been" I admitted.

Ludwig nodded, much in the way that you would expect a human doctor to. "That is quite common, and particularly towards the end of your first trimester, it can settle down a little, however be warned that it can last for the entire duration of your pregnancy." She answered.

"Seriously? Why the fuck is that?" I said, before I was able to stop myself.

"Well, due to the pregnancy, Sookie, your hormones are all over the place which can cause you to vomit at pretty much all times of the day. You might also start to experience the need to urinate quite frequently at this stage, which once again is due to the baby wreaking havoc on your body. Don't be surprised if as well, you begin to feel … hmm, how should I describe it? Maybe clingy towards your vampire, and perhaps a little bit more possessive and territorial of him than you usually are. Although, fairies are known for being possessive of their mates. You may also begin to experience some real mood swings at this time, including the fact that you may go from wanting to have sex with Eric to not wanting to be near him at all." Ludwig continued.

"Of course" I said, a little embarrassed that Ludwig would mention that at all. Eric, however, was showing no such shame. But then I supposed that if I had lived for over one thousand years, there would be very little that I would be embarrassed about either.

"Now, is there anything else before I leave?" Ludwig asked, as she stood up from the seat that she had taken.

"Yeah. What sort of things should my lover be eating and drinking at this time?" Eric asked.

"Well, as you already know, Sookie you should be eating a healthy well balanced diet, which includes a variety of different foods. Fruits and vegetables are good, which you can have fresh, dried, tinned or juiced. Starchy foods such as breads, pasta, rice and potatoes are also good. Foods that are rich in protein such as lean meats, chicken and pulses should also be consumed. Dairy products are also good for you." Ludwig answered.

Eric nodded. "Are there any supplements or anything that Sookie should be taking?" he asked, and I sat up a little straighter at that question.

"Well, normally for human women, I would suggest that they consume folic acid supplements daily. However, you are fairy Sookie. And from your skin, and the way that you two interact around each other, I would assume that you have ingested a fairly large amount of vampire blood." Ludwig answered.

"But do you think that Sookie should be taking supplements?" Eric asked.

"In Sookie's case, it is not compulsory but I do recommend it" Ludwig replied.

"Do you have any with you now?" I asked, pretending that I was enjoying the conversation that my husband was having with the doctor as if I wasn't there.

"Yes" she said, and then dug in her bag. She handed over a small packet of them to Eric. "Take one of these daily, and I will see you next week".

And then she was gone.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know …. **


	96. Chapter 96

**So, peoples … I know that I have been AWOL for the last couple of days, but I have been snowed in wth no electricity and no internet! (You can see some of the pictures on my Facebook page later on tonight, if you are interested!) Although, on the plus side since Friday (it is now Sunday here with me) I have done 7 of my 69 assignments for the Easter Holidays, and written about 3 chapters for this story, which should be appearing soon! ****J **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Here, lover. Take one of these" Eric said, popping one of the little folic acid pills out of the packet, and picking up a bottle of water that was sitting on the table behind us.

"Thanks" I said, taking the pill off of him and swallowing it with a little bit of the water that Eric had also handed me.

"So, lover … what do you feel like doing tonight?" Eric asked, as he got up from his seat and made his way over to the television, where the remote controls for both the television and the DVD player were sitting on top of it. He handed them both over to me.

"Umm … are there any good DVD's?" I asked, and in reply to that Eric just cocked one of his sexy blonde eyebrows at me. Of course. There were literally thousands of videos, DVD's and Blu-ray discs in this house.

And did I mention that there was also a huge amount of games – and by that I mean computer games – of all kids –Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox Kinect, PlayStation 1, PlayStation 2, PlayStations 3. You name it, Eric owned it.

He was just a secret technology geek.

However, all of these movies and games were kept securely in a separate room that was just off to the side of the living room. In fact, there were actually two doors that led into the movie and games room. The other door, led straight into a technology room, as I liked to call it.

And you can guess just what is stored in there.

Yep. You guessed it.

That room is filled up with Eric's technology. Notice here how I said that it was Eric's? Well that is because it is full of all of his boy's toys – a massive 3D television screen that I think is about 54 inches wide, and it was also one of these internet televisions. There was also a Sky+ subscription box, cable, satellite, and all of the games consoles that you could possibly think of – Wii, Xbox and PlayStation, alongside a hell of a lot of other technological stuff that I really didn't fucking understand.

All I knew was that there was a fucking amazing television in that room – and since there was surround sound. The TV sounded incredible as well, and the sofas in there were amazingly comfortable as well.

"Umm … can we watch our DVD in your man cave?" I asked, as I too sat up onto the sofa.

"My man cave?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at me.

"Aha" I replied, smiling a little too.

"Of course we can. If that is where you want to sit, we can go and sit in there" he replied, and then kept his eyes on me as I stood up, replaced the remotes to the top of the television and made my way – after grabbing a hold of his hand, that is – into the DVD room.

"So do you have any preferences for a movie, Sookie?" he asked, sounding a little bemused at me.

"What about watching some of those new ones?" I answered.

"What new ones?" he questioned.

"The ones that you got delivered here just before we got married" I promoted.

"Yeah. They are over there" he replied, and then pointed over to a cardboard box that was in the corner and hadn't been unpacked yet.

Even though it had been lying there since before our wedding seven weeks ago.

"Why haven't you unpacked this box of stuff yet, Eric?" I asked, as I opened the box up and began to dig in through it.

"Forgive me, my lover. but I have been more than a little distracted over the past two months" he leered, and I was able to feel his lust rising through our bond.

"I forgive you" I said, as I continued to dig through all of the new DVD's and games, eventually coming up with a DVD entitled Anonymous. A quick glance at the back of the DVD case told me that it was all about Shakespeare and of how he was supposedly a fraud. The film was also a comedy.

"This looks good" I said, holding the DVD up and waving it at Eric, who had been standing patiently – just watching what I had been doing.

"Shall we go in and watch it then, lover?" Eric asked, taking the disc from me and walking into his man cave. By the time that I had plonked myself down on the comfortable reclining sofa, Eric has put the DVD on, and was also sitting on the recliner.

The movie was pretty good, and by the time that it was over, a little over two and a half hours later, I was beginning to yawn again.

Seriously! I thought to myself! Why the hell was I so fucking tired?! I hadn't done anything overly strenuous tonight – I just had the doctor's appointment and then watched a DVD after that.

But things only became worse when my stomach decided to unleash a holy growl.

"Are you hungry, my lover?" Eric asked, turning his head towards me.

"A little" I admitted, surprising myself.

"And is there anything in particular that you would like to eat, my lover?" Eric asked gently, but was still enough to make me burst into tears.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know.**

**Also, the film Anonymous which is have mentioned, is fucking amazing! ****J **


	97. Chapter 97

**So, peoples … the electric as managed to stay on, so I present to you the next chapter … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Hey, what is it Sookie? What is wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, sounding more than a little concerned that I was crying. In fact, he sounded really fucking panicked. I could also hear the confusion in his voice as he hastily pulled me on to his lap. I quickly snaked my arms around his neck, and I continued to sob – almost hysterically by this stage – into my husband's chest.

Eric just sat there in complete silence as he began to rock me, and a few minutes later, even though it felt like it was a few hours – I eventually managed to bring my tears under control.

"Are you hurt, my lover?" Eric asked, pulling me back slightly to look at him.

"No … you were just being so nice and the tears they … and the tears just came out before I was able to stop them" I said, still fighting to be able to get the fucking tears back under control.

"So, you don't want me to be nice?" Eric asked, raising one of his eyebrows at me in question.

That was enough to bring a small smile to my face, despite the fact that the tears were still fighting to come through.

"I do … I like it so much better when you are nice but still like a badass Viking vampire" I said.

"A badass Viking vampire?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" I said. "And still like my sexy husband too, don't forget about that"

"I could never ever forget about that, my lover. And while we are on the subject of my awesomeness, what would you like to eat?" he asked, while still continuing to rock me slightly.

"Is there any of that pasta in a pot stuff left?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think that there is a snack pot of it in there. Is it tomato and herb that you would like?" Eric asked, and then attempted to put me down. I presumed that he was going to get up to go and prepare the junk food for me.

Who knew that a thousand year old vampire would be able to navigate his way around a modern day kitchen?

But, that aside even though I knew that I was absolutely and totally starving. I didn't want Eric to leave me.

"Stay here" I told him, tightening my hold around his neck and refusing to move at all.

"Lover … you stay here, and I will be back in a few minuites with your food" he said, and then stood up after firmly lifting me off of him.

"But I don't want to go anywhere either, Sookie. Even though I need to feed you and baby Northman. I will be back as quickly as I can. In the meantime, lover, you wrap yourself up in the blanket to keep yourself warm, and you can play around with the TV, see if you can find anything decent to watch" Eric said, pulling down the black silk blanket that was folded over the back of the sofa, and he wrapped it tightly around me.

"It doesn't keep me as warm as you do" I moaned. Eric just laughed before giving me a kiss and vamping out of the room.

EPOV

When I vamped out of the room, I quickly went into the kitchen. I boiled the kettle before lifting one of the little pots of tomato and herb flavoured pasta out of the cupboard. I then poured the boiled water into the pot – after I had opened it, that is – up to the appropriate fill line. While the pasta was being left to stand – as the instructions said on the side of the packaging, I pulled a bottle of True Blood out of the fridge and put it into the microwave, before going to stir the pasta with a fork that I had located in one of the drawers. By the time that I had drunk my bottle of blood, the pasta was ready so I rinsed it out the empty bottle and threw it into the bin for recycling, before picking up the box of pasta, and the fork that I had used to stir it and took the two items back into my lover.

When I came back into my man cave – as Sookie had christened it earlier on – found that she was sitting with her legs crossed underneath the blanket, watching a science programme that she had put onto the TV.

"What is it that we are watching now, my lover?" I asked her, just as I sat back down onto the sofa beside her and I turned around to face my wife.

It is the wonders of life by professor Brian Cox. And it is an amazing programme" Sookie replied.

"Turn around and open up, my lover" I replied, and dipped the fork into the pasta as I sat down beside her on the sofa.

"You are going to feed me?" he asked, clearly a little bit bemused at me.

"Aha. But for that to happen, I am going to need you to open up for me first" I grinned.

"Alright then. Here goes" Sookie answered, and then she opened up her mouth and allowed me to feed her. She managed to eat the whole pot of the pasta, and then she was also able to – almost miraculously keep it down.

"That is the most I have seen you eat in a hell of a while, lover" I commented whenever she was finished.

"I know. And the best thing is that I have been able to keep all of it in my stomach. Baby Northman must be really fond of the pasta.

**So … short, I know. But I am planning on rolling out as many chapters as I can today, so there should be more to this story later. Reviews? **


	98. Chapter 98

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Enjoy!

EPOV

"No, he just knows that when daddy feeds mummy he has to allow you to keep the food in your stomach. Because daddy will just keep on feeding mummy until she can manage to keep something down" I shrugged. And Sookie knew that I would do that too.

"Yes. And you would force feed me too" Sookie said, with the traces of a smile beginning to spread on her gorgeous face.

"I would. And I am glad that you know that just as much as your boys do" I replied.

SPOV

"Your boys?" I questioned. "How do you know that the baby will be a boy?"

"I just do" he replied, and then we both laughed at the feelings of pride that were coming through the bond from Baby Northman. However, our excitement was cut short by a yawn from me.

"Come on, lover. Let's get you off to bed" Eric said, dissuading the empty food pot and picking me up. He carried me back up the stairs into our bedroom, and after stripping the two of us down so that we were both naked, he tucked us underneath the duvet covers, spooning me from behind.

"Good night, my lover" he said.

"Good night, honey?" I replied, snuggling a little closer to him, before I went out like an absolute light.

EPOV

Whenever I woke up the next night at sunset, I found that my lover was nowhere to be found.

Where in the hell was she? I thought to myself, as I got up out of the bed, and made my way into the bathroom even though I was still naked.

Aha. There she was.

I found Sookie lying in the bath, all curled up with a book in her hands. She looked like she was completely engrossed in it.

"There you are, my lover" I said, leaning against the doorframe as I just watched her with intense fascination.

"Oh my goodness! Is it that time already?!" she said, marking the page in her book and placing it off to the side out of the way of the water.

"Yes, lover. it is after sunset already. If that if what you are getting at. How long have you been in the bath for, my lover?" I asked.

"Umm … I have been in here for just over two hours" she admitted.

"Jesus, lover. That water must be freezing" I said.

"No … I had to refill the water because the water got cold" Sookie answered, and I thought that I had detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" I asked, because even though she would never admit it, but I knew that she hadn't been eating as much as she should have been in these last few weeks.

"Yeah. I had breakfast and at just after 11.00 this morning of toast and a banana, and then I got hungry at just after 1.30 this afternoon. I was craving some more junk food so I went out to get myself a KFC." She admitted sounding a little sheepish.

"Did you remember to take your supplements today?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah. I took them along with my breakfast this morning" she replied.

"Good" I said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"I would love it if you did" she said.

"That is brilliant news, my lover. because I am coming in anyway. If you like it or not" I grinned, just as I crossed the bathroom and climbed into the bath behind her, enclosing my wife in between my legs.

Sookie just gave me a sigh of contentment and leaned back against me. I wrapped my arms around her stomach, and she carefully laid her hands down on top of mine.

We just sat there contentedly holding each other for about half an hour until I began to distractedly drop little kisses down on her shoulder, which caused Sookie to groan out a little each and every time that I did that.

Before very long, I had turned Sookie around so that she was no longer sitting in front of me, but was straddling my thighs instead, facing me.

"You are hard" she commented, rubbing herself against my erection, which also caused me to moan out loud at the feeling of her.

"Only for you, Sookie. Only for you" I answered, whenever I was able to, and I leaned forward, enveloping her mouth in my own as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and still continued to grind her tight cunt against my erection.

"Do you want my cock inside of you, Sookie? Is that it? Do you want to feel my dick buried inside of you?" I asked, my voice growing a little more husky with each word that passed my lips.

"I always want to feel your dick buried inside of me, Eric" Sookie replied and before I could formulate any sort of a response, Sookie had impaled herself on to my cock, a move which caused the both of us to groan, grunt and moan loudly at the intrusion and feeling of her all around me and of being inside of me.

I began to move and thrust softly but still yet forcefully and purposefully inside of my lover as the two of us made love to each other in the bath tub, and we both came at exactly the same time, shouting out each other's names in our passion for each other.

**So, peoples. I know this was another slightly short one, but I just want to say here that this fic will be a year old on the 11th April, and I would like to try to get as much of it written and posted before then if I can. **

**Don't forget to give me reviews … they make me want to write faster! ****J LOL **


	99. Chapter 99

**And … here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

I also noticed when we had finished, that there really was quite a lot of water on the floor.

Oh well.

"Do we have to get out now?" Sookie asked, as she slumped forward into my chest, completely burying her face in it.

"Would you not like to cuddle for a little while longer, my lover?" I asked her, laughing a little at the way she was lying on me. Sookie nodded her head in response, so the two of us just lay in the bath, holding on to each other for another hour or so, just in the silence while the bath water continued to get cooler on us.

"We really are going to have to get up now, my lover" I said, reluctantly as the two us were really just so comfortable lying exactly where we were.

"I know" she said, and after giving me a quick peck on the lips, she climbed out of the bath. I watched her gorgeous, sexy ass walk away until I couldn't see her anymore. Only then did I pull myself out of the tub, drying myself off quickly before walking back into the bedroom in time for two see Sookie put her bra on – and incidentally, it was a white one that barely was able to contain her breasts.

It was my favourite.

"Do you seriously have to put one of those pesky bras back on again, my lover?" I asked, because even as much as I loved the bra, it was absolutely nothing compared to seeing her bare breasts. Sookie just turned around and I immediately was able to feel her lust rise through our bond.

"Do you like being able to see my body?" I asked her, smirking a little. It really was one hell of an ego – boost, when your wife was impressed with the way that you body looked.

"I love it" she said, and then her eyes drifted right down to my cock. I immediately began to pump at my cock a little using my hand. Sookie then released a loud moan from her lips.

"Good" I said, and then walked over to Sookie and gave her kiss on the lips before going to get dressed.

One hour later, the both of us had managed to tear ourselves away from each other long enough in order to get fully dressed and had gotten some food – well, Sookie at some food and I drank a bottle of True Blood – which was absolutely disgusting but that was beside the point, and we were sitting down to have our weekly meeting in which we would decide what we were going to be doing over the next week.

How interesting it was, I know. But it had to be done.

"So, what is it that we are going to be doing this week?" Sookie asked me, after clearing away the dishes and coming back down to sit at her same seat at the kitchen table, where I had already went up to my office upstairs and picked up our diaries. They were also sitting on the table, alongside the tattered list that Sookie had written about two weeks before.

"I don't know yet, my lover. That is why we are sitting here, trying to figure everything out" I replied, handing her her own pen, and opening up my diary.

"Now, one of the first things that we should do is make the announcement that we are King and Queen, because I think that now is a good time. After all, we have been reigning for a grand total of six or so weeks. We don't need any other vampire out there getting ideas about taking over the Kingdom" I said carefully so as not to startle my lover.

She just nodded at me in reply. "I was thinking along those lines myself" she said, and after a short pause she added "So when do you think would be a good time to do this?"

"I was thinking that we could perhaps do it tomorrow night at Fangtasia, through having an area meeting that is compulsory for all of the vampires who are currently swearing fealty to me" I answered.

SPOV

"But what about the vampires living in the other four areas?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Eric replied.

"Won't we need to make some sort of announcement to them as well?" I questioned.

"Hmm … I didn't think of that, lover. What do you suggest would be the best way for us to proceed in making the announcement?" he asked, and I felt through the bond that he was genuinely interested in what I had to say.

"I was thinking that we could possibly make the announcement to the other four Sherriff's of the state first, through either a phone call or through a meeting, and then once we have done that, we can tell all of the other vampires in each of the areas." I suggested.

"I agree there, lover. What you have said would probably be the best option and also the safest as far as we are concerned, and it should also be done as soon as we possibly can. What about tomorrow night for the Sherriff's conference?" he said.

"Sounds good. What about 7.45. It gives us plenty of time to get up at sunset and be at Fangtasia. After all, Pam will probably have a hell of a lot to say since we haven't seen her in a while" I said.

"7.45 it is then, Sookie. It gives me plenty of time to fuck you before we have to be at the bar" he answered, causing me to blush at his words. Eric just laughed, as the two of us wrote the details of the meeting into our separate diaries.

"Will you have to contact the vampires yourself?" I asked, wondering how the vampires would know to appear for the meeting.

**So … thoughts? Review to let me know .. **


	100. Chapter 100

**Isn't this just some marathon of chapters today? Anyways, I can't believe that this story is 100 chapters long. Wow. That is a hell of a lot words. And we are nowhere near done yet either! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Yeah" he answered. "I will contact them myself, probably through an email stating that their presence will be required at Fangtasia. And that attendance is compulsory"

"Will we write and send the email now, so that you don't forget" I pointed out.

"I never forget anything, lover" Eric said.

"I believe you, Eric. Millions of people wouldn't believe what you were saying, but I believe you" I said, with the sarcasm filling my voice. Eric just grinned at me, as if he understood that I was being sarcastic to him. I just stuck my tongue out to him in defiance.

"I should bite that tongue of yours off ,lover" he answered, while pulling out his laptop and firing it up.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said, fear suddenly crossing my face.

"I would" he said, and then opened up his e-mail on the laptop. "Now, what should we write on this email, lover?"

"Umm … you are the King" I shrugged.

"And you are his Queen" he replied, before filling out the "to" line on his email – he had addressed the so far blank email to the remaining three Sherriff's of Louisiana – to Arla Yvonne in Area 2, to Cleo Babbit in Area 3 and finally, Gervaise in Area 4.

"Eric … how do you think that the rest of the Sherriff's are going to react to a human being their Queen?" I asked, rather nervously when the thoughts came to me.

"But, lover. You are anything but a human. Don't forget that you are also part fairy" he replied, turning away from the laptop to face me. I could tell that he was able to clearly feel the doubts and nervousness that I was currently feeling in through our bond.

"I am still not one of you. I can't imagine that there is going to be any way that these vampires are going to take it well" I grumbled.

"Lover … if they refuse to accept you as their Queen, I will remove them from their responsibilities, and they will have to find another state to live in as they will no longer be welcome in Louisiana as long as we are reigning. It is as simple as that" Eric said, reaching out over the table to grab my hand before beginning to soothe the back of it with his thumb.

I smiled slightly, trying to show that I was believing what it was that he was telling me.

"What are we going to write on this email?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well the subject should be "SHERRIFF MEETING". Eric said, and then typed that into the appropriate space on the computer screen.

"And what are we going to be writing in the actual email?" I questioned.

"How about:- Your presence is required at Fangtasia, 444 Industrial Drive, Shreveport on Sunday, October 9th 2011 at 7.45. This is not an optional request, and tardiness will not be tolerated. This is by orders of your new King & Queen. Sincerely, Eric Northman." Eric said, typing furiously as he did so.

"Sounds good to me" I agreed, and then watched as Eric sent the email.

"So …. the next logical step would be to decide on a date for when we are going to be releasing the news to all of the other vampires in each area, right?" I said.

"Yeah" Eric said, nodding to me in agreement. "For each of the individual areas, I think that we should do the same as what we are planning on doing with the Sherriff's, in that we hold an emergency conference at Fangtasia"

"What do all of the areas at once?" I asked, while thinking that there was no way in hell that all of the vampires in Louisiana are going to be able to fit into the bar at once. The bar was simply too small. Or there were too many vampires living in the state, whichever way that you wanted to look at it.

"Ah. I see just where you are coming from lover, there really is no way that all of the vampires are going to be able to pack themselves into the bar. I was thinking that we could hold five different nights over the course of the next couple of days or so for each of the different respective areas." Eric replied.

"Do the vampires have to swear fealty to us as well?" I asked, remembering when the members of Eric's family – including Nora – had sworn their fealty to both me and Eric when we had become King & Queen.

"Yeah. That is the other part of the reason that I want to do all of the areas separately, since all of the vampires will either have to swear fealty or leave the state. And I imagine that a great deal of them will want to talk to you and get to know you a bit better than what they do at the minute" Eric answered.

"What about the baby? Should we tell the vampires about the baby too?" I asked.

"I thought that we were waiting until you had passed your first trimester" he replied.

"I know I said that I did, but it really would save us from having to repeat this whole thing in a number of weeks. Plus, the vampires will probably be able to smell the change in my scent" I said.

"If you are comfortable doing that, lover then I am totally on board with you, supporting you" Eric replied.

"Thank you" I said, and then leaned over the table to give him a soft peck on the lips.

**So … another chapter. Don't forget to send me all of the love you can … all reviews are appreciated! **


	101. Chapter 101

**And another chapter, peoples … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"And in that case, we should also mention it to the other Sherriff's" Eric noted.

"Yeah. We should" I replied.

"So … tomorrow night, we can inform Area 5 of the baby, and of our ascension …" Eric began, but I interrupted him.

"Don't we have to mention something about our marriage as well?" I said.

"Lover, we are King and Queen. We don't have to do anything that we don't want too, but we should probably mention something. Although Area 5 already know" Eric said.

"Yeah, so we can leave it out of the meeting with your area" I answered.

Eric nodded. "So, for times, what about 8.00 for the meeting?"

"That suits me fine, honey" I said, and then wrote "Area 5 – Meeting" under Monday night at 8pm.

"And then we should do Area 1 next since they don't have a Sherriff. That area is likely to be a real mess too" I said.

"Yeah. I will admit here that I really am not looking forward to going to New Orleans because of what we are going to find there. But we should inform Area 1 next. So, that is our work for Tuesday" Eric said. Again, I wrote this into my diary. "Area 1 – Meeting", once again under 8.00.

"Area 2 for Wednesday then?" I asked, teasingly.

"It really doesn't matter about the other three Areas, lover. Area 2 is good for Wednesday too. But then will have to do Area 3 next Sunday night" Eric answered.

"Why?" I asked, before the realisation hit me.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Thursday nights are our date night, Friday nights are for your appointments with Doctor Ludwig, and Saturday nights are for our planning meetings for the following week" he explained. Duh. Of course. I knew that.

"Alright, next Sunday night it is" I said, noting down "Area 3 – Meeting" in the appropriate slot in next Sunday's page.

"And then for Area 4 next Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said, also taking note of that in his diary, and all of a sudden I found that that was incredibly sexy.

"And, what do you propose that we are going to be doing for the rest of tonight, Mr. Northman" I said, as seductively and sexily as I could possibly manage. Eric just put his pen back down into the diary and looked up at me with a quizzical eye.

Well, Mrs. Northman. From the look in your eyes and the feelings that you are currently sending through the bond to me, I take it that I am to take my beautiful wife up to our bed and make love to her until the sun comes up" he replied, sending a barrelful of lust right back at me.

"But what if your wife wants you to fuck her hard instead of just making love to her?" I said, rather seductively to him in response.

"Well I think that that can be arranged, lover" he smirked, and then before I had any chance to reply, he was right in front of me – after having moved at vampire speed. He didn't waste any time at all in crashing his lips against mine as he lifted me up into his arms. I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. I also began to grind myself against his cock, desperately wanting to feel it buried inside of me.

"Eric … I need you to be inside of me, please …" I all but begged him, but my voice came out in a loud moan that was very quickly buried by his mouth and his tongue.

"I am inside of you" he smirked, pulling away slightly in order to begin to place little kisses down all over my throat and my neck.

"But I need your cock …" I groaned.

"Is that right, lover?" he asked, leading the two of us back into the sitting room – or the living room, whichever that you want to call it.

"Aha" I said in reply, as he all but threw me down – well, carefully of course – onto the sofa, and quickly pulled his body on top of me, kissing and grinding on me furiously.

"Eric …" I moaned out once again, almost in question as I began to pull at the bottom of the t-shirt that he was wearing in a desperate, futile attempt at trying to get his shirt off of him. His trousers followed not so soon afterwards, along with his shoes, socks and boxers. My clothes also joined Eric's on the floor all the while we kissed and nibbled at each other.

And then he was inside of me, thrusting his big cock in and out of me hard and fast.

"Is that what you wanted, my lover? My cock thumping hard and fast in and out of you? Tell me, come on tell me" Eric grunted out straight into my ear, before sucking my lobe right up in between his teeth, and pulling on it slightly, causing another moan to be unleashed from my lips, just before my orgasm came flying out of of absolutely nowhere.

"ERIC!" I screamed, using all of my energy, and at this point, my orgasm was enough to force Eric to fall over the edge of the cliff, him too with a groan, before he collapsed on top of me, keeping the most of his weight off of me, so that he wouldn't crush the baby with his weight, and he readjusted himself so that he was propped up on one elbow, and he was running his hand all over the baby bump, causing me to shiver at the feeling.

"Are you cold, lover?" he asked.

"A little" I admitted, and then he pulled a blanket down from the top of the sofa, to cover the both of us up with it.

"I love you, Eric" I said.

"And I am sure that he loves you too" said a female voice from behind us.

**So … who do we think it is? Review to give me your thoughts … **

**And, also this is the last one of the night ... **


	102. Chapter 102

**So, peoples. I know I was a little absent, but I will admit that I spent the most of the time writing new chapters for this story, and I can reveal here that I have written enough chapters so as to be able to upload one chapter every half an hour, and this will last between 8am and – hopefully – 9pm if I remember to post so that is right 13 hours and 26 chapters of My Way! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I quickly turned around at the same instant that I heard Eric's fangs elongate with a snap.

"Seriously? You can't even show your true vampire nature to her even when you are fucking. And by the way, it really was a nice show. I see that your body really only has improved since the last time that I saw it" Nora said, appreciatively running her gaze up and down my husband.

I immediately wanted to punch her, and I would have if it hadn't been the simple fact that I was almost being pinned down to the sofa by Eric's arms. I was just fucking thankful that Eric had the foresight to pull the blanket down off of the sofa, so that we could at least keep some of our dignity.

And pretend that an amazing night just hadn't been ruined by the fact that his sister … who had a massive childish crush on my husband, was standing in our living room.

"Why the fuck are you here? I thought that I made it absolutely clear to you that I never ever wanted to see you again after the stunt that you pulled before, when you tried to come on to me?" he snarled at her, ignoring her question and I could feel exactly how angry Eric was at his sister.

I was sharing the sentiment right about now.

"Eric … we need to talk, we really need to talk" Nora practically begged him.

"I have nothing more to fucking say to you, Nora. I never want to fucking lay my eyes on you ever since you tried it on with me" Eric snapped, and I could feel that he was really ready to go thermonuclear on us here. I also got the feeling that that was not going to be something that any one of us was going to want to witness, so I carefully wrapped my arms securely around his waist, while still sending him calm feelings through the bond that we shared, even though I really was anything but calm in my own mood.

I just wanted that bitch to be gone, but I also wanted to stop my man from exploding. That sight really wouldn't be fucking pretty at all!

"Eric … I really don't want to have to see you with your little fangbanging slut that has gotten you all wrapped around her magic fairy fucking vagina either, but you have to fucking listen to me when I say that …." Nora began, the passion completely evident in his voice, but before she had any sort of a chance to finish her little speech off, Eric had managed to wriggle his way out of my grasp at vampire speed and had thrown Nora off across the room.

God, I thought his ass looks so fucking hot from this angle, but it was quickly replaced with I hope that he doesn't manage to break the walls because I get the feeling that it would be hard to explain to any builders who came in to fix it …

"Eric … don't kill her. Think about how much that it would hurt Godric and Elizabeth if you were to kill her …" I said, just as suddenly as the thoughts came across my mind, and I was also watching Eric squeeze his hand tightly around his neck and begin to squeeze.

Nora was making little gasping sounds, as she tried to scrape at Eric, but unfortunately for her, Eric's arms were too long for her and she was being held too far away from him to be able to do any sort of damage.

"Please … listen to me, you have to listen Eric … he is coming. He is coming …" Nora gasped, but Eric just ignored her and continued to squeeze on her throat.

However, my niceness suddenly got the better of me, despite everything that this bitch had done towards me and my husband, I told him to let her go. Besides, I was curious of just what it was that Nora the whore was wanting to say to us …well, I mean Eric.

And also whether or not she was telling the God's honest truth or if she was just simply wanting to worm her way back into mine and Eric's lives. Or just back into Eric's bed.

Probably just the later one.

"Eric let her down …" I spoke up, and both their heads quickly whipped around at vampire speed to face me.

"At least hear her out, Eric. Even if we don't believe what she has to say, at least listen to her. She is your sister, after all" I said, wrapping the blanket even tighter around my body before getting up off of the sofa and walking over to my husband, but still giving Nora my own version of the stink eye.

Eric appeared not to be listening to me, but after a few seconds, he released his hand from her throat, and Nora quickly slid down the wall, falling up on a heap on the floor in front of us.

"Get up off of the floor, Nora. And stop being so fucking worthless, you little tramp" Eric growled at her, showing absolutely no emotion whatsoever towards the woman who was once his very best friend .. and also his lover, but I preferred not to think about that!

**So … what do we think? Any thoughts? Review to let me know what they are, and the next chapter should be up in half an hour! **


	103. Chapter 103

**And peoples … here's the second one! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"What the fuck do you want, Nora" Eric spat out, and I could see her eyes flicker up to his cock, before she licked her lips.

"I wouldn't fucking think about doing that, Nora. After all it is only by my kindness that you are still alive. It really wouldn't be in your best interests to piss me off. And right now, the number one way to do that is to attempt to eye fuck my husband" I snapped at her, folding my arms in below my chest, in a desperate attempt to keep a hold of the black blanket.

"You might want to go and put on some clothes before I tell you this. I get the feeling that this is going to be extremely important for the both of you to know and understand." Nora said. "And of course, I wouldn't want to upset the Lady of the House by flashing my eyes across her husband's face." She added sarcastically.

Remind me again why I actually stopped Eric from killing this bitch just a few seconds ago? I said to myself, and I could hear the sarcasm dripping off those thoughts.

"Anything that you have to fucking say, Nora. You should bloody well say now before I rip your head of your body!" Eric growled at her.

"Eric … even though I really don't want to hear what she is saying, we really should go upstairs and put on some clothes. I am starting to get a little cold" I said, and an almost involuntary shiver came over me, causing me to almost drop the blanket.

I don't think Eric would be too impressed with me if I happened to do that.

"Of course, lover. Do you want me to bring you some clothes down from our room for you?" he asked, trying to be helpful.

"No … It's alright, Eric. I will go up with you and get my clothes" I said, knowing that I would also have the perfect opportunity to be able to take advantage of my husband … not that doing that would ever be a bad thing. In fact, it would be a very fucking delicious thing.

Especially knowing that Nora was downstairs and would be forced to have to listen to the sound of me having sex with my husband, when all the while, that was really the only thing that she wanted.

But if I had anything to do with, she would never ever have the opportunity to do so again.

Plus, if Eric wanted her, he wouldn't be with me.

And he is with me, so what does that tell you?

"Of course, lover. Stay here, Nora. We will be back down again in a … soon" Eric said, and I knew from the words that he had chosen and the way his reaction was that he had felt the barrel full of lust that I had sent him through our bond.

"Yes, Nora. Make yourself comfortable. There is blood in the fridge, if you want some" I said, smiling as sweetly as I could to her before grabbing a tight hold of Eric's hand.

Nora just glared at me, and if looks could kill, I was sure that I would be six foot under by now. Well, Eric would probably turn me into a vampire, so it wouldn't be all bad.

And plus, I would also be more evenly matched towards that bitch.

I could have her in the ground in literal seconds.

Eric, however didn't simply want to hold my hands, and in instead, he quickly and expertly lifted me up into his arms, bridal style, so that I was lying with my legs across one of his arms and my bum was attached to the other one of his arms.

"It's much better when you are up here, lover. I don't like it when you have to walk. A lady like you should always be carried" he said.

"And are you willing to carry me, good sir?" I asked, jokingly as I also wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"Always, my lover. I am always willing to carry you anywhere that you want to go" he replied, and then covered my mouth with his own, his tongue carefully sweeping its way into my own mouth, and the two of then began to carry out the duel that they had perfected over the course of our relationship.

A quick glance at Nora told me that the daggers really weren't getting any better.

"You know Nora" I said once Eric had pulled his mouth away from mine to begin to kiss at my neck, nibbling on it slightly – but still enough to pretty much make sure that I would be left with a number of hickeys and bruised marks down it. Although I just couldn't bring myself to care about what anyone else would think at that particular time, but my speech was cut short when Eric chose that very moment to bite down on my neck, causing me to groan out loud.

"You know, Nora" I began again when I could eventually have a chance to get my words out. "It really isn't polite etiquette to be giving death glares when you are in someone else's house" I said, and her face was priceless.

However, I didn't get to hear what her ingenious response was as Eric had carried me out of the room, and was half way up the stairs before I could even blink.

I also got the feeling that he was walking at human speed just for the sake of it – well, either that or to annoy the hell out of Nora.

Once again, I suspected that it was the latter reason that he was doing this.

But then I couldn't really complain either way, since I was most definitely going to be able to feel Eric inside of me once again.

**So … reviews? Let me know what your thoughts are …**


	104. Chapter 104

**And … another one! ****J**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

When Eric made it up the stairs, he immediately turned left into our bedroom. Once there, he carefully laid me down onto our bed, and attached his lips to mine once more. This time though, his kiss was soft and gentle. He also kept his hands held securely on my waist, and mine were around his neck, and they stayed that way while Eric manoeuvred himself on top of me.

The kiss also continued to get deeper, with his tongue softly sliding in through my mouth, to begin a duel, and I softly moaned out at the feeling of it inside of my mouth.

Eric's kisses were the best!

And, after a few minutes of doing that, Eric reshuffled himself once more, so that he could move the black sheer blanket off of me, all the while without breaking our kiss once. He then threw the blanket casually behind us, uncaring af where it went.

"Beautiful, lover. Absolutely beautiful" he said, after breaking the kiss and casting an appreciative stare all over my body, causing me to blush a bright red colour.

"Don't be embarrassed, lover." Eric said, but before I could formulate any kind of a response to him, he went back to placing those little sucky kisses down all over my body, beginning at my neck and then making his way right down to my big toe before travelling back up to my cunt.

"Do you want me to eat this cunt?" he asked, looking up from his position straight into my eyes.

"Eric … I want to feel your tongue on me, please" I answered, and then impatiently bucked and thrusted my hips up to his face.

"Aren't you just a little impatient this evening, lover?" he teased.

"Eric … I need you. I need to feel you inside of me, and I can't wait any more. I want you" I begged him.

Eric just laughed at that before lowering his head to me and taking a big lick of his treat, although he did have to pin my hips down to the bed since I was desperate for more. So much so that I was continuing to thrust up against him.

He continued to shove his tongue in around my cunt, and with each movement of his mouth, I continued to moan out his name and squirm almost uncontrollably on the bed.

"Are you ready to come for me, Sookie? Are you ready to come all over my face? Explode all over me?" he asked, his voice taking on a husky tone that I found extremely sexy and just made me squirm even further underneath me, before he went straight back to his task and continued to pull on my cunt.

I then heard the familiar click of his fangs, and he then began to carefully slide them up and down my slit, making my already sensitive cunt all that more sensitive, and I came flying over the edge of the cliff in orgasm as he just continued to lap up everything that came flying out of me, with great delight.

"You taste fantastic, lover" he said, and then slid up my body – at human speed – before reattaching his lips to mine, and I was able to taste myself on him. It just made the whole thing that much hotter.

My arms snaked their way back around his neck, grabbing a tight hold of Eric, pulling him closer to me, if that was at all possible, while Eric held onto my hips with his right hand, and he took his left hand right down to my cunt, slipping one of his long lean fingers inside of me, causing me to groan out – once again – at the sensation of him.

He wiggled and curved his finger inside of me, as a way of preparing my cunt for his cock while I bucked underneath him, for just a few seconds before adding another one of his fingers, and repeating all of those moves inside of me.

It was enough to make me come once again, and I screamed his name out loud but unfortunately – for Nora – you couldn't hear it since Eric's mouth swallowed all of my moans.

"I want you in me, Eric. I want to feel your cock inside of me, please. I need it" I said, practically begging him.

"Is that right, lover? Do you need my cock?" he asked, and I could see the smile in his voice.

"I need your cock" I said, knowing that he was able to hear the urgency in my voice, and then he quickly slammed his cock inside of me, and the both of us screamed out loudly at his welcome – but still yet unexpected somehow – intrusion.

"Is that what you want, lover? Is that what you need? Tell me" he said, beginning to thrust himself in and out of me, at a reasonable pace. It was neither fast and hard nor slow and sweet. It was just a reasonable pace.

"Always, Eric. Always" I replied, before replacing my lips against his. Whenever I did that, his pace became a hell of a lot faster and rougher, until he was all but slamming himself in and out of me.

But it was a fucking delicious pace.

And just right. And amazing. And perfect.

And then I felt him began to swell inside of me.

"Come on lover … this isn't going to last very much longer. I need you to come for me again, please. I need to feel this cunt suck my cock inside of her, just as far as she can before I come." Eric said, and I did. His words were all that it took for me to explode all over him, and that then led Eric to have his own orgasm, shooting his seed deep inside of me.

It was his way of effectively marking me as his.

**So … any thoughts? Review to let me know …**


	105. Chapter 105

**Are we having fun so far, peoples? **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Eric then collapsed down on top of me once again – well, just like what he had done when we had made love in the living room earlier on when we had made love – and he was also careful so as not to crush the baby.

He fell off to the side of the bed, and then began to slide his hands over my stomach, just like what he had done earlier. It also seemed that the baby enjoyed the feelings of his daddy moving his hands all over me, as he began to send feelings of love and joy towards the both of us through the bond, causing both Eric and me to laugh.

"Are you enjoying that, baby?" Eric asked the bump, and in reply, there were feelings of laughter being sent through the bond at us.

"I think that we should take that as a yes, daddy" I smirked.

"I think that we should too, lover" Eric replied, and gave me a kiss on the lips, something which the baby didn't seem to enjoy too much since the next moment, there were feelings of jealousy being fired at the both of us.

"Baby doesn't seem to be liking that very much, Eric" I said, giggle snorting – really loudly, at Eric's face, which was completely and totally priceless.

"No. He doesn't" Eric said, looking and sounding completely disgusted. It just made the whole thing that much funnier, in my opinion.

"It isn't funny, lover" Eric remarked, as he took in the sight of me. I couldn't help but notice here that he was sounding extremely grumpy at the fact.

"It is" I said, almost hysterically.

"It isn't funny" he said, but before I could answer, he attached his lips to mine again, thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

"Come on lover, we should be getting back downstairs to the bitch, find out what she wants and then kick her out so that we can come back upstairs to bed. I can feel that you are already beginning to get tired." Eric continued on a few moments later, when he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I think that you have already worm me out, Eric" I said, and then yawned. But I was still smiling at the same time, if that made any sense at all.

"Good. I like feeling that I have done some good for you, Sookie. Do you want to stay up here in bed while I go and deal with the vermin?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to tell him not to speak about his little sister in that way, but then I remembered all of the cruel and viscious things that she had not only done to me but also said about me. And then I almost wanted to tell him to stake her.

"No, Eric. I am going to come down with you. I don't want to give her any chance to distort something or try to come on to you. Well, not any more than what she had already done to us.

"Of course" he said, and then got up. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors of it.

"Can you throw me over some clothes please?" I asked, dragging myself up off of the bed as well.

"Any particular ones?" he asked.

"No … just something comfortable" I said, coming to stand behind him, and I watched as he picked up some velvet jogging bottoms and a plain white t-shirt, before turning around to hand the items to me.

"And what about the underwear?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And why would you need any, lover? We are just going downstairs to face the witch before turning around and coming straight back up to bed" Eric said, raising his own eyebrow at me.

"Eric!" I said. "I can't go downstairs with no underwear on!" I hissed at him, and Eric just smirked at me in reply.

"Really?" he asked, sounding completely bemused at me.

"Really" I answered.

"Fine. Here put on these" he said, and then reached into the wardrobe again, this time pulling out a matching set of my sexy underwear. It was a light blue set, and the bra cups were full cup, but they did have two bits of lace hanging from the middle of them. The underwear also had a little lace hanging from them around the waist and they were also thongs.

And Eric absolutely loved them on me.

Especially with the little bump that was now sitting on my stomach. The place where baby Northman was growing inside of me.

"Seriously?" I said, my eyes widening a little at him – almost comically.

"Aha. They look so fuck hot on you, Sookie. And just knowing that you have on in below the plain t-shirt and track bottoms will keep me from killing Nora. Plus, it is guaranteed that you can have my cock again if you wear them" Eric said.

"Well … they are amazing knickers" I said.

"That is the spirit, lover" he said, and then pulled me into his arms. I gave him a big sloppy kiss on his lips before the both of us bounced off to get changed, with Eric choosing a pair of tight black jeans with a white wifebeater that really showed off his gorgeous arm muscles. He was just starting to pull on the jeans when I stopped him.

He had the nerve to look at me innocently, while he had suspended the trousers over one of his ankles as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"And just where is your underwear, Eric?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and fighting to keep the smirk off of my face. By the look on Eric's face, he knew that he was caught. Well and truly caught.

**So … thoughts? Review to let me know and I will be seeing you all soon! ****J**


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"It's in the drawer, lover" he smirked, rather cheekily at me.

"I think that it is my turn to pick out some underwear for you, Eric" I said, walking over to the wardrobe – even though I was still naked – and I poked around in Eric's side of it for a while and then I came up with a pair of tight black Calvin Klein's that would be a perfect grip around his ass and firmly hold all of his … package, for a lack of a better word together.

It was just perfect for my viewing pleasure. And I would get a hell of a lot of pleasure in watching his gorgeous ass in them later on tonight.

"Aha. These" I said, holding them up by one finger and thumb.

"What about them?" Eric asked.

"I want you to wear these" I said.

"And just why is that? Why did you choose those particular ones? There are loads of pairs that you could have chosen, lover?" Eric asked, and I knew that he was begging me to tell him that I loved his ass in them and they made his cock look huge. Not that it really needed any help in being big, but still.

"I chose them because they are nice" I said, deliberately avoiding his question, all the while knowing that it would annoy the absolute hell out of him.

"They are nice, lover?" he asked, and I could feel just exactly how amused that he was by my statement.

"Aha" I said, the smile now just fully cracking my face.

"And what else do you think that they are?" Eric asked, putting the trousers down that he had been holding in his hands on to the floor.

"I think that they are sexy, and perfect … and just amazing." I said.

"And anything else?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"They make your ass look incredible, and your cock is huge when you put these ones on" I admitted, even though I was sure that my face was burning with embarrassment.

"You like how my dick looks in these boxers?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah" I said, biting my lip.

"Well then, I will just have to wear them especially for you, my lover" he answered, and then snatched them off of me – with a kiss.

After that, the two of us proceeded to put on our clothes in complete silence, with none of us saying anything at all, and about five minutes later, the two of us were ready to go downstairs … to face the music. So to speak.

"Are you ready, lover?" Eric asked, in the tone of someone going into battle.

"Always" I answered, and after giving him a quick peck on the lips – for which, I had to obviously step up onto my tip toes and Eric had to bend down a little (well … ok. He had to bend down a lot!) in order for me to do this, before the two us walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Isn't about fucking time that you two appeared down here?" Nora said, and I could practically hear the sarcasm dripping off of her, as I took in the sight of her sitting on the sofa that Eric had made love to me on, not two hours before.

"Nora. You would do well to remember that the only reason that you are still alive is because of me. Trust me when I say that it most definitely would not be in your best intrests to piss me off right about now. Do you hear me?" I snapped back at her, and even though I knew that she was just baiting me, I still couldn't resist it.

"Well now, Sookie. Is that any way to speak to a guest in your own home?" Nora smirked back, with a sickly sweet smile.

"Nora. You would do well to listen to what Sookie is telling you" Eric answered, in a surprisingly even tone, considering the emotions that were now swirling around in his side of the bond.

"Seriously? You think that I need to listen to this little fairy whore just because she claims that she is carrying demon spawn inside of her" Nora said, and before I knew what had happened at all, Eric had backhanded his sister across the face, and there was a pool of blood streaming from the wound.

Not that I could bring myself to care, but Nora deserved every fucking thing that she had coming … the only thing that I could really say was that there had better be no fucking blood stains on my sofa. Or I would make sure that Nora met her final death once and for all.

"Do not ever speak about my wife and our unborn baby like that, Nora. Or I will fucking make sure that you are ended once and for all, Do I make myself clear?" Eric snarled, and he looked so fucking menacing since not only was he beyond angry at his sister, but his fangs were also fully extended, and had I not been so fucking angry at Nora myself, I would have found that he was extremely sexy with his full vampire game face on.

"And how the fuck do you know even know that – that is if she is telling the truth – that this spawn is even yours? Especially when there is no fucking way that you could even sire a kid the old fashioned way. You are a vampire, Eric. Remember." Nora snarled.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Nora. I never ever want to fucking lay eyes on you. And if I ever see you again, I will make sure that you meet your final death" Eric growled, and looked as if he was about to lunge at Nora.

Nora just simply laughed at that. "You need me" she said.

**So … thoughts? Review to let me know … **


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Do not overestimate yourself, Nora. There are any number of vampires out there who could fucking replace you." Eric snarled.

Nora just laughed at that once again. "You do need me" she said, being deliberately evasive, just as she began to wipe at the side of her lip where there was still a lot of blood but the wound had already sealed itself over.

"And just why do we need you, Nora? Why do we need a slut like you here?" I asked. Hey, if Nora could speak to me like that, I could sure as hell answer her in the same fashion.

"Because your dear old friend, Appius Livius Ocella has reappeared" Nora revealed.

My eyes widened. "The same Appius Ocella that raped both you and Pam?" I asked, before I was able to stop myself.

Both Eric and Nora ignored me, however.

"And how the fuck do I know that you are telling the truth, Nora?" Eric asked, his voice a hell of a lot softer than what it had been a few moments earlier, but the bond was still as shaken and uneven as it had been before.

"Because I have this" she said, and held up a necklace. It was a pendant style necklace that was shaped like a star, and it was absolutely beautiful. It also looked like it was Victorian.

"Because you have a necklace you think that we should believe exactly everything that you are trying to tell us, Nora?" Eric asked, almost viciously.

"Why don't you call up your progeny and find out if this belongs to her or not" Nora smirked.

"Fine" Eric all but growled at her, and then I could feel him calling Pam through the bond that the two of them shared. She appeared just a few seconds later. A few seconds that were spent sending glares at each other.

"What do you want, Eric?" Pam drawled loudly as she came walking fabulously in through the front door. She was wearing a gorgeous baby pink coloured dress, that had two straps and a nice even neck. The dress was also knee length. Her shoes were probably about three inches high. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, with little whispy bits hanging around everywhere. Her make up was light and she was wearing a diamond heart shaped necklace that looked like it had cost an absolute fortune, as well as some drop earrings, which were just to die for.

And here I was in plain old velvet black jogging bottoms, plain white t-shirt … and the sexy underwear that Eric had insisted that I put on.

But I was feeling anything but sexy in this outfit right about now, with supermodel Pam and the ever glamorous Nora in the room.

"What the fuck do you want?" Pam snarled, her own fangs coming sliding out.

"I have a little present for you, Pamela. And a message for both you and Eric" Nora said, once more pulling the necklace out of her blazer pocket.

Pam went pale when she saw it … well, even paler than what she usually was, and that was saying something considering that she was a vampire.

"He is coming for you, both of you. And he wants what he feels is his. What he lost so long ago" Nora said. "I will be seeing you" she said, and then slid out the front door without saying anything more.

God. I really wanted to fucking stake that bitch, I thought to myself, but I was quickly and very forcefully pulled out of my thoughts when Pam collapsed down to the ground, with a huge strangled cry, the bloody tears falling down her face.

Eric quickly let go of my hand and rushed to Pam's side. He quickly sat down on his knees in front of her, and gathered her up into his arms, gently rocking her in an effort to calm her down.

All of a sudden, I felt like I was a spare part, so I left the two vampires alone in the room and went off to get myself something to drink.

EPOV

As soon as Nora showed me the necklace, I recognised it immediately as being the necklace that Pam had been wearing on the night that I turned her.

On the night that Appius Livius Ocella had managed to get my Pam all alone in order to rape her, this was the necklace that she had been wearing. I hadn't actually seen a necklace on Pam when I came to her rescue her, but she had mentioned that it was missing the following evening.

The both of us had just assumed that it had gotten lost at some point in the events of the evening.

And yet here it was.

Over 250 years later, it turned up. With my fucking sister.

Whom it now looked like she had been plotting with that bastard for some reason or another.

I wanted to drive a fucking stake through her heart all over again.

It was nothing like what she deserved.

But that wasn't my main concern at the moment. I was far more worried about my progeny who was currently lying on the floor, crying hysterically, so I quickly launched myself onto my knees in front of her and took her into my arms, very much like what I would do with a baby, and something in which I have been known to do with my beautiful wife when she is upset.

**So .. thoughts? Review to let me know! **

**Also, I have the outfits that Pam and Sookie were wearing during this chapter on my Wordpress site, as well as the picture of the necklace that once belonged to Pam. **

**And in another note, Pam's Story … as well as Eric's Story is detailed in the Tales of the Dead, if any of you are interested but do not know what I mean by the references! See you soon … **


	108. Chapter 108

**And, here is another one for you all! Wow! Aren't we just going so well with this marathon so far! Lol **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Pamela … listen to me. Everything is going to be alright. I won't let him get you, and neither will Sookie, Daniel, Godric or Elizabeth. I swear to you now that there is no way on this earth that he is going to get to you without everybody putting up a fight. He won't be able to hurt you like he did so long ago. Do you hear me, Pam? Listen to me. Listen to what I am trying to say to you, please" I begged my progeny, as I continued to rock her.

Eventually, after about another half an hour of rocking and soothing Pam, her tears began to subside and her side of the bond began to calm down a little, however, it was also extremely clear that Pam was still extremely upset.

"What are we going to do, Eric? How are we going to get rid of him?" Pam asked, just as she wiped the bloody tears away from her eyes.

"Pam … we will find a way, and that starts with calling everyone back here and spreading the word about what is happening." I replied, and then pulled her tighter into my body.

"And Sookie? You know that he will just go after her, since she is the only member of the family who isn't vampire, and she is also the weakest. We can't let anything happen to her … he can't have the opportunity to rape the third member of this family." Pam said, and I could hear her voice beginning to crack once again.

"Pamela, he will never ever get the fucking chance to be alone with my wife." I answered.

"Does Sookie know everything?" Pam asked, and I also knew that she was asking if my lover knew the whole backstory with Ocella, Pam and me.

"Yes, she does. She knows everything about that" I said.

"Can I stay here tonight, Eric. I don't want to be alone" Pam said.

"Pamela, you know that you can stay here, always" I replied, and then wiped away the rest of the blood from her eyes with my thumbs, just as Pam searched my own eyes for some reassurance of her own.

"Come on into the kitchen, Pam. We need to sort out this game plan" I said, and both Pam and I got up from our spot on the floor, before walking into the kitchen, to find that my lover was in there, casually flipping through a magazine while also drinking from a glass of coke.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking up from the magazine when she saw the two of us.

"No really, no" Pam said, and then took a seat opposite Sookie. I sat down beside my lover.

"Lover … Ocella is back. And it looks like he is after Pam." I said.

"But how do you know that he is coming?" Sookie asked, something which was a valid question.

"The necklace that Nora was holding last night was the necklace that I had been wearing on the night that Ocella had … Eric turned me." Pam said.

"Ah right" Sookie said, nodding slightly at that. "And what are you planning on doing about it?"

"I was thinking that we could spread the word that if Ocella is found anywhere in the Louisiana, he is to be brought to Fangtasia where I he will be tortured before being killed" I replied, and Pam visibly shuddered at that.

"I don't ever want to fucking see him again" Pam said.

"Pam … you won't have to see him" I said.

"And how are we going to spread the word around Louisiana?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I think that for a start, we should inform each of the other three Sherriff's that Ocella is to be detained and brought here, by orders of the King and Queen if he is spotted in the territory anywhere" I said.

"But how are you going to pull that off if you haven't stepped up and claimed your throne?" Pam asked.

"That was the plan for this week anyway, before this whole business with Ocella was brought into the mix." I said, and when Pam looked at me in a slightly confused way, before I decided that it would probably be better to explain what Sookie and I had planned to do over the course of the following week.

"We are planning on revealing ourselves … that is Sookie and me, as King and Queen of Louisiana to the Sherriff's of the territory tomorrow night, and then the area's on separate consecutive nights." I explained, and then Pam nodded her head in understanding.

"Ah right. And I take it that this will be around your date night, your planning meeting and Ludwig's next appointment?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said, before the three of us feel into silence.

"Shouldn't we contact Daniel and Godric and Elizabeth as well to let them know about what is happening?" I asked.

"I had been planning on doing that anyways, lover since they should be present for all of the announcements" I said, standing up and pulling my blackberry out of my pocket.

"Go on ahead and make the phone calls, Eric" Sookie said, whenever I hadn't moved from that position about five minutes later.

"I'll see you in a moment, lover" I answered before leaving the room at vampire speed, while also searching through the contacts on my phone so as to find the proper number.

By the time that I was in my office, I had found the number for Daniel and had pressed call. I placed the phone up at my ear, and after two rings, my eldest progeny picked up the phone.

"Hello, Master" he said.

**So … the plot thickens a little more! What do we think? Review to let me know, and there should be more soon! **


	109. Chapter 109

**And the next one … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Hello, Daniel" I said, greeting my childe. "How are you this evening?" I asked.

"I am well" he replied. "How is Sookie? And the baby? Are things going well for you there?" he asked, sounding like he had become very much enchanted with my wife.

Well, it was hard not too, after all my wife was fucking incredible.

And all mine too, I thought proudly.

"Everything is going extremely well with Sookie and the baby." I said, smiling even though there was nobody else in the room to see it.

"And is there anything else that you specifically wanted?" he asked.

"Such a rude young man" I said, since I couldn't resist teasing him a little, even though the reason why I was calling him was anything but lighthearted.

"No, it is just that I am … a little busy at the moment, you know with trying to pack up my house and everything" Daniel said, and I could feel that he was lying to me through the bond that I shared with him.

"Daniel … things are just starting to get serious here, you need to come back to Shreveport by tomorrow sunset. Do you hear me?" I said, sending feelings of urgency to him through our maker child bond.

That was enough to get all of his attention onto me, and away from whatever woman he had been fucking before I had oh so rudely interrupted his pleasure, when there was absolutely no background noise at all, Daniel then asked me to elaborate.

I assume that he had either kicked the woman out or he had left the room. Probably both, knowing Daniel, since his ways were exactly the same as what mine had been before I had met my gorgeous bride, in that he was fuck and flee.

"Well this week Sookie and I are planning on acknowledging our new position within the vampire community" I revealed.

"And just how are you planning on doing that?" he asked.

"Well, tomorrow night we are having a conference of sorts with all of the three remaining Sherriff's in which we are planning to reveal to them first, and then over the course of the next week, we are planning on revealing ourselves to the five different individual areas, beginning with Area 5, and then Area 1 after that" I said.

"Ah right. I see now why you want me to be in Shreveport by sunset tomorrow, and I am now beginning to book my flight as we speak." Daniel replied, and I could hear some clicks of a computer mouse behind me.

From the noises, I assumed that Daniel had fled to his office.

"But why am I also thinking that there is something else that you are deliberately keeping from me?" he asked, as he continued to click on his computer.

"And that is because there is" I said, but didn't elaborate on that any more.

"And what is that that you are refusing to share with me, Eric? There hasn't been anything in over four hundred years that you refused to inform me on" Daniel said, and everything that he had said was completely and totally true.

I paused for a few moments, before I decided to just bite the bullet and tell him. After all, I was planning on telling him anyway when he arrived in Shreveport tomorrow night at sunset.

"It looks like Ocella is back" I said.

Daniel was silent. "And by Ocella do you mean Appius Livius Ocella?" he asked, after a short pause.

"The one and only" I said.

"How do you know this?" he answered.

"Nora appeared here earlier on and told both me and Sookie" I revealed.

"Ah. I take it that she had some kind of sinister message from him when she appeared?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah … how did you know that?" I asked, suddenly suspicious of why he would ask that.

"Well it wouldn't be Nora if there wasn't! And also I bumped into her the other night at a vampire bar just down the road. We chatted for a few minutes about a number of general things before she suddenly announced that she was meeting someone and that she had to go. I didn't see any faces or anything, just that the person with whom she was meeting was a man. I didn't think anything of it until just now. What are the chances that this could have been Ocella himself?" Daniel said.

"It is possible, after all anything is possible with my sister" I said, sighing.

"And if you don't mind me asking, what was the sinister message that Ocella had for you?" Daniel asked.

"Well Nora came here basically saying that Ocella was coming for me and Pam" I said.

"Sounds just like something that she would say" Daniel mused.

"Doesn't it just. When I first saw her standing in the middle of our living room, I almost killed her on the spot, but bizzarely it was Sookie who told me not to kill her" I revealed.

"Seriously? I thought that Sookie would be pushing you towards killing her" Daniel replied.

"I know but I think that even though Nora has hurt me … and the both of us quite frankly, that she doesn't want to see us having absolutely no kind of relationship at all, especially since she was already lost so much in her own incredibly short life." I said.

"That's true. But have you considered the idea that Ocella and Nora may be plotting together" Daniel said, after listening to what I had to say.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me all of your thoughts! ****J And also the next chapter should be up soon here but will definitely be up on schedule on my wordpress page as part of the My Way Marathon! Also, if you want to stay updated, don't forget to check out my Facebook page and the link is on my profile.**


	110. Chapter 110

**And the next one … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Whenever Nora began to show off the necklace that Pam had been wearing on the night that Ocella raped her, I had an inkling that the two of them – that is Nora and Ocella had been plotting together, however I wouldn't say that I was 100 per cent sure of that. But when you say that you think you saw the two of them together the other night, I am now certain that they are plotting together. Anyways, how else is she supposed to have gotten a hold of the necklace" I said, and then watched as my lover came into the room and climbed into my lap since I was sitting in my comfortable desk chair.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my free arm around her too.

"I know what you mean. But this is Nora that we are talking about here, and on top of that she is a Chancellor of the Authority and also the younger sister of the new King of Louisiana. I wouldn't put anything past her" Daniel said, refusing to underestimate his … aunt?

"I know what you are saying here, Daniel. I do" I said, burying my nose slightly into Sookie's hair.

"Do you need me to contact Godric and Elizabeth for you, Master. I can sense that your plate is full even right from where I am" Daniel asked.

"Yes, thank you Daniel. I really should be going in to check on Pam now anyways" I said.

"Pam is with you?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. When Nora came here, she insisted that Pam be present before she would tell us what her message was." I said.

"And how did Pam react?" Daniel asked, his voice full of concern for his younger vampire sister.

"Pam collapsed town to her knees and began to cry and shake hysterically" I said, remembering exactly what Pam's reaction had been. I never wanted to see it again for as long as I live.

"Ah right. So I take it from that she is staying with you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't want to be going anywhere. And even if she did, I wouldn't let her. She doesn't need to be alone" I said.

"Good … my flight is set to land in Shreveport tomorrow night at exactly sunset, so I will be seeing you then, Master" Daniel said.

"See you tomorrow night, son" I said before the two of us hung up, and I all but threw the blackberry down on to the top of the desk.

"How is Pam?" I asked.

"She is … coping" Sookie replied, snuggling herself in closer to me once more.

"That is … understandable" I answered, placing my cheek against the top of her head. "Where is she?" I asked.

"Pam has gone to bed, after all the dawn is coming in about ten minutes. I came in to warn you. I don't want you to end up getting burned or start bleeding because of me, baby" Sookie replied, and the reached up to place a short sweet kiss on my lips.

"I take it that we should be going to bed then, lover." I replied, and then carefully picked her up and carried her into our bedroom. After that, I laid her down onto her bed.

"I need to get you naked, lover." I answered, as I released myself from her – rather tight – grasp, and my nimble fingers went down to the bottom of her t-shirt, and I pulled it off of her in one go. I also repeated the same move with her velvet tack suit bottoms, and I threw the both of them off behind me, completely uncaring as to where they went.

"Jesus, lover … you have no idea how fucking sexy that you look when you are dressed like that. And all mine too!" I said, leaning forward to give her a deep kiss, with plenty of tongue action from the both of us.

"Baby, we can't. It is too close to the dawn … we can't have you bleeding" Sookie said, whenever our kiss broke.

"I don't care, lover … I need to be in you" I said, remembering the promise that I had made to her earlier on.

"And I want you too, Eric. But I don't want you to get hurt, ever" Sookie replied, but completely negated that simple fact by yanking my t-shirt off, and then going straight for my belt.

"Lover … I thought that we can't have sex tonight?" I said, helping her to pull off my trousers, and then I stood up off of the bed while I pulled them straight off of myself – along with my boxers before climbing straight up into the bed with my wife.

"And now you need to be naked too, lover. I want to feel your naked skin against me" I said, sliding in underneath the duvet covers alongside her.

"Then you need to undress me, Eric" she replied, turning around to face me.

"Well, I take it that I should get started then, lover" I said, reaching around Sookie's back to unclasp her bra strap. I then didn't waste any time in pulling the bloody material out of the way, and threw it over behind me. I then repeated the same motion with the blue underwear and after I had slid it off of my wife's legs, it also met the same fate as the rest of her clothes had.

"Good night, lover. Sleep well" I said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before she turned around I spooned her from behind, holding onto her stomach.

"I love you, Eric" she replied.

"I love you too, Sookie" I said, kissing her on the side of the face before snuggling closer into my wife as the dawn came up over the hills.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I rose the next day at around 4 pm – just over two hours before my husband and his child would also rise from their day time rest, and after getting changed into a pair of skinny – but still yet comfortable grey skinny jeans, a purple V necked jumper and also a pair of simple – but once again comfortable white ballet pumps. After I did that, I sprayed some of my favourite perfume onto myself, and added one of my favourite pendant necklaces, that came down to my breasts and had an owl on it.

It also was a necklace that Eric had bought for me just before we had gotten married two months ago.

I then proceeded to make my way downstairs, and made myself some toast with jam and a cup of tea before I settled into the library with my book – which was the latest copy of Les Miserables, just in case anybody is interested, and I was still reading it when Eric and Pam entered into the room just about two and a half hours later.

"Are you enjoying yourself there, my lover?" Eric asked, sitting down onto the sofa beside me, and placing a gentle kiss on the side of my cheek before pulling away. I pouted a little at the fact that he wasn't going to kiss me on the lips.

"Yeah" I said, waving my book at him.

"What are you reading, Sookie?" Pam asked, and before I answered, I took a moment to take in what Pam was wearing – and that turned out to be a simple pair of black trousers, a white tank top, as well as pair of red wedges.

I wondered idly when she had gotten changed, and then I also wondered if she had a closet full of clothes here. Probably. Knowing Pam and Eric's complete inability to say no to her.

"Les Miserables" I said.

"Very good" Pam said, and then turned her attention to her Master, who was currently sitting beside me putting on his Converse trainers, which were black patterned, and would also complete his outfit which consisted of his usual black skinny jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"How was the baby today, lover?" Eric asked, just as he was lacing up his second shoe.

"The baby was good … although I was sick once" I replied.

Eric nodded. "Did you take your folic acid today?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said, and then stood up just after Eric did. He held his hand out for mine and the two of us walked hand in hand to the Corvette. We all arrived at Fangtasia a few moments later, with Pam having ran from the house to the bar. However, for some unknown reason, we all did arrive at the same time.

"Now ... tonight is the Sherriff's meeting, Pam. And I want you to be present for it as well. During this meeting, we will inform the three remaining Sherriff's in the territory of the changes that have gone on over the past while, such as the news of Sophie Anne's final death, mine and Sookie's ascension, the news of the baby, and also of Ocella's reappearance. Is there anything else that you would like to add?" Eric asked his child, as I made myself comfortable on the black leather sofa that was in his office.

"No, I think that is everything, Eric" Pam replied, but before she could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in" Eric said, and then the door opened to reveal Daniel, Elizabeth and Godric on the other side of it. They all walked into the office in single file.

"Good evening, Master" Daniel said, bowing respectfully before Eric.

"Hello, son" Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around her … son? Eric just looked completely disgusted at that, but I couldn't stop the laughter coming out of me as I took in the sight of Eric's face when Elizabeth had given him a huge hug. He didn't look anything less than completely and totally horrified!

"Eric" Godric said, nodding his head slightly and coming to sit beside me. "And the lovely Sookie too" he finished, and gave me a hug, complete with a peck on the cheek.

I looked over at Eric, and then saw that he wasn't a happy camper. At all. So, with a sigh, I got up off of the sofa and walked over to him. I gave him a big deep slobbery kiss on the lips.

"Better now?" I asked, and it was at that point that Pam simply couldn't restrain her laughter any more, and then began to laugh hysterically.

"Much" he said, but then pulled me down onto his lap before I had any sort of a chance to resume my position on the sofa. It didn't matter anyway, I soon found out because Elizabeth and Pam had soon claimed the two remaining seats on it anyways. Daniel had placed his bottom onto the empty chair that had been sitting against the wall.

"So, I take it that everyone here has been brought up to speed on what has been happening?" Eric asked, and then there were nods of agreement all around.

"Could it be true that Nora is plotting with Ocella?" Elizabeth asked.

"As much as I don't want to hurt you, Elizabeth. But at this point, I wouldn't be surprised that Nora has done anything" Eric said, and even I could hear the sadness in his voice.

However, before I was able to think about that any longer, there was another knock on the door. I took a quick glance at the clock, and it told me that it was now time for the meeting with the Sherriff's to begin.

Then let's get this show on the road.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **

**Also, the outfits that Eric, Pam and Sookie are wearing are also on my Wordpress page, if anybody is interested. **


	112. Chapter 112

**And who all out there is having fun already?**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Come in" Eric called, and Clancy appeared at the door.

"The Sherriff of Area 2, The Sherriff of Area 3 and The Sherriff of Area 4 are here to see you, Master. They say that they were called to a non-optional meeting." He said.

"Thank you, Clancy. Send them in" Eric replied, and a few seconds later, the three vampires appeared, and of course, they were all stunningly beautiful, and Clancy also reappeared along with them, standing just inside of the door, which he had closed. He had also held his hands in front of himself, and they were crossed.

Clancy was in full on defensive mode, almost as if he were just daring the three new comers to make any sort of a move on his Master or any of his family.

"Clancy, can you go out into the bar and bring in three chairs for me, please?" I said to the barman.

"Of course, Mistress" Clancy said, and then left the room at vampire speed.

God, was I the only one that found that a little creepy … ugh. I fucking hated being called anybody's Mistress! I thought to myself as I cuddled a little closer into my husband's chest.

Eric must have felt my emotions through the bond, because he then began to subtly rub his hand up and down my back.

"Are you alright, lover?" he asked, so lowly that I wasn't sure that I could hear him and I knew that there was absolutely no way in hell that any of the other vampires in the room would be able to say what he had said to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I replied, just as lowly, and I watched as Clancy appeared into the room with the three chairs that I had requested that he bring into the room.

"Where would you like them, Mistress?" he asked.

"Just scatter them around the room, Clancy" I said, and then watched – just like everyone else in the room did – as Clancy carefully placed all three chairs down beside the sofa, right at Elizabeth's side.

"Take a seat, Sherriff's" Eric said, waving towards the chairs, and all three vampires – the two women and one man – took their seats.

"Why are we here, Eric?" the man asked.

"Yes, Eric … what is going on?" one of the women said.

"What is so urgent that we all had to come here tonight? And I thought that we were going to meet our new King?" the other woman asked.

Eric just sat there in complete silence, and he held up his hand – well, the one that wasn't wrapped around me – in order to silence the vampires.

"We will come to all of that later, Sherriff's but first I think that we should make introductions so that everyone here knows each other. Now you all know me but for the sake of it, I am Eric Northman, and you know me as the Sherriff of Area 5. This here, is my wife …" Eric said, and then pointed at me.

"… Sookie Northman. Over here is Godric, my maker and the Sherriff of Area 6 in Texas. Beside him is my youngest progeny, Pamela and my Second – In – Command, and then Elizabeth, Godric's second –in - Command, his wife and the closest thing that I have to a mother. Over here is Daniel, my eldest progeny. Over here is the Sherriff of Area 2, Louisiana, Arla Yvonne" Eric continued, and then pointed over to the woman who had previously asked "Yes, Eric. What is going on?"

"And this is the Sherriff of Area 4, Louisiana, Gervaise Smyth." Eric said, pointing to the only male visiting Sherriff in the room.

"Finally, this is the Sherriff of Area 3, Cleo Babbitt" Eric finished.

"And now that everybody knows each other, as you say, Eric. Shall we get to the fucking point of this meeting?" Gervaise asked, sounding really fucking grumpy.

"Now, there are a number of different things that I wanted to say at this meeting tonight…." Eric began.

"Well then would you for fucks sake hurry up and say them?" Gervaise continued.

"Gervaise, if you fucking interrupt me one more time, you will be spending a little time in the basement. Do you hear me?" Eric growled, his fangs snapping down into their place.

"You do not have the authority to do that. You are just a Sherriff" Gervaise snapped.

"Try me. And I would watch your mouth if I were you" Eric said, focusing all of his attention onto the Sherriff of Area 4.

"Now, the first one of the things that I wanted to mention here is that the former Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Anne LeClerq has met the final death, and as a result of that, I am now King of this state" Eric announced, and there was complete silence across the room. You could hear a pin drop. Literally.

"And what happened to Andre?" Arla Yvonne asked.

"Andre is dead as well" Eric said.

"And thank fuck for that" Pam said.

"I agree with you there, Pamela. It is about time that somebody did something … a little more permanent for that little fucktard. He had had it coming to him for the last century or so. And not that I am bothered, but what happened to him? " Cleo interjected.

"Both Sophie Anne and Andre came down to Fangtasia; because they decided that they wanted to add my beautiful wife to their zoo collection. And I wasn't going to have that. After a fight, both the Queen and Andre ended up finally dead." Eric said, and I was grateful that he was leaving out the majority of the gory details, because I really did not fucking want to know. At all.

"Ah. And just why was the Queen and her lap dog so interested in your wife?" Gervaise asked, sounding a lot more contrite than what he had done earlier on.

**So … thoughts? Review to let me know … **

**Until next time xoxo**


	113. Chapter 113

**And … another one! WOW! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Shit. How was he going to answer this one? I thought to myself, fully aware of the fact that Eric wouldn't want to share my telepathy. After all, it could … and probably would, since this was the vampire community, make me one hell of a target for others, and even though I knew that Eric would protect me to the death, it didn't mean that we wanted to advertise the telepathy.

"My lover is not only fucking amazing and incredible, but she is also part fae." Eric revealed, and I leaned up to place a swift peck of a kiss on his chin, to which Pam and the two female Sherriff's said "Awww …"

I blushed.

"Seriously? I knew that I fucking smelled a whiff of … something different the moment that I walked into the room tonight, but I couldn't identify it." Cleo Babbit injected.

"Yeah. My wife is part fairy. About one eighth to be exact. And from what I can gather, is also part of the Brigant Clan" Eric continued, "but that is beside the point. Anyways, getting straight back onto the point, as King of Louisiana, I would also like to make my wife my Queen, officially. Does anyone in the room have a problem with that?"

I cast a quick glance around the room to see that everyone in the room was shaking their heads, while still looking in awe at the fact that I was related to the Brigant Clan. I wondered who the fuck they were, and resolved to ask Eric who they were.

"I don't see a problem with that" Gervaise said.

"It is fine with me" Cleo added.

"I would be honoured to have a fairy princess as my Queen, and I am also sure that my Area will be glad to accept her as Queen, just as they will accept you as their new king. I think that I speak on behalf of all of the vampires who are living in Louisiana, when I say that we are glad that Sophie Anne and her progeny Andre have met their final death." Arla Yvonne answered.

"Thank you" Eric said, and then watched as the three visiting Sherriff's stood up from their seats and in turn came over to swear fealty to us.

"I, Arla Yvonne, Sherriff of Area 2, Louisiana, swear my fealty and loyalty to Eric Northman and his wife Sookie Northman as King and Queen of my state." Arla said, taking a hold of one of my hands, and one of Eric's. After she had finished her little speech, she placed a kiss on my knuckles before repeating the move with Eric.

And then both Gervaise and Cleo Babbit repeated the move.

"What about our positions within this new regime that you have set up?" Gervaise asked a few moments later.

"Well, for the meantime, I … we, are planning on keeping all three of you in your places. However, should any one of you prove to be … inadequate for the position, I will not hesitate to replace you with somebody who would be better prepared to fill out all of the duties that are required as a Sherriff. Are those terms agreeable?" Eric said.

"Agreed" Cleo said.

"Agreed" Gervaise said.

"Agreed" Arla said.

"Are we supposed to share this news with the rest of our areas?" Cleo asked.

"And that brings us onto our second point, which is the fact that Sookie and I have decided that we should be the ones to share the information with the rest of the vampires in Louisiana" Eric replied.

"And just when are you planning on doing that?" Gervaise asked. "After all, it has taken you weeks to stand up and take your position as King. Can we expect this to happen at some point after the turn of the year?"

"Less of the sarcasm, Gervaise. This will be happening over the course of the next two weeks." Eric said.

"When exactly? And how are you going to accomplish this?" Arla asked.

"Over the course of the next few nights, all of the areas will be invited to Fangtasia – this is non optional, of course, where Sookie and I will reveal everything that we have told you tonight to the rest of the vampires." Eric said.

"We just thought that it would be more fitting for the Sherriff's to find out first, since you are in a higher position of authority" I interjected, sitting up a little straighter on Eric's lap.

"Exactly lover. Now these meetings will take place at 8 pm on the respective nights, and you Sherriff's are responsible for spreading the word about that. Daniel, I want you to spread the word amongst Area 5 – you can get the list of vampires from me later on. Pam, I would like you to do the same with Area 1. I would like the two of you to have that done by dawn, if you can, as there will be plenty more things for you two to do tomorrow night." Eric said.

"And as interesting as all of that is, when are these supposed meetings supposed to take place?" Cleo added.

"These meetings will take place over the course of two weeks, as I have already said. Area 5 will be tomorrow night, Area 1 will be on Tuesday night, Area 2 will be on Wednesday, Area 3 will be on next Sunday, and finally, Area 4 will be next Monday." Eric said, with a subtle tone of finality, as if he was in no mood to be argued with.

"And what is wrong with holding the last two meetings for Areas 3 and 4 next Thursday and Friday?" Gervaise asked.

I got the feeling that Gervaise was one hell of a shit stirrer, and also that he was enjoying each and every fucking second of this … and also that Eric was ready to rip his head off.

**So … thoughts? Review to let me know … **


	114. Chapter 114

**Another one … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I decided that I had better answer this one, before Eric blew his gasket at Gervaise.

"Not that it is anything to fucking to do with you, Gervaise. But Thursday and Friday nights are private nights for just my husband and I" I said, unleashing the anger that Eric had been sending me through the bond on him.

Well, it wasn't as if I was saying anything that wasn't true since Thursday nights were when Eric and I usually had our date night, and Friday nights were reserved – at least for the time being – for Ludwig's appointments.

Gervaise seemed like he was well and truly put back into his corner, after I had snapped at him. "I am sorry, your Majesty. I did not mean to pry" he said.

"You did. Do not lie to me" I said, and I was able to feel the pride coming off of Eric in bucket loads at the simple fact that I had answered back the vampire, who was at least three hundred years my senior. The rest of the vampires were also looking at me in complete awe that I would do such a thing.

But then they probably were not used to anybody standing up to them or questioning what they did or said.

I think that it was about time that that changed for some of the vampires. Especially those like Gervaise, who desperately needed to be put back into their place.

And remember that they are no longer the higher authority in the room any more.

"Right, now that that is settled as well, I would like to make another announcement, and it is that, my beautiful wife is pregnant. With my baby." Eric said, and even if I wasn't bonded to him, I was sure that I would be able to feel the pride that was coming off of him.

"And how can you be  
sure that the baby is yours?" Gervaise asked.

He really was cruising for a bruising, and I got the fucking feeling that nobody else in this room was going to stop him.

"As I have already stated, my lover is part fairy and it is well stated and also documented that the fae are the only species that are known to be able to reproduce with vampires. And, if you are fucking stating here that you think that my lover … the very Queen upon whom you just have sworn fealty to, has been unfaithful to me, when I and every other vampire in this room knows that she hasn't, you will be so fucking mistaken" Eric snarled.

"Gervaise … I strongly suggest that you sit down and shut up for the rest of this meeting. Otherwise, we could find ourselves in need of a new Sherriff, isn't that right, your majesty?" Arla Yvonne said, casting an eye upon Gervaise, as she practically begged her colleague to keep his mouth shut.

"Absolutely" Eric said, eyeing Gervaise with some contempt.

"And just when is this baby due to be born, if I may ask?" Arla Yvonne continued.

"Baby Northman is due in April" I answered.

"Congratulations" she said.

"Yes, Congratulations" Cleo added.

"Thank you"

"Should we announce that as well?" Arla asked.

"No, we just want you to announce that the vampires in your area are to come to their appropriate meeting here at Fangtasia, Arla. Sookie … that is My Queen and I will take care of the rest" Eric said.

"And is there anything else that we should know about?" Cleo added.

"Well, in regards as to Sookie and myself, no. there is not anything that I would like to say here, but I would like to say here that this Saturday night, when Sookie and I hold our daily planning meeting, we will be looking into who is going to be taking on the positions of Area 1 Sherriff and Area 5 Sherriff. If anyone here wants to apply for it, let Pam or Daniel know, and they can put your names down for consideration on the night that the rest of your area is present here." Eric said, to which there were nods of agreement all around the room.

"And as one final thing, does anyone in this room know of the vampire Appius Livius Ocella?" Eric asked, and practically everybody sat up a little straighter.

"What do you know of my maker?" Gervaise snarled, and made a run at Eric. However, before he was able to get anywhere near my husband – or me for that matter, Daniel had sprung forward and had the Sherriff locked into a headlock.

Huh. Gervaise mustn't be as old as what I thought that he was, since Daniel – who was a little over four hundred years old, I remembered – had successfully managed to keep his hold on him, and in order for that to happen, I presumed that Daniel was older, and therefore stronger.

"Take him down to the basement, Daniel. I can deal with him at at another point" Eric said.

"Of course, Master" Daniel said, respectfully before leading the former – I presumed – Sherriff of Area 4 – down to the basement. Pam and Eric were going to have some fun there, I thought.

"Well, apart from Gervaise, does anybody else know anything about Appius Livius Ocella?" Eric asked, and involuntarily tightened his grasp around my waist.

"I'm here" I whispered straight into his ear, so low that nobody else could have heard me, and after that, Eric did loosen his grasp a little, and after that I placed another gentle little kiss on his lips, before Eric continued on with his meeting.

"Not much" Arla spoke up. "Other than the fact he is a real dingbat" she finished, and even though it was totally inappropriate, I couldn't help but smirk a little.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … Was there any curve balls that you liked? What do we think of the fact that Ocella is Gervaise's maker? Did we see it coming? Any thoughts … let me know … **


	115. Chapter 115

**And did anyone manage to get the Keith Lemon reference? For those who don't know, one of his catchphrases is to call everyone a 'dingbat'. **

**Anywhoo … on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"And what exactly is it that you do know?" Eric asked.

"I know that he is famous for trooping across the world throughout his long life, taking what he wants and leaving nothing. I have also heard that, and this is just pure rumours here, but I have heard that he also likes to rape women. Apparently, it is one of his favourite hobbies, if you like" Arla continued.

"It isn't just women that this bastard likes to rape" Eric growled, his whole body becoming so much more tenser than what it had been.

"How do you know that?" Cleo Babbit interjected.

"It is a long story, but the bottom line is that this bastard has to be taken down. And as soon as we can." Eric said, and the passion was evident in his voice.

"But, Eric. Even though you are our King, we just cannot simply send someone to their true death because of rumors" Cleo said.

"Eric … you should tell them" Pam said. "You should tell them everything".

"Those rumours, that Arla has spoken of about how Appius Livius Ocella likes to go around raping women as he cruises around the world, are not just simply rumours. Everything that has been said here tonight, are completely and totally true. Except for one thing" Eric said, and then paused.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips with my own and sent him feelings of love, strength and pride right through the bond that I shared with him, hoping to make the revelations that he was about to make that little bit easier.

Although, I suppose that there was no way that having to reveal that you were raped as a human, over one thousand years ago, when you were still a child, was going to be easy. Especially for a man.

"It is not just women that Ocella likes to … likes to rape" Eric said, stuttering a little in the middle.

"And how do you know that?" Cleo asked. Well, I thought that the answer to that was going to be fucking obvious, Sherriff, I thought to myself, rather sarcastically.

I decided that it would probably be better if I was to reveal the next bit.

"Because that bastard raped my husband when he was a child" I said, and both Pam and Eric looked like the tears were about to start to trail down their faces. I wanted to take them both down into my little cave and never ever let then come back out again … unless of course, I was completely sure that nothing was ever going to fucking happen to either of them. Especially to Eric.

I couldn't bear it if something … anything at all was to happen to my husband, the man who had changed my life so much – and I was grateful for it, so much – that I wouldn't even know what I would be able to do without him.

"Ah right. And is this just an old grudge?" Cleo asked, sounding completely unsympathetic.

"Do not fucking say that ever again. You have no fucking idea what it is like to just lie there, while someone completely and totally takes advantage of you. Controls you. Overpowers you. So do not sit there and preach to me." Pam said, her own fangs coming down.

"Wow. Chill" the Sherriff said, holding her hands up in the air in a surrender tone.

"I take it from your reaction just there, Pamela that something of a similar nature happened to you" Arla Yvonne asked, just observing the situation.

"Yes, something similar did happen to Pam" Daniel spoke up, holding his arms out for his sister, who climbed comfortably up into his lap.

I loved how protective both of my husband's progeny's were of each other, and how they were almost always there for each other when the going got tough for either one of them. I just hoped that they were just as protective and loving of this new baby as what they were of each other.

"So what are we to do if we see this Appius Livius Ocella in our territory?" Arla asked.

"Arrest him and bring him to Fangtasia" Eric said.

"But as has been said before, we just cannot arrest a vampire based on either suspicions or rumours. We need to have some sort of proof that he is actually up to something" Cleo continued.

"And I still don't have any proof, however I do know that he is up to something" Eric said, having regained his composure.

"What could that possibly be?" Cleo asked.

"Well, last night, my sister – another child of Godric's – came to my home, while I was with my wife …" Eric began, giving a slight wave towards Eric and I blushed at the terminology Eric had used.

The part that he hadn't mentioned, was that he had quite literally 'been with' me, in that his cock had been inside of me at the time that Nora had interrupted.

" … and she also had a necklace belonging to my progeny, Pamela." Eric said, but was once more interrupted.

"And what has this got to do with the fact that Appius Livius Ocella has raped you Eric?" Arla asked.

"Everything" I said. "Because the same sick bastard also attacked Pam, and left her for dead when my vampire found her all of those years ago".

"Ah right" Arla Yvonne said, nodding her head in reply. Cleo, on the other hand just sat in silence.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me now … and did anybody out there check out Keith Lemon yet? **

**And if you can understand his humour, well that is just a great big bonus! ****J**** LOL **

**Until next time … and don't forget to review! **


	116. Chapter 116

**And another one … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"And now I can understand just why we are to kill Ocella if we see him" Cleo Babbit added.

"If you can, I would like you to bring him to Fangtasia so that I can have the opportunity to get some … answers out of him. However, if there is any way that you do end up in a life or death situation for either yourselves or for that maggot, do not hesitate to end him or anybody who is fighting either for him or with him. Also, at this point does anybody in here have any idea just exactly where he is living at the moment anyways?" Eric asked.

All around the room, every vampire shook their heads, until it came to Arla Yvonne once again.

"Once again, this is simply rumours but he is supposed to be living in Mississippi" she said.

"Ah … so he is in Russell Edgington's territory" Eric remarked, running his free hand up and down my back once again.

"I cannot say that for sure, your majesty" Arla continued. "Because what I have heard are only rumours" she finished.

"Of course" Eric replied. "And of course, you do need to share the information with the rest of your territory about Ocella. However, you should keep it to a minimal and leave everything about Pamela and me out of it. Does everyone hear me? We can't have this new regime made to look weak before it is even off of the ground properly" he finished.

"Is there anything else that you need to discuss with us?" Cleo asked, and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"It's just, that with all due respect, your majesties, the dawn is approaching soon and we really should be heading back" Arla added.

"Of course. There is nothing more that I need to say in this meeting, except for the fact that Gervaise's current position is not to be advertised – I will deal with him in my own time. And I will see all of you with the rest of your area's next week.

"Goodbye, your majesties" Cleo said, before getting up off of her chair and then leaving the office. Her colleague, Arla wasn't very long in repeating her moves, and after that it was just the family left alone in the room.

"Well, that went well" Pam snarked.

"It went much better than what I expected it to, Pamela." Eric replied. "And shall we head home, lover?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I said, fighting to stop the yawn from escaping from my mouth, but it was pointless really, because Eric would be able to feel just how tired I was through the bond that we shared anyway.

"You are all welcome to either stay in the coffin's out the back of the bar tonight or you can come and stay with Sookie and me. The choice is yours" Eric said, standing up from his seat, still with me wrapped all around him.

"Thank you very much, Eric." Elizabeth said. "But don't you worry about us, son. You just worry about your pregnant wife who is falling asleep on you, and we will find our own way" she finished.

"I will see everyone here tomorrow night then" Eric said, before leaving the room at vampire speed. He didn't stop until we were out at the Corvette once more, and about ten minutes later, Eric and I were lying all curled up in bed, completely naked.

"Well, I am just glad that the Sherriff's took the news of our takeover better than what was to be expected" I said, turning around to face my husband.

"Lover … Sophie Anne was a spoilt brat who always got her own way. She was bound to do something stupid sometime or later. It really only was a matter of time, and that time was when she decided that it was a good idea to try to take my wife away from me. She should have known that that was never ever going to fucking happen, just because I wouldn't let it. Nobody will take me away from you" Eric replied, and the stretched his neck forward to place a little soft kiss right on my lips. There was no tongue and no teeth. It was just a soft gentle little kiss.

A kiss that was still filled with all of the passion and all of the love that he had for me.

"I love you too, Eric" I said, smiling slightly at him.

"I am very much glad to hear that, lover" Eric said in answer. "Because if you didn't, Sookie. I would really begin to worry" he finished, and I was able to hear the smile in his voice as well as seeing it on his gorgeous sexy face.

"I would too … but don't worry about that, baby. Me falling out of you is never ever going to fucking happen. You are my forever, and nothing that anybody else can do or say is going to change that" I said, even though I knew that each and every word that was coming out of my mouth, was sounding more and more cheesy by the second, I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Good" he said, and then replaced his lips to mine once more. This time though, the kiss was a little more firmer, and it was also a kiss that I knew would very quickly lead to more.

And it did.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know …. **

**And, please don't kill me for cutting the chapter there! But I promise you now that the next chapter will pick up exactly where this one left off, so the lemons will be extraordinary! LOL! **

**Also, peoples. I somehow managed to write this chapter in less than three quarters of an hour – 45 minutes, in case you don't know.**

**PS … I will see you soon … **


	117. Chapter 117

**And here's the next one. I hope that you enjoy the lemons … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

With very little effort whatsoever it seemed, he rolled his body up on top of mine, and also at the same time, the kiss deepened. His hand made its way up in behind my hair, but still in my hair, while his other hand was placed carefully just beside my left breast, pulling my whole body that much closer to him.

I also wound my hands up into his hair, and my left hand found its way to the base of his neck, as the kiss continued. However, my right hand was nowhere near his head .. well, it was.

It just wasn't near the head on his shoulders.

But then again, my hand wasn't on his cock either.

I had placed it onto his hip, and I began to squeeze and it almost on complete reflex.

"Eric … I need you" I whispered out to him hoarsely, but I still knew that he would be able to hear me with his vampire senses and all.

"I always need you as well, my lover. Do not ever doubt that" Eric said in reply, whenever our kiss reluctantly broke, but before I could give him any kind of a response at all, he had lined his cock up with my entrance and had slid inside me, a move which caused a huge groan to come out of Eric, and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of my husband being inside of me once again.

"Fuck … lover, how the hell can this cunt still feel as fucking tight now as when I first made love to you?" Eric asked, but I knew that he didn't really want an answer, it was more like a rhetorical question of sorts.

"She's yours, Eric. This cunt, my cunt is yours. Only yours" I said to him in reply instead.

"God, lover … she is mine, just as much as my dick is yours … both for now and forever" Eric answered, before placing his lips against my throat and beginning to suck and lick at it, pulling parts of the skin up in between his human teeth.

"He better be just mine, Eric. I don't share" I said, complete with a loud moan at the end of my speech.

"I don't want to be shared" Eric answered, and I pulled his lips back to my own for another kiss, that – completely unlike the one that we had had earlier on in the evening – was filled with tongue and teeth and in other words was just fucking amazing!

"Lover … I need you to come for me, please. I fucking need you to come" he growled, and then moved one of his hands down to my pussy. He slid one of his long, lean fingers down into my cunt, and began to wiggle it around inside of me, causing me to arch my body up towards Eric's as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of me, at a gentle speed.

Eric was making love to me. Not fucking me or plain old having sex with me. He was making love to me ,and it felt fucking amazing.

Eventually though, I began to feel that my cunt was starting to contract and expand around Eric's dick and his fingers, and he must have felt it too as his thrusts began to go deeper than what they had been before. His thrusts had also gotten a hell of a lot slower, but there was also something more purposeful to them than what there had been before, and pretty soon the both of us were flying over the edge of the cliff in orgasm as we met our fantastic end.

Eric collapsed down to the side of me, after pulling himself out of me – I didn't want him too but I also understood that he had to pull out eventually, and he gave me a small kiss on the lips before wrapping his arms securely around me, even though we were both lying on our sides facing each other.

I put my right hand just in below my hips, with my arm bent, so that it was out of the way, but I put my left hand up around his neck, fiddling a little with the black chain necklace that he was still wearing.

"I love you, Sookie" he said.

"I love you too, Eric" I replied, and then after giving each other a short swift kiss on the lips the both of us went off to sleep, tucked up underneath the duvet covers and in each other's arms.

And despite all of the dangers that were out there and were after me or someone that I loved, I had never ever felt any fucking safer than what I currently was, just lying in my husband's arms as we took our rest.

It was almost sunset when I woke up again, and I had just stretched my arms out as much as I could considering that I was still wrapped up tightly in Eric's arms, whenever he woke up.

"Hmm … good evening, my beautiful wife" he said, placing another gentle kiss on my lips, which I eagerly responded to.

"Good evening to you too, my sexy husband" I answered.

"Your sexy husband?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrow at me in question.

"Aha. My sexy gorgeous husband" I replied, a smile beginning to spread on my face, despite my reluctance for it to do so.

"I am glad that you think so lover. I would be so heartbroken if even my wife didn't think that I was sexy even more" Eric said.

"I think that you would be able to get over it" I said.

"No" he replied. "No, I wouldn't be able to lover."

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **

**And I hope to hear from you soon! ;) **


	118. Chapter 118

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"No, I don't think that I would be able to get over it either if you didn't find me attractive any more either" I said.

"Well then it is a fucking good idea, lover that that is never ever going to fucking happen" Eric said, before leaning in and giving me another kiss on the lips.

"We really should be getting out of bed soon, honey. We do have to get to Fangtasia for the first Area meeting" I said, sighing reluctantly at that, but in a move that completely negated what I had just said, I cuddled my body a little closer to my husband's, and in reply to that he just tightened his hold on me a little more.

I guess that he wanted to get out of the bed just as much as I did, I thought to myself as I carefully placed my cheek onto Eric's chest.

"I don't want to get up either, lover" Eric said, suddenly out of nowhere, but it was almost like he had read my mind.

"I wish that I could just stay here all night, with you. And do absolutely nothing. Just simply holding each other. With no distractions. Only me, you and baby" I said.

"Always, lover. And, I promise you that we can do that whenever we have our next date night, but for tonight I do have to say that I really have no option but to go to Fangtasia, and it would be better if you were to come with me. However, I am not going to force you and if you would rather that you stayed here, that is alright with me too lover" he said.

"If you are going to the bar, I want to go with you. To be by your side. And also if some bitch thinks that she can take my man away from me, I would rather that I was there because I want to claw her eyes out myself" I said.

"My possessive little fairy" Eric grinned.

"Always" I said, before the two of us did reluctantly get out of the bed, and into the shower. Just over an hour and a half later, the two of us walked in through the doors of Fangtasia, and as soon as we entered into Eric's office, we were completely ambushed by Pam.

And then I realised that Eric was supposed to give Pam and Daniel lists of contacts last night before he left the bar, so that they could pass the information about the area meetings onto the other vampires who were living in the area.

"Eric … who all is coming to this meeting?" I asked, as he took his seat behind the desk.

"Ummm … shit!" he exclaimed, suddenly realising just what I was trying to tell him.

"Well then I take it that I did the two of you a good favour whenever I hacked onto your computer and found the lists myself and sent them out after you left?" Pam asked.

"Thank you so much, Pam" I said.

She shrugged. "Well whenever the Master is too busy going home with his wife to get laid, somebody has to fill in the cracks" she smirked, and then it only grew wider whenever I blushed.

Fucking Pam!

"Enough, Pam. Do not speak to your Mistress like that" Eric said, practically snapping at his youngest progeny.

"Sorry!" she said, holding up her hands in a surrender mode.

I didn't say anything to that, but just moved to the black leather sofa and sat down on it, while I watched my husband and his child continue to interact with each other.

"I also grabbed all of your contacts for Area 1 to give to Daniel from your computer, since he doesn't have the absolute luxury of knowing what your password is." Pam said.

"And how the fuck do you know what the password is for my computer, Pamela?" Eric asked, and even though the tone was angry, I was able to feel through the bond that I shared with him that he was really nothing more than amused.

At this point, I was just trying to hold in all of my giggles, and I nearly lost it when Eric raised one of his eyebrows at me and attempted to look confused.

It also seemed that Pam was the only one in the room who wasn't paying any attention at all to what was going on in the bond.

"Well, Master" she said. "It wasn't hard to figure out what your password was, which by the way was ilovesookie, with no spaces. And it was a public service that I was carrying out anyways whenever I was trying to figure out what your password was." Pam defended.

"A public service?" Eric asked, now sounding really amused.

"Aha. After all, if I hadn't have figured out the password, everyone here would be so much more unhappy" Pam said.

"What, you mean that you would be far more fucking sad because you couldn't use my credit cards to order clothes and shoes online?" Eric asked.

"Of course" Pam answered, and then flounced out of the room at human speed. I just couldn't hold in my giggles any more, and both Eric and I ended up laughing hysterically until it was time for the area meeting.

"Everyone is outside and ready for you two to make your appearance" Daniel said, walking into the office about an hour later, when Eric and I still hadn't gotten very much work done.

Or in fact, we hadn't fucking done anything at all.

"Are you ready to go out and claim your rightful place by my side, lover?" Eric asked, standing up and holding his hand out to me. I eagerly repeated his motion and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Always, Eric" I said, giving him a kiss on the lips before the two of us left the office.

**So … review to let me know what your thoughts are … **


	119. Chapter 119

**And peoples, we got a little bit of a time jump here just because there is no point in me writing all about the same things over and over again for the next two million chapters! LOL **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

The conference of sorts went exactly as we had planned for it to do, and by the end of it, there are three vampires wanting to put their names down for consideration as Sherriff of the area, and over the course of the next two nights, the meetings for Areas 1 and 2 also went as we had planned. Things could not have been easier, and 7 vampires had put their names forward from Area 1 and 5 vampires had added their names to the list for Sherriff.

I was already getting the feeling that trying to choose a suitable Sherriff was going to be one hell of a job that I really wasn't looking forward too, but at least I could put those thoughts off to the side for one more night, especially since tonight was date night for me and Eric.

And once again, Eric hadn't told me where exactly that he had planned for us to go. That is, if he had planned anything at all.

"Are you all set to go, lover?" he asked, walking into the kitchen wearing his usual gear that consisted of his black skinny jeans, and a t-shirt. Tonight the t-shirt was a blue v-necked one, and he had also put on his black leather jacket to go with it. He was also wearing his biker boots.

On the other hand, I was currently wearing a pair of blue ripped jeans, with a white t-shirt, as well as a baggy jumper over the top of that, and I had paired it with a pair of white Converse.

"Yeah. Just give me two seconds to swallow the supplements and then I will be all ready" I said, getting up and walking over to the sink to fill up the cup that I had used to drink my orange juice out of just a few moments before. I then quickly swallowed the pill and placed the cup into the dishwasher.

"Let's go" I said, and then held my hand out for Eric, which he gladly took.

"Where are we going?" I asked once the two of us were settled into the corvette, and we had also put on our seatbelts.

"Well, lover I think that would be defeating the entire purpose of the surprise in the first place, don't you?" Eric asked, and I could almost hear him smirking as he said the words.

"Ugh!" I said, sighing. "Tell me, Eric" I said stroppily, as I folded my arms across my chest in a defensive sort of move.

"Well, we aren't going very far from the house, and I promise that you are going to love it" Eric said, and I could feel that he was still smirking at me. I wanted to slap that stupid smirk off of his face and also fuck him at exactly the same time.

And he knew it as well.

"Eric Northman. I swear to God if you are taking me to Fangtasia for our date night, I am going to fucking kill you" I said, sending him a death glare through the darkness.

"Lover, I would never ever do such a thing to you, you know that. And plus, even if I did, you couldn't kill me since I am already dead" he smirked, as he parked the car in an unobtrusive car park.

"Come on, are you ready for your surprise, Sookie?" he asked.

"No" I answered petulantly, but I was also failing to supress the grin, which of course Eric also saw.

"Are you sure about that lover?" he asked, and I got the sudden feeling that he was teasing me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Aha" I said, but I was immediately cut short whenever his lips descended on mine, and his tongue invaded my mouth for a brief second before he pulled away.

"Stay here, lover. I'll help you out" he said whenever the kiss broke and then got out of the car.

"Very romantic" I observed whenever he opened my car door for me, after travelling from his seat to my side at vampire speed, and I couldn't even see him do it.

"Always for you, Sookie" he said, helping me to get out and then giving me another chaste kiss on the lips before taking my hand and leading us inside a building that I presumed was empty, but then that could just be because we had entered the building through the back entrance … no pun intended.

We walked down through a corridor that quickly led out to where I assumed that the front entrance was, and it was only then that I figured out that Eric had brought me to an aquarium for our date.

"Aww … Eric! This is so sweet, I can't believe that you have done this! I have always wanted to go to one of these!" I said, practically jumping up and down in front of my husband.

He just simply laughed at me. "I am glad that you approve, lover" he said.

"I more than approve … and I might just show you exactly how much that I approve whenever we get home" I whispered into his ear.

"You mean that you are going to heat me up a bottle of true blood in the microwave?" Eric asked, sounding like a three year old boy – completely and totally full of innocence. But I knew that he was just fucking with me.

"Well, I can do that if you want but I thought that you would much prefer it if I blew you instead" I said.

"I think that I would much prefer that too, if I am honest" Eric admitted.

"I thought so" I said, grinning.

**So … review to let me know what you think? **

**Also, this is the last chapter of the marathon, I hope that you have all very much enjoyed it, I know that I have enjoyed writing it, and so much so that I have decided to do another one, which will this time take place on 08/04/13, and I am planning on writing 21 chapters for it, which wil lbe posted on an hourly basis. As with this time, the event will solely be posted on Wordpress, however, I will post the chapters here at a later date. Let me know of you are in! **


	120. Chapter 120

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Is it tickets for two?" the lady behind the desk asked, while also making eyes at Eric. However, he was more interested in fiddling with the rings that were kept on my left hand.

"Yes" he said. "That is if you want to go in, my lover?" he asked, smirking at me, while still completely ignoring the tramp behind the desk.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly. I still couldn't fucking believe that Eric would ever think to bring me here. It was always one of the places that I had wanted to go as a kid, but since we were always tight on money, Gran hadn't brought Jason and me here.

"Two tickets" Eric confirmed, and then handed over some money to the woman whenever she asked for it.

"How the hell did you know that I had always wanted to go here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist, and looking up to his face. He repeated the move by wrapping his arms around my back, holding onto my ass, and he was also looking down into my eyes.

"I may have had to ask Gran" he admitted, sounding like he was a little sheepish at that little fact.

"Awww …. My ever so romantic hubby" I cooed at him, and I swear that if he had have been human, he probably would have been taking a full on beamer on me.

"Always" he replied, with a small grin showing on his face, before I stretched up on my tip toes to give him a kiss, something which he eagerly returned.

"Your tickets" the woman behind the desk, practically throwing them at us. I could also tell that she was fuming that Eric hadn't paid any attention to her at all.

"Thank you" I said, the sarcasm flooding off of me, as Eric just looked at me amusedly while he stretched over to pick them up from the woman.

The aquarium was fucking amazing, it really was, even though I was more than a little scared whenever we came to the shark tank, although Eric did make sure to cuddle me so as to make sure that they couldn't get me.

After we came out of the aquarium, Eric had another plan on his mind, and he led us out of the aquarium, down the road a little to where there was a little Pizza Hut.

"Do you want to go in?" he asked, as we stood outside.

"Yeah" I said, in my almost 'duh' voice, and then we went down to get a table, and we found one down at the back of the restaurant that was pretty much secluded.

"And is there anything in particular that you would feel like having on your pizza tonight, my lover?" he asked, reaching me a menu from the stand that was just behind him.

"I thought that you would try to discourage me from eating any more junk food?" I asked, with a mostly serious look on my face.

"Lover … you can eat whatever it is that you want. Plus, I was reading this website the other night while you were asleep, all about what dad's should expect during pregnancy, and according to it, I should encourage you to eat whatever it is that you want, provided that it won't hurt the baby that is, and so if it is junk food that you want, and then junk food you shall have" Eric said, before leaning over the table and giving me a kiss on the lips, just as the waitress approached our table with her little notebook.

"What can I get for you tonight?" she asked, clicking her pen on.

"Can I just get a chicken and cheese pizza please, with some pepperoni on it please?" I asked, while Eric stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"And what base would you like on your pizza?" the woman asked, writing my order down.

"Can I get a pan base please?" I asked.

"Of course, and what crust would you like?" she said, continuing to take her notes.

"Can I have the cheesy crust please?" I said.

"Yep. And what can I get for you, sir?" she questioned.

"A true blood O negative" Eric ordered, and the waitress nodded and wrote that down too.

"Anything else for you?" she asked.

"Can I have a Pepsi please?" I asked.

"Of course" she said, and then walked away after writing that down on her notepad as well.

"My blood type" I observed, talking about the blood that Eric had ordered.

"Of course, my lover. There isn't any other sort of blood that I really want to have" he smirked.

"Always so sweet" I said, looking at him lovingly.

"Only for you, Sookie. Only for you" he replied, sending me lots of love through our bond, something which I eagerly sent back to him.

Our food arrived about fifteen or twenty minutes later, and the rest of our night was just incredible. Fucking incredible, and by the time that we made it back to our house, I was just ready to fuck my husband.

After all, he had most definitely earned it and I was really, really horny. Was it bad that I just wanted my husband to be inside of me all night? I thought to myself, as we made our way out of the car and into the house.

"Come here, Eric" I said, kicking off my shoes and leaving my handbag down in the kitchen before calling on him.

"Were you calling on me lover?" Eric said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I got a surprise for you" I said, and attached my lips to his, giving him one hell of a deep and passionate kiss, while also pulling on his bottom lip, something which caused him to groan.

"Bed, Eric. We need to go to bed" I said, whenever we had been standing there, just making out in the kitchen for about ten minutes.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know! **

**Also, I know I said here that there was going to be another marathon on Monday, but due to unforseen events, I haven't been able to write any more than the final three chapters of this story, so I am planning to update these and - probably - go onto an unplanned haitus. I hope that you all can understand, and I will see you all soon. I will however, finish redesigning my wordpress page, which I hope you all will see when you want to. **


	121. Chapter 121

**And here's the second chapter of the marathon that I promised you today … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"We do, lover. We really do need to go to bed" Eric groaned in reply, wrapping his arms around my waist that little bit tighter, and also lifting me up a little bit higher than what he had been doing before.

And in direct response to that, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, while we still continued to kiss. Eric then – very expertly I might add – walked (at human speed), out of the kitchen, down the hall, up the stairs, along the landing area and into our bedroom.

Once we were there, he carefully laid me down onto the bed, with his body still on top of mine, but this time, he was also beginning to grind on my body slightly, causing the both of us to groan out at the feeling of him pretty much dry humping me. However, I began to get bored with that after a little while, and I slid my hands down from his neck to the bottom of the t-shirt that he was wearing, and – with a lot of help from Eric, I pulled the t-shirt off of him.

"Yummy" I said before I could stop myself, as I took in the sight of my sexy husband's upper torso, and then I began to run my fingers all over it.

"Are you liking my body, lover?" he asked, and I could hear the grin on his face.

"Always" I said before pulling his lips back to my own.

Next, I took my hands down to the belt of his trousers, and I didn't waste any time whatsoever in unbuckling it, as well as taking the button and the zip out of the jeans that he had on.

He quickly shuffled them off, along with the boxers that he had on, before kicking them off completely with his feet.

"And now I have to get you naked too, lover? It isn't fair if I am the only person here that is naked!" Eric said, grinning as he too went to pull off some of the clothes that I was wearing, and a few seconds later, I too was completely naked as well.

"Just what are you going to be doing with me now that I am naked, baby?" I asked.

"I am going to do this" Eric answered, and then slid one of his long lean, expert fingers inside of me, before beginning to wiggle it inside of me, causing me to arch my back towards him and moan out loudly.

"And then I am going to do this" he continued, removing his fingers from inside of me, and then lining his cock up at my entrance, before slamming himself inside of me.

"ERIC" I groaned out at the pure feeling of him being inside of me, just as he started to thrust himself in and out of my cunt, at a slow and gentle pace – my husband was making love to me, and it was the most glorious and sexy thing that he could have ever done, just feeling so fucking incredible, and the two of us came at the same time, with my own orgasm forcing Eric into his own, and he came with a thrust and then a shudder, while still kissing me.

"I love you, Sookie" he said, falling off to the side

"I love you too, Eric. I love you" I answered, giving him a kiss on the lips before curling my arms around him, and the two of us fell off to sleep just as the dawn approached over the hills.

EPOV

I woke up the next night at sunset – (which I did every single night, since I was a vampire, but that is really beside the point, but you get the drift), only to find that my lover was absolutely no where to be found – something which I was starting to find was quite common, and I didn't like it at all.

But then again, I wasn't about to tell her that she should be in our bed each and every night whenever I woke up because I didn't want to tell her what to do, and for one thing, she would bloody well cut my dick off while I was sleeping.

However, I didn't really reflect on that any more since it was almost time for our next appointment with the good Doctor Ludwig, and I knew that she was another woman who would take great pleasure in cutting my dick off if I was late, since the little hobbit really didn't take any prisoners whenever it came to putting her point across. It was one of the things that made her the most feared but still yet incredibly respected within the supernatural world.

Well, that and the fact that she was one of the very few people … perhaps creature might be a better word, that knew how to cure almost every single possible condition that was known to practically any species that was on planet earth.

"Good evening my lover" I said, whenever I had walked into the kitchen – after getting changed of course – to find that my Sookie was standing at the dishwasher, filling some dishes into it. I eagerly wrapped my arms around her from behind, and then placed a gentle kiss the back of her ear.

In reply to that, Sookie just leaned comfortably into my embrace, and put her hands on top of mine on her stomach.

"Good evening to you too, baby" she answered, and I could hear the smile in her voice. Probably due to the fact that she knew that I didn't like to be called baby, but she still called me it anyways.

Women.

Even though I am over one thousand years of age, I will never ever understand them.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **


	122. Chapter 122

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"We probably should get ready for Ludwig coming tonight, lover" I whispered to her a few moments later whenever neither of us had moved at all.

"Yeah, we should. But just at this moment, I am far too comfortable being with my man" she answered.

Pride soared through me … she thought of me as hers! I was hers! I said to myself. "Your man?" I asked.

"Yep. You are my man. Mine forever and for always" she answered, before turning around and giving me a kiss on the lips, but just then we were interrupted by the arrival of the good doctor herself.

"Ah. I am glad you two are awake, and now can you stop being so all over each other and come on to we get this over and done with. It is time to see what Baby Northman has been doing this week" she said, walking out of our kitchen and into the living room before beginning to set up her ultrasound machine … not very precise, I know. But the actual name for this machine seems to elude me.

"Now, Sookie. How have things been this week for you?" she asked, as my lover lay down onto the sofa and I sat on a chair behind her, while still holding onto one of her hands.

"Things have been great this week, not too much has happened to be honest" Sookie replied.

"And how has the morning sickness been?" Ludwig asked.

"It has not actually been too bad this week, doctor. I think that I have been sick just about two or three times, nothing much compared to what it had been earlier on in the pregnancy" Sookie said.

Ludwig nodded. "Good. And have you been taking the little folic acid supplements that I gave you at your last appointment?" she asked.

"Yes, I have been taking then each night, just like you said that I was too. Eric has been making sure of that" Sookie said, and then looked up at me. I smiled easily back at her, while also stroking the back of her hand with my thumb once more, in a subtle effort at soothing my lover.

And yes, I had been making sure that my wife had been taking the required doses of the supplements that she had been prescribed last week, sometimes to the point of complete distraction, as I had been asking Sookie each and every night if she had taken them, if I hadn't actually seen her do so, I mused to myself as I watched Ludwig prepare the ultrasound machine to show us the baby.

However, before she had any sort of a chance to do that, we were suddenly interrupted by both of my children – Pam and Daniel, that was, who just came straight into the house, without pausing and without knocking. I was about to roar at both of them something along the lines of not interrupting us, especially whenever the two of them knew exactly what was going to tonight.

But then I could also feel Pam's fear through the bond that we shared, along with Daniel's sheer determination and lack of fear of me, and I was suddenly intrigued as to what exactly it was whenever my children were exactly wanting.

"Eric … you need to come to Fangtasia" Daniel said, being the first to speak up.

"Can't it wait until later?" I said, eager to clear this interruption up.

"Ocella has been caught, and he is currently downstairs in Fangtasia's basement" Pam said.

"I will deal with him later" I all but growled, but then my beautiful wife then spoke up.

"Would you two like to see your little brother or sister?" she asked.

"If you would like for us to see it" Daniel replied.

"Of course … come on in. Are you ready?" Sookie asked Ludwig.

"Yep" she answered, and then began to run the little device all over my lover's stomach, showing the picture of the baby on the screen, and immediately I was in awe – just like I always was – that something so small could be so … amazing. There really was absolutely nothing more incredible than seeing something that you have created, something that has been created out of the pure love that I have for my wife, and as cheesy as that sounds, it was the honest to God's truth.

"That is incredible, Eric … Sookie. It really is amazing that you can see someone so small on the screen" Daniel said, his voice full of complete wonder.

"I thought that tea cup humans were supposed to be a lot bigger than that?" Pam said, her voice completely and totally serious.

"Yes, Pam. The baby will be bigger and a lot more developed than what it currently is. Remember that Sookie is only two months pregnant. The baby still has another seven or so months to grow before he or she is born" I gently reminded my younger progeny, knowing that this was probably still a tender issue for her.

"Ah right. And do you know what you are having yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. It is a little too early to find out what sex the baby is" Ludwig answered.

"And do you know when you can find that out?" Daniel asked.

"It can be from anything above eighteen weeks" Ludwig answered, continuing to stare at the screen.

"Now, everything seems like it is in order here, is there anything more that you … any of you would like to ask me?" Ludwig asked.

"No" I said, and everyone else just shook their heads.

"Good. Then I will see you all next week" Ludwig said, packing up her equipment and then leaving the house, through a click of her fingers.

"I need to go into Fangtasia, my lover. Do you want to come with me or just stay here?" I asked her.

"I think that I am going to stay here, Eric. You head on" she answered.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know what you think … **


	123. Chapter 123

**And this is officially the last chapter of LDIDMW! It has been a long journey, which began almost a year ago to the day, but before I can hear many of you shout, the story will finish in the third part of the story, which will be (you guessed it!) Club Dead: My Way! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Okay, lover. You can stay at home is you would like to" he answered.

"I think that I am just going to watch some movies our do something like that while you are away … and then whenever you come home then you can cuddle me" I said.

"Of course my lover" he replied. "Would you like me to bring you some blankets from upstairs?" he asked.

"Umm … yeah. If that is alright" I said, a little sheepishly.

"Yeah" he replied, and then zoomed off at vampire speed. Before I could even blink, he was right back in front of me, holding the duvet cover off of our bed.

"What about this one?" he asked, holding it up to me and grinning.

"Yeah. Complete with scent of Eric" I said, completely forgetting that both of his children were still in the room.

"Seriously? I really do not fucking want to know what else there is on that sheet" Pam interrupted, to which Eric just bared his fangs at his child, and Pam bared hers straight back at him.

"And is there any movies in particular that you would like to watch, my lover?" he asked.

"it's alright baby, you head on to the bar and I will get myself all sorted out" I protested.

"No, you stay right where you are, I will get you your DVD and then you can stay all wrapped up and waiting for me" Eric replied.

"Umm … I'm not quite sure as to what film that I want to watch, so you head on while I decide" I answered.

"Well then in that case, I will see you later on, my lover" Eric said, giving me a deep kiss on the lips.

"Eric … hurry up" Pam spoke up.

"Pamela. I will go to Fangtasia in my time and not yours" Eric snapped straight back at her. I really would not want to be in the middle of an argument between the two of them.

"Go on, Eric … I will see you later on" I said.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I replied, giving him another kiss and then all three of the vampires – my husband and his two children, Pam and Daniel left the house at vampire speed, with the front door slamming behind them.

I gave a quick sigh before I got up off of the sofa, and walked into Eric's DVD room. After a poke around in it, which I am sure lasted almost an hour, which I spent just looking around all of the DVD's and Blu-Ray discs that he owned, I eventually settled on the Girl With The Dragon Tattoo, the new American version that is. I then went into his little man cave and loaded the disc, and while the player was doing that, I went back out into the living room and picked up the duvet cover which I brought into the man cave, picked up the appropriate remotes and then settled down onto the sofa to watch my movie.

EPOV

I arrived at Fangtasia just about two minutes after I left the house, complete with both Pamela and Daniel in toe.

"Where is he?" I asked, as we walked in through the employees entrance at the back of the bar, since we didn't want to cause a scene by our arrival.

"He is down the basement, as per your orders that he was to be arrested and detained if he was spotted" Daniel answered, as we made our way into my office.

"And who brought him in?" I asked, taking a seat behind the desk.

"Nobody, Master. He brought himself in" Daniel said.

"Why?" I asked, completely confused as to why he would do such a thing, especially if he was hatching this plan to take over the territory from me and Sookie.

"Because he apparently wants to know what you have done with his progeny, Gervaise" Pam said, her voice completely filled with venom.

"Ah right" I said, nodding my head slightly.

"I take it that he was silvered?" I asked.

"Yeah. It took about five of us to do it, but we managed it" Pam answered.

"How?" I asked, genuinely curious as to how they could have managed it, especially since he was well over two thousand years of age.

"We took him down to the basement on the promise of telling him he could see his progeny, he made the mistake of walking down in front of us, so whenever his back was turned, we managed to subdue him and get him in silver handcuffs. We later on chained silver around his legs so that he couldn't use his vampire speed either" Daniel said.

"Good. Can you bring him up for me please?" I asked, knowing that by now the silver would have subdued him down enough so as to make him barely able to walk.

"Are you ready for this, Pam? Because if you aren't you don't have to be near him." I said soothingly towards my youngest progeny.

"I need to see him, after all Eric, I wasn't the only one who he raped all that time ago" Pam said, and I could feel the resolve building up in her side of the bond.

"Of course, Pamela. But just remember that if you don't feel that you are comfortable enough to stay in the same room as that rapist pig, you can leave" I said, trying to easy my own conscience a little bit more.

"I will remember that, but trust me that that will not be fucking happening. I need to face him for once and for all, and the only way that that is going to happen is if I stand up to him now, before he dies" Pam said, shrugging, just as Daniel made his way into the room with the vampire.

**So … the next part will be the time jump, and I am thinking at least six months at the moment, but all will be revealed in the first chapter of Club Dead: My Way! I will be seeing you all after my (hopefully short) haitus! **


End file.
